I think i Love him
by Queen of the angels
Summary: Hinata's starting off school as a sophmore. She has a crush on Kiba then Meets this new kid named Naruto. "Kiba or Naruto? Kiba or Naruto!" Who will she choose? This story contains all your favorite Naruto characters so please review and enjoy! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

_**YUP MY 2ND STORY! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. CHAPTER 1!**_

"Hinata!"

"Sakura! Ino! Tenten!"

"Hey what about me?"

"Temari!"

We all attacked each other for a hug.

"I missed you guys!" i said squeezing every one of them.

"We missed you to Hinata!" First day of school now as Sophmores. I havent seen these girls forever!

We then let each other go for air and laughed.

"Where's Neji?"

Obviously Tenten would be the one with such a question. She's been after him ever since 8th grade and never really stopped..._creepy_.

"He's probably in the library with Gaara." i said.

"Well i love you guys, but i'm off to say hi to my man!"

"He's not even your man!" cried out Ino to Tenten as she started skipping towards the library.

"He will be!" we heard her call out.

"Hotness heading this way!" said Sakura.

All 4 of us turned and saw Sasuke, Kiba, and this kid that i've never seen in my life before.

Every girl in Konoha High school thought Sasuke was God like. Yeah i have to admit he is gorgeous but I think that Kiba is waaaaaay better. I mean from a scale to 1-10 Kiba's like a 100! Right now every girl was Jeleouse of Sakura because she was in a relationship with the most popular guy in school, Sasuke Uchiha. Number one Hater against Sakura is Karin. The biggest Hoe in this school. Sucks for her!

"Good morning ladies. And Beautiful lady" said Sasuke pulling Sakura in for a kiss.

"Good morning." we said as he smooched her.

"Good morning Kiba" i smiled.

"Hey Hinata. I love that shirt" he grinned.

"You like tacos too?" i giggled blushing.

"Hell yeah! Taco Bell especially!" he laughed.

_"He has the CUTTEST laugh and smile!" _i thought.

"Who's your friend Kiba?" asked Temari.

Sasuke stopped with the kissing and went next to the blonde haired quiet guy.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki. He just transfered here from Konoha academy to Kanoha High school. He's our best friend so be nice" said Sasuke resting his arm on Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey" he smiled.

"Hello" we all said.

"Oh Naruto! Well you could already tell that this is Sasuke's girlfriend, Sakura"

"That's me!" She blushed as Sasuke went back to her and grabbed her by the waist.

"This is the cool chick, Temari"

Temari smiled and raised her hand.

"This is the crazy bitch Ino!"

"Don't hate!" she said, making Kiba and Naruto laugh.

"This is-Wait? Where's Tenten?"

"She went to go stalk Neji" said Ino.

"I'll introduce her later then"

"And finally, were down to the _lovely _Hinata"

I giggled and couldn't help but blush even harder.

"And there's more but we'll get to them bitches later"

Just then the bell rang and everyone groaned.

"Were all meeting up at lunch riiight?" asked Temari.

"Yeah. At the tree!" said Sasuke. Then we all separated.

I took out my schedual from my pants pocket and checked for who i had this year for homeroom.

**Iruka**

_"Thank God i don't have Master Jiraihya for homeroom! He's always talking about this lame book that no one even cares about" _

As i walked i noticed Naruto having trouble understanding his schedual so i went up to him.

"Need help?" i asked walking right besides him.

"Yeah..Do you know where Iruka is?" he asked looking from his paper to me.

"Yeah! It looks like you and i are Homeroom buddy's" i smiled.

"Cool" he smiled shyly. Why wouldn't he be shy? It's his first day. I quickly looked at him as we walked to Iruka sensei's room. He had the most coolest looking eyes ever! They had to be contacts, like really? Who has nice set of eyes these days?

"Are you wearing contacts?" i asked as we made a right turn through the halls.

"Nah, these are my eyes" he said.

"But they're such an amazing shade of blue. Are you sure those are your real eyes?" i asked again not believing him. They were so AWESOMLEY BLUE!

"Thanks. And yeah they are. You could try and search for the lenses, but you won't find anything" he chuckled.

I stopped walking and so did he. I really wanted see if this guy was telling the truth.

"You really don't believe me do you?" he grinned.

"No! I must see to believe! Now hold still!" i demanded.

He chuckled again and stood still making his eyes look huge.

I stared into his eyes for about 10 seconds and I couldn't find the outline of the lenses. He really did have awesome eyes.

"Damn you Naruto!" i said continuing to walk to homeroom.

"What?" he laughed.

"I'm jealous"

"Hahahaha why?"

"Cause you got awesome eyes and i don't!"

He laughed again making me laugh. His laughter kind of made you wanna laugh...in a good way.

Finally we got to homeroom and everyone in the room was standing up. Looks like Iruka had a seating chart ready. I saw Sai on the other side of the room and waved 'Hi' to him.

He smiled and waved back.

"Good morning everyone and welcome back" said iruka.

"Boo!" said this one kid making everyone laugh.

"Okay. I'm going to ignore that comment and move on. Now the 7 people who will be sitting in the first row are..."

_"Please let me be the last one to sit in the back!"_ I loved to sit in the back. It was the one place where teachers would barley call you or catch you texting during class.

"Sai. You're the first butt on this desk" said Iruka pointing to the first desk that was in the front of the class room.

Sai groaned and sat down and put his back-pack down next to his legs.

"Second seat is..Jill. Third seat is Chandu, Fourth is Choji..

_"Choji's in my homeroom too?"_

I searched for that round body. Oh! There he was.

I mouthed 'Hi' to him and waved. He just smiled and took his seat.

Iruka finally finished with the seating chart. I was second to last in the fourth row and Naruto was the lucky one. He got to sit on the last desk in the fifth row. I guess he knew I wanted to sit in the last desk alot since i kept on eye balling every seat in the back and also that i kept whispering "Back seat! Back seat! Aww that bitch took my seat! Wait! What about row 4?"

So he laughed and stuck his tongue at me.

I just laughed.

"Now that that's done, i wanted to pass out scheduals for the ones who lost theres. So did any body loose it?" asked Iruka holding a stack of papers on his desk.

Half the class raised their hands. While Iruka was passing out peoples scheduals, i turned around to talk to Naruto.

"Can i see who you have for your next classes?"

He nodded and gave it to me. I took out mine to see if he had any classes with me.

We both had P.e and art together.

"I have you for P.e and art Naruto." i said giving him back his schedual.

"You like art too?" he asked grabbing it out of my hand.

"Tchyeah! I didn't know guys liked art" i laughed.

"Pshh. Mean right there. Well for your information not _all _guys _hate_ art. I even got my own tubes and bottles and paints with brushes and everything"

"Well me too! What do you paint?"  
"Hmmm...Roses, Trees, well lets just say all of nature. Uhh...people and yeah"

"Wow. I do all of that too. When did you become so interested in art?"

"Ever since i saw my mom doing it. She saw me staring at her while she painted, then she put a brush in my hand, dipped it in blue, and made me paint the sky. What about you?"

"Well. My grandpa did. I saw him drawing a bowl filled with fruits and i remember that i would always color out of the picture. so He taught me not to do that. Then i fell in love with the magic of crayons and then he taught me how to draw little more. Then later on i was able to draw all good"

"Is this Orochimaru guy good at teaching it?"

"Oh yeah. I had him for freshman year and he taught me techniques that i never knew even existed. He's pretty good at his job"

After homeroom was over, i was off to my first class of the day, English.

I entered once the bell rang and didn't see my teacher.

I saw Sai and Temari calling out to me. I walked and sat in the desk in front of Sai.

"Hi my sexy chick!" winked Sai.

"Hi sexy hoe!" i laughed.

"This has got to be the _best _class ever!"

"Why Temari?"

"You retards can't you see? No teacher!"

"That's Kakashi sensei for you. Always late."

"That's why i also think he's the best teacher too"

"Who's that blonde kid that you were talking to?"

"Oh, He the newest member of our group now" i said taking out my binder and led pencil.

"Whats his name?" asked Sai doing the same.

"Naruto Uzumaki. He's pretty cute huh?" said Temari.

"Bitch how am i supposed to know? I'm not gay!"

"My mom thinks you are..." i said holding in my laughter.

"Yeah both of my parents think your not right either"

"The fuck? Why do they think i'm gay?"

"Well remember when it was Hinabi's birthday and me, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari took you into my room?"

"Yeah..."

"And remember how you said, 'I wonder how it feels like to wear chick clothes and make-up'?"

"Oh my God! Is that why? I was only messing around"

Temari laughed from the memory.

"Yeah! Oh my God i remember how Sakura made him put on your pink Hello kitty shirt with purple eyeshadow, red lipstick, this really pink blush and eye liner!"

"And remember how we took him outside to the party? My mom and all of the other parents literatly laughed their asses off! Also Hinabi's party was a princess theme, so she gave him one of those 99 cent store crowns! And you actually wore it Sai!" Then me and Temari started cracking up from remembering that day while Sai just burried his face into his arms

"I hate you guys!" he cried.

"Awww, we love you too Sai" i said rubbing his back.

"Good times, good times" Temari giggled and clapped her hands.

Just then we heard someone enter the room. Finally our teacher has arrived.

''Good morning. Sorry i'm late every one. I had to take care of some buisiness" said Kakashi standing in front of the class.

"He probably had to take a crap" whispered Sai making me and Temari and a couple of other people laugh.

"Do you have somethingto say young man in the back?" said Kakashi having everyone turn to look at him.

"Uhhh...no?" Sai turned a bit red.

Kakashi then began to walk to the back row were the 3 of us were. He stood next to Sai and looked down to him.

"You and i are going to be _good friends, _I can just feel it! Now seeing how were friends what was that you said?"

Sai looked at us for an answer. And sadly we didn't have one.

''Umm..I said...that i had to take a crap"

Then everyone began to laugh.

"Well you should have raised your hand! Well you better run, i don't want you taking a number 2 in my classroom!"

Sai was turning pretty red. So he just left to supposably take a number 2 while the class still laughed.

"What's his name?" asked Kakashi looking at me.

"H-his name is Sai" i said.

"Hmmm...well i'll be keeping a close eye on him" he said then returned to the front of the class.

It's been 15 minutes and Sai still hasn't returned back to class. I took out my phone and checked to see if Kakashi was looking. He was just reading this book.

**Hinata: **Sai where are you?

**Sai: **i'm at the bathroom playing my PsP and now i'm texting you.

**Hinata:** Come back to class!

**Sai: **HELL NO! Everyones gonna start laughing again.

**Hinata: **Well seeing how you've been there for like 17 minutes now, people think that you probably have massive diareah

**Sai: **Then why go back if they think that? Damn...Some first day i had

**Hinata: **Well it could've been worse

**Sai: **HAVING TO SAY THAT I HAD TO TAKE A SHIT? THAT WAS THE WORST!

**Hinata:**...Well...Ugh just come back!

**Sai: **NO!

**Sakura: **Hi Hinata! What are you doing?

**Hinata: **Hi! Nothing just at english trying to tell Sai to come back to class

**Sakura: **Why? Where is he?

**Hinata: **You do know that Kakashi sensei will question you on why you didn't come back to class!

**Sai: **That's nice.

**Hinata: **He just said something and it backfired on him, so now he's in the restroom like a little baby not coming back to class

**Sakura: **How long ago was all this?

**Hinata:** like 20 minutes ago...

**Sakura: **And he's still in their?

**Hinata: **Yeah! Instead of being a man, he's acting like a girl that just got dumped.

**Sakura: **He is pretty sensetive for a guy...

**Hinata: **I guess...Here i'll txt you later. I'm scared that Kakashi might see me or something.

**Sakura: **Okay! see you at lunch!

English was finally over. I was about to go look for Sai but Temari said that she would handle him. I was already finished with English, History, and math, Now thank goodness it was lunch! I saw Kiba and Shikamaru walking together so i made my way up to them.

"Hi Kiba, Hi Shikamaru" i greeted.

"Hey Hinata" Shikamaru yawned. "How was your summer?"

"Ehhh, it was alright. Yours?"

"Relaxing"

"Hey Hinata, have you seen Naruto?" asked Kiba.

"Well i only seen him in homeroom" I replied.

"You have him for homeroom?"

"Yup" i said.

"Don't worry you'll see your boyfriend in lunch" said Shikamaru, making me laugh.

"Why do you say that?" i asked.

"Because He acts as if Naruto some girl that would wonder off with some other guy and-"

"He might get lost you fagg. Thats why i wanna know where he is" said Kiba cutting him off and pushing him playfully.

"He's probably with one of our group people. Why don't we get our food and head up to our spot" i recommended.

They both agreed and we made our way to the cafeteria and outside to walk to our tree. I loved that tree. It was big and gave shade and also because our table is there. It was big enough to seat a group of 20.

"look there they are," i said.

_**WELL HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER! REVIEW! AND YES LATER ON THERE WILL BE MORE BETWEEN THESE 2.**_


	2. End of the day

_**CHAPTER 2!**_

"I don't see Naruto though" said Kiba looking around.

"He's over there walking with Shino and Gaara" said Shikamaru.

We walked with our trays to our spot.

"Sup everybody" Greeted Tenten as we all sat down.

We all said our 'Hi's' and began to eat and talk.

"Hey where's Neji?" I asked.

"He decided to read instead of coming to lunch" said Tenten rolling her eyes.

"So how's your day going so far Naruto?" asked Lee.

"It's goin pretty good" he said twisting his pasta around with his fork.

"Who's got Naruto for any classes?" asked Choji.

Everyone raised their hands.

"Damn..So i guess you basically know everyone now huh?" said Sasuke.

"Yeah. Gaara here's been pretty helpful" said Naruto patting Gaara's shoulder while he just devoured his biscuits.

"What do you mean 'helpful'?" said Tenten.

"Helpful as in, helping me what this crazy dude named Jiraiya in our english class."

"Why what did he do?" asked Ino.

"Well he kept going up to Naruto asking him if he was interested in romantic sexual books and all of you and i know what he's talking about right?" said Gaara.

We all nodded. Master Jiraiya would always ask us if we ever heard of his gay book that he wrote. No one knows or has even heard of it. One time he made the whole class read his book last year. I thought it was the weirdest, disturbing, perverted, nastyest and most REPULSIVE book I have ever read in my whole life! His book made Hanabi's baby books seem more interesting.

"He asked you if you wanted to read it huh?" i said after drinking my Gatorade.

"Yeah! He kept asking and asking and, Ugh! It was embarrassing! Then Gaara was sitting next to me and i guess he noticed me feeling all awkward and i think...Jiraiya is kinda creeped out by Gaara...So he stopped asking me"

"That's the power of Gaara!" laughed Kiba.

"My _gangsta _eyes can control everybody!" grinned Gaara.

"Hey, where's Temari and Sai?" asked Ino.

"Oh she went to go drag Sai out of the bathroom" i said.

"Why can't she just wait 'till he's done?" asked Lee.

Then i told them what happened during english and Kakashi, and number 2, and how he wouldn't come out and come back when i texted him. Then everyone just laughed. Except Sakura who already knew the story so she just smiled from seeing everyone else laugh.

"Really?" laughed Kiba.

"Yeah" i blushed. I always turn red when he talks to me or when i answer him. He was just so cute!

''Oh my god that was funny when he said, '_Uhh..I have to take a crap' _,and Kakashi sensei told him to run" giggled Sakura.

"Speaking of _crap, _it's coming our way" said Shino in disgust.

"Who?" said Naruto confused.

"Why hello there Sasuke" greeted Karin along with her to whorey followers.

Sasuke didn't answer her.

"Aww why so mean?" she said walking around our table.

"Go away Karin" said Sasuke a bit annoyed.

"But why?"

"Cause your annoying."

"But i- What might your name be?" said Karin looking at Naruto with those nasty eyes of hers.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" he smiled.

We all glared at him.

"Wow Sasuke. You have cute friends. Well you know, except for the fat one, the emo one, and the bug lover. Oh and not to mention those ones" she said laughing at me and my other friends that were girls.

"Fuck off Karin!" hissed Ino. "Why don't you and your hoe bags get a _life?_''

"_Excuse me?" _

"Did i freaking stutter? Clean your ears fuck tard!"

"You know what Yamanaka?"

"What bitch?" said Ino getting up from her seat. Shino and Sasuke grabbed a hold off her arms and shoulders to pull her back.

"Ino come on, she's not worth it" said Sasuke trying to bring her to sit back down.

"Yeah c'mon don't make a scene" said Shino.

"You're fucking lucky there holding me back from beating the shit out of you Karin!"

She then stuck her middle finger up in front of her face and skipped away laughing.

"I. Will. KILL that bitch one day!" she growled sitting back down.

I looked at Naruto who seemed a little afraid of Ino's actions. He'll get used to it. We all have.

"Well, now i know who not to piss off" said Naruto looking at Ino.

"That's why she's '_Crazy bitch Ino!'." _ laughed Kiba.

"Breath Ino, breath" said Choji trying to calm her. "You wanna chip?"

"No"

"Alrighty then"

"You best stay away from Karin Naruto." Warned Shikamaru.

"Is she that bad?"

"YES!" we all said.

"What makes her that way?"

"Should we tell him Ino?" i asked her. She was stabbing her corn dog.

"Well no shit" she said angrily.

"Okay Naruto. Karin can make your life hell. She'll pretend to like you just to get closer to Sasuke. She's done it to all of us. Last year when we met Gaara, Karin saw that we were all friends with him. Then she-"

"Hinata can i tell this one?" asked Gaara cutting me off.

I nodded.

"Okay dude. Basically last year i was new to this high school and i met Temari and Shino, then i got along with the rest. One day i went to the library to enjoy some peace and quiet and i see her coming up to me. And like back then i used to think she was hot so, i was pretty excited that she was walking towards me. So she tells me that she want's to talk to me somewhere else and i listen. We go behind some building and she starts pressing her body all up against me and getting all touchy, touchy. So i was retarded and these guys didn't warn me about her, so i thought 'what the fuck, why not?'. So i kiss her and shit and when we were walking i see Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, shikamaru, Sai, and everyone else looking at me saying, 'WHAT THE FUCK!'. Then like after school it was pretty funny now that i remember, but we had a group meeting at Ino's house and they told me how bad, and how she was only playing me to get to Sasuke. And i said, 'But isn't he with Sakura?'. Then they told me that she's obsessed and crazy and won't leave him alone. So i don't believe them at all. Next day when i was walking with her to go ask Sasuke something, she freaking grabs him and hugs him and i don't wanna say the rest now because Sasuke looks kind of pissed right now and it's creeping me out"

We all turned to look at Sasuke who _was_ looking pretty pissed.

"Sorry guys. Just remembering makes me want to punch something" he said.

"Let's go bust a cap up that bitches ass then!" said Ino slapping her hands down to the table.

"No Ino"

She whined.

"Yeah. So then i learned from then on to not believe or trust Karin." Finished Gaara.

"She'll just fuck you over" sighed Kiba.

_**_AFTER LUNCH **_

After warning Naruto about the wonderful Karin, It was time for Art.

Probably my favorite class.

"Hey Hinata"

I turned around and saw Naruto who was smiling.

"Hey"

"Can i walk with you?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Thanks."

"Ready for some kick ass art!"

"Yeah!"

I looked at him once again. I don't know why but i just felt like it.

He really had white stunning teeth. He wore this green neon shirt with a white under shirt sticking out, He wore a gold chain necklace, black skinny jeans, purple, blue, black, and white Nike's, He had 7 colorful bracelets, and his watch. His Hair was nicely spiked and i-

"Hinata whats the matter?"

"Huh?" I blinked several times. Naruto was looking at me confusingly.

"Do i have something on my cheek?"

"No why?"

"Oh, 'cause you were staring at me"

_"WHAT!"_ I thought, I was actually spacing out? Holy crap!

"Oh i-i-i'm sorry Naruto i was just looking at your, uhh-BRACELETS!"

"But my bracelets are on my wrists not on my face" he laughed.

_"What the hell? Why am i blushing? Well Hyuga, don't just stay quiet! Say something dumbass!"_

"Umm..Well i-i still didn't believe you!"

"Believe what?"

"That those were your real eyes"

"So that's why you were looking at me?"

"Ummm..yes?"

"Right" he smirked.

I blushed in embarrassment. "_Great. I just made myself look stupid in front of the new kid"_

_**AT ART CLASS :D **_

Me and Naruto walked into Orochimaru's class room.

He said that we could sit anywhere we wanted so me and Naruto took a seat in the back

Counter. I like the art room. There was everything to make a perfect painting. Brushes, paint, a bunch of canvases, etc. Orochimaru didn't like the fact that we would paint on desks so he put counters up so we could sketch our drawings then go to the other side of the room and paint on a canvas.

"Good after noon class and welcome back. I hope you all had a wonderful summer. Now that were all back and ready to start being creative again, why don't you all draw me what you did on your vacation." Said Orochimaru passing out blank sheets of paper out to everyone.

Once we both got our papers, i took out my pencil and began.

I was gonna draw that one time where me and Hanabi threw water balloons at Neji when it was his birthday.

I drew my face and body and Hanabi's and the water balloons making their way to Neji's face, then i drew Neji and the hilarious reaction on his face.

I'll never forget that look XD.

Once i was done i turned to see what Naruto was drawing.

He noticed me trying to look, so he moved his body over to cover his drawing.

I guess he wasn't done yet. So i just looked out the window that was next to me and started to space out about my Kiba! He was soooo cute and sweet and caring! Those big brown eyes and beautiful smile, My God he's amazing!

_"Oh my god i could almost feel myslef about to drool! I better stop."_

"Who's that supposed to be?"

"Hm?"

"What did you draw?" asked Naruto who had my drawing in his hands.

"Oh. That was when it was my cousin's birthday, Neji" I replied.

"Your Neji's cousin?"

"Yeah"

"Then how come he's so seriouse and your all out there?"

"Nyeh, he's Neji and I'm me"

"Is that supposed to be you?"

"Heh, yeah"

"And who's that?"

"Oh that's my sister Hanabi"

"You draw pretty good" he said smiling giving me back my paper.

"Thanks. What'd you draw?" i asked.

He then gave me his drawing to look at. It was him holding a microphone with both hands with his eyes closed and mouth open.

"Are you singing?"

"Yeah"

I looked at his drawing again. He detailed every SINGLE little thing. His face, his hands, he even drew his bracelets and watch, what he drew was amazing! It made my drawing look like shit! I looked at mine then at his. My God! And he said that i drew pretty good?

Look at his!

"This is incredible Naruto"

"Yeah?"

"Yes! Fuck...You make my drawing look like crap"

"Cause you weren't trying. And also cause this is an easy assignment"

"But you made an _easy _assignment into a freakin work of art!"

"Nah."

"You sing too?"

"Yeah"

"Where did this take place?"

"Oh, well, i went to go visit my grandma for her birthday and she wanted me to sing her this old song from the 80's i think, and my mom took a picture of me like that and i drew it out"

"What was the song?"

"Nah, it's a pretty lame song"

"It doesn't like you think it's a lame song" i grinned.

"Okay, fine. The song was, 'My girl'." he sighed turning a bit pink.

"Oh my God. My dad used to sing that song to e before he..."

"Before he what?"

"Well..Before he left my mom" i said a bit quietly.

"Oh damn. I'm sorry Hinata"

"No it's okay. That's like my favorite song ever! I have it on my i-pod"

"It's my grandma's favorite song too. And i guess it's my favorite song to sing."

"Does Sasuke or Kiba know that you sing?" i asked looking at his drawing.

"Yeah. Only Kiba can be an ass about it sometimes" he chuckled looking down at his drawing too.

"Really how?" i asked interested that we were talking about Kiba.

"Ah well, you know..He'll call me a fagot or Justin Beiber or both. But you know, just cause i sing awesome doesn't mean he has to go and hate" he grinned.

"Kiba can be mean?"

"What he's never shown his evil side before?"

"No"

"What the hell? He's always a dick. A big fat nasty dirty dick!"

"Okay there, i don't need to hear the details of a penice" i giggled.

"You serious? Kiba's never been mean?"

"No. Not when everyone's around" i said.

"Now that is hard to believe" he said turning back to face Orochimaru.

_**IT'S TIME TO GET PHYSICAL :D **_

Art was pretty nice. Naruto made me laugh alot. For someone who's new, he sure can open up quickly. We both walked to P.e and separated to go change in the locker rooms.

"Hey Hinata''

"Hey Tenten"

"I found out that your locker's right next to mines and Sakura's"

"Well isn't that convenient"

"Yes. Yes it is"

"Oh hey guess what?" i said as i took my P.e clothes out of my back-pack.

"What?" she said while she took her White long sleeved shirt off.

"Naruto's in our class"

"No way really?"

"Yeah"

"I have him for 2 classes now"

"Hey guys"

"Hey Sakura."

"Yo you better change, the bell is about to ring" said Tenten with her P.e clothes on already.

We all finally changed and went out side.

"Gyooood morning everyone!" grinned Guy.

"Hi"

"Now seeing how it's only the first day, i'm going to let you all have free time. So go ahead and fool around and gossip"

The 3 of us walked to Naruto and headed for the grassy field.

"So having fun Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Fun, as in school fun?"

"Yeah. Do you like Konoha high school?"

"Better than Konoha academy"

"Isn't that school for the rich and bitchy?" said Tenten as we all sat down on the grass forming a circle.

"Thanks." he chuckled.

"No, I'm sorry! Not you Naruto. I mean obviously your not like that and-ugh, i'm gonna stop talking now"

"It's okay Tenten." I said patting her back.

"It's okay. Well my parents do make alot of money, so they were able to send me there. I didn't like it though. The only break you got was after school. I mean yeah you had lunch, but it didn't last very long. Plus if you got a freaking C minus, then they start calling your parents saying, 'Your child, Naruto Uzumaki, is in danger of failing, blah and blah'. I hated it. So i begged my mom cause she's kinda the easier one to reason with, and so she wouldn't let me, so i had to do something really unbelievable to show them that i was freaking pissed. So i wouldn't talk, listen, do any homework, shower, all that shit, and finally they say, 'Fine!" and so here i am, because i win"

"Wow."

_**AND I'M GONNA HAVE 2 SAY THAT THAT'S THE END OF THE FIRST DAY. RAN OUTTA IDEAS SO ENDING IT HERE! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP AS SOON AS I'M DONE WITH PROJECTS THAT COUNT AS MY FINAL GRADE FOR THE YEAR D: REVIEW!**_


	3. Friday

_**CHAPTER 3 PEOPLE! CHAPTER 3 PEOPLE!**_

It was finally Friday. I think that Naruto's first week of school went pretty good. He's really funny and nice. Plus he smiles alot. It's really fun in P.e class with him too. like on Wednesday, we got really bored. And Sakura suggested that we race from the grass field to the basket-ball court on each other's back. Sakura had Tenten on her back and i was on Naruto's back. I was pretty weirded out that i had was _on _him but the feeling went away when we beat Sakura and Tentens ass! Another thing that was happening was that Karin still wouldn't give up on Naruto. She tried calling him over, and going up to him. I mean he looked like he didn't wanna be mean but he still ignored her. Ino gave him another warning along with Shikamaru. So far he's paying attention.

Sai took his dramatic self to the councilor so that they could switch his English class.

He was such a baby. They actually switched him from Kakashi's class to Jiraiya's.

Now it's only me and and Temari.

I was in Biology and there was only 3 more minutes until the bell rang.

We were gonna have movie night at Lee's house. Though we still haven't decided which movie to see yet...

"Hinata. Can you please give me the number of atoms that Hydrogen has please"

I got back to reality and noticed that Kurenai sensei and everyone else was looking at me for my answer.

"Ummmm..."

Just then the bell rang.

_"Saved by the bell" _I thought, as i put my binder and Spiral notebook in my back-pack.

"Alright class, be sure to study for Mondays quiz. It's a 30 point quiz so make it count!" she said as we all headed out the door.

"What time was movie night gonna be at?" i asked walking up to Sasuke.

"Oh, hey Hinata. Umm were thinking about like maybe at 4:30 then go buy some ice cream at Cold Stone, then fool around in the streets." he said.

"Everyone's coming right?"

"Yeah. Just be on time with Nejii so we could have enough time to do everything."

"Alright. Thanks Sasuke, bye!"

"Bye Hinata. And throw Neji's books away and drag him here!"

"I will!" i cried out. All i had to do was find librarian boy then get home and get ready.

_**AT HOME **_

"What!"

"Why are you obsessed with reading!" i shouted. He reads ALL THE DAMN TIME! During school, after school, during the weekend, at the damn restaurant, at Christmas, New years, instead of coming with the group to silly-string people's houses at Halloween he stays and READS! The guy even reads on his _birthday! _

"Why do you care?" he said as we waited for the sign to say WALK.

"It's not healthy Neji" i said, "You prefer to read then eat. Your skinnier than me dude!''

"I'll have you know, that i have my own lunch in my back-pack. So i enjoy my apple as i read my book"

"Your so gay Neji, i swear. I mean when it's your birthday, mom gets you a _book _for a present"

"And i thanked her"

"But don't you want something cool? Like clothes, an i-pod, a Ps3?"

"I don't need any of that. Like really. In a couple more years, the clothes you got on right now will go out of style, no one will want an i-pod, and everyone will buy a newer game council that'll be waaaaaay better than a Ps3" he pointed out as we walked to the other side of the street.

I wasn't gonna argue anymore so i just left the nerd and his book alone.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

"How was school you guys?" asked my mom as we both entered the house.

"It was very good" answered Neji with his eyes still on the book.

"How about you Hinata?"

"It was okay. I'm just happy it's Friday. Hey mom, we got movie night going on at Lee's house. Can me and Neji go?"

"What time will it start and what time will you be back?"

"Were leaving like around 4:15 then coming back before 11 i swear"

"Before 11? How many movies are you all going to see?"

"One. But after the movie we were gonna go get some ice-cream then i don't know,...Play _tag _on the streets?"

"Hmmm...I don't know Hinata"

"Aw, c'mon mom. It's Friday, i wanna go and have fun with friends. Didn't you like to go out when you were a teenager?"

"Ugh, fine. But i want your butt here at 10 p.m okay?"

"Yeeees mother" i rolled my eyes.

"Neji your in charge!" she called out.

"Okaaaay!" we heard him call from up stairs.

I went up into my room to get ready. I threw my back-pack on my floor and headed to my closet. I went through and found my Gray skinnies, and white V-neck T-shirt. I took my clothes off and changed into my other one. Then i put my Black converse shoes and made my way to my bathroom for make-up and hair.

I really used to HATE make-up. Like literally hate it. Then one day Ino and Temari put some on me to prove to me that it wasn't that bad. Plus the good thing was that Kiba said that i looked really pretty.

I grabbed my make-up bag and took out my eye-liner. I put some on the top and bottom, then went on with compact. After powdering my face, i put a bit of blush on then i put pearl pink lip gloss then blended the pink with a darker pink. i don't think i put too much on. I mean there are some girls that go overboard with make-up. Like Karin. She looks like a fuckin clown on shrooms.

After that was done. i turned on my straightener. It takes that thing 5 minutes to heat up so i just left my bathroom to go put on my bracelets and other crap. I pierced my ears like 6 times. 3 piercings on bottom and other 3 on top. My mom thinks i only have 2 on each ear but when i went to the mall with Sai and Tenten, i just HAD TO piece it a couple more times. Like I said, "If you got money, buy whatever the hell you want with it". And I bought me some more piercings!

I went through my jewelry box and took out my black plugs. I thought those things were nasty and disgusting but to tell you the truth, when I saw Gaara with some i went to go buy some for myself too. They just looked so cool on him!

Then for the other 5, i put different colored earrings in each hole. I put on my Hello-kitty bracelet on my right arm, then put on my black small chain nechalos. I kinda like the whole dark style. I mean i'm not emo or anything i just love the colors and stuff.

I went back and only straightened the nasty wavy parts of my hair. I wish my hair was naturally straight like Sakuras and Ino's! Once i was done, i knocked on Neji's door to see if he was ready.

"What Hinata"

"How the hell did you know it was me? Your doors closed."  
"I recognize the sound of your feet"

"Freaking weirdo. Are you ready? It's like 4 already."

"Yeah let me just grab my keys and phone and i'm done. I'll meet you down stairs"

"Okay" i said. Then went down and sat on the couch and texted Sasuke.

**Hinata: **Hey. Is everyone their yet?

**Sasuke: **We only need you, Neji, and Naruto to come.

**Hinata: **Damn. Okay we'll be there!

**Sasuke: **Neji really decided to come?

**Hinata: **Shocker right?

**Sasuke: **Tenten's gonna be happy :D

**Hinata: **Noo kidding. Well, i'll see you guys in a bit!

**Sasuke: **Okay! Get here quick though

**Hinata: **We will

"Neji c'mon!" i shouted.

"Shut up!" he shouted back.

"Bitch" i murmured.

_**MOVIE TIME! **_

"Have fun guys" said my mom as we were getting out of the car.

"Bye" we said.

"Why couldn't you drive Neji?" i asked once my mom drove away and when walking to Lee's door.

"Because. I don't want dirty things in my car"

"What the f- I'm not dirty"

"The coffee stain on the passenger's seat says you are"

"I spilled my star bucks because you were driving too fast trying to beat the red light"

"Whatever. You're not getting in my car ever"

"I hate you" I said knocking on Lee's green door.

"Whoo is it!" It sounded like a girl...

"It's your mom bitch! Open the door!" i said knocking with my fist.

The door swung open and i immediately started laughing once I saw the offended Sai.

"What did you call me?"

"She called you a female dog" said Neji walking past me and Sai.

"Why are you laughing Hinata?"

I looked up trying to control my laughter. It was Temari with the question.

"Because! Oh my god. So i knocked on the door and someone said 'Who is it?',

And it sounded like a girl so im like, oh it must be Sakura or any of them. So i said 'It's your mom bitch!', and instead of seeing you or some girl, to my damn surprise, Sai opens the door!" i laughed.

I heard Sai gasp.

"Hinata you whore! Your mean!"

I then heard Temari giggle. Once i was finally calm, i stepped inside. Lee's house was pretty nice. Decent too. Movie night used to be at Shino's house but everyone was starting to get annoyed with his bugs making noise. Plus it kinda smelled funky in his house. Unlike Lee's, his house is nicely furnitured, no damn bugs, nice smell like the one you get when you get that new car smell, and cause he's got a freakin monster size plasma in his living room!

"Where's Naruto?" i asked sitting on the couch between Gaara and Ino.

"He's in the kitchen popping popcorn" replied Kiba.

"Hi Kiba" i smiled.

"Hey there. Yo Naruto hurry up!"

"I'm coming you Nagy hoe" we heard him call out.

"Here lemme go help." i said getting up.

"Oh! Bring the chips that are on the table!" said Ino.

"And dip!"

"I will!"

I entered the kitchen and saw Naruto who was leaning on the fridge waiting for the popcorn.

I looked at him. I don't know why but lateley i've been starring at him.

He was wearing an L.A cap on his head, a gray kinda over sized T-shirt on, and really dark navy blue pants. Along with his bracelets and what not.

"Hey Naruto" i smiled.

"Oh hey Hinata." he said getting his back off the fridge.

"I like your hat" i said as i reached for the bag of Lays and dip.

"Thanks. You look really pretty" he said walking towards the microwave.

Why is my face warm?

"Thanks. Do you know what movie were gonna watch?"

"Yeah. Were watching Bruno"

"The one with that one white dude?"

Yeah, that's the one" he chuckled.

"I am never watching that movie AGAIN!"

"It wasn't that bad Tenten"

"What the hell are you talking about Shikamaru! It was bad! What guy wares a clear suit where you could see his crotch and everything!"

"Apparently Bruno does" said Ino.

"I love the way gay people talk" i laughed.

"I know right! they have like some lisp or something" said Gaara.

"Like OMG i hate 100 calorie chipths!"

"You betch let me borrow your shoeths!"

We all began to laugh.

"Hey what time is it?"

"It's 7:48" replied Neji.

"Let's clean up, and then head out to Cold Stone" said Sakura.

_**ICE CREAM :P**_

"Don't you guys kinda feel awkward?" asked Gaara as he pushed the button on his car keys to lock up.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto as we all walked to the entrance.

"I mean were a group of like 16, 17 people going into Cold Stone looking like a mob"

"I think that's pretty awesome"

"Yeah it is but..I don't know i just think it's pretty awkward"

"Well that just shows how Gangsta we are!"

"Yeah! No one has a group like ours" i said all superiorly...ish!

"Reminds the time when we all went to the movies" Said Sasuke.

"Dude! That was like, the BEST day ever!"

"What the fuck are you talking about Tenten? We got banned from that theatre because _some of us _kept on throwing popcorn at people and yelling out 'Penis and Vajina!' through the whole entire movie!" Said Gaara out loud.

"That really happened?" laughed Naruto.

"Yeah! Psh that's how G we are!" grinned Kiba high 5-ing Ino.

"That is exactly why i stay home" mumbled Neji, but we all heard him.

"Even Shino joined in and he's one of the quietest!" laughed lee putting his arm around the boy with shades who just stood emotionless.

"That's not the only place we got kicked out of"

"No way! Where else did you guys get banned from?" asked Naruto wanting to hear our mischievous stories.

"We've been banned from Barnes and Noble, because Shino was making a scene just cause they didn't have the book he wanted. Umm...From Yogurt land because Kiba would eat the yogurt really fast and not pay for it, he did that like 3 times so he's not allowed back there. Toys R us, Temari, Ino, Hinata, and Kiba, were riding the bikes in the store. Plus Temari knocked over the ball rack, so all of the balls were everywhere and some of them hit little kids in the head. And the last place was Wal-Mart. Actually all of us went their to buy stuff for Christmas and Ino and Gaara got caught up in playing Halo 3 and this little kid was like waiting for hours for them to leave, then he got really pissed off and like asked Ino if he could play and Ino told him to fuck off. Then the mom came and started to question Ino on such language then we all know how Ino could get. So she started shouting and then the dad came and then Kiba and Temari started Shouting back and God DAMN! The mom of that kid was about to jump Ino's ass"

"Shit man, you guys have some crazy times" laughed Naruto.

"Hell yeah we do" smirked Gaara.

So after Cold Stone we went back to Lee's house and started running around and playing Freeze tag. It was actually pretty fun. Who knew that tag could still be fun for a couple of 15 and 17 year olds? I was really actually shocked that Neji and Shino played too.

When Tenten was it, she always ran for Neji. And instead of tagging him with her hand, she would hug him and THEN say 'Your it!'

We all stopped running and laid in the middle of the street enjoying the cool breeze of the night. It actually felt pretty good seeing how we were all sweaty.

"Were so lame" laughed Sai. "But were all cool like that"

"We sure are. I love hanging out with you guys. Especially you Baby" giggled Sakura getting on top of Sasuke and kissing him a bunch of times in the mouth.

"Woah their! Damn go behind a tree or something!" said Shikamaru leaning forward.

"Why are you looking then huh?" said Sasuke holding on Sakura.

"Dude your like right in front of us" he said.

"Have any of you ever walked in on your parents?" asked Tenten.

"Like when they were doing it?" asked Sai.

"Yeah"

"Oh my God YES! I'm still freaking traumatized"

"Who else?"

"I have" i said.

"Aww damn, poor Hinata!" chuckled Naruto.

Woah i didn't even realize he was next to me.

He turned to face me. Oh my God his eyes were freaking shining in the moon light and so was his smile!

"Yeah. It was scary" i said shivering from the memory.

"It's okay. It's happened to me too" he said patting my arm.

"Today was fun" said Choji.

"It was" we all said.

_**THANK YOU FOR READING. SORRY I DIDN'T ADD PARTS WHEN THEY WERE EATING ICE-CREAM AND STUFF...dIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO PUT :D**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	4. Saturday fun

_**CHAPTER NUMERO 4!**_

I was awake at 6 in the morning on a Saturday. Why? I have no clue. I should be awake by 11 but not at 6. Weird thing is, I feel fully rested at 6 in the morning. I looked at my white ceiling then at my purple walls covered with posters and calendars. I liked my posters. They had my favorite bands and singers, and funny characters too. Like Barney getting stabbed by big bird. Kiba gave me that for my Birthday when he went to some store called Frankonsons. I loved it even though it was violent and weird!

I looked at my door. I filled it with pictures of all my friends. I have a picture of me, Gaara, and Shino wearing birthday hats and smiling big...well except for Shino...

Then i have a picture of me Sasuke, Lee, Tenten, and Neji at the park.

I practically almost have my whole door filled with pictures. But the one i love most, is the one with me and Kiba. He has his arm around my shoulder and his smile is sooo adorable! That picture of us is in the center of my door in a frame that i decorated with stars and hearts. I sighed just thinking about him.

I opened my window letting the wind hit my face. It felt nice.

I decided that i should take a morning jog around Konoha Park. It was nice to go there in the mornings. You feel all fresh and great when your there. So I walked away from my window and made my bed. Once I was done with that, I took out some black shorts a blue tank top, and my running shoes.

I carried my clothes into my bathroom. I turned on the light and washed my face to fully wake up. Then I combed my hair and tied it up into a pony tail and moved my bangs to the right side of my face, i brushed my teeth, changed into my running clothes and shoes, then exited my bathroom and went down stairs to eat something.

I was surprised to see Hanabi downstairs.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked walking to her.

"They show Sesame Street at 8 and i don't wanna miss it" she said turning on the T.v.

"But it's only 6:30"

"I know but i'm gonna miss it!"

I rolled my eyes to the dumb 8 year old. If it starts at 8 then why the hell wake up 2 hours early for it.

I walked to the kitchen and pulled out my Cheerios. After i ate i went to the computer that was next to the T.V and got printer paper to write my mom a letter.

_Mom!_

_I'm gonna go for a jog around Konoha park. I'll be back in an hour or so. _

_I'm just letting you know so you don't go calling 911 wondering_

_where i am._

_So yeeaah...I'll be back. And don't let Hanabi in my room_

_or i will DESTROY you!_

_I love you!_

_-__**Hinata**_

I set the letter on the counter next to the coffee machine for her to see. I grabbed my water bottle and keys to the house and went out.

While i was walking i took a deep breath. I don't know why but i love mornings.

I just hate school mornings though. You wake up waay early and you feel all crabby and annoyed at the world and ugh...

_"Hn? Is that who i think it is? Yeah it is!"_

"Naruto!" i shouted. The guy was tall and had spiked up blonde hair. It had to be him.

And it was. He turned around and stopped.

I ran up to him and saw him smiling.

"Hey Hinata"

"Hey. You run too?" i asked looking up at those wonderful blue eyes.

"Yeah. I didn't know you ran" he chuckled.

"Well i do...When i feel like it" i smiled then my eyes widened.

"Oh my God man! You freaking have huge ass muscles!" i said looking at his biceps. They were the size of Hanabi's head.

"Thanks. I lift weights whenever Sasuke's free"

"You work out with him?"

"Yeah. But you know. He's always busy with Sakura"

"Yeah. So is Sakura. But hey that's love right?"

"Yeah. But it's all good. So where were you heading to right now?"

"Oh, i was gonna go jog around Konoha park"

"Can i join you?" he smiled.

"Sure" i said.

_**XXXXXXXX**_

Running with this guy was fun. He was making me laugh the whole entire time while we jogged. I only did 3 laps around and had to stop because my stomach was hurting from laughing.

"I'm sorry" he said sitting down next to me on the bench where i stopped to laugh it all out.

"No. It's okay. Your freaking funny Naruto" i said still laughing.

"I get that alot. Here wanna go get something to eat?"

"Yeah. Lets go"

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Hmm...Oh! Lets go to In-N-Out!"

"Alright then."

"Do you wanna drive or walk?" he asked as we exited the park.

"Drive. Your parents wouldn't mind taking us?" i said looking up at him.

"Yeah, that's why i got my own car"

"What the hell? You have a car? How old are you again?"

"Hahaha I'm 16. I got permit like a month ago"

"But you can't have anyone drive with you"

"Well it wouldn't hurt anybody if I broke the law just once", he chuckled. "So do you really want to walk 2 miles, or drive in a nice black Mercedes?"

"Holy shit! Are you that rich?"

"Well i guess so" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Well lets go!"

_**IN-N-OUT **_

So we entered and ordered our food. Then we sat down on one of the tables and waited.

"What did you order Naruto?"

"Uh..A cheese burger and a coke. You?"

"A Double-double, fries, and coke too"

"Dang. I thought you would order something small"

"Just cause i'm a girl doesn't mean i can't eat food that makes you fat"

"Tell that to Sakura. Me, her, Sasuke, Kiba, and Choji, went to Home town buffet on Thursday and she only got salad, and one slice of Pizza with water."

"Oh my God i know! I'm gonna let you in on a little secret about Sakura. But don't tell anybody, especially her"

He nodded.

"When she was in 7th grade she used to be huge. Like freakin bigger than Choji. She ate donuts, chips, beef jerky, candy, soda. Then when Sasuke was new to our Junior high, she went all dieting. She began exercising and eating healthy. She wanted Sasuke to like her"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"When did they hook up?"

"8th grade"

"Dang. 2 years"

"That's pretty good. Some people get together for a week"

"I know, or a day. I don't think that counts as a relationship"

"Yeah huh. If it lasts longer than a month, then i think it counts" i said.

"How many guys have you've been with Hinata?" he smiled.

"Only 3"

"Who?"

"Well one of my mom's friend's son, my cousin's friend, and you know him. I used to be with Gaara" i blushed.

"Gaara!"

"Yeah. We stayed together for 3 months then thought that it would be best to stay friends. And i mean nothing's changed. Were still good friends as you can see"

"Even though both of your aren't together, do you still like hug and shit? Cause some people get all benefetic with their X-girlfriends or boyfriends"

"No." i giggled, "We only hug. But you know, friend hugs like the ones i give to everyone"

He nodded in response.

"What about you?" i asked.

"Oh damn. I got with like 20 girls!" he laughed falling back to his chair.

"Nu uh!"

"Hahahaha. I know. I'm just kidding, i'm no man whore. I only got with 5 at the most"

"Damn Naruto"

"You think thats to much?"

"...Kinda"

"Oh! Our foods ready i'll be right back!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Sai: **YO!

**Hinata:** Hey :D

**Sai: **where've you been? i've been trying to call you all morning homie!

**Hinata: **I went jogging, then i went out to eat. And quit trying 2 act all ghetto!

**Sai: **By your self? ...FINE!

**Hinata: **No. I went with Naruto to jog with and go out to eat.

**Sai: **WTF! You guys went out on a date!

**Hinata: **What? no! I ran into him, we went jogging, stopped, then went 2 go eat!

**Sai: **You asked him if he wanted to go eat?

**Hinata: **No. He asked me and i said yes. So we went.

**Sai: **Woman! Thats a date!

**Hinata: **Ugh Sai it is NOT a date!

**Sai: **R u CEREAL! I'm a flippin guy Hinata! A GUY!

**Hinata: **Uhuh and?

**Sai: **IT's SUPRISING CUZ UR A GIRL, AND I UNDERSTAND THE MEANING BETWEEN A DATE AND U DON'T!

**Hinata: **...Omg

**Sai: **Told ya!

**Hinata: **It couldn't have been a real date though...right?

**Sai: **Oh it was girlfriend

**Hinata: **But...wait!..Were only friends!

**Sai: **Looks like he wants more then that

**Hinata: **Ugh SAI! He's only been here for a week! How can he want more if we barely know each other?

**Sai: **Well there is love at first sight you know!

**Hinata: **You retard! It was not a date! It was only 2 friends hanging out. THATS ALL!

**Sai: **Mhmm...Say what you wanna say, I say it's a DATE!

**Hinata: **Whatever :/

_**.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

**Ino: **Sleep over at Sai's house! Be there or be SQUARE!

**Hinata: **Lol

**Ino: **You better come! All chicks, at the dicks house!

**Hinata: **Why at his house?

**Ino: **Cuz thats were it's takin place!

**Hinata: **I'm surprised his parents even let girls sleep at his house

**Ino: **His mom does mind. But his dad thinks that something's wrong with him so he'll allow us over for anything.

**Hinata: **His dad thinks he's gay too!

**Ino: **Could be.

**Hinata: **Well i'll see if i could make it

**Ino: **You better! Come by 7:30.

**Hinata: **Alright.

It was 2 in the afternoon. I might as well ask permission now before it gets to late.

I went down stairs and found my mom in the living room eating yogurt while whatching T.V

"Hi mom" i said sitting next to her.

"Hey Hinata"

"Mommy, did you know that i _love you!_" i said blinking several times and trying to smile sweetly.

"Awww- Okay quit the act, what do you want?"

"Can i sleep at Sai's tonight?"

"The gay one?"

I laughed.

"Yeah, that one" Sai wasn't gay. He just kinda acts like a girl...

"Who else is going to be there?" she asked after swallowing down the yogurt.

"The whole group of girls. Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Tenten"

"Alright, What time do i drop you off?"

"Like around 7:30"

"Okay. Just lemme know when it's time to go" she nodded.

"Thank you mom" i said. Then kissed her on the cheek and headed up stairs to get ready.

I went in my room and went to my closet to pull out my back-pack that i had last year to put my clothes and other crap inside. I Pulled out my purple tank top that had a black heart in the middle, and my black pajama pants that had purple lines on them. Next i pulled out clothes for the next day because i knew we were gonna do something.

I pulled out my black skinny jeans, my blue Aero shirt, and just incase if i got something dirty on my shirt i also grabbed my black Nike shirt.

After i was done packing, i knocked on Neji's door to see if i could borrow some socks. We both have the same size of feet. Plus i ran outta socks.

"Neji" i said as i banged on his door.

"What?" i heard him say.

"Can i borrow some socks?"

"Why?"

"Cause, i'm gonna sleep over at Sai's with the rest of the girls and i need socks!"

"Go to the laundry room and get some"

"But i'm already here! I don't wanna go all the way down again" i whined.

He didn't answer me. But i did hear movement in there. Then all of a sudden his door swung open.

"Here. Now shut up" he said a bit annoyed holding out white socks.

"Thank you!" i said snatching them out of his hand.

_**SAI'S**_

"Call me when you want to come back home okay?" said my mom when i closed the car door.

"I will don't worry" i said putting on my back-pack. Then she drove away.

I knocked on Sai's door. His house was nice. Way to nice. His front lawn was freakin green, he had lawn ornaments of birds and other weird animals, he had roses sticking out from everywhere, his house was painted white, even the damn door, the inside of his house had plastic on his furniture, there was weird antiques, a cabnet filled with fancy plates, Lets just say that his house looks like grandma's house. All fancy and one color.

"Yayes! Yo Hinata made it!"

"Hey Sai" i said walking past him.

"Sup. Okay so where do you guys wanna sleep at? My room or the den?" he asked after closing the door.

"Which is the biggest?" asked Temari.

"My room"

"Okay then. Your room it is" said Tenten picking up her bag.

"Where are your parents?" asked Sakura as we were walking up the stairs.

"There visiting my aunt at Colorado for a week cause she's having her 5th wedding.

"Dang your aunts got it goin on" laughed Tenten.

"I'm just glad my parents aren't here and that i don't have to go." he rolled his eyes.

Said opened his door. His room was huge. It was the size of my damn garage. And my garage is pretty big. You could fit 3 cars in there. His room was the only thing that wasn't painted white. His walls and ceiling was gray, his shutters were white, he had posters of bands, comics, and cartoons on his walls, he had a 2 personed bed, a love seat, a pretty big T.v with the Wii connected to it, his closet, and his blue funky lamp.

We set all our things down and sat down on his floor.

"So guess what guys?" said sai.

"What?"

"I forgot to tell you guys something"

"What!" said Ino out loud.

"I..I invited the guys over"

"WHAT!" we all yelled out.

"Wait! Except that Shino, Neji, Choji, and Sasuke can't make it. So sorry guys, and Sakura and Tenten"

"So your saying that were having a sleepover with guys too?" said Temari in shock.

"Yep"

_**ALL RIGHT THEN. REVIEW AND NEXT CHAPTER WON'T BE UPLOADED FOR A WHILE. I'M GOING 2 MEXICO FOR THE SUMMER AND WON'T BE BACK UNTIL LIKE SOME WHERE IN AGHUST. SORRY! REVIEW! ;3**_


	5. Sleep over prt 1

_**AGH! I CAN'T LEAVE YOU GUYS HANGING LIKE THIS! I LEAVE JUNE 26. HERE'S CHAPTER 5!**_

"Sai i am this close in killing you!" shouted Ino.

"What's the matter with them coming over? It's not like i invited strangers to sleep at my house." he said.

"Okay. Look. We are girls and we do NOT want guys to see us all looking retarded and ugly the next morning!"

"But Ino, i see you and the rest looking like that whenever you all sleep at my place. Why does it matter when the rest of the other men are coming?'' he asked in confusion.

"Because we don't mind with you cause you won't say anything. Fuck dude i could already imagine Kiba criticizing me" she whined.

"What time are they coming?" i asked.

"Like maybe in 10, 15 minutes or so" he replied after checking the time on his phone.

"Oh my God. You even invited Naruto over?" groaned Tenten.

"Why not?" he shrugged.

So it was decided that we would all ware something a bit _hot _you can say. Luckily for us, Sakura brought a bunch of medium sized tank-tops for us to ware. It showed some of your clevlage and it only came down above your belly-button.

I wasn't so sure about the idea at first but, Kiba's coming over and i want him to be like 'Wow!' when he see's what i'm wearing. Kinda funny that Sai decided to help us out.

He said his mom had pajama short-shorts in her closet. Sakura questioned why would his mom be wearing those contraptions when she's old. Sai said she wanted to feel young by wearing teenage girl shorts. We all laughed.

He left the room to go grab the shorts while we took off our shirts. I guess i won't be wearing my other pajamas that i planned to sleep with.

After changing Sai knocked on the door.

"Yo can i come in now?"

"Yeah"

Sai opened the door and came in holding 5 shorts in his hand.

"Damn your mom has that much?" i said as he placed the clothing on his bed for us to choose what color we wanted.

"Yup. She wears each color depending what day it is. Like if it's Monday, she'll wear the pink one that Sakura has in her hand right now. If it's Tuesday she'll wear the green one and etc."

"Wow!" laughed Ino.

I chose the blue one to go along with the black tank-top.

"We love you Sai" said Sakura as she was unbuttoning her jeans.

"I love you guys too" he laughed. "Hey do you want me to leave while you guys change?"

"No you could stay we don't mind" she said. And it was true. We never cared if Sai saw us only with a bra or panties on. For some reason we all trusted him with whatever girl problem we had.

"Awesome. Time to look at some ass!" he said sitting down on the love seat making us laugh.

It was fun to have a friend like Sai.

Every time one of us would take off our pants, Sai would moan like a girl which was pretty freakin hilarious. He had this anime girl moan. And every anime girl always had such a high-pitched voice when they screamed. And Sai sounded like one of them.

"Ahhhh! Ohhh! Yeah baby take those jeans off! Oh Temari i just love the way you look in Hello-kitty underwear!" he moaned.

We all laughed, then we were done changing.

"Fuck. I think i popped a cherry!" he said putting a pillow on his crotch.

We laughed again.

"Fucking Sai." giggled Sakura.

"I know i'm just kidding" he laughed standing up. Nothing was sticking out.

"How do we look?" i asked. All of us formed a straight line for Sai to check. I felt like we were in Boot camp.

Sai walked back in forth. He made us giggle when he would bend over and see if our shorts were correctly on.

He then stood in front of us and smiled.

"You all look _BANGIN!" _he said giving us thumbs-up.

"Thank you Sai!" said Sakura running up to him for a hug.

"Yeah thanks!" we all said then also ran to give him a hug.

"I did nothing you guys" he said holding us. " I just gave you clothes"

"Yeah but your always there for us" said Temari.

"We should take a picture!" said Ino in excitement.

"Oh. My camera's in my shoebox under my bed." said Sai.

"I'll go get it" she said.

She returned holding a blue Cannon camera. She held it up in the air to get all of us.

"Say Queso!" she said. We all smiled when she pressed the button and the flash flashed us.

"What does 'Queso' mean?" i asked.

"It means cheese in Spanish. For you to understand it i would have to say, 'Kay-So'."

"You take spanish Ino?"

"Yeah. Pretty easy class" she said.

Just then we heard knocking and we all froze.

"Their here!" grinned Sai. "I'll go answer it, you guys look hot or whatever" then he went down stairs.

"Lets get in a circle!" said Tenten.

We listened and formed it but we all laid on our stomachs so when they step inside Sai's room, they all get a good look of our butts.

OmG i feel so weird .!

"Their in here!" we heard Sai say. They were coming up the stairs.

"Quick! Put a magazine in the middle so it looks like were laying down on the floor for a reason!" whispered Temari.

Were laying on the floor next to his bed and i saw some books under. I pulled one out and it was a Nike magazine. I placed it in the middle of our circle and flipped open some pages.

"Now pretend your talking or something!" i said.

"Oh that shoe looks so cool"

"Damn! I want that shoe!"

We heard the door open but none of us looked up.

"Hello ladys" said Lee entering with the rest of the boys behind him.

"Hey" we greeted back but still on the floor.

"Damn you guys already changed in your pajamas?" we heard Kiba say.

"Yup." Ino answered.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Looking at a Nike magazine"

"So are we all sleeping in the same room?" asked Lee hopefully.

"Oh hell no! We sleep in Sai's room, The rest of you in the den" Said Ino standing up.

"Ugh..Fine" he whined.

I stood up from the carpet and sat on Sai's bed taking the magazine along with me. They had some pretty nice shoes in this catalog.

"Oh damn Hinata you look really cute in those pajamas" smiled Naruto.

I felt my face warm up.

"Thank you" i said.

"Aww dude you made her blush!" laughed Sai.

I hid my face with the magazine. STUPID SAI MAN!

"Well she does"

"Are you talking about her, or her big beautiful boobies?"

"Sai stop making Hinata all shy" i heard Tenten say, i also heard a slap and an 'Ow' from Sai.

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Kiba.

Why won't he say anything? The only time he complimented me was when i had make-up on and when it was the first day of school. Thats it!

"Lets watch porn!" Laughed Sai.

"Eww!" said Temari hitting him with a pillow. Sai Shield himself with his arms and got a pillow that was next to me and hit her with it. Then they started hitting each other.

"Does that answer your question Kiba?" chuckled Gaara.

"OH YEAH PILLOW FIGHT BITCHES!" he roared.

I laughed as i watched them wack each other. Then Naruto threw a pillow at my face.

I looked at him with my 'Wtf!' expression. He grinned and stuck out his tongue.

"Uzumaki your dead!" i said evilly and grabbed the pillow he hit me with to get him in the face. He laughed. I threw my pillow every were at him. I got him in the head, the face, the back, his sides, then when i was about to aim for the face again he hit me again.

I grabbed another pillow and ran up to him to get revenge. Instead of hitting him, i hit Gaara instead.

"Sorry!" i squeeked. I couldn't talk right right now. I was laughing and breathing to hard.

Naruto took the time i was just standing their laughing and hit me again. I got a hold of my self and made my way in hitting him again. He ran behind Sakura and then all of a sudden i felt really big arms wrap themselves around my waist to pick me up.

"Hey you guys! Hit Hinata!" shouted Naruto.

"No! Hit Naruto!" i said squirming in his arms. He was to freaking strong.

And thats what happened! Instead of hitting me, everyone hit Naruto. He let go of me and i took the chance of grabbing a really big pillow and hitting him with it.

Everyone wacked him for like maybe 5 minutes and stopped. We all breathed heavily.

"I'm tired" wheezed Tenten.

"Yeah me too" said Shikamaru.

We all laid on Sai's floor to catch our breath. That was really fun.

"What should we do now?" asked Gaara.

"I feel like egging someone's house" i yawned.

"I got it!" said Ino leaning foward quickly. "Who wants to egg Karin's house?"  
"Do you even know were she lives?"

"Yeah! She lives in Temari's neighborhood. I am deeply sorry Temari"

"Ugh i wish i could move! You could hear her yelling and her stupid dog barking 24/7!"

_**TIME TO THROW SOME EGGS!**_

"How do you even know for sure that she's asleep right now Teamri?" whispered Lee.

We were ready to egg Karin's house. Sai ran out of eggs, so Gaara and Shikamaru went to the 99 cent store to go buy 7 cartons of eggs. We had to give Sai 2 though since he didn't have any in his fridge. We put on our sweaters and made our way into Gaara's Van. We parked in front of Teamri's house, Karin's house was only 4 houses away from hers.

"Because. It gets nice and quiet at 9:30 so that must mean she's asleep" she said.

"What about her parents? Won't they catch us?"

"I found out that her parents go to some weird place thingy during 8:00 through 11:00. So we have no reason to worry about being caught Lee"

"Can't wait to egg that mother fucking piece of shit's house!" growled Ino.

"Okay. Naruto take out the eggs" whispered Temari.

"I am sooooo gonna tape this!"

"Your not gonna throw any Shikamaru?"

"Nah. I rather watch" he said as he took out his phone from his pocket to set up video mode.

"Whatever, your loss" she shrugged as Naruto gave her the carton of eggs."Alright. Does everyone have one?"

"Yeah!" we whispered.

"Go!''

First one to throw was Ino. She didn't hesitate or anything. The egg landed on the window.

Naruto, Gaara, and Lee threw 2 eggs at the same time at her door, next more eggs made their way to the rest of the windows, doorbell, the welcome mat, all of of the house!

I threw my egg at that little light stand. I looked at Shikamaru who was standing their holding his phone up in the air laughing at Kiba who was throwing eggs over his head along with Sai.

"Oh shit her lights turned on!" i squeeked.

"Everyone hide behind the bushes!" demanded Temari.

We all ran across the street to hide behind some other persons lawn.

"KIBA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Said Sai half-yelling.

We all turned and saw Kiba standing in front of Karin's door unbuttoning his pants.

"No fucking way!" gasped Naruto.

"What the hell is he doing?" i asked trying to see. It was hard to look in the night.

"This guy is my fucking hero i swear to God!" said Ino excitingly clapping her hands.

I looked once again and only saw Kiba's back facing us.

Then i finally realized what he was doing.

_"OH MY GOD IS HE PISSING ON HER DOOR!"_

He was oh my God! You could see liquid splattering all over her door!

"Kiba hurry up!" whispered Lee loudly.

Just then the lights from down stairs turned on making Kiba waddle his hips then running to where we were while zipping his zipper up.

He made it and hid behind the bushes next to Shikamaru and Tenten.

Just the her door swung open.

"What the hell why isn't she freaking out?" whispered Sai.

"I don't know? What the hell is she blind?"

_**AT SAI'S HOUSE**_

We didn't know why she didn't flip out, like really? Was she retarded and not able to notice? Well all we had to do was wait until Monday to see what goes down. Ino and Naruto congratulated Kiba for such a shocking thing he did.

Kiba said he couldn't hold it anymore so it was either the tree or her door…and he picked her door.

Tonight was fun. I feel so freaking tired.

"Goodnight guys" i said.

"Your gonna sleep now?" said Gaara.

"Yeah, i feel tired."

"You could sleep in my bed" said Sai.

"Thank you, i love you!" i made my way up stairs into Sai's room and plopped myself on his bed and fell asleep.

_**THANK YOU FOR READING. AND NO THIS ISN'T THE END OF THE SLEEP OVER, JUST STOPPING IT HERE CAUSE I DONT KNOW WHAT ELSE TO PUT. **_

_**I'LL BE BACK IN AGHUST! HOPEFULLY...IF NOTHING GOES WRONG WHILE FLYING IN A PLANE! .**_


	6. Part 2ishI guess

_**OMG! Okay! THANK YOU Kyubi-Sama! I love you! I can finally type now! :D**_

_**ANYWAYS! CONTINUING! **_

"HINATA!"

"HINATA WAKE UP!"

"Ugh!...Okay she's not listening. Someone get on top of her!"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"_Why do I feel like Choji's on me? And why can't I breath?" _

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"TENTEN GET OFF!" I shouted pushing her off.

"Finally your awake!" said Ino. Why are they surrounding the bed...Did I do something?

"Why do you guys look like you wanna hurt me?" I said taking the blankets off of me and sitting up.

"Why didn't you tell us that you and Naruto went on a _date!" _ said Sakura shaking me.

"WHAT? It wasn't a date! Did Naruto say that?" I said.

"No. Sai told us when we were still down stairs. Naruto said that you two only hung out."

"And that's exactly what happened!"

"Running together? Inviting you to go have lunch with him? Hinata that's a date! Even Naruto can't understand that."

"I'm gonna kill Sai. Did he tell anyone else?"

"No. just the six of us. Us five and Naruto. We were eating cereal while the other guys were watching the video on Shikamaru's phone. That's when he told us and him."

"Sakura we only hung out. We're just friends. Besides he's only been here for almost a week."

"Okay...I guess we did over-react...a little"

"Yes you did. What time is it?" I asked.

Sakura took out her phone, looked at it for 2 seconds, then put it back in her pocket.

"It's 12:39 in the morning" she said.

"What time did I go to sleep?"

"Like at 10"

"Well you guys officially took my sleep away. So wheres everyone else?" I yawned.

"They're all in the den on Sai's lap-top probably watching you know what" Said Temari scrunching up her nose.

"Hey! Is that hole that Ino made still here?" I asked. During the summer, we were relaxing at Sai's house. Sai called Ino crazy and she was gonna kick him. Her foot was heading for Sai's crotch but luckily he moved out of the way before his carrot got injured. So instead of hurting Sai, she hurt the wall and made a hole in it.

"Lemme check" said Ino. She walked towards the place were she marked her anger out.

"Hey, I think he put the love seat in front to cover it" She said.

"Well move the chair so we could listen to what they're saying"

"You wanna eavesdrop on the guys?"

"Why not? I mean, what else are we gonna do in Sai's room?"

"We could play the Wii!" Suggested Tenten.

"Ugh. Whenever I play the Wii, my eyes hurt." Said Sakura.

"I go with Hinata's idea! Ino move the damn couch already." said Temari excitingly. Looks like she wants to listen to what the guys are saying. Ino moved the chair away from the hole and knelt down and placed her ear against it. Then we all went next to the hole.

"Do you hear anything?" Whispered Sakura.

"Kinda-OH SHIT!" She squeeked.

"What!"

"One of there backs are against the hole!" she said whispering.

We all stood up fast and away from the hole.

"Who's back is it?"

"I don't know?"

"What if they're eavesdropping on us?" Said Temari.

"Well I still see they're back against the wall. They would've moved by know" I said.

"Let me go see again" Ino walked up to the hole again.

"Oh, false alarm it's a shirt"

"How do you know?"

"Cause I don't feel any bones or anything"

"Hey what's going on?"

We turned around and saw Sai with Shikamaru on his side inside his room were all of us were watching Ino poke through the hole.

"What the hell did you do to my wall again Ino!" cried out Sai walking towards her and the hole.

"Err...it's not what it looks like?"

"Dude why'd you make the hole again? And why is my couch in the middle of my room?

I DIDN"T FREAKIN LET YOU GUYS SLEEP HERE TO MESS AROUND WITH MY STUFF! OR WITH MY FUCKING WALL, INO!"

Oh my god Sai was getting mad. He turns horrible when he gets mad. It was time to use our weapon. I looked at Sakura and she nodded. Then I taped on Tenten's arm to signal her to calm him down like she knows how to do.

Tenten sighed and rolled her eyes and went over to Sai.

"I SWEAR MAN! WHAT THE H-.."

"Oh shit!" said Shikamaru in shock.

That was litteratley the only way Sai could calm down and shut up.

You had to give him a good long kiss on the mouth. And that's what Tenten did. She turned him around and pulled his head towards her and made there lips touch.

They were kinda making out now. And yeah nothing really happens when we do this. Know one becomes more or less than friends.

"I still can't believe this calms him down" whispered Shikamaru as we watched them.

"Well none of us...Well actually all of us do believe that your momy is your best friend!"

"Shut up Ino! It was Mothers day bitch. That was her present" he semi growled.

"I love that shirt. Yours and your moms face together, and in big words, 'BEST FRIENDS!'. I got so many comments on Myspace for posting that up" she giggled.

"You know what, i'm not gonna argue" He said walking out the door. "Troublesome crazy daughter of a-"

"If you finish i'm gonna beat your ass Shikamaru!" Ino called out.

We heard nothing from him.

We turned back to the make out session. It's been like 2 minutes and they still haven't stopped. I silently gasped when I saw Sai's hands on Tenten's butt.

"Should we stop them...I mean I think Sai got enough of a sorry here" I said.

I mean like really. What was now going here was turning pretty 'Whoa'.

Tenten was pulling Sai's head closer and closer to her, Sai was rubbing and grabbing her butt, and they're kissing each other hard and crazy.

"Yeah I think we should" nodded Sakura.

Temari fake coughed twice. Tenten looked over at us while her mouth was still moving with Sai's. I then mouthed 'Stop already'. She winked at us letting us no that she understood and stopped kissing Sai.

"Were sorry Sai" said Tenten all love dovey. "Do you forgive us?"

"Y-yeah. Just don't fuck around too much okay?"

We all said ok.

"All be with the guys" he sighed. He looked like he was fantasizing or some shit 0.o

''No your not" I said pulling his arm and pushing him on his bed.

"Whoa am I gonna get a double apology?" he laughed.

"No. Know let me say something. It was _not _a _DATE!" _

"Aww you guys didn't I tell you not to tell Hinata"

"Well they did. And you even asked Naruto about it?"

"Yeah. You guys are both retarded. It was a date. He's saying, 'no', and you are too"

"Sai were not retarded. Both of us saying 'No' means that it was just hanging out and nothing more. Sakura can you call Naruto so both of us can slap Sai into letting him understand"

She nodded and left the room.

"Ugh...Dude it was a date! He asked you out to eat, you accepted, he paid for everything. All those mean a DATE Hinata." he said rolling his eyes. "Temari don't you think it's a date?"

"sorry Hinata, but it was" She shrugged.

"What about you Tenten?"

"Yeah."

"Ino?"

"It was Hyuuga"

I groaned and plopped myself next to him.

"What's up everybody?"

"Naruto help me!" I whined.

"Why, what happened?"

"Sai still thinks it's a date." I said. "Everyone else thinks it's a date too"

"Well wasn't it?" said Naruto in confusion.

"WHAT?" I shouted.

"I-i-i mean like..um..Weren't we just hanging out?"

"I CAUGHT THAT UZUMAKI! You see! He knows so too!" Laughed Sai.

"Shut up Sai. We just hung out."

"Naruto. You think we went on a date?" I asked. I caught that too!

"Noo. Um-You didn't let me finish! I said, 'Well wasn't it just hanging out?'. But then you screamed what and I couldn't finish!"

"Oh. Oh man that's a relief. I was about to slap you there for a minute there buddy" I laughed patting his back. "So yeah Sai. F-you!"

"You know what Hyuuga! Tell me when and where and we'll fuck ALRIGHT!"

I laughed.

"Sai your gross. Now! Before we end this, Sai, Say it was not a date and that your stupid" I said.

"I rather play with myself than admit that bull shakalakalaka!" He said laying on his bed.

"Do it or i'll make Ino hurt you"

"But she ball taps people hard" he whined.

"Then be a good little boy and say it"

"Okay! Fine! God damn man, a guy can't show that he's right these days."

"Shut up and say it"

"Ugh...It was not a date. I'm stupid i'm retarded, I suck dick, and i'm gay"

"Thank you"

"Can I have a hug" he asked sitting up and stretching out his arms.

"No" I said turning away. All of a sudden I feel arms wrap around my waist.

"I don't take 'No' for an answer bitch" he laughed.

I turned my body around and hugged him back. It was the only way to get him off.

"So is everything cleared?" asked Naruto after I was done hugging Sai.

"Yeah" I smiled. "Sorry I called you in and stuff"

"Nah, it's okay. Plus I actually enjoyed myself hearing Sai say that he's stupid and gay"

He laughed.

"Yeah we all love hearing him say that" I said.

_**SO IDK...I GUESS I'LL STOP IT HERE. SORRY FOR ITBEING SO SHORT. I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO PUT. THANKS AGAIN kYUBI-SAMA!**_


	7. She Fainted

_**NEXT CHAPTER!**_

I moved to the left, then to the right, then my eyes opened to Sai's dark room.

I turned and saw Sakura next to me asleep with her mouth slightly opened.

I leaned forward and saw the other 3 sleeping on the floor. I looked over to see the time.

It was exactly 6 o'clock in the morning. I took off the covers and slid my self carefully on the edge of the bed. I didn't wanna wake anyone up. Once I was at the edge, I stood up and looked at the door. Ino, Temari, and Tenten were practically scattered on the floor. Well, I just hope I don't step on them so here I go!

I managed to walk over Temari without causing any harm. I put my right leg next to Ino's head, then my right over Tenten's butt. Then thank God I was finally to the door. I opened it and quickly shut it behind me. I then made my way into the bathroom to pee. I turned on the light and it burned my eyes!

After peeing I washed my hands. I looked in the mirror and nearly barfed. I looked nasty! My hair was all every where and sticking out, my eyes looked as if they got punched, and lets just say that my face was imaginable. I went through Sai's cabinets and saw a face wash. I guess it was his mom's...Anyways! I poured some onto my palm and rubbed it against my face. It smelled like strawberry's. I dried my face and took out my tooth brush that I brought with me and brushed. I went through his cabinets again and took out a comb. I combed my hair until it was knot-free and tied it up into a pony tail. I looked at my self again. I guess I looked better than I did before. I went out the bathroom and went down stairs to grab some water. I don't know why but after brushing my teeth I like to drink water. I grabbed a glass and got some water and made my way to enjoy it at Sai's living room.

"Hinata?"

I was about to FREAKING DROP MY GLASS OF WATER!

"N-N-Nar-uto!" I whispered loud/shocked. He was laying on the couch wearing just shorts. And when I mean _just shorts _I fucking mean no shirt on!

"What are you doing up?" he whispered.

"I-i-...water" he had such an amazing body I SWEAR! He had awesome abs and biceps and triceps...Just looking at him made me feel all..

"Hinata what's the matter? Hey, be careful, your gonna drop your-"

And it happened. I dropped my cup of water all over the carpet. Then all of a sudden, I joined the cup onto the floor.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

I heard voices around me and breathing. I was laying on something soft and I felt something cold and wet on my forehead. I didn't wanna open my eyes. I think I hear Sakura...

"Should we call Neji?" Yup it was Sakura. She sounded worried.

"No! He's gonna rape the shit out of everyone if we do." said Lee.

"W-well then what? We can't call an ambulance!"

"Why not?" I heard Shikamaru ask.

"Because you idiot. Theres no parents! They're probably gonna think that we drugged her or I DON'T KNOW! Naruto tell us what happened again!"

"Okay. I was just relaxing and thinking about stuff in the living room. Then all of a sudden I see Hinata. I asked her what she was doing up so early and all she said was, 'Water'. Then she kinda just froze there and her hand started shaking and she dropped her cup, then 3 seconds later, she freaking collapsed to the ground. So I was What the effing like shit, and that's when I went up stairs to get you guys!" Said Naruto. He sounded Frusterated and scared.

"So she fainted?" I heard Kiba. Oh my God, my Kiba's here!

"Yeah. Like I don't know why though!"

"Did you do something to her Uzumaki? I mean, she looks pretty pail"

"Shut the fuck up Kiba, I didn't do shit" he growled.

"Okay! Can we just calm down here" I heard Ino semi shout. "One of you 4, carry her to Sai's bed. She's not gonna stay on the couch all day long"

"Sai, Gaara, Temari! Did you fix everything up there?" called out Tenten.

"Yeah!"

"Okay then pick her up!"

I heard foot-steps and movement all over, Then I felt someone gently pick up my head, then my legs.

Who ever lifted me up felt warm.

I really wanted to know who was carrying me up the stairs. My question was answered right away By Ino.

"Be careful Naruto don't drop her!"

I Felt my whole entire face heat up. My face was touching his bare chest. I could feel it! Plus I could here his heart beat. It was going pretty fast. and his big muscular arms were holding me. HOLY CRAP HE WAS STILL SHIRTLESS!

"Okay, set her down" ordered Sakura.

My face departed from his chest and down to the pillow. I knew I was back at Sai's bed.

Now I ask myself, WHY THE HELL DID I FAINT?

"You guys..I think we _should_ call Neji" She said.

"No! Do you really want to get Neji's balls in a bunch?"

"Then what are we gonna do with her Gaara?"

"whats Neji gonna do? Trust me, he's gonna get all crazy on us!"

"Worst if her mom finds out" sighed Shikamaru. "Both Neji and Hinata's mom are monstrous people when they get mad."

"Hey you know, the same thing happened to my cousin" said Kiba. "He fainted because he was dehydrated and hungry"

"Maybe that's why she knocked out"

"Yeah. C'mon, lets go make her something to eat before she wakes up" said Kiba in a 'hurry up tone'.

"_My Kiba's going to make me breakfast! Yeah. I guess that's why I fainted"_

"Here i'll go" I heard Gaara say and get up. Temari and Lee, wanna help?"

"Yea sure."

"I'm coming to, I need to supervise you guys, just in case you guys plan on burning something" Said Sai.

I heard them leave the room.

"I think I know why she really fainted" said Shikamaru, kinda laughing.

"Why?"

"Cause she saw Naruto's face!"

"Yes Shikamaru I know i'm ugly. Now shut the fuck up man, can't you see that Hinata's out cold."

I really didn't know how long I could pretend to be unconciouse. So many things were happening. Naruto sounded like it was his fault that I fainted.

"Should we try CPR on Hinata?" asked Sakura.

"CPR? What the fuck? Stop worrying Sakura"

"How can I? My best friend isn't waking up! HOW THE HELL COULD I NOT WORRY SHIKAMARU!"

"I guess we could give it a try..." said Naruto un a surringly.

"Well a guy has to do it" said Tenten.

"HUH?"

"Yes! One of you two have to give Hinata mouth to mouth! Lets just see if it works c'mon guys" Demmanded Ino.

"Well I can't do it." I heard Shikamaru say.

"Fine. I guess it'll be Naruto then"

OH MY GOD! NARUTO'S MOUTH AGAINST MINE! WHY CPR? AND WHY CAN"T I OPEN MY EYES NOW?

"Okay then, i'll do it"

NO! WAIT! WHY CAN'T MY EYES OPEN!

_**REVIEW! SORRY IT WAS SHORT AGAIN. I JUST FELT THAT IT SHOULD END HERE XD**_


	8. Unbelievable

_**LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**_

"Wait! I think she's waking up!"

And thank GOD I was! I opened my eyes and gasped when I saw that Naruto's face was inches away from mine.

"Hinata your okay!" cried Naruto hugging me.

"Move Uzumaki, I wanna hug her too!" said Ino.

His hug felt so nice and warm...Why did I like it?

He let go and was grinning.

"How do you feel Hinata?"

"Fine...I just don't know what happened" I said leaning forward.

"You fainted. And you got us all worried!" said Tenten attacking me with a hug along with Ino and Sakura.

"It's a good thing your awake now" smiled Shikamaru.

"Wheres everyone else?" I asked even though I already knew.

"There making you breakfast. We thought that maybe you fainted cause you were hungry and stuff"

Now I was feeling a bit bad. If i'd opened my eyes earlier than maybe they wouldn't have gone through all this trouble.

"I feel bad you guys. Tell everyone to stop cooking"

"Why?"

"Because you don't have to. Why don't we go out to eat?" I sudggested.

"Yeah! Okay, breakfast is all on me!" Said Naruto.

"I'll Tell them to stop then" said shikamru getting up to leave.

_**BREAKFAST AT DENNYS**_

So when Shiakamaru went down stairs to tell them to stop, everyone freakin practically raced up the stairs to go see me. Yeah and everyone hugged me including my adorable Kiba.

That was like the FRIGGINEST AWESOME HUG EVER!

So Anyways, we took Gaara's van and we all decided to go eat at Denny's.

"Can we go separatley!" Cried Gaara.

"Why?" Asked Lee.

"Cause we fucking look like were gonna go rob the place!"

"How? We're all just gonna go in and eat"

"Ugh" he groaned.

That's Gaara for ya. Always worried about what everyone else will think of our awesome group.

We all entered inside. There wasn't much people.

"Good morning. Welcome to Dennys. How many?" asked a girl. She looked like she was in her mid 20's, she had black hair with red kinda brownish streaks tied up in a pony-tail, leaving her bangs fall onto her face, she wore a white long sleeved collard shirt with this black dress vest thingy, black shoes, she had light brown skin, she was pretty.

"Good morning miss,...Lisa." Said Kiba smiling after he read her name tagg "There's 10 of us."

"Wow. I guess were gonna have to put a couple of tables together." Giggled Lisa.

"Add a chair and join us" he smiled.

That stupid bitch laughed and blushed. Why did Kiba want her to join us?

"Can't I gotta work." She said writing in her clip bored.

"Well maybe after your done you and I could-"

"Yo Kiba, we all came here to eat, not for you to make a move on some chick!" said Naruto cutting him off.

Kiba semi turned around and glared at Naruto for ruining his move.

And thank you Naruto! It got akward and she finally sat us in a table. After she gave us our menus, she left.

"Fucking Uzumaki. I was in a roll back their!" whispered Kiba a bit angry.

"Oh please Kiba, as if she'd ever give you a chance. She looks ten times older than you" laughed Ino.

"Yeah. Plus, there were other people behind us waiting too" said Naruto flipping through his menu.

"Whatever. You suck Naruto" he said. He looked kinda mad. My God why couldn't Kiba just stop flirting with other girls! He always does that when we all go out some where! It makes me feel mad and wanting to kill who ever he was interested in.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

I felt so full! I ate like 4 pancakes, bacon, eggs, and a big ass blueberry muffin with coffee!

Also felt pissed cause that Lisa Bitch was our waiter too! She asked Kiba first about everything! What he wanted to drink, and eat! She always gave him a smile and that stupid slut had her shirt buttoned all the way up from the first time I saw her. But when she came to give Kiba his lemonade, she had unbuttoned it to the point were you could see her cleavage and bent over to reach out to him. And _everyone _noticed how she tried to give Kiba a close up of her boobs, and we _all _saw Kiba looking right at them!

OH MY GOD I JUSTFELT LIKE KI-

"Hinata are you alright?"

I turned and saw Naruto looking worried.

"Um, y-yeah. Why?" We were out of Denny's walking to the parking-lot heading for Gaara's car.

"Your face and your eyes are red and your shaking" He pointed out.

I was! I was mad at Kiba and that Lisa! And when i'm mad I get all red and my nerves can't take it that I begin to shake!

"No I was just yawning. And whenever I yawn my eyes and face turn red" I answered. I Didn't want to make anyone worried again.

"Oh. Well did you enjoy breakfast?" smiled Naruto.

"Yeah" I lied. "But I feel bad that you paid for everything"

"Nah, don't worry about it. Pluss the bill was nothing"

"But it was almost 200 bucks"

"Would've been more if Choji were here"

We both laughed.

"I'm just glad that your better and that I got to eat some pancakes"

"Thank you Naruto" I smiled.

"Your welcome!" He grinned witch made me forget a little about what Kiba did.

_**.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

"Where the hell is that douche!" asked Temari.

We've been in Gaara's van for almost 15 minutes now waiting for him to come out of the restroom.

"Well that's what you get for ordering the spicy breakfast burrito" yawned Shikamaru.

"Well he should be out by now. Gaara can you call him?" she said.

"Yeah, hold up," Gaara took out his phone and placed it on his ear. "Yo bitch it doesn't take 15 minutes to take a shit! Just wipe, flush, wash, and get your ass on over here!...What?...Dude really? Just get over here...Don't tell me to wait. We've _been waiting_!...Yes...Okay whatever. If your not here in about 2 minutes, then i'ma make Ino get you and you don't want that now do you?...Okay bye" Gaara hung up and threw his phone in the cup holder.

"What's he doing?" I asked.

"He's flirting with the waiter" he replied.

"You mean our waiter? The one who sat us down and unbuttoned her shirt and stuff?"

"Yeah, that one"

I clenched my hands into fists.

"Oh my god, I know! Did you see how it was buttoned all the way to the top and when she got to our table, it was like all revealing?" jumped Sai.

"Yeah! What a freaking slut!" I said.

"And she looked like she was 26" said Sakura.

"Hey! Kiba's coming" said Lee.

We all looked out the car window and saw a big grin on Kiba's face.

"What's he holding in his hand?" wondered Naruto.

"I don't know, it looks like a napkin or a piece of paper" said Sai.

We all backed away as he opened the door.

"Guess what I got!" he sang.

Kiba was holding a napkin and waving it all around.

"What?"

"Lisa's number!"

"Let me see" Shikamaru snatched the napkin out of his hands and looked at it.

I leaned over and saw numbers scribbled in black pen and a kiss mark on it.

"Did she _kiss _it?" I almost shouted.

"Yeah! Pshh, that ain't the only thing she kissed!" he said sitting down next to Tenten.

"She kissed you?" gasped Lee.

''Mmmhmm! We went out back and started making out. We did more but too lazy to say"

All this made me feel fucking mad and dissapointed. I was deeply in love with Kiba and hearing him say that he made out with some stranger felt like I got stabbed. During the drive back, Gaara said that he had to go home so we went back to Sai's, grabbed our stuff and went back to Gaara's van to be dropped off. We dropped everyone off at their house. Only me and Naruto had to be dropped off then Gaara could go home.

While Gaara and Naruto talked while we drived, I just stayed quiet. Depression and sadness made it's way into me. Why was I in love with someone who didn't feel the same towards me?

This sucked.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Naruto glancing over me every time Gaara would talk or answer from Naruto's questions. I didn't look back at him.

"Alright Hinata were at your house" said Gaara.

I put on my back-pack and opened the door.

"Thanks Gaara. I'll see you guys Monday." I said forcing a smile on my face.

"No problem. Tell Neji that he needs to get out and hang out with us more" he said once I closed the door.

"I will. Bye Gaara. Bye Naruto"

"Bye Hinata'' said Gaara.

He then started driving slowly.

"Hinata"

I turned around and saw that Gaara's car stopped and naruto's head was out the window.

"What?"

"He's not worth it" he said. He went back in and they drove off.

My eyes went wide. What did he mean by _He's not worth it?_

I went inside my house.

"Hi honey, how was the sleepover?" asked my mom hugging me.

"It was okay"

I went up my room and threw my back-pack on the floor and laid on my bed thinking of what Naruto said.

I thought, and thought then finally realized what he meant and I couldn't even believe he actually saw this in me.

_Kiba's not worth it._

_**WELL REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!**_


	9. Just forget him

_**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

**Hinata: **Hey. Do you know Naruto's nmbr?

**Sasuke: **Yep! Why tho?

**Hinata: **Becuz...

**Sasuke:** Cuz wat?

**Hinata: **…...

**Sasuke: **Fine. Its 626- 554-5678

**Hinata: **Thank u :]

**Sasuke: **Why do u need his number 4 anyways?

**Hinata: **O.o SHHH! U ask 2 many questions! Oh! And u SUCK for not comin 2 the sleepover! Ur lady missed u! AND WE DID SOME CRAZY SHIIIT!

**Sasuke: **Wtf? Oh and yea sorry. I had plans with Itachi. Lol and yeah, Shikamaru sent me the video.

**Hinata: **Weird thing was that she ddnt even notice it

**Sasuke: **She's a dumbass XD

**Hinata: **Hell yeah X] Well see ya 2morow. And thanx again 4 the numbr.

**Sasuke: **No problem =)

_**X.X.X.X**_

I closed Sasuke's message and put Naruto's number on my phone.

**Hinata: **What did u meen by, 'He's not worth it'?

**Naruto: **Hinata?

**Hinata: **Yeah it's me

**Naruto: **How'd u get my number?

**Hinata: **Sasuke. Now answer my question!

**Naruto: **..I thot by now you'd figure out what I meant

**Hinata: **Well I wanna make sure if what I figured out is what u meant

**Naruto: **Kiba's not worth it.

**Hinata: **Y do u say that?

**Naruto: **Well I no u like him

**Hinata: **How?

**Naruto: **first day we met. Us 3 were walking by. I saw u and noticed u looked my way 4 a second then away. By the time we were in front of u girls, all u did was look at Kiba. U blushed wen he described u as 'Lovely'. Since the week i've been here all u do is look at him, wen he looks ur way, you look at Sakura or at Temari. U Kinda stutter when he asks you something & you practically blush and kinda shake when he's next to you. It's kinda obvious that u like him :/

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

I couldn't believe he noticed that I liked Kiba. He was the only one that new. I wouldn't dare tell Ino or Tenten or any of my girlfriends that I liked Kiba. If I did, then they'd go and be all Match Maker and humiliate me and make me look stupid in front of him.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

**Hinata: **I'm really that obvious?

**Naruto: **Yeah. Well 2 me u are...

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

And there it began. I told Naruto how I felt about Kiba. How I loved him so much and would do anything to make him happy. I told him how I would get jealous and sad when he would

talk or look at a girl.

"And I just hate it! It makes me feel horrible and mad!" I said in frusteration as I talked to Naruto over the phone in my room.

"Hinata you don't deserve to be hurt. Just forget about him" He said.

"Believe me you have no freaking idea how many times I tried. But somehow I always find myself loving him again and again. And then after a while I forgive him for what he did"

"But he's hurting you. He's making you feel like dirt"

"I-i...I know..I just don't know whats wrong with me" Oh no! It was coming! Tears!

"H-Hinata, are you crying?" he asked me.

He probably thought I was being ridiculous right now.

"I-i'm s-s-sorry Naruto" I huffed, then began to sobb. "I'm sorry! You p-probably think i'm stupid"

"NO! No Hinata don't say that. I don't think that at all." He assured me.

"I love him Naruto! I really do. And I know he's hurting me and stuff b-but I just-i just can't stop! I've tried to but failed!"

I exploded into more tears. "I've tried so many things to make him notice me. But nothing I do works. I know that it's probably because i'm ugly, and aren't like other girls, with their perfect bodies, and nice hair!" I cried.

"Hinata listen to me" He ordered.

I stayed quiet over the line to see what he had to say.

"Hinata. You are _not _ugly. You are beautiful just the way you are. Like seriously, you make all those other girls look like shit! And yeah your right, your not like the other girls who care too much about what they eat, or if their make-up isn't right, and taking out their mirror every 5 minutes to see if their hairs messed up. Your not like them. And no guy likes girls like that, except for Kiba, which means that, that bitch has bad taste! You eat what you want, with out wondering how many carbs or calories your food has, you burp and laugh about it, your unique and wonderful Hyuuga. And if Kiba can't see that in you, then fuck him"

I bursted out into more sobs.

"Hinata did I say something wrong?" He asked in concern.

No! He didn't say anything wrong! I've never had any guy tell me this before. Not even my closest guy friends like Sai or Gaara. But Naruto did. And I felt happy to hear it.

"No! You didn't say anything wrong! Thank you Naruto" I sniffed.

"No problem Hinata. If you ever, _ever _need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Okay?" He said softly.

"Okay. Thank you Naruto. And sorry if I annoyed you in anyway" I said.

"No not at all" said Naruto.

"I'll see you Monday"

"Alright. Feel better Hinata"

"I will. Thank you again. Bye"

"Bye"

I hung up and placed my cellphone next to my lamp. I got up and just stood there in the middle of my room looking at my wall covered with pictures. But the one I couldn't stop starring at, was the one with me and Kiba decorated and in a frame sticked to my door. I walked slowly up to it and grabbed it and held it between my hands. His big brown beautiful eyes, his wonderful white smile, the way his arms were around me and how I was hugging him while resting my head on his shoulder while his did the same only on my head. We both were smiling big. I loved this photo and the boy in it. But he didn't love me back. I walked back to my bed and laid down while still holding the picture in my hands. I'm not gonna get hurt by this beautiful human being anymore. I took the picture out of it's frame and looked at it. It was taken on the day of my birthday and I wanted a...I have to stop! I left the picture on my bed and went through my closet and took out my memory shoe box filled with awards, pictures, letters, and other stuff. This picture was going in there. This was gonna be my first step on fully forgetting about Kiba. I opened my box and grabbed the picture. I looked one more time at it and placed it inside. After putting it away in my closet, I grabbed other stuff that I recieved from him and threw it in the trash. Naruto was right. _"Just forget about him''_

That's exactly what i'll be working on. I'll be working on forgetting about someone I love.

_**DONE! I DIDN'T NO HOW TO END IT SO I JUST PUT THAT. AND YOUR ALL WONDERING **_**"DANG SHE UPLOADED FAST!" ****_I WASN'T BUSY TODAY SO I DECIDED ON MAKING THE NEXT CHAPTER. REVIEW!_**


	10. Fight

_**SO YEAH...HERE'S THE NEXT ONE :D**_

"YOU GUYS! GUYS! OH MY GOD GUESS WHAT!"

It was lunch and we were all eating when Tenten came crashing to our table.

"What? What happened?" I asked

"You guys are never gonna believe what happened!" She said breathing heavily.

"Why's your face red?" asked Choji.

"You idiot I ran!" she replied and smacked him.

"Okay so what happened?" said Shino.

"Okay! So we all know how we egged Karin's house right?"

"Yeah?" we all said. We told Sasuke and everyone who didn't come what we did that day including my fainting. Well...except for Neji.

"And you know how Shikamaru took a video?"

"Uhuh"

"Well Karin and almost half the school received that freaking video on their phones!" she exploded.

"WHAT!" we all yelled out.

"I know! Shikamaru! Did you send it to someone else other than us?"

"Umm...No! Just you guys only" He said.

"Naruto?"

"No. I didn't. You could even see the messages I sent" he said taking out his phone.

"Choji, Shino, Kiba? Any of u boys send it?"

"Nope" Shino said in a blank tone.

"Choji?"

"Nope" he burped.

"Kiba?"

"_...Well..." _

"Well? Oh my god Kiba you IDIOT!" Tenten groaned.

"Hey! I didn't say I did it!"  
"Well did you?"

"..._Maybe?..."_

"Dude are you fucking retarded? Who else did you send it to?" Demanded Sasuke.

"To the guys" He replied nervously.

"The guys on the basket-ball team?"

"Yuhuh..."

"You piece of dog shit why?" Said Sasuke.

"I didn't know they were gonna send out to everyone else though!"

"This is just effing great!" Shouted out Gaara. "What if she shows it to the principal?"

"We deny it!"

"That's got to be the worst idea ever"

"Well! It's not also my fault ya know! Shikamaru's the one who took the video!" Pointed out Kiba.

"Hey, shut up Kiba. I don't blame myself for taking the video, I blame myself for _sending _it to _you_!" He yelled.

"Shikamaru, did you point the camera to every ones face?" asked Shino.

"Yeah. But dude, it was like at night, so you couldn't really tell."

"Oh damn! Karin's coming!" said Lee in an "OH SHIT!" tone.

She was and she looked pissed! She was walking towards us holding her phone in her hand. And also with a bunch of other people behind her. **Sigh, **I guess that's the audience.

We all stopped accusing each other and began to eat and act as if nothing happened and as if we didn't even notice her coming. But damn did she know we were faking it.

"Quit the fucking act! Now explain!" Karin shouted.

"What are you talking about?" said Sai calmly.

Karin pressed a button on her phone then faced it to us.

There you saw everyone laughing and eggs flying toward her house.

"You don't have any proof that it's us!"

Sai shouldn't have said that at all.

"Ino, Sai, and Kiba! Get her windows!" we heard Shikamaru whispered in the video.

Well! We're screwed!

"Why the fuck did you do that shit?" She demanded.

We were all quiet. I mean, what good reason did we have other than we just hated her?

"I'm talking to you morons!" she yelled.

"Cause your a fucking bitch! No one likes you Karin!" Yelled back Ino. "Your a fucking whore, and you won't leave Sasuke alone! Are you that fucking obsessed with the guy? When will you learn that he'll never love your skanky bitch ass?"

There were a lot of 'Oooooooo's!' from the crowd behind.

"Shut the fuck up Yamanaka!"

"Look everybody you see! She can't even come up with something good to say because she knows it's true! KARIN YOU ARE A FUCKING WHORE!" Laughed Ino.

Then everybody who was surrounding our table began to laugh. I looked at my table and everyone was laughing. Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, Shino, Choji even spit out his soda from his laughing, and of course Sasuke was laughing too.

Then, just like that, the laughing stopped and a gasp was heard.

Everyone stopped and looked at Ino who had an egg crushed to her face. I looked at Karin who looked furious yet pleased that she got a perfect shot.

Ino's face quickly turned red with anger. She wiped her face and ran to Karin and jumped on her.

We quickly got out of our seats and tried to get Ino. Shino and Lee grabbed her but she escaped out of their grip.

This was just GREAT!

We got caught and now there's a cat fight goin on.

Everyone rounded up in a circle watching Karin trying to escape from Ino's grip.

Ino yelled and punched Karin directly in the mouth.

The crowd was cheering like crazy while Ino was beating Karin.

Karin fell back and Ino ran up to her but as she leaned forward karin kicked her stomach making her butt meet the ground. Ino was too quick. She immediately got up while karin was still trying to get up and kicked her ribs, she then knelt to the ground and punched her eyes, nose, jaw, everything!

"STOP YAMANAKA!" Yelled out Karin as she tried to block her face from Ino's punches.  
"ADMITT IT THEN! ADMITT THAT YOUR A WHOREY BITCH!"

"FUCK YOU!"

This was getting WAY to out of control! Karin's face was all red and she had a bit of blood dripping down her nose. And Ino finally unleashed her wrath! After saying that one day she was gonna beat Karin, she did it! And she's not STOPPING!

"Guys we have to do something!" I said worryingly.

"Way ahead of you Hinata" Said Kiba who took out his phone and began recording the fight.

"You dumb ass that's not what Hinata meant! Put that thing away!" yelled Naruto. But Kiba just walked on the other side of the mob and continued.

"She's practically killing her" I said.

"Why does Ino have to be such _troublesome"_

"Quit complaining Shikamaru. Sai and Choji. Go get the principal. Cause like seriously, there's no way we could stop Ino" ordered Sakura. Both pushed their way out of the crowd and left.

"She's gone to far this time" sighed Shino.

"First the lady and kid at walmart, then the mailman, and now it's karin?" protested Gaara.

"Okay first of all she didn't actually beat the Kid at Walmart, second of all sh-"

"Gaara! Shino! Now's not the time to discuss who Ino beat up!" shouted Lee.

"Should we stop this?" I asked.

"Well look at her! She's acting worse than she does when she's on her period'' said Shino.

Just then there was a loud as whistle causing everyone including Ino and Karin to freeze.

"What the hell is going on here?" Shouted principal Tsunade who had her assistant Shizune next to her.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

So yeah. All of us except Sasuke, Shino, Choji, and of course Neji who wasn't even there when all this happened, were in Tsunade's office.

Karin showed her the video of us egging her house.

She questioned all of us why and we ended up getting suspended.

All of us had 3 days of suspention. Karin 1 day.

Ino...A whole week.

Once my mom came in she looked Effing pissed.

It got worse when I got home.

"What the hell were you thinking Hinata? Is that why I let you sleep over? So you could go vandalize people's property?" she yelled.

I stayed quiet.

"What's gotten into you? Since when did you turn all criminal?"

"Mom i'm not a criminal" I replied.

"Then why does that poor girl's house have egg all over?"

"Oh my God mom, you think she's sweet?"

"She's a nice young lady Hinata. She didn't deserve what you and your friends did to her."

"No she's not! She's HELL mom!"

"Do not use that language Hinata! Never in my life would I imagine my _daughter _doing such things. And never was I notified by the principal that one of my kids are in trouble!"

"I'm sorry mom" I said.

"You know what. I don't care about your sorry. You got punished by the school with suspention. Now my punishment for you is No t.v, no computer-"

"That's not fair!" I yelled.

"No ipod, and no painting!"

"What!"

"You heard me!"

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**_

**Naruto: **Did everything go okay?

**Hinata: **No! My mom took everything awesome away from me! .

**Naruto: **Damn. Well at least you don't have to write a 3page essay about how you will become better in the future and not get in trouble

**Hinata: **Dang you really have to do that?

**Naruto: **Yeah D:

**Hinata: **We should meet up tommorow :]

**Naruto: **Yeah that sounds cool!

**Hinata: **My house?

**Naruto:** Your mom? Sister?

**Hinata: **Mom at work. Sister will be at the daycare center ;D

**Naruto: **Alright i'll be there :)

_**REVIEW PEOPLE! AND WHAT SHA'LL HAPPEN NEXT!**_


	11. Pancakes

_**HERE IT IS!**_

"Hinata"

I turned my body around as I laid on my bed. Neji's head was sticking inside my room.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I come in?" he asked.

"No not at all" I said. He sounded worried...What happened.

Neji stepped inside and closed the door behind him and sat on the edge of my bed

"Hinata...You fainted?"

My eyes grew wide.

"Huh!"

"I'm asking if you fainted. You know, when you went to Sai's" He said calmly. And I thought he was gonna flip out.

"Erm..Yeah, I did. How'd you find out?" I said sitting up.

"Tenten told me."

"She would"

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah Neji. I was just hungry or too dehydrated I think"

"Are you sure?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah" I assured him.

"Okay. Hey mom said you got suspended"

"Yeah"

"Why? How?"

And that's when I told him about the egging and how we all got in deep shit.

Well of course except for Sasuke and the others. And I told him how Ino embarassed Karin and how it all turned out into a big ugly fight.

"Ino needs help" sighed Neji.

"So does Karin" I said. "Ino for her anger and Karin for her Sasuke obsession"

Neji chuckled.

"Yeah you pretty much missed the good stuff at lunch"

"Egh. I'm glad I stayed at the library. So how many days are you and the others suspended for?"

"3 days. And guess what?"

"What"

"All of us have to go and clean Karin's house on a Saturday" I said.

"Really?"  
"Yeah. And guess what Ino has to do?"

"Clean too?" guessed Neji.

"Nope. She's gotta take care of Karin until her injuries heal"

"Is she that injured?"

"Oh yeah!" I semi laughed. "Ino fucked up Karin good"

"Wow" He laughed. Neji always seemed to have a good laugh when it involved Karin's pain.

"Well, i'ma go type up my essay that I have for Kakashi due tomorrow" Said Neji standing up.

"Alright." I smiled.

Neji walked up to me and hugged me. For an annoying nerdy mean cousin, Neji was really nice and caring..When he wants to be at least. I usually never see him as my cousin anymore. He's more of a brother and I love the bastard :)

Neji let go and walked to my door.

"Thanks for chekin up on me Nej" I said.

"Your welcome. And don't call me that!" he ordered.

"Okay NEJ!"

"Ugh!"

It was also fun annoying him!

_**THE NEXT DAY!**_

I was up early. It was 6:50

Usually the time when I would leave for school. I was down stairs eating breakfast. Of course still in my pajamas and morning bed hair.

"Hinata what are you doing up? Your suspended." said my mom coming into the kitchen already dressed for work and making cofee.

"Well I forgot to turn off my alarm. It woke me up and I couldn't sleep." I replied.

"You should get Some more sleep."

"Yeah don't worry"

"Neji, Hanabi! Hurry up!" shouted my mom.

"I'm coming!" I heard my sister say.

"I'll be back at 2 for my lunch break. What do you want me to bring you?" asked my mom as she poured her coffee in her mug.

"Like take-out?"

"Yeah"

"In that case I want In-N-out"

"Double Double?"

"Oh yeah"

"Alright. Neji! Grab Hanabi and lets go!" She shouted again.

"Okay!" he said.

There came down Neji pulling my sister down the stairs.

"Neji i'm not ready!" she said squirming in his grip.

"Okay get in the car you two. Hinata I expect this house to be clean when I get back. Bye honey." Said my mom walking over to hug me.

"Bye Hinata" Said my cousin and sister.

"Bye. Have fun at school! Oh mom! You forgot you coffee" I called out but she already closed the door.

Well! Guess it's mine now!

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

**Hinata: **Yo! :]

**Naruto: **Hey :D

**Hinata: **Wanna come over now?

**Naruto: **Yeah sure. Lemme just change.

**Hinata: **K! Oh did you eat breakfast yet?

**Naruto: **Nope. Y?

**Hinata: **Ima make breakfast!

**Naruto: **Ooo! Wat are we havin?

**Hinata: **Pancakes :3

**Naruto: **lol ok! I'll be there!

**Hinata: **Okay!

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**_

Before texting Naruto I already started making the pancakes.

The only thing that was needed to be done was just serve them on plates.

I sighed. Then I realized that I was still in my pajamas. I ran upstairs and stripped. Yes there I was in my room with only my undershirt and panties on :P

I opened my closet and pulled out my blue V-neck shirt and threw it on my bed. Next I pulled out my black shorts and put them on once in for all. After putting my shirt on I picked up my Pj's and kicked them under my bed and went into Neji's room for some socks.

His room was simple..REAL simple. Gray paint covered the walls, he had a book shelf, a drawer, his bed, a desk, and a black chair. No posters no nothing.

I went through his drawer and pulled out some white socks.

I went into the bathroom and was surprised that my hair didn't look deformed this morning. It was flat and straight for once. I combed my hair and swooshed my bangs on the side of my face. I grabbed my make-upbag and just put eye-liner on the top and bottom of my eyes and went down stairs to set the table.

I put 2 plates and cups on the table. Then I grabbed the milk and filled the cups half way.

I then heard the doorbell ring.

_Naruto's here._

I quickly served the pancakes on the plates and ran for the door.

"Good morning Hinata" Smiled Naruto. He was wearing black shirt, gray skinny jeans, a sliver necklace and a black LA cap on his head. Naruto always looked good :]

"Hey Naruto. You look great today" I complimented. "Come in"

"Thanks. You look cute yourself today." He said stepping in.

I blushed as I closed the door.

"I hope you don't mind but I also brought something" said Naruto holding up a plastic container.

"No not at all. What's inside?" I asked.

"I made omelettes for the both of us" he said opening the container up. And yeah there was Omelettes.

"Damn, that smells good"

"Just hope you like it"

"Lets go to the dinning room" I said.

"Your place is nice" he said.

"Thanks, it would look better if we painted the walls" I said.

We walked over to dinning room.

"Oh, i'll be back let me just grab some more plates and the pancake syrup"

"Okay"

I grabbed 2 more plates and the syrup and went back. I was surprised to see Naruto already digging into his pancakes.

He looked up at me and I saw pink on his cheeks.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself" he laughed.

"No go right on ahead. So seeing how you started do they taste good?" I asked.

"Yeah. Your a good pancake maker"

"Haha, thanks. I'ma try your omelettes then" I giggled while reaching for the container.

I bit into it and oh my GOD! It taste so good!

"N-Naruto!" I said barely able to breath.

"Oh my god I didn't poison them I swear!"  
"No! These freakin omelettes taste good!''

"Oh fuck you scared me! I thought you were choking on them or something"

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

"I feel fat" I said rubbing my stomach.

We ate everything! I made 12 pancakes and me and Naruto ate them all! Plus including the food he brought.

"Me too" he said. "Thanks for breakfast Hinata"

"Your welcome" I said.

"Can I help you clean up?"

"No I got it don't worry" I said.

"But there's a lot of plates. I'm helping you"

"Naruto no. Your the guest, I invited you. Sit!" I ordered.

He ignored me and started picking up the plates from the table.

"Uzumaki"

"Yes Hyuuga?"

"Why are you disobeying me"

"Cause I wanna"

"Fine"

Naruto chuckled and started walking to the kitchen with all the plates in his hands.

I put the milk and syrup away and grabbed the cups and forks and put them in the sink.

Naruto grabbed the broom and started sweeping the bits of food that were on the floor while I got a wet rag and started whipping the table clean.

"Thanks Naruto" I said.

"No problem" he grinned.

My God he had a really great white smile! Just looking at his smile made me wanna smile.

Don't know why but it did.

"Why are you smiling Hinata?" he said.

"I don't know why but when ever you smile like, I don't know why but..." I was blushing. And why the hell am I saying what I was thinking about?

"But what?" Naruto chuckled.

Well I have to tell him now.

"I don't know why but when you smiled you make me smile" I felt my cheeks burn.

"Well when i'm with you I smile"

My heart raced. Are we flirting? And what did he mean by '_When i'm with you I smile?' _

"That's sweet. Hey do you know what time is it?" I didn't wanna continue this so I asked for the effing time!

"Oh. It's 12:43" he replied putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Oh crap. My mom's gonna be home at 1!" I lied. But I was feeling weird at the moment. "I'll see you later Naruto"

"Okay. Bye Hinata" He smiled opening his arms out for a hug.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around him.

Why the hell did hugging him feel so nice?

"Bye Naruto" I said as we let go.

I opened the door and he walked out.

"I'll text you" Said Naruto.

"Okay" I smiled and watched him until he dissapeared and drove off.

I closed my door and sighed. My stomach had butterflies. Why?

_**ENDING IT HERE! REVIEW! :D**_


	12. Sakura's house

_**HERE'S THE NEXT ONE ;]**_

**Sakura:**BORED T_T

**Hinata: **Lol. R u at home?

**Sakura: **Yeah. I'm waiting for Sai to come over but he's taking so loong!

**Hinata: **Why's he comin over?

**Sakura: **Cuz I need entertainment! Heeey! You should come also!

**Hinata: **Hmm...After my mom leaves for her lunch break

**Sakura: **When's that gonna be?

**Hinata: **Right now! She just pulled up in the drive way

**Sakura: **Alright. Bring some pop corn yeah?

**Hinata: **We're watching a movie?

**Sakura: **No i'm just craving for something buttery :3

**Hinata: **lol ok. I'll be there ASAP!

**Sakura: **Kk! See you later!

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

I put my phone in my pocket and plopped my self on the couch. It's been nearly and hour since Naruto left. Once he was gone i've been cleaning like my mom ordered me to do.

I heard the back door open.

"Hi honey i'm home" I heard my mom call out.

"Hi mom. In the living room"

I smelled something delicious...Yep! It was In-N-out!

"I got the food" She said waving the bag around my face.

"Yay! Gimme my bag I wanna eat now"

My mom gave me mines and I got up and made my way into the kitchen and sat down and began to eat my double-double.  
"Whats your hurry Hinata?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your rushing. Your not even chewing your food"

"Oh..um..I'm just really hungry"

"You didn't eat breakfast?" She asked sitting down across from me taking out her food from the bag.

"No, I did. I'm just hungry again" I said.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

**Hinata: **My mom just left, i'm on my way!

**Sakura: **Don't forget the popcorn!

**Hinata: **Yes woman I know.

**Sakura: **:D

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

I put my phone in my pocket, grabbed my jacket and the popcorn and went out the door.

As I walked I was laughing. Me under suspention and punishment and i'm going out?

I don't know why but it made me laugh. Sakura's house was right behind my house. I would jump over my wall to get to her back yard but its to high and last time I did make it over I landed on her mom's rose bushes and she got mad and I had to replant them! So here I am taking the long way.

I ran up her porch and knocked on her door.

"Sup sexy"

Sai answered the door...and why was he shirtless?

"Hey...Um, Sai why don't you have a shirt on?" I said.

"Oh! Me and Sakura were in the middle of hot steaming butt sex. She said you were coming over witch made me 3times more excited so now I got a boner at the thought of a three some"

I laughed and pushed him aside and entered her house. Sakura's house was nice. Nice furniture, burgundy walls, a plasma, and her house always smelled sweet and flowery.

"Sakura i'm here! And Sai said you guys are banging!" I called out as I jumped on her couch.

"No were not" She said coming in the living room standing in front of me.

"May I hellp you?" I asked as she stared at me waitingly.

"POPCORN!" she said.

I laughed and gave her the bag. She squeeked and ran to her kitchen.

"So baby, how are you?" Said Sai taking the seat next to me and putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Good. Now why are you shirtless?"

"Fine. So on my way here I was drinking some water, Sakura called me practically yelling to hurry up and come over. So I was multitasking. Running, drinking water and talking on the phone. Didn't go so well cause when I was gonna say something after drinking water, I somehow forgot how to swallow and the water spilled on my shirt."

"So that's why your shirtless?"

"Yep. My shirts drying in her dryer."

"Popcorns ready. Lets go up in my room" said Sakura already running up stairs.

Me and Sai followed.

Sakuras room was..._girly._ Everything was pink. Her walls are pink, her bed is pink, her window curtains are white with pink flowers, her closet and drawers look white with a touch of pink, the only freakin thing that isn't pink is her carpet! It's WHITE!

Even her computer is pink! My god just looking at her room made me wanna just bring a bucket of paint and splattering her walls with different colors!

She opened her door and we all went in and sat on the floor placing the bowl of popcorn in the middle.

"So wheres your mom?" I asked Sakura reaching into the bowl.

"Mom's at the hair salon and my dad's working" She replied after swallowing some popcorn.

"Does she even know we're here?" said Sai laying on his back looking at the ceiling.

"No. If she found out then we'd all be screwed" She answered. "Does your mom know your here Hinata?"

"Hell no. Before she left I told her that i'd be studying"

"Pshhh! Both of your guy's parents are wack!" scoffed Sai.

"You bitch! That's cause your parents are still at your Aunt's wedding! If your parents were here instead of your grandma, then I bet your nuts would've been chopped off.", said Sakura throwing a popcorn at his face.

"Your grandma's watching over you?"

"Yeah. She came once they told her that I was suspended and that I needed '_Adult supervision' _during the suspention"

"Do your parents know already?"

"Nope. They wont be back until next Monday. For the meantime i'm stuck with my grandma" he sighed.

"Wonder how they'll react when they find out"

"They'd jump my ass. That's why I have a plan to make my grandma not say anything"

"What's your plan?" I was curious.

"Nyeh. Same as usual when I want her to do something for me. Grab her nasty ass teeth and act as if i'm gonna drop them in the toilet and flush'em down"

"Oh my god Sai! Your so cruel! Especially to an old helpless woman who happens to be your _grandma!_" I said, then slapped his leg.

"I love her, I just don't want her to say anything which she will if I don't do something about it"

"Your a crappy ass grandson" Said Sakura who spat out popcorn as she talked...Eww

"Pshh whatever" He laughed sitting up.

"What the hell? Sai, you have a 6pack?" I asked in shock. Last time I remembered, Sai was a skinny boney flabby boy. And now i'm seeing 6 squares on his stomach and muscles on his arms?

He laughed again. "Oh yeah. Naruto called me a twig so I was offended and decided to go work out with him"

"I thought he worked out with Sasuke and Kiba"

"Yeah but Sasuke's too busy with you and Kiba's just a lazy ass bitch. So now me and Naruto work out together. We're meeting up tonight at my place to get buff and sexy"  
You look good Sai" I admitted.

"Thanks. Any of you ladies wanna feel?" He said as he flexed his arms.

Me and Sakura shrugged and went over and squeezed his biceps.

"They're pretty hard" said Sakura poking his arms.

"Wanna know what else is hard?" he said in his flirty voice.

"EWWWW!"

"OUCH! What the hell! You both didn't have to punch me I was just playing!" groaned Sai.

_**ENDING IT HERE. TIP FOR GUYS, DON'T BE TOO PERVERTED! LOL JK. HAVE A HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **_


	13. Computer

_**HERE'S THE NEXT ONE ;D**_

"Well you should stop talking dirty then!" said Sakura.

"You guys didn't even know what I was gonna say!"

"What were you going to say then?"

"My PENIS!"

WHAM!

"WHAT THE HELL SAKURA!"  
"You perv!"

"Aw baby you know you like it! You know you WANT IT!"

I was laughing my ass off while Sakura was beating Sai with her pillow.

Yes Sai's a pervert but a funny one!

"Stop hitting me your hurting Junior!" cried Sai.

"Who's _Junior?" _I asked but shouldn't have because now i'm a'm severely shocked.

"My dick!" he replied as he placed his hands on his crotch protecting his banana.

Just then Sakura stopped hitting Sai and began laughing like crazy.

I then joined her. Sai backed away looking confused. "Why are you both laughing?"

We ignored and kept laughing.

"TELL ME!" He ordered.

"Who the fuck names their dick?" laughed Sakura.

"W-whats wrong with that" he asked looking offended.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**_

So after making fun of Sai while he hid his face in a pillow covering his shame, we went online.

"Can I check my Facebook?" Asked Sai.

"No" we both said.

"We're going on Myspace" said Sakura.

**Welcome to Myspace. A place for friends.**

**E-mail: **

**Password: ••••••••**

**Sakura Haruno online**

**Comment approvals**

**New Message**

**New Friend Request**

…**...**

**Message From Ino Yamanaka:**

_Holy shit Sakura guess what! THANKS TO THAT WHORE MY MOM GAVE ME  
A MONTH OF BEING GROUNDED! THAT MEANS WE CAN'T GO SHOPPING LIKE WE PLANNED!_

_I know we were planning on sneaking out while both our parents were at work but my mom called in my uncle. Member him? The cop? Yeah well he's gonna be watching me everyday starting tommorow while my mom and dad work! STUPID FUCKING KARIN I SWEAR I WILL DESTROY THAT SLUT ONE DAY! Anyways call me when you can!_

…**...**

**Comment from Sasuke Uchiha:**

_Hey Beautiful. School feels lonely with out you. _

_Hope your okay. Love you 3_

…**...**

**Naruto Uzumaki wants to be your friend.**

**You have 10 friends in common.**

**Accept**

**Decline**

**ACCEPT**

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

"Holy crap click on his profile picture" I said.

Sakura clicked and we went to his photo albums. She clicked on the first picture which was his default.

He wore a Black muscle shirt, a silver necklace with a cross dangling down from it, a black cap, he was smiling at the mirror as his phone was the one who took the picture. His blue eyes sparkled from the bathroom light. He looked...Hot..

"Damn" I whispered.

"I'll admit. Naruto Uzumaki is pretty cute" Said Sakura as she clicked the _Next _button.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled. Naruto had taken a picture while he was shirtless. His eyes were squeezed shut, his lips were stretched into a smile, he had a 6-pack, big arms, and GOD DAMN!

"Ow you hurt my ear!" whined Sai.

"Whats with you Hinata? Your breathing all fast and your eyes are all huge. You okay?" asked Sakura turning around her computer chair to face me.

I felt light headed...I needed to sit down. Whats the matter with me?

"I-i'm all right" I said quietly as I rubbed my head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Here you could check yours now" said Sakura getting off of the chair.

"Can I check my Facebook?"

"Shut up Sai. Wait 'till Hinata's done"

I got up and managed to walk to her chair. I centered her lap top and logged out of Sakura's.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

**E-mail: **

**Password: ••••••••••**

**Hinata Hyuuga is online**

**New Messages**

**New Friend Requests**

…_**...**_

**Message from Garra:**

_Hey Hinata. How's suspention goin for ya? I was wondering if I could borrow your Biology homework.._

_I might as well catch up since I got nothing better else to do. Well let me no. Oh and if you see Sai for me, kick his sack for me. He took $$20 from me. While we were walking to lunch I took out my wallet to pay for my food and I asked him to hold it for me while I paid, I get home and see i'm missing money. So do me the grand favor of hurting him for me. Thank you!_

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

Both me and sakura turned to look at Sai who smiled nervously.

"Keep checking your thing i'll hurt him" Sakura assured me.

I turned back and heard a slap.

"NOT JUNIOR!"

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

**Reply**

**REPLY**

**From Hinata Hyuuga:**

_It's goin great actually. Sleeping late and sneeking out of the house while parents are at work._

_You should do the same. Oh and Sakura just did what you asked. Sai's pretty much in pain and crying on the floor right now. Your welcome. Oh and yeah sure. I'll come by your house tomorrow and give it to you. _

**Send**

**SEND**

…_**...**_

**Naruto Uzumaki wants to be your friend. **

**You have 5 friends in common.**

**Accept**

**Decline**

**ACCEPT**

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

**Hinata: ** I accepted ur request!

**Naruto: **Lol thanks. Whats up?

**Hinata: **Nothin just got back from Sakura's. Did your parents notice when you were gone?

**Naruto: **Nope. But they did ask what I did all day. Which was answered with Homework.

**Hinata: **Naruto?

**Naruto: **Yes?

**Hinata: **Wanna hang out again 2morrow?

**Naruto: **Yeah sure :D Want to come to my house?

**Hinata: **Yay! And yeah. Where do you live?

**Naruto: **Oh don;t worry. I'll come and pick you up.

**Hinata: **Really? I mean I dont want you to waste your car gas.

**Naruto: **No, no, no. Plus I don't want you walking. They said it was gonna rain.

**Hinata: **Rain? In September?

**Naruto: **I know. The weather has gone wack! But thats what the news said So i'm driving

you!

**Hinata: **And if it doesn't rain?

**Naruto: **Then i'll still drive you :D

**Hinata: **lol fine.

**Naruto: **Alright then i'll see you at?

**Hinata: **Can it be at 11?

**Naruto: **I'll see you at 11 in the morning

**Hinata: **Alright then see you tomorrow :3

**Naruto: **okay then ;]

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

It was 10:30 at night and I was on the computer on Myspace. I don't know why but I keep clicking on my Friends and click on Naruto's. I read his Bio, all his comments, his blogs, his pictures...His pictures...I spent almost 10 minutes on each picture just looking at them. I loved those eyes of his. Big and blue. His smile was white and bright. Whenever there was a picture of him smiling, I smiled. WHY? I don't know. His hair, color of the sun and spiked, sometimes under his cap.

"Hinata?"

I gasped and quickly exited out of the internet. I turned. It was Neji poking his head through my door.

"What?" I said.

"Mom said to go to sleep. And I thought you weren't allowed to use the computer." said Neji fully entering my room.

"I was bored Nej. Don't tell mom. She'll kill me"

"Fine. But go to sleep or else she'll come and check on you herself"

I sighed. "Okay"

"Goodnight"

"Night"

Neji left my room and I turned off the computer.

Once I was in bed I closed my eyes. Naruto's face popped into my head. The image of him being shirtless ran through my mind. My head began to spin and my heart began to race...I opened my eyes and the feeling went away.

Weird...Why did I get all dizzy? Reminds me the time when I fainted...

I sighed. Wait! I fainted..Naruto was shirtless at the time...Today at Sakura's...the picture of him being shirtless made me almost faint...and...and right now when I was thinking of that picture, my head got dizzy like the other times!

HOLY SHIT! I didn't faint because I was hungry or thirsty! I FAINTED BECAUSE OF NARUTO!

_**Dramatic music plays BUM BUM BUUUUUUM! REVIEW PLEASE :D**_


	14. Naruto's house

**I'm Using my phone for this! Hopefully this will work!**

I was down stairs on the couch at 6:50 reading a magazine. I don't know why but I am. I heard foot steps coming down the stairs. More like high heels...Yup! Its my mom.

"Hinata your up early again" she said picking up her purse on the coffee table.

"Is that bad?" I asked flipping pages.

"No but why are you up?"

I shrugged.

"Well you know the drill. Clean up the house and eat something. Oh and don't go to the back yard or anything. Its raining"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Look out the window" she said walking to the kitchen.

I threw the magazine aside and went to the window. The streets were wet and rain drops were making there way to the ground. Naruto was right.

Neji and Hanabi came down stairs.

"Mommy! The sky's peeing!" She squeeled.

"Its raining honey not peeing" said my mom.

"Neji."

"Yeah?" He said.

"Can you give this to Gaara after school?" I said handing him some papers.

"What is it?" He asked taking them.

"Homework"

"Yeah I will"

"Thanks"

I could've went my self but it was raining and Neji drives every Wednesdays.

"Alright kids I gotta go I'm running late." She said running to us quickly kissing our foreheads. "Neji don't forget to pick Hanabi up at 4"

"I won't" he said putting on his Backpack. "C'mon Hanabi we have to go too." Said Neji pulling on her arm.

"Bye Hinata" they both said to me as they went out the Back door.

"Bye!"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

It was exactly 9 and I was finally done cleaning my house. I was about to plop my self on the couch when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hinata its me Sai"

"Why didn't you just call my cell?" I asked.

"Cause I didn't feel like it! Anyways come to Sakura's again." He said.

"But its raining" I groaned.

"So? Use an umbrella. Plus you live close by her. Unlike me. I live 2 blocks away and I have to WALK!"

"Fine I'll go. Not right now though."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm going out some where else in a little bit."

"Where?"

"To Naruto's house"

"WHAT?" He yelled making me flinch and drop the phone on accident. I picked it up and began to say,

"Sai! Stop yelling! You made me drop the phone you douche"

"Your going on another date!"

"What? NO! Were just gonna hang out. That's it!"

"Why are you going to his house Hyuuga!"

"Cause we wanna hang out! That's what friends do Sai! They hang out! Why are you gonna go to Sakura's house huh?"

"Cause we're gonna bang!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Goodbye Sai" I said.

"NO! Fuck I'm just playing around. Don't get all anal about it, gosh"

"Well your the one who keeps on assuming that me and Naruto are dating!"

"Ok, ok, I'll stop. Do you forgive me?"

"...Yes" I mummbled.

"Will you still come over?"

"Yeah"

"Alright. Let us know when your coming"

"Ok. Bye"

"Bye Hinata"

I hung up the phone and sighed once more...stupid Sai.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**Naruto: **Its rainin!

**Hinata: **yes you were right Mr. Wheater man.

**Naruto: **Yes I was :D I'm coming to pick you up.

**Hinata: **Are your parents there?

**Naruto: **Nope. They're working. The maids here though.

**Hinata: **You have a maid!

**Naruto: **Yeah, I got 2 of them.

**Hinata: **Won't they tell your parents

**Naruto: **Nah :) 1 of'em likes me & the other ones kinda like my Nana so I'm pretty sure they won't say anything.

**Hinata: **How old are they?

**Naruto: **Well my Nana's 45 & the other one is her Daughter & she's 17.

**Hinata: **How long have they worked for you?

**Naruto: **Hmm..Since I was 5. But then once her daughter turned 10 she started helping her mom out. We thought it was nice.

**Hinata: **That is. What's they're names? :)

**Naruto: **My Nana's name is Silvia & her daughters name is Abby.

**Hinata: **How do you know she likes you lol

**Naruto: **I will explain once we're at my house.

**Hinata: **Alright then. I'm assuming your driving right now?

**Naruto: **Why yes I am XD

**Hinata: **ooo! Naruto's txtn & driving :O law breaker! Oooo!

**Naruto: **lol X) I'll see you in a bit

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

I heard honking outside my house and knew right away that Naruto had arrived. With that I put on my black hoodie, went out, locked my door, and ran to his Mercedes and got in.

"Hey Hinata" smiled warmly Naruto.

"Hello Naruto" I smiled back as I closed the door.

"May I say that you look pretty today" he said as he pulled out of the side walk.

"Thank you." I blushed while I put on my seatbelt. "Is your house far from here?"

"Not really. Its like a 15 minute drive." He replied.

"What do your parents work in?" I asked.

"Well my dads President of a music company and my moms a lawyer."

"Are you the only child?"

"Pretty much. Sometimes I want brothers and sisters and sometimes I don't. Like Sasuke and Itachi. They get along and they mess around with eachother and do stuff together. Itachi would play around like shove him and call him names and stuff. Sasuke looks up to him and wants to be like him.

"When I look at them I kinda want that. A younger brother that'll look up to me or an older brother that I'll look up to. But then I see how annoying it can be when they argue and fight and take each others stuff away. Then I say 'nevermind'. But it kinda feels like I already have siblings"

"How?" I asked.

"Well Sasuke and Kiba feel like that to me. We tackle eachother down, we make fun of eachother, Kiba annoys the crap outta me and Sasuke, we beat his ass, and yeah" he laughed.

"Well I have an 8 year old sister you can have." I offered.

"No thanks." He grinned.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"NO FRIGGEN WAY. THIS IS YOUR HOUSE?" I practically yelled. We arrived to Naruto's house. All I could say is that his house is the size of Walmart...with a second story added on! His house was light brown. Green ass lawn, a stone pathway leading to the door, a tree with orange flowers facing the sidewalk, a tire tied to the tree, and bushes between the door.

"Your the 37th person with the same reaction" he chuckled as he turned off the engine.

"My God."

"Let's go inside so you can freak out some more"

I unbuckled and put my hood on before opening the door. But just as I was, Naruto had already gotten to my side and it opened it for me.

"Thank you" I said still looking at his house.

We walked on the stone pathway and made it to the door. Naruto took his keys out and opened the door. I gasped once I saw the inside. We stepped in.

"Silvia I'm home!" Naruto shouted.

In front of me was a white stair case leading to upstairs, the floor looked like it was made out of marbel, it was a cream color, there was a schandelier in the middle of the place, weird exotic looking paintings hanging on the walls.

A woman dressed in a navy blue dress that cane up to her knees, with an apron on came down stairs.

"And where have you been" she questioned. She had brown hair, green eyes, tan skin, and a worried look on her face.

"I went to go pick up a friend." He said looking at me. "Silvia this is Hinata. Hinata this is Silvia"

"Hello" she smiled sticking her hand out.

"Hi Silvia" I said shaking her hand.

"Now I know I'm punished but we have a project that's due after our suspention is over" said Naruto taking off his coat.

"What project?" She said raising her eye brows up.

"Its for art Nana. Right Hinata?"

"Y-yeah. For art" I stuttered realizing that this was a lie.

"Who's your 'Art' teacher, eh?"

Looks like she wasn't buying it.

"Orochimaru" I said.

"Aw Nana do you think I'm liying?" Said Naruto putting her arm around her.

She gave in.

"No. I believe you. Lunch is almost done" she sighed.

Naruto squeezed her. "Can me and Hinata have a Sandwhich?"

"Oh. Oh alright" she said.

"Thanks Silvia" smiled Naruto pecking her cheek. "I'm gonna be showing Hinata around first"

"Alright" she said walking away.

"Project?" I asked.

"It worked" he smiled. "Lemme show you around"

Naruto took me by the hand and showed me his living room. Wich of course I flipped out to see that it was beautifly decorated. There was a red couch set, a rug with a floral pattern, there was no T.v, a fireplace surrounded by the couches, wood floors, a stereo, a sculpture of a woman holding her baby, some paintings, and an Amazing black piano.

"Who's piano is this?" I asked.

"Its my mom's." He replied sitting on the chair.

"You play piano?" I said. I mean he was sitting on the chair and his hands where on the keys.

"Yeah" he grinned.

"I wanna hear you play"

"What song?"

"...Hm...My girl" I answered, remembering that he could sing it.

"You want me to sing and play?"

"Yes please!" I said jumping up and down.

"I've got Sunshiiine on a

Cloudy daaaay. When it's cold

Out siiiiiide, I've got the month

Of Maaay. I guees you'd saaay

What can make mee feel this way,

My giiirl, my girl, my girl, talkin

Bout my giiirl, my girl!" He finished as he smiled singing the last words while looking at me.

"Naruto you have an incredible voice" I applauded.

"Thank you. Did you like it?" He asked as he got up.

"Pfft! NO! I loved it. You played and sang really good" I said wrapping my arms around him. "You get a hug for singing good"

"I should sing more often then" he said squeezing me a bit. I felt my cheeks burn.

"Show me the rest of your house" I smiled.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Naruto showed me his back yard which was like a mini Raging waters. Water slides and a big ass pool. The kitchen with a fridge filled with goodies and where Silvia was making our sandwhiches. The game room. Which had 2 pool tables, a really big couch, a plasma, a closet with every game council known to man including games.

A Mario cart, DDR which the arrows were actually made into the ground, a snack bar, 3 arcade booths like Pacman, street fighter, and this shooting game, and my favorite one and I can't believe a BOY would have this, a Cue booth!

He showed me the 2 bathrooms down stairs, the other 2 up stairs, the 4 guests room, his parents room, and our last and final look at was his room.

We entered and saw a teenage looking girl hanging some clothes in what I guess was his closet.

"Oh hey Abby." Naruto greeted.

"Hey" she said as she stopped hanging clothes and walked towards us.

She was really super pretty! She had black hair, green eyes like Silvia, she had light skin, she had a beauty mark on her cheek, her hair was down, her bangs were to the side, her face was round, she had black star shaped earings, and she wore the same thing as her mom.

"Abby this is my friend Hinata" said Naruto. "And Hinata this is Abby"

We shook hands. She smiled at me.

"So you guys go to school together?" She asked.

"Yeah" I said. "Where do you go?"

"I go to Konoha academy. Where this loser used to go to" she said looking at Naruto.

"Well this loser thinks that Konoha highschool is better than Konoha academy" said Naruto.

"ABBY!" We heard someone yell out.

"Silvias calling you"

"I know" she said leaving the room. "I'm coming!" She shouted.

"Nice room." I said looking around. Gray carpet, white walls, a Canvas next to his window, a weight set, a painting of a...toad?, a T.v, a desk, his indoor closet, and a table with pictures. I walked over and picked one of them up.

It was Naruto when he was little. He looked so small and cute!

"How old were you here?" I asked showing him the pic of him.

"I think I was like 9 or 10"

Just then Silvia came into the room holding our Sandwhiches.

"Thank you Silvia" I said as I took my plate.

"Yeah thanks" said Naruto already taking a bike.

"No problem. Oh Naruto, your friend Kiba is here" she said before going out. My heart raced.

"Umm...let him in" said Naruto.

She then left the room.

"Hinata will he be a problem?" He asked.

"..N-no."

"Are you sure? I mean I could tell him to leave."

"No its ok. Plus its raining outside. He probably walked here"

"Hey baby!-Oh hey Hinata" said Kiba busting through the door.

I blushed. The feeling was coming back. Kiba. Kiba. Kiba!

"H-h-hey Kiba" I said.

"Whatcha doin in Naruto's place?" He said taking off his sweater which was completely soaked from the rain.

"We're just chillin" said Naruto. "Did you walk here?"

"Yeah! Dude I had my umbrella with me right? So I'm walking though the rain when it starts getting windy like shit! So I wasn't holding on tight to it so it flew outta my hands so I run to go get it and it gets tangled in a tree and I'm like, 'BITCH!' So I hada use my spiderman skills and climb on the tree and get it down."Then I saw some black ass cat on a tree branch and it hissed at me and was about to attack me and you guys know how I hate cats right?"

We nodded.

"So yeah I got pissed. One it was rainin

Two the wind took my umbrella, three, it got stuck in the tree, and four, some wack ass cat was hissing at me! So I punched it and it fell down and I saw it run away. I got my God damn umbrella.

The metal parts to it broke, and here I am wet as a vagina"

"Wow" said Naruto.

**So I barely found out that my gangsta ass BlackBerry has a word pad so I could type...I had to buy it so I chose the 30 day trial...29 more days to go starting tommorow! Review!**


	15. Kiss

**Yeah I'm making chapters B4 it ends!**

"I know right! So dude can I borrow a shirt?" He asked as he looked down on his wet self.

"Yeah sure. What color?" Said Naruto putting his plate down and going to his closet.

"A black one."

"Why didn't you just call me to pick you up?"

"I did! But your dumbass wouldn't answer when I called!"

"Ah that's right I had it on silent" he laughed as he threw the shirt at him.

I silently gasped once he started changing. Kiba had SUCH A HOT BOD-_NO! Hinata, no, no, no, no, no! Stop it right there! _But look at him! Look at that body! At his adorable face!_ Stop it woman! Have you forgotten what Naruto said? _...No... But I forgive him. _Wow. So your just gonna let him hurt you again? How are you supposed to get over him when your being a weak sausage? _I am not a weak sausage! Plus he's not hurting me now. _Oh WOW! So your just gonna wait then? Pathetic. Just pathetic._

_..._

I shook my head. That was weird...I never had a conversation with myself before...

"Oh lucky! I wanna sandwich too" said Kiba as he looked at me.

"I'll tell Silvia to make you one. I'll be right back" said Naruto leaving me alone with him.

"So have you talked to Ino lately?" Said Kiba laying on Naruto's freakishly large bed.

"No. B-but did you hear that she's gotta clean Karins house?" God just talking to him made me red.

"No way!" He exclaimed. "Lemme guess, she's gotta do it by herself huh?"

I nodded.

"Did you hear that her uncle that's a cop has to watch her?"

"Yeah but doesn't her uncle have to work?"

"No clue but that sucks for her" he laughed.

"K-k-Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

I was gonna ask him about Lisa.

"Are you still seeing that Lisa girl?"

He kicked off his shoes before answering.

"Naaah. She was just for fun."

"For _fun_?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah. I had fun with her. As in perverted fun. I got bored of her so I'm not seeing her anymore" he smiled.

How could he just do that? So after he's done mingling he tosses the girl away and goes for another one?

"Oh" was all that came out of my mouth.

All of a sudden Naruto came in with Kibas Sandwich.

"Thanks" said Kiba taking the plate from him. "Did you show Hinata around?"

"Yeah" nodded Naruto.

"Rich ass fuck huh Hinata?" Chuckled Kiba.

"Yeah" I blushed.

"Hey dude where's that maid?''

"Which one?"

"The hot one"

Not again!

"My Nana?" Laughed Naruto.

"Nah bitch the 17 year old one!" Said Kiba shoving him playfully.

"Abby" I said.

"Yeah. Fuck she's fine ass hell!" Grinned Kiba. "She's got a nice ass! Wonder if she'll let me get under that dress!"

_TOLD YOU SO! LET HIM HURT YOU HINATA!_

"Shut up Kiba" said Naruto. He looked at me with eyes of apology. "She doesn't go for Idiots"

"I'll be right back" he said putting his sandwich down and running out the door and closing it behind him.

I sighed.

"Sorry"

I looked at Naruto who just looked at me with sorry eyes.

"Why are you sorry" I asked.

"Cause Kiba's an ass"

"I'm so stupid" I mummbled. Oh gosh no. I hid my face with my hands and turned away from Naruto.

I heard footsteps coming my way. Then warm arms around me.

"Don't cry" he said quietly.

"I'm sorry" I huffed.

"Its okay"

I turned my body around and hugged him. I needed one right now.

"Y-your such a good friend you know that?" I said.

"I'm here for you Hinata."

"Why is he always doing this?"

"He's an ass."

I sobbed some more. Why did I love someone who doesn't even love me back? Naruto then walked me to his bed, we both sat down.

"N-Naruto?"

"Yes Hinata?"

"Ca-an you take m-me home please" my voice trembled. I couldn't stand being in his house knowing that Kiba was off hitting on the maid.

"Yeah"

"Thank you" I said hugging him. He was so nice.

Hinata's House

"Thanks for the ride Naruto" I said. We were parked right outside my house.

"No problem" he smiled.

I opened the door but something wasn't letting me step out. I turned. Naruto had a good grip on my arm. He pulled me back in and leaned foward and gave me a hug.

"Forget him" he whispered in my ear.

"Help me forget him" I said. So far I've been letting myself go back into loving Kiba. I don't know HOW to forget him.

Naruto let go of me and cuped my chin and brought his lips to mine and kissed me. My god his lips were so soft and warm and-and-AND WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! WHY IS HE KISSING ME AND WHY AM I KISSING BACK!

I pulled away and quickly got out of his car and ran inside my house not caring if the rain was wetting me.

"Hinata! Hinata wait! Hinata!" I heard him yell out.

I got in and shut the door behind me and sunk to the ground.

Me and Naruto..._kissed. _WHAT?

WHY? My heart was racing and my legs were shaking. This was just so freaking unexpected! I need Temari here.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

I heard my doorbell ring 20 times non stop along with some knocking. I jumped up from the couch and ran for the door.

"Get in!" I said pulling Temari by the arm.

"What happened Hinata? You sounded freaked out over the phone" she said as I shut the door. "Did you get raped!"

"NO!"

"Stolen!"

"No!"

"Violated!"

"That's the same as rape! But no!"

"Then what's the matter woman?" She said shaking me.

I pulled her to the couch and sat her down.

"I-i-i-i-i-"

"Oh my god! 'I' WHAT!" She shouted slapping her hands on her lap.

"Me...and...and...and...Naruto...me and Naruto.." God it was hard to say it!

"You and Naruto what? Went on a date? Duh Hinata we all no that"

"No! Me and Naruto..."

"What Hyuuga! Spill it out!" She ordered.

"ME AND NARUTO KISSED!" I Shouted then imediatly clapped my hands over my mouth.

"YOU, HINATA HYUUGA KISSED NARUTO UZUMAKI?" She

Yelled jumping up from the couch.

I nodded slowly still having my hands on my mouth.

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKING HUGE SMELLY SHIT, WHAT!"

"Me and Naruto kissed!"

"When did this happen?"

"T-today"

"Where?"

"In his car" I replied now sitting down.

"WHY?"

And so I told her. I told her how I loved Kiba and how I was angry at Dennys, how Naruto was the only one who knew about me loving Kiba, how I talked to Naruto on the phone while crying over Kiba, and finally about today at his house and when Kiba came and went to go make a move on the made and how he said that he goes to one girl then once he gets bored of her, he throws her away and finds a new one.

"Hinata how could you not tell me about you loving that dog ass?" She said hugging me.

"Cause then you and Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and probably Sai, would've gone and tried to be all match maker" I said.

She sighed and stood quiet. She knows its true.

"Did you slap Naruto when he kissed you?"

"No. I stopped kissing him and ran to my house"

"Hold on a second" she said letting go of me and standing up. "You were kissing back!"

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. What else happens

**NEW CHAPTER!**

"...Yes-I don't know why!" I said burrying my face in a pillow.

Just then my phone vibrated causing me to jump. I took it out and gasped.

"What! Who is it?" Said Temari quikly sitting next to me. I showed her.

_**You have 1 new Msg from: **_**Naruto Uzumaki**

"OPEN THE MESSAGE"

My heart was beating so fast as I pushed the OK button to read his text.

**Naruto: **I'm sorry!

"What does he mean 'I'm sorry'?"

"For kissing me I guess" I said.

"Here I'll text him!" Temari took my phone and began

**Hinata: **Why did you do it?

**Naruto: **It won't happen again. I'm sorry!

**Hinata: **But why'd you do it?

**Naruto: **I...I like you Hinata. That's why I did it.

...

"OH MY GOD HINATA HE LIKES YOU! HOW CUTE IS THAT?" Screamed Temari.

I felt my whole face burn. N-Naruto likes me?

"Gimme my phone!" I said taking my cell back.

...

**Hinata: **I'm just wonderin...but why?

**Naruto: **Your Beautiful, smart, ur eyes are amazing, ur laugh makes me smile, your fun to be with.

...

Temari squealed so loud that I threw a pillow to shut her up.

...

**Hinata: **That's sweet Naruto really. But how could you feel that way about me? We've only known each other for a week.

**Naruto: **To me it feels like months. Like no joke but Out of all the girls that I met on my first day at Knonoha highschool, u were the only one that I couldn't keep my eyes away from.

...

Okay now that was really sweet and pretty cute.

"Awwww!" Temari beamed.

...

**Hinata: **I don't know what to tell you Naruto

**Naruto:** its ok Hinata. I understand if you don't wanna speak to me again.

**Hinata: **No I didn't mean it like that! I really want us to still be friends!

**Naruto: **Really? After what happened?

**Hinata: **Yeah. It was just a kiss. Let's just forget about it.

**Naruto: **Alright :)

**Hinata: **Friends?

**Naruto: **Yeah. Friends

**Hinata: **See you Friday :)

**Naruto: **Ok, bye I guess

...

"He's sad"

I looked at her. "How do you know?"

"That last text just shows it all Hinata. He's okay with being friends, just sad about you not wanting to be more than that. I already know that your gonna try and avoid him" she said.

"No I am not. I mean yeah its gonna be weird but I'm not gonna hide from him"

"What do you even see in Kiba?" She said.

"What's not to see in him? He's sexy, funny, cute laugh, buff, amazing blue eyes, tall, he makes me smile, caring, sweet-"

"Holy shit Hinata did you just say Blue eyes?" Said Temari cutting me off.

"WHAT? NO! Kiba has brown eyes!" I replied feeling my face turning red.

"Hyuuga! You just described Naruto!" She giggled.

"No! I was talking about Kiba!"

"Oh please! Kibas the opposite of everything you said! Since when has the Kiba that we all know become sweet and caring?" She said crossing her arms.

And it was true. Kiba was nice and all but never sweet or caring.

I sighed.

"Hinata do you like Naruto?" She asked.

"N-no. Of course not. Were just friends!" I said quickly.

"You kissed him back and you just fantasized about Naruto instead of Kiba! I see the way he looks at you too!"

"How?"

"During lunch everyday he stares at you when your not looking. When you were walking with Gaara and Sakura to our table the other day, I was gonna ask Naruto if he was gonna drink his apple juice, when I saw him it looked like he wasn't paying attention to the world around him. He was looking off somewhere and I realized that he was looking at you.

"His eyes wouldn't stop following you until you sat down next to me. I even saw him blush!"

"Naruto likes me?" I asked out loud feeling shocked.

"Well yeah! He just confessed it!"

"I don't wanna talk about this situation anymore" I groaned. Just then my phone started vibrating again.

_Oh my God Naruto again?_

But it wasn't. It was Sakura calling me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where are you?" She asked sounding a bit impatient.

"I'm at home and Temari's with me"

"HI!" She yelled.

"Fine! We'll be there in a minute"

"Your coming over?"

"Yeah. Well not only me, Sai too" she said.

"Kay. Just come right in when you get here. The doors unlocked"

"Alright. See you in a few"

"Bye"

I hung up and put my phone in my pocket.

"I'll be right back" I said running to the kitchen.

"Popcorn right?" Temari asked.

"Yup. For Sakura"

"Aww. Your such a good friend"

"Baby I'm here!" Announced Sai busting through my door along with Sakura behind him.

"How'd you two get here so fast?" I wondered.

"Oh we jumped over Sakura's wall then just went around your house and came in" replied Sai.

"Ooooh! Popcorn!" Said Sakura happily as she saw me put it in the microwave. Popcorn was Sakura's favorite snack. Mostly because its low in calories.

"Here" I said giving her the bag.

She happily took it from me and began to eat some.

"Can we go to your room?" I heard Sai yell already upstairs with Temari.

"Sure!" I called out. "Don't even think about going into Neji's room Temari!"

"I'm not Tenten so you don't have to worry about a thing!"

"You went in there last time and broke his telescope" I said halfway up the stairs.

I reached my room and saw Sai on my bed and Temari looking out my window staring at the back of Sakura's house.

"This is so cool. Your windows facing Sakura's" she said.

"Yeah. When we were ten, my dad bought me some walkie-talkies and I gave one to Hinata and we would look out the window from eachother and talk about boys" smiled Sakura.

"Pft as in Sasuke this, Sasuke that!" I laughed.

"I miss my baby" Sakura sighed.

"Call him"

"He's still at school. I don't want to get him introuble"

"Holy crap its September!" Gasped Sai.

"Yeah? What about it?" I said.

"Next month is your Birthday Hinata" said Temari and Sakura at the same time.

"You guys remember?" I asked.

"Of course we remember." Said Sai coming up to me putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh my god this is so exciting! Don't worry Hinata. We're gonna throw you the best sweet sixteen ever!"

"Yeah! I'll get the streamers, balloons, music. This is gonna be awesome!"

"And I'll be your entertainment! All I'm gonna need is a whip, and a pole"

"Sakura, Temari, and especially Sai. I don't want anything big like last year" I said to them. I apreciate the fact that they wanna do something nice for me but nothing too big and fancy. Last year when I turned 15 they had my birthday in a beautiful park. They covered the grass with removable tile to make an area to be the dance floor, they had a Dj, colorful lights shooting everywhere, a clown (moms idea which caused Sai to scream like a little girl everytime it came near him), a mess load of tables, almost everyone from school and my family, a table with a billion of presents, and a cake the size of Hinabi, which was 4 feet and 11 inches.

It was fun but then I realized how much they all spent, including my mom. But every time when I tell them "I don't want anything for my Birthday!", they go on and do the opposite of what I say!

"But its your Birthday Hinata. You only turn sixteen once ya know" Sai pointed out.

"Yeah! Plus planning your party will be fun" Sakura smiled. "Oh! And we gotta buy your dress too! Its official! Mall this Saturday for dress shopping!"

"What about you guys?" I asked. Were we really gonna go to the mall just to find _me _a lousy dress?

"Of course we're gonna get some too Hinata. But your dress is crucial. Your dress first then ours." She said.

"I hate my Birthday" I groaned falling back on my bed.

"You'll thank us later" Sakura laughed.

**REVIEW! Hmm...I'm thinking about making Naruto take big part of Hinata's Birthday. Next chap will be up soon! **


	17. Back to school

**Chapter 17!**

I slowly opened my eyes and turned to my alarm clock and shut it off.

It was 5:30 in the morning. Friday. Its pretty stupid that principal Tsunade would make us come back on this day. I mean why not make us come back fresh on Monday. Well at least I get to go to the mall tomorrow, all I gotta do is ask my mom about it. I got up and stretched. I hate starting school first period but the good thing is that I get out early. I walked to my bathroom and washed my face to fully wake up, then I brushed my teeth and took out my straightener and let it sit for a while to let it heat. Meanwhile I went to my closet and pulled out my purple Aero shirt and dark blue skinnies. After changing into them, I tip toed out of my room and went to Neji's for some socks.

I carefully opened his door and found him asleep. He wakes up at 6 all the time. Usually cause he's a boy and all he has to do is change clothes. Unlike us girls, we have to change clothes, fix our hair, and do make-up. I went to his drawer and slowly opened it and pulled out some white socks and went out.

I was back in my room with socks on my feet. I put my black Nike's on and went to the bathroom. I decided to have my hair up. I just had to make my bangs straight. Once hair was done I moved on to my face. I put eye liner on the top and bottom of my eye, a light pink blush, compact, and finally lip gloss.

I made my bed and headed down stairs for some cereal.

"Morning mom" I greeted as I walked to the kitchen.

"Hi honey. Ready for school?" She said leaning on the counter eating a granola bar.

"I guess." I shrugged reaching for the fridge for some milk. "Hey mom I was wondering if I could go to the mall on Saturday"

"Sure you can, but not this Saturday"

"Why not?"

"Did you forget Hinata?"

"Forget what? What am I doing this Saturday?" I asked in confusion.

"You and your friends are cleaning that poor girls house tomorrow that's what your doing" She said.

DAMN IT!

"What about Sunday?"

"Yeah. I'll give you some money for your dress"

"Wait how do you know about that?" I asked her while pouring the milk into my cereal.

"Sakura called me during work telling me how you and the rest of the girls were wanting to go to the mall to buy clothes for your party. I agreed but then once we hung up I remembered that all of you had to clean. So make sure to let her know when you get to school."

I sighed. I don't wanna spend a practically good Saturday morning cleaning that SKANKS house!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Have a good day!" Called out my mom as she drove away once she dropped me and Neji off.

We waved.

"Did you give Gaara the homework" I asked Neji as we walked up the stairs to our school.

"You asked me that yesterday and the day before. Yes!" He shouted on the last part.

"Just checking" I smiled. I love annoying him!

We went inside and went our separate ways.

I opened up my locker and pulled out my notebook and binder and shoved it in my back pack.

"Hey Hinata"

I jumped.

"Damn Gaara you scared me." I said facing him.

"Sorry!"

"Its okay" I smiled. I looked at his shirt. It was white with the Volcolm label on it. He looked good in it. "Nice shirt"

"Thanks" he said looking at it. "So guess what happened?"

"What?"

"While we were gone, Karin kept sitting with Sasuke and the others during lunch" he said.

"What!" I couldn't believe that she would do that!

"Yeah man, she took the opportunity of us being gone to get to Sasuke!"

"Sasuke didn't give in right?"

"Of course not. But then Shino told me that she wouldn't stop following them around and she kept hugging him and tryna kiss him"

"Didn't Sasuke try to get her to back off?" I asked closing my locker.

"Yeah. He was like 'Go away!', 'Fuck off', 'Leave me alone slut!', and my favorite one, 'Don't make me get Ino to Chris Brown your ass again'!" We both began to laugh.

Just then I spotted Shino. I waved to him to get over here. He nodded and started walking up to us.

"Good to see you both again" he smiled.

"You too Shino" I said.

"I was telling Hinata about what Sasuke said to Karin" Gaara continued laughing.

"Oh yeah. You should have been there, it was funny Hinata!" Chuckled Shino.

"What's up guys and girl, what are we talking about?" Said Shikamaru coming outta nowhere.

"Hey Shikamaru. Just what happened while you were all suspended" replied Shino.

"What did happen?" He asked.

While Shino was telling Shikamaru what happened I looked at Gaara.

"Wanna come with me to look for Sakura?"

"Sure. We should tell her what happened too" he said.

But right when we began to walk through the halls, the stupid bell rang.

"I guess its gonna have to wait. See ya at lunch Hinata"

I hugged Gaara good-bye and went off to Homeroom.

I went in and took my seat. The late bell didn't ring so Iruka didn't mind if we talked or moved around. I walked up to Choji and sat right behind him.

"Hey Choji" I grinned.

"Hey Hinata. We all missed you guys" he said turning around and of course holding a bag of chips. "Want one?"

I nodded and took some out and ate it.

"So I heard there was Karin trouble."

"Oh yeah. She doesn't know what 'Stop' means" he said shaking his head disapprovingly.

"No kidding. Is she here today?" I asked.

"Yeah. While I was going to the vending machine, I saw her walking with her two friends to the bathroom"

"How's her face?"

"With scratches. She doesn't where skirts anymore, her legs are all bruised up."

"Yeah?"

"Uhuh. Me and Shino have her for P.E and saw her legs with purple and green and it was just nasty!" He said scrunching up his nose in disgust.

"Everyone get to your seats if you don't wanna get marked absent" called out Iruka as the late bell rang.

I quickly said Bye to choji and hoped over desks until I got to mine. Sai or Naruto weren't even here yet. Iruka looked at the class.

"Homeroom has started everyone. You could finish any homework that you haven't completed an-Oh well look who's late"

Everyone looked up to see Naruto and Sai entering the class breathing heavily.

"Where have you two been?"

"Well not here I'll tell you that" said Sai walking to his seat.

A few laughs were heard.

"Do I need to send you to the principal for being a smart Alec?" Iruka raised an eyebrow.

He shook his head no.

"What happened?" I whispered to Naruto as he took his seat. He was breathing all weird.

"I'll explain later." He whispered back

I nodded and turned back to my seat and took out my notebook. As I was doing my vocabulary homework that I didn't finish for History, I had a note thrown to my desk. I looked at it then at Iruka. He was doing paper work. I opened it and it said,

_**Sorry I'm writing you this. I forgot to recharge my phone so its too weak to txt.**_

...

I grabbed my pencil.

_**Its ok. So why did you and Sai come in looking like you got the wind knocked out of you?**_

_**...**_

I folded the paper up and checked to see if Irucka was looking. He was still doing work. I placed the note on Naruto's desk and went back to my vocab. A minute later I get the note back on my desk. I opened it up.

_**We were outside on the field eating breakfast right? So I finished my food first and asked Sai if he wanted to race me around the track. He said yeah so we ran around and I beat him. So we were catching our breath but then the bell rang and we left our stuff in our locker. So we ran from the field, back inside, to our lockers, and got to homeroom.**_

_**...**_

_**Yeah late! XP**_

_**...**_

I threw the note back at him and returned to my Homework. As I was highlighting the definition I heard him laugh quietly. I felt something hit my foot. I looked down to see the note next to my shoe. I picked it up.

"Hinata is that a note?" I looked up to see Iruka standing in front of the desk looking at me. All heads turned my way to look at me. I blushed.

"No. Its a vocabulary card" I said holding it up. I mean it was folded up looking like a square. "I accidently dropped it"

"Well keep your things in order" he said walking up to a kid that had his hand up. Good thing he was sitting on the other side of the class room so I could open up the note.

_**Psh like 10 seconds late! By the way you look very cute today Hinata ;]**_

_**...**_

I blushed.

_**Thank you Naruto. You look cute too :)**_

_**...**_

I threw it back. Naruto always complimented me ._.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Homeroom ended and it was off to English. Naruto and I talked for a bit while I grabbed my book from my locker. He said that he had a surprise for me in art class. Well after we said good bye, I walked with Sai to English. He didn't have the same class with me but our classrooms were next to each others. I said goodbye and entered the room witch of course had no teacher. I walked to the back of the room where Temari was texting.

"Hey" I greeted her after the late bell rang.

"What's up?" She smiled putting her phone down.

"We can't go dress shopping tomorrow" I said.

"Why not? Did your mom find out you've been leaving the house?"

"Thank God no, but it's not cause of that"

"Why then?"

"We have to clean the skanks house remember?"

"Damn!" Temari groaned falling back to her seat.

"But we could go Sunday. Plus that way Ino could go too"

"True. But what time do we have to be there?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that I don't wanna spend a Saturday wiping eggs off windows"

"Wow, she could have had it clean by now! But noooo! _We _have to do it!" She said angrily.

"We gotta tell Sakura and Tenten that mall trip is cancelled" I sighed.

"Hey. Have you talked to Naruto? Have you've been avoiding him?"

"No Temari. Everythings going good. Were acting like nothing ever happened"

"I still can't believe you guys kissed!"

"SHH! Do you gotta be so loud?"

"He's pretty hot Hinata. You should totally go for Naruto. Forget about Kiba. Your to good for that dumbass." She said.

Right when I was about to reply, Kakashi came in.

"Goodmorning class. Forgive me for being late" he said placing his things on his desk.

Temari raised her hand.

"Yes Temari" Said Kakashi.

"Why are you always late?" She asked as she put her hand back down.

He laughed and went in front of the class.

"Ah I love that question. I'm sorry Temari but I cannot answer you" he smiled.

"Why?"

"Its my secret and I don't feel comfortable sharing it with children" he simply said still smiling.

"Were not kids anymore"

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen"

"Far too young."

"Nu uh!"

"Temari if I told you, you'd become terrified and try to get out of my class" he laughed

"Aw c'mon Kakashi sensei tell me. I'm up for a scary story" she grinned making him chuckle and turn to the board.

"Some day I'll tell you. Now todays lesson is learning the arts of poetry. Everyone take out your books and turn to page fourty-three and begin writing notes about the chapter" he said sitting down taking out his book.

"Wonder what's so terrifying that's keeping him from getting here on time" I whispered.

"Weird" she giggled quietly.

**Lunch time :D**

It was lunch and I was effing happy to get out of Math! Sasori keeps throwing pop quizzes at us. It made me Sasuke, Lee, and Tenten wanna DIE!

"I'm glad maths over" sighed Lee.

"Friggen Sasori sensei keeps working our asses off!" Said Sasuke rubbing his head. "My brain feels retarded"

"Schools almost over you guys. Just a couple more hours." Skipped Temari getting her tray.

"Hey Hinata did you get problem five?" Asked Sasuke.

"Nah. I didn't even do his quiz" I replied grabbing a slice of pizza and an apple.

We walked to our tree and took a seat with the others who already arrived.

"Sakura" whined Tenten.

"Yeah?" She said after kissing Sasuke hello.

"We can't go to the mall. We have to clean hoe bags house"

"Yeah I just remembered that this morning when I went to my fridge to pull out a carton of eggs"

"To bad Ino's not here yet." Said Lee.

"I know. We need her so we can discuss Hinata's Birthday"

"Sasuke, you guys. Don't bother. I don't want anything" I said.

"Its gonna be your birthday?" Asked Naruto popping out randomly.

"Yeah. Next month. Our little innocent Hyuuga is turning sixteen" giggled Tenten.

Just then everyone cane and took they're seats.

"Hey make your mom bring that clown again. I wanna see Sai scream like a little bitch" laughed Kiba.

"Fuck you Kiba. You know I hate clowns" Sai pouted.

"That was some funny shit"

"Shut up!"

"'AHH! ITS NOSE IS RED!'" Kiba laughed as he reacted how Sai screamed that day.

"What day is it on?"

Naruto was the one with the question.

"On the tenth on a Saturday" I said.

"Am I invited" he smiled.

"Of course" I blushed.

**And that's it! Fingers are getting tired. Review!**


	18. During classes

**I'm making chapters as fast as I can before the trial runs out!**

"I'll help with Hinata's party!" Cried Naruto out to everyone.

"No Naruto. You guys c'mon, stop" I pleaded. I don't want them to spend money.

"Ignore her. Hinata we just want you to have the best sweet sixteen. Everyones willing to help out" said Neji.

"Yeah! Who else does this? Who else has there friends wanting to throw a big party for there other friend?" Said Temari.

I stayed quiet. I never knew my friends could care so much.

**Art class!**

"Class. Today you will be assigned your first Art project" said Orochimaru. "It'll be worth fourty-five points. You may draw whatever you want but it has to be big. I don't want to be grading a big piece of paper with a small drawing in the middle. No, I want you all to take as much space of your paper as possible."

So during class we did a rough draft of what we were gonna draw. I kept looking over to see what Naruto was drawing but he wouldn't let me see. He said it was a surprise.

"Speaking of 'surprises', what was the one that you were gonna give me right now?"

He put his drawing in his binder and grabbed his back pack and pulled out a small blue box.

"Here" he said handing it to me.

"What is it?"

"Well open it"

I blushed in shock to see a gold necklace with my name on it.

"N-N-Naruto, i-why?" The necklace was so beautiful! The chain was gold and my name was decorated with little diamonds.

"My moms birthday was yesterday so I went to the jewelry store to buy her a necklace and as I was looking to find her name, I saw yours. Plus there was a special deal. Buy two for the price of one. I bought my mom one, and one for you" he smiled.

"Naruto thank you!" I said leaning in hugging him. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"Ah, young love." Laughed Orochimaru looking at us...great, now so was the class.

They started "wooo-ing" and "Chiaow! Go Hinata!", "Ooo! Yeah Naruto tap that!"

We let go and I was blushing like crazy.

Naruto just smiled and scratched his head.

"Alright class, now settle down. Naruto, Hinata. Save your romance for after class" he said.

"We're not together sensei" chuckled Naruto.

"Yes the hugging proves it. Now everyone get back to work" Orochimaru ordered.

"I'm sorry" whispered Naruto as everyone took their attention off of us.

"I-it's okay" I whispered staring at the necklace.

"No. I should have given it to you after class."

"Its fine. Plus you said 'surprise at art class'. Not 'after art class'."

"Do you like it?" He grinned.

"Of course! Its so beautiful." I said looking at my diamoned name.

"A beautiful necklace for a beautiful girl"

I blushed. I think my face made a new shade of pink.

**Physical Education time!**

"Whoa nice necklace Hinata!" Said Tenten getting close to my neck as we were changing in the locker rooms.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"Its so cute! Did your mom win the lottery or something cause that thing looked like it cost a lot"

"No. Naruto gave it to me" I said quietly. I didn't want the whole locker room to hear.

"WHA-"

"Shh!" I clapped my hands over her mouth.

"What's up with you two?" Said Sakura opening her locker.

"Nothin" I said pulling my hands away. "Oh my god Hinata what a pretty necklace. Oh crap is that diamonds!" Gasped Sakura.

"Yeah."

"Damn who got it for you?"

I ignored the question and ran out the locker room and stood on my number. Soon everyone came out.

"Alright kids today we're gonna have fun. And what other way of having fun then to run laps!" Said Gai cheerfully.

Everyone groaned including me.

"Off to the track!" He marched as we followed.

"At least were not in Anko's P.e class" said Naruto appearing next to me. I looked over my shoulder to look at her class.

"YOU CALL THAT A PUSH-UP! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? ARE YOU HUMPING THE FLOOR OR SOMETHING?" She yelled to a kid who was clearly not in good shape struggling to do a push up.

"ALL OF YOU GET DOWN AND GIVE ME TWENTY" she blew her whistle and they began.

"Your right" I said. Anko was so strict! I had her last year for P.E and she was terrible! She made fun of the skinny kids calling them scrawny and the fat kids calling them obesed and off the scale. Poor Choji had to put up with that.

We got to the track and Gai let us go. All four of us felt like walking.

"So Naruto did you see Hinata's pretty necklace?" Of course Tenten would be the one saying that. And GOSH did I feel like telling her to shut up! Why did I even tell her?

"Yeah. I see she's wearing it too" he smirked.

"You still haven't told me who gave it to you" said Sakura.

"I did"

"Naruto?"

"Yep"

Sakura stopped walking. We turned and saw a 'Wtf!' Look on her face.

"What's the matter?" Asked Tenten as we stopped to look at her.

"Did I just hear that Naruto gave you that necklace?" She said. Eyes wide. What the hell was going on with her?

"Yeaah?" I said.

"So are you two like together?"

"WHAT?" I shouted. "No!"

"Then what's with the gift huh?"

So then Naruto explained the birthday of his mom, how he was looking through to look for his moms name and how he found mine and the price of one for two.

"This still seems weird" she said walking quickly past us.

"I love necklace you picked out for Hinata Naruto" smiled Tenten.

"Thanks." He smiled back.

I ran up to Sakura while Tenten and Naruto talked.

"Please don't be like Sai" I pleaded.

"What do you mean, 'like Sai'?"

"Like as in, don't assume that he and I are dating."

"Temari told me"

"Told you what?"

"About Naruto"

"What about him?"

"How you both kissed"

My face burned up.

"Your blushing meaning that its _true!_"

"Please Sakura don't try and do anything!"

"Pfft! I won't. Gosh I'm not like Ino. If she found out, she'd be forcing you and Naruto to get together." she laughed. "But now that I think about it, you and Naruto would make a cute couple"

"_How?_" I asked in disbelief.

"You both are just so darn cute" she said hugging me as we walked.

"I better see running!" Yelled Gai.

We fast walked.

"Can't believe he likes you"

"I can't believe we gotta clean tomorrow" I said changing the subject.

"I know! Well at least we'll get to see Ino tomorrow"

"I wonder how taking care of Karin worked out for her"

"She told me Karin was enjoying her suffering."

"Sucks big to be in that situation"

"Seriously."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"I will cut you Neji"

"Huh?"

"I'ma cut you?" I said glaring at his book while we walked back home.

"Why do you hate my books" he asked closing it.

"I don't hate your books. I just hate you reading all the time" I said.

"Why are you soo racist against my books huh?"

"Racist? On _books? _Neji that's gotta be the most retarded thing I've ever heard"

"Why do you want me to stop? Shino reads too, and so does Gaara."

"But not all the damn time like you do!" I said. "In fact give me your book"

I reached out for it.

"Stop!" Neji held his book up in the air. I grabbed his arm and managed to grab it.

"Give it back!"

"No!" I said running away having him chase after me.

I looked over my shoulder and gasped to see that he was an inch away from me. He pulled on my shirt. I wasn't gonna have him get his book so I threw it next to a water fountain that was next to me.

"NO!" He yelled. He turned from the book to me. "What the fuck Hinata!"

"Its for your own good" I was beginning to laugh. Who the hell gets mad over a book?

He went over the fence and grabbed his wet book and jumped over and began walking angrily back home.

He stopped abruptly and yelled.

"You think its funny?"

Now it was! His eyes were twitching and his mouth too!

"What if I do this!" He pulled the new necklace that I got today off my neck and threw it where his book landed.

**I clearly don't know what else to put. Review! Ooo Hinata's goin baad ;O**


	19. Sorry

**Next one!**

I stood there in shock from what Neji did. He never got back at me. He never fought back against me, if I did something to get him mad he'd just yell, not find a way to get back at me. He'd just shake it off and go back to his old self. But now?

"Now you know how I feel!" He yelled.

He walked away from me.

My neck hurt a bit as I touched the back of it. He pulled really hard on it. I hopped over the fence and picked the necklace up. My necklace had two parts to it now. Neji broke the chain In half! I went over the fence and put it in my pocket and made my way back home. I could've caught up with Neji, but I couldn't see him. He was gone and probably already made it home.

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Hinata why didn't you and Neji come home together like your supposed to. And why did he come home mad?" Asked my mom as I came through the kitchen door.

"We were walking together mom. I just wanted to take another route home. And Neji's mad cause...cause...cause he said that Gaara didn't return his book back to him" whew, good save! Now if I told my mom the truth, she'd make us do something totally ridiculous like sit down and hug until we forgive each other. Its happened before. Not with him, with Hanabi. Stupid little brat broke my phone so I smacked her, then my mom made us both hug each other 'till we forgave one another. It was stupid.

"No other routes. You come straight home with your brother okay?"

"Yes mom"

"Oh and Hinata"

I stopped and turned.

"Your principle called me. She says that you and everyone else has to wake up pretty early in the morning tomorrow to clean." She said while washing dishes.

"How early?" I asked.

"Six thirty early" she smiled enjoying my pain.

"UGH!" I groaned walking to the stairs to get to my room.

"Let your friends know!" She called out.

I went in my room and shut the door behind me and threw my back pack next to my closet.

I walked to my bed and pulled out a B.B gun that Shikamaru gave me from under my bed and walked to the window, opened it, and shot Sakura's window 5 times.

I saw those pink curtains moving and the window open.

"You could've just texted me to come to my window instead of shooting the glass" she said.

"I could have but I'm mad so I felt like letting my anger out on your window with my gun." I said.

"Why are you mad?"

"What looks different about me?" I said sticking half my body out the window.

Sakura looked at me in confusion for a couple of seconds then gasped.

"Your not wearing your necklace! Why Hinata?"

"Exactly! And I will show you _why _in just a second, hold on" I went back in and took out the necklace and showed it to her.

"What happened?" She frowned.

"Neji broke it!" I said angrily.

"Why? How?"

After I explained the book and how he got mad and got revenge, Sakura's face read 'Neji? No way he wouldn't do that!'

"Are you serious! Dude that necklace is brand new!"

"I know! All for a lame ass book!"

"You shouldn't have done that though"

I looked at her. The hell? It was just a book! He's got a shelves filled with them!

"What?"

"Well yeah, I mean that necklace is special to you Hinata. You got mad when Neji yanked it from your neck and threw it in some fountain. That book was special to him too and you ruined it just cause he reads so much. He's my friend and I get pretty pissed that he chooses books over friends but I don't go and destroy the book."

I stayed quiet.

"If you want, my mom could fix it for you. She works part time at Konoha's jewelry store so I'm pretty sure she could make it new again." She said.

I sighed and motioned out to her that I was gonna throw it to her. Once she caught both pieces she smiled.

"Naruto really likes you"

"I'm aware" I said. "Oh and by the way, we gotta be at skanks house at six thirty."

"Damn! Thanks, I'll let everyone else know."

"See you tomorrow then." I said sticking my head back in.

"Hinata wait" called out Sakura.

I went back out.

"You should really talk to neji"

"Yeah...I will. Thanks Sakura." I said a bit quietly.

She nodded in response and went in and closed her window.

I sat there for a while staring at the clouds. How was I gonna apologize to Neji? With a 'sorry' of course but...ugh.

I got up and walked out of my room and knocked on Neji's door.

"What!" I could hear how irritated he sounded.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"No"

"C'mon Neji open up''

He ignored me.

"I'm not leaving until you open the door." I said sitting on the floor having my back against his door.

"Then It looks like your gonna be there for a while" he said.

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

Its been a freakin hour and he still wouldn't open. I knocked, I told him to open up, I pretended I was my mom saying that there was someone at the door for him, he said 'Bull shit', I made Hanabi knock, then he asked if I was there with her and the idiot said 'Yeah she is', I tried everything!

"Come ON!"

"Just go away!"

"Not until you open the door!"

He ignored me once again! That's it. I know he wasn't gonna let me in.

"I'm sorry Neji! I'm sorry for being stupid, I'm sorry about throwing your book in the fountain, and I'm sorry for getting you mad" I blurted. And he STILL ignored me. "I'm sorry for jaking your socks all the time, I'm sorry I called you a girl that one time when you had long hair, I'm sorry I cut some of it off and gave it to Tenten, I'm sorry I let Temari in your room, I'm sorry I threw water balloons at your face on your birthday, I'm sorry I got you sick when we were little, I'm sorry for taking your homework and erasing your name and putting mine on it and giving it to Iruka during final grading, I'm sorry for EVERYTHING!" I shouted. He was still quiet. I sighed and got up and began walking to my room. Just then his door finally opened. I turned and saw him smiling. I quickly went up to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered.

"I forgive you" he said squeezing me.

"I'll buy you a new book I promise" I said as we let go.

"Its okay. Your right Hinata, I should stop reading so much. And I'm sorry I broke your necklace"

"Its alright. Sakura's mom is gonna fix it for me"

"Who gave it to you anyways?" He said.

"Uhh...Naruto?"

"Naruto? What?" Neji's been over protective. Especially when I got with Gaara. He wanted to know where we were gonna go out when we had dates, what time will I come back, and what did I do during my time with Gaara. Which was replied with 'Shut up.'

"Don't worry Neji. Its nothing" I said.

"Why did he give you a necklace then?" He said looking at me with those sneaky eyes of his.

"His moms birthday was yesterday, he was gonna buy her a necklace. While he was looking for her name, he saw mine. He bought a necklace for me and his mom with a special sale that they had. Buy two for the price of one"

"I'll be watching him"

"I'm sure you will"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

After dinner I went to my room to do homework. I didn't feel like finishing so I went on my Facebook.

...

_**Naruto Uzumaki wants to be friends on Facebook**_

_**Confirm • Ignore**_

**Confirm**

_**Choji wrote on your wall:**_

_Hey do you have any dip?_

_..._

He's asking me for dip? What the hell?

...

_**Comment • Like • Remove**_

**Comment:**

_Really Choji? Some dip! Why would you ask me?_

_**Post**_

**Post**

...

_**Naruto Uzumaki commented on your photo.**_

_Damn you look so hot in This pic ;)_

_**Comment • Like • Remove**_

**Comment:**

_Oh, thanx ':)_

**Post**

**...**

_**Choji wrote on your wall:**_

_Cuz I want some for my new chips! I got BBQ Flamin Hot flavor! And I need Salsa dip for its last ingredient!_

**Comment:**

_Well I'm sorry to say but I have no Salsa dip! Go to the mexican liquor store and buy some there. I get my Salsa for only a buck so its a good price._

_**Choji wrote on your wall:**_

_But I don't have a dollar! And that liquor store is far from my place. Can u go buy me some? I'll pay ya back 2morrow!_

**Comment:**

_You live far away Choji! Shikamaru lives right by you! Ask him!_

_..._

_**Naruto Uzumaki commented on your photo:**_

_You really have beautiful eyes Hinata :)_

_..._

I blushed while looking at his comment. I scrolled up to my picture and looked at it. It was taken in my bathroom on the day before church. My hair was up, my bangs fell onto my face, and I guess the eye liner must've broughten out my eyes. I sighed. I logged out and went down stairs for dinner.

...

"So Neji why were you mad?" Said my mom as we ate.

"I told you mom. Gaara took his book and didn't give ot back" I replied giving Neji a hint on things.

He looked confused at first but then got the idea.

"Yeah mom. He didn't give it back" he said.

"Mommy! Hinata hit me!" Hanabi shouted kicking the leg of the table.

"When?"

"A couple hours ago! She hit me right here!" She said touching her head.

"No I didn't! Stop liying you brat!" I hissed.

"Hinata! Do NOT talk to your little sister like that. Hanabi tell me why" said my mom! Damnit! Now I'm probably gonna get grounded again!

"No mom, Hanabi's not telling the truth. Hinata didn't hit her. She was with me the whole time" Jesus man! I'd tackle him thankfully for that! My mom believes Neji about everything.

"Hanabi why would you lie to me like that?" She scolded at her! "Hinata I'm sorry"

"I'm not a liar mommy! She hit me right here!" She touched her head again. I'd smack it again if my mom weren't here!

...

So that night I went to sleep satisfied.

Neji saved me, the brat got in trouble, I was forgiven, I ate some ice cream, I feel fat now, and now I'm gonna sleep it off.

I hope tomorrow won't be so bad.

**Yeah! So I have 8 days until the trial ends. Until then, I'll be typing before its to late! Review!**


	20. She lost it

**Chapter 20!**

"Hinata! Hinata, wake up!"

"Whhaaaaat!" I said annoyed. I looked up to see my mom with her hands on her hips waiting for me.

"Get up! Its five o'clock. Get ready to clean!" She said shaking me. I groaned and threw my pillow at her.

"That won't stop me from getting you to get up! Come down at six for breakfast"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

So I managed to get myself to my bathroom without crashing into walls or my closet. I did my hair, brushed my teeth and changed into my old white T-shirt, gray sweats, and black converse. I was gonna clean egg off a house, why dress nicely for that?

I went down stairs. It was still dark outside. I smelled waffles in the kitchen.

"You've made it on time" said my mom as she served my food on the table.

I sat down and stabbed the waffle and chewed it.

"I don't wanna clean!"

"Stop whining. You shouldn't have done that to her then."

I sighed and continued eating.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Call me when you finish"

"I will. Bye mom" I said as I got out and shut the door.

"Hinata!"

Gaara ran up to me. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and red shorts. I looked over him and saw that everyone was dressed in old clothes. Temari in a light blue tank top, Sakura had on OF COURSE a pink shirt, Naruto had an Orange shirt with white shorts, and yeah everyone was dressed in old clothes or in there Pajamas.

"Hey Gaara" I greeted.

"Good your here. Take this" he said handing me a wet green rag. "You and Naruto are cleaning small stuff. Like the mail box, the door nob, etc."

"Uh, ok." I said as we walked to the others. Oh god what was that smell!

"What smells like crap!" I said covering my nose.

"The egg. That lazy ass of a Karin couldn't clean it herself!" Lee replied while scrubbing the windows along with Kiba. "Tenten went to go get some masks so we won't have to breathe it."

"Alright let's start workin" smiled Naruto. We walked to the mailbox and started cleaning. I cleaned the top of it while Naruto cleaned the bottom.

"This sucks" I said.

"I know right. I could've still been asleep" said Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"You have a bright ass shirt"

He laughed. "Thanks I guess. Orange is my favorite color"

"Really? Mines purple"

"Purple sucks"

"Pfft! No! Orange sucks!"

"Naah! Its better than purple."

"Who wears orange?"

"Psh, I do!"

"Orange is a Halloween color"

"So Is purple. They're both _together._"

I blushed.

"No. There's also Black and white"

"True." He grinned getting up from his crouch.

"But that's another couple" he chuckled closing his eyes, leaning close to me touching my cheek.

I was literally gonna panic.

"You had this on your cheek" he said stepping back, removing his hand from my face, holding a yellow substance.

"W-what is that?" I said calming down. I thought he was gonna kiss me!

He sniffed it then flicked it off his finger. "Looks like egg"

I blushed in embarrassment.

EGG ON MY CHEEK?

"Wonder how that got there" he laughed.

"Hinata you came" said Tenten skipping towards us holding white masks.

"Well no duh I came. If I don't, principle Tsunade's gonna give me detention" I replied.

"Well here" she said holding up 2 masks.

Naruto and I grabbed it and put them on.

"Well I'm off to go help Ino" smiled Tenten turning around.

"She's here?" I asked. "Where?"

"Inside feeding Karin. She's been here since five-thirty" she said.

"Damn. How's she doing?"

"Well you could see the need to kill in her eyes. I should get back before she loses it" she said.

"Good luck" Naruto cried out.

"Off to the door" I said rinsing my towel in the bucket.

"You get the nob, I'll get the lock" he said.

So that's what I did. I cleaned the nob and he cleaned the lock. Soon we asked Gaara what else we had to do and he sent us to Temari's house to get more wet rags. We both took off our masks while I opened it and entered an empty house. Looks like her parents work. Now where were those rags?

We walked into the kitchen and saw a box of white stuff sticking from a box that was on a tall ass shelf. Looks like those were it.

"That's high" I said looking up at the box.

"Not even I could reach that" he said.

"Hmm" I looked around and grabbed a chair, centered it by the shelf and stood on it. I still couldn't reach it!

"Want me to give you a lift?" Asked Naruto as I got off the chair.

"Sure" I nodded.

Naruto smiled and walked over, put his hands on my waist and pushed me up.

"A little higher" I said. I almost got it and BAM! They were in my hands now. I dropped it on the table before Naruto brought me down and Thankfully it landed perfectly.

"Ready to come down?"

"Yeah"

He gently brought me down and soon my feet were touching the ground.

"Thanks Naruto"

"No problem. Your so light"

"I am? I weigh one hundred and twenty-two"

"You weigh like a feather to me" he laughed.

"Let's get ba- wait these aren't the rags." I said looking at the box. It was filled with white old newspapers. And I thought they were what we were looking for!

"Where did she put them?" Said Naruto looking through the Newspapers.

I shrugged.

"Let me call her" Naruto pulled out his phone and dialed Temari. "Hey we can't find them...we looked in the kitchen...Oh okay...no...you shoulda told us that!...Alright we'll be there once we find it...bye" he hung up. "She said that they're in her basement"

So we went in the basement. We didn't see it so we started looking for it. I looked in her dads tool box since he uses rags to clean his wrench while Naruto looked in a bucket filled with materials for car washing. We looked for 3 minutes and finally Naruto found them.

We went out and had to stand on ladders and clean the second story windows.

"But I'm afraid of heights!" I said panicking at the thought of me standing 12 feet off the ground.

"I'll help you if you want" Naruto offered.

"How?" Asked Sai.

"I'll stand on the ladder with you. You'll clean the windows and I'll stand in back of you making sure you won't fall"

"Okay" I nodded.

We walked over to the ladder. Every step I took, Naruto took one too. Finally I was close by the window and right when I was about to reach out to the window, I felt Naruto's warm chest on my back causing my heart to race and me dropping the rag onto the floor.

"Good thing I brought another one" he chuckled showing me another one.

"Naruto I'm scared" I said as I wiped the window.

"Don't worry Hinata I got you. You won't fall" he assured me.

"But-" I looked down which was a bad idea since I yelped making me look stupid.

"Hinata, don't panic I got you!"

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" I yelled. I hate heights so much!

"Hinata are you okay!" I heard Sakura yell out.

"Gaara you idiot! Why did you make her go up the ladder if you know she's scared of heights!"

"I forgot!" I heard him say.

"Yo Naruto bring her down quick. She's gonna start to hyperventilate!" Shouted Kiba.

"Hinata let's go down now" he whispered in my ear.

I looked down again. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"I'll protect you" he said.

My eyes were still looking down and I was shaking. I couldn't go down!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"She's waking up you guys!"

I blinked several times and found myself surrounded by people.

"Hinata your okay!" Said this pink haired girl giving me a hug.

"Who are you guys?" I asked. The girl let go of me slowly and looked at me terrified along with everyone else.

"Hinata what did you say?"

"Who are you? Where the hell am I? How do you know my name?" I yelled getting up from the couch that I was on. My head hurt so much! Why?

Everyone's eyes were wide in shock.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" I snapped.

"Oh my God! She lost her memmory!" Cried a blonde girl with a ponytail.

"Quick call her mom!" The pink haired girl ordered.

"What's going on? What are you doing!" I demanded. I was in some house full of strangers!

"! Come quick its an emergency! Somethings wrong with Hinata!...She was on a ladder cleaning windows, she panicked, and fell off of it!...we have no clue!...okay!" She hung up her phone and then called someone else. "Yes we need an ambulance right now!... Three, seven, three, three, apple oak avenue...yes!...thank you ma'am!"

"You called an ambulance!" Asked a boy with blonde spiky hair with a big cut on his arm.

"Your arm is bleeding" I told him.

He looked at me along with everyone else.

"Hinata, do you remember me?" He asked me.

"No...am I supposed to? Am I supposed to know all of you? Where am I?"

"You're at my house. You and Naruto," said a girl with hair the color of the sand with hair sticking all over her head pointing at the blonde with the injured arm. "Where on the ladder cleaning the windows. You got scared of being so high off the ground that you made the ladder loose its balance, causing you and Naruto to fall"

"I don't remember that" I said stepping back away from them.

"What do you know about yourself?" Asked the Naruto guy.

"I'm Hinata. My last name is Hyuuga, I have one sister and a cousin that feels like a brother to me, I have a mom and dad, I love art, I have black hair, I'm fifteen, and my head hurts like hell" I said. Just then I heard sirens.

"They're here!" Announced a boy with spiky brown hair and really sharp canines.

"Where am I gonna go! I'm scared! Where are you taking me?" I said running behind the couch away from them. The door swung open and 3 big men came in. I grabbed my head. The pain was so strong that I fell to the ground.

"Hinata! Come quick she's right here!" I heard Naruto say. What was going on here! I felt really huge arms carry me. I didn't wanna open my eyes. Everything hurt! I was placed on something soft and something strap over my legs, hips, stomach and shoulders. I felt my self going up and into what I guess was the ambulance.

It was so loud! Why couldn't they shut up! Can't they see that my head hurt?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

I was striped off of my clothes and into this long white gown with blue dots on them. They placed me on a bed with really soft comfortable pillows. There was a needle inside my arm with tape keeping it in place. It was connected to a bag filled with what looked like water. The TV was on, it was showing cartoons. I was in a little room surrounded my gray curtains. What the hell is on my thumb and why is it connected to a beeping box with zigzags going up and down? Was I at the hospital? I looked to my room and gasped. I didn't see my mom next to me. She was sleeping. NO! She has to wake up and tell me what's going on!

"Mom! Mom wake up! Help me!" I shouted. Her eyes finally opened and she gasped herself.

"Hinata honey!" She said hugging me. "Oh thank God your alright!"

"Mom why did they take me here?"

"Wait! I'll be right back" she said getting up.

"No! Where are you going don't leave me!" I yelled. But she was already out the curtains. Just then she came back with a doctor.

His name tag read, Dr. Lu...

He was whispering something to my mom and then started writing on his clip board. He looked at me and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hello" he smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Bad." I replied. "My head hurts like crazy!"

"Do you remember what happened?" He asked.

I shook my head no. That girl told me what happened but I don't remember.

"Do you know who she is?" He asked me pointing to my mom.

"That's my mom." I said.

"Do you remember any of your friends?"

"...Sasuke...and...Sasuke"

"Honey you only remember Sasuke?" My mom asked.

"Yeah. He goes to my school right?"

She nodded and smiled. "What else do you remember?"

"Why are you asking me all these questions?" I said.

"You have Post-Traumatic Amnesia . You hit your head really hard." Said

"What's that?"

"Its do to your head injury. She will recover from it. But it'll take a while." said the doctor now talking to my mom. Tears started forming into her eyes.

"She can't go back to school until she at least remembers these five things." Said the doctor giving my mom a piece of paper.

**So...Yeah! Review!**


	21. Hinata

**Will Naruto take advantage on Hinata's Amnesia problem?**

**"**Would you like to go home Hinata?" Asked

I nodded in response.

After a few minutes, they gave me back my clothes and set me on a wheel chair. My mom took me to the waiting room where all those other people were.

"Hinata!" They all said coming up to me.

"I'm sorry you guys, but she's still really confused. She needs rest." Said my mom. They all looked dissapointed. I noticed that the Naruto guy had a bandage on his arm. He was really attractive.

They said their good byes to me and wished me the best. They drove off in a black van that belonged to a boy with red spikes.

"Why were you crying?" I asked my mom as we drove away from the horrible hospital.

"B-b-because my daughter lost her memory" she said quietly.

"Where is Neji?"

"Asleep"

"What time is it?"

"Its eight-fourty"

"My head hurts" I groaned.

"Don't worry honey, when we get home you'll get some rest" said my mom wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. We arrived at a really nice house...a 2 story house actually.

"Who's house is this?" I asked.

"Its ours" said my mom turning off the car.

"Wooow! Its pretty" I got out of the car and touched my head. "Moom, it hurts!"

She ran up to me and helped me to the door. We went in and she sat me down on a couch.

"Neji! Hanabi! Wake up!" She screamed up the stairs.

"Mom! Don't yell!" I said covering my ears.

"Ooops! Sorry!" She whispered. Soon they both came down all tired.

"What's the matter mom? And why are you home so early Hinata?" Neji said walking down the stairs with Hanabi in back of him.

"Both of you sit down" she said pointing at the other couch that was in front of me. They did as they were told and sat down.

"Your sister Hinata had a terrible accident. She was on the ladder cleaning, when all sudden she fell down and went head first. She-"

"I have this thing called _Amnesia_ or something like that." I said cutting off my mom.

"Amnesia!" Said Neji in shock.

"What's that mommy!" Hanabi jumped.

"Its where you loose your memory." Replied my mom. "Now as a family we have to help one another. So try and help Hinata remember again"

"Yeah mom, uh before we get to that, can I have some medicine for my head?" I asked looking at her with pleading eyes.

She nodded and made her way to the kitchen cabinets.

"Hinata" I turned to look at Neji who acted as if he saw my head chopped off. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah. Your my cousin, slash, brother named Neji. And she's my sister named Hanabi"

"What do I do almost all the time?"

"Uhh... Watch TV?"

He shook his head no then said,

"I read. And you hate it!"

"I hate reading?"

"Yes- No! You hate when I read"

"Why?" I asked.

He kept silence.

"I'm happy that you gave me your purple bracelet Hinata" smiled my sister.

"I did?"

"Yeah don't you remember?"

"I...I guess not" I shrugged.

"I'll go wear it now then!" She said running to the stairs.

"Not so fast Hanabi." Said my mom grabbing her by the arm. "Don't be taking advantage of your sisters condition"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

So for the past 3 hours they've been showing me photo albums of my family, of the friends that I don't know except for Sasuke. My mom made me do math and spelling for some reason, which I DO know how to do. I couldn't believe I forgot about my six piercing which my mom saw and got all angry tomatoe-ish at me. I was exhausted of them making me remember things so I begged to go relax in my room which was replied with a yes. Finally! I shut my door and couldn't believe that I had such a cool room. I was even more surprised when I looked at my door and saw pictures of those people from earlier. Wait a minute! That's Sai! I can't believe I forgot about Sai! The perv! My bestfriend! The one that sometimes acts gay! The one that dressed as a girl and made a move on Neji on April Fools Day and got Neji believing him until Sai's voice cracked!

But what about those other guys? Stop! Okay let me just lay down for a bit.

**Let us hear Naruto's POV**

We left in Gaara's van to finish up cleaning Karin's house. It was exactly 1:00 in the afternoon. We were all tired so we headed back to Temari's house. I just really wanted to get away right now so I said goodbye to everyone and went home and invited Sasuke over and told him what happened to Hinata and about the ladder incident.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked me.

"Oh I got that when we fell" I answered.

"Wow. Damn dude I hope Hinata's okay"

"Me too! I wish we never went up that ladder"

"Why the hell did they make her go up there when they all know that she's afraid of heights?" He exclaimed. "She lost her memory cause of that!"

"Once Hinata and her mom left, the doctor came out and asked if we were her friends. We said 'yeah' and then asked if there was a Sasuke in the group. Then he started to say that Hinata only remembers you" I said.

"Only me?" He said pointing at himself.

I nodded.

Just then Sasuke's phone started to ring.

"Who is it?" I asked.

His eye brows raised in shock.

"Hinata's mom." He said, then pressed the Talk button. "Hey what can I do for you?...Uhuh...Yeah I've been told that she only remembers me...Sure...of course... Naruto?"

He paused and looked at me. What were they saying about me?

"Oh no he's a new member" he laughed. "Yeah...We will be there. Okay. Thank you, you too...bye"

"What did she say?" I said as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Her mom wants me to go over there and help Hinata remember the rest of us and about school and stuff. I asked her if I could bring you and she said yeah so let's go"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Good Sasuke you're here. And you must be Naruto" she smiled as we came in. She looked so much like Hinata! Long black hair, Big lavender eyes, pale skin. Only Hinata didn't have dimples like her mom did.

"Hello " I said shaking her hand.

"My what a handsome young man" she said after closing the door.

"Thank you" I smiled scratching the back of my head shyly.

"Well she's up in her room boys"

"We'll see what we can get out of her" called out Sasuke as we ran up the stairs. We made a right turn through the halls and saw a door with a purple heart in the middle of it. Sasuke knocked. "Hinata its me, Sasuke. Can I come in?"

We heard movement and footsteps getting closer and finally the door swung open to a happy Hinata.

"Sasuke!" She spread out her arms and gave him a hug.

"How do you feel?" He asked her once they let go.

"No please don't ask me that! I don't wanna hear it" she whined.

"Hinata. This is my friend Naruto. He is also your friend."

I smiled and said Hi.

She introduced herself to me even though I knew who she was, and let us in her lilac room. Her walls were all that color, she had posters, she had a door filled with pictures of everyone, she had a pretty nice room. Better than Sakura's. All pink. Ugh I felt like I was gonna go blind!

"So what brings you two here?" She said plopping herself down on her bed.

"Just to you know, see how you're doing" said Sasuke.

"Well I'm confused as hell. I only know you and-oh! I remember Sai!"

"You do?"

"Yeah! I can't believe I forgot about that perv. But everything else feels all blurry."

"Hinata" I said. Her head faced my direction. "Do you remember what I gave you?"

"Gave me?"

"Yeah. Remember I gave you something yesterday"

"...No..what was it?"

"It was a necklace with your name on it"

"Then where is it?" She said.

"You should have it. You were wearing it yesterday" I replied.

"Well its not here" she said touching her neck.

She probably took it off today before she came to clean so it wouldn't get dirty. I want her to remember me though! I looked at Sasuke who looked so confused at me.

"I gave her a necklace" I told him.

He gave me those "But why?" Eyes of his. He then knew I would explain why but not now so he finally stoped.

"Well...nevermind" I said.

"Hinata I'll be right back. I'm gonna ask Neji something okay?" Said Sasuke.

She nodded. Sasuke got up and left Hinata's room leaving us both together alone.

"So how old are you?" She asked.

"I'm sixteen." I answered.

"Tell me more about you" she smiled patting the spot next to her bed for me to sit on.

"Well," I sat down. She looked so cute. "I'm a sophmore, I go to the same school as you, Konoha High, my favorite color is orange, black, and white, I like to play Basket-ball and Soccer, I have my own car-"

"Really? But you're sixteen"

"I got a permit" I laughed.

She told me to continue on.

"I'm an only child, I love art, the beach, and my favorite snack is ramen."

"Ramen? You mean that noodle stuff?"

"Yeah. It tastes really good. I could eat that every day for the rest of my life."

She giggled and then stopped and gasped.

"Wow" she leaned close to me. "You have such pretty eyes Naruto"

I sighed. I remember the first time she was so amazed by them.

"You like them?" She blushed and nodded. "They're beautiful. Can I look at them somemore?"

"Sure" I said. She got close again. This time closer. Her face was nearly an inch away from mine. I could feel her breath hit my mouth, her nose brushing against mine, her eyes were focused on mines. I can't believe she's that crazy about my eyes. She smelled so sweet, my god!

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" She asked pulling away.

"N-no? Why?" I said quickly.

"Well your eyes got huge like if you saw something scary. Is it me?" She said in shock covering her face with her hands.

"No, no, Hinata no. I was just got a little excited that such a pretty girl was so close to me"

She smiled and blushed. "You mean like this?" She leaned in and got close to my face again. Since when did she get all flirty?

"Yeah like that" I laughed.

"You're really cute" she said softly.

"Thanks you too'' I said.

She leaned back and smiled. "Do you have a girlfriend?''

I can't believe this shit is happening, like really, oh my god!

"Nope"

"Do I have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Why not?" She frowned.

"Well I know this one guy who fell head over heels the first time he saw you. He really likes you and wanted you to be his. He kissed you, but you got scarred and ran out of his car." I said.

"Really! Tell me more"

"No idea why you did that. I mean, you were kissing back. It lasted for about five seconds. He said that those five seconds were amazing. But you know, before you ran out. You two both agreed to stay friends but he didn't want that. He wanted to be more than that. He hopes that one day you'll feel the same" I sighed.

"What's his name?" She said looking sad.

"I can't say"

"Why not?"

"He'll get mad"

"Is he cute?"

"Well...I guess" I chuckled.

"Are you friends with him?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. We're really close." I smiled.

**So yeah. Idk when next chapter will be up. Trial expired on my phone. Review :)**


	22. Point of views

**Here it is!**

"Who are all those other people?" She said pointing at her door wall.

"I'll show you" I said grabbing her by the hand and pulling her to her door. "This guy with the green shirt is Rock Lee. But everyone calls him Lee. He's really energetic. This is Shikamaru, he's kinda lazy but really smart."

"What about him?" She asked pointing at Kiba's picture. "He's a cutie"

"Oh..." I like Kiba and all but the girl I like has feelings for him which right now makes me hate him. "That's Kiba. He's nasty. No one likes him"

"Why?"

What should I lie to make him sound terrible to her? "Well he's rude, he's a player, he stained my bed once"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. He was looking at dirty magazines at the time. He acts like an ass, he's immature and he's just bad" well not everythimg about him that I said was a lie.

"Then why is he on my door?" She said looking at his picture.

"You're his friend"

"Continue"

"These four girls are your bestfriends. The girl with the green eyes is Sakura. Sasuke's girlfriend. This chick with buns is Tenten. The other one with the pony-tail is Ino and the last one with blonde hair is Temari"

"They're so pretty. All four of them are" she smiled. Then she began to laugh. "Who's this guy?" She pointed at Sai's picture. I laughed too. He was wearing a skirt, a black bra, pink lipstick, dark ass eye shadow and his hair, small pigtails.

"That's Sai. He's pretty cool."

"Is he gay?"

"No. He just has a womanly side to him." I laughed.

"Oh my gosh yeah! Sai! Wow I just forgot about him again"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

So I've shown Hinata everyone on her wall. Then she kept looking up at me. She was so short it was cute! So I looked back. She stared long and good and her eyes were popping out. Gosh she was so cute!

"Your such a cute kid" I said squishing her cheeks together. She looked like a fish.

"I'm not a kid" she pouted.

"Yeah you are"

"No!"

"Yes!" I grinned.

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Aha! You just said I wasn't" she laughed.

Damn how'd she get me like that?

**Back to Hinata!**

I was enjoying myself a lot with this guy. He was really nice, funny, and such a cutie! We both laughed for awhile then stopped to catch our breath.

"You're fun" I told him.

"You are too" he grinned.

Just then the door opened and Sasuke came in.

"Sasuke! I never knew you had such a pretty girlfriend!" I said pulling the picture off my door to show him the Sakura girl.

"Well now you do. So I talked to Neji, Naruto and he wants to talk to you" Sasuke patted Naruto's shoulder.

"Why?" He asked.

"You'll see. Now run along. You don't wanna keep him waiting" he said. Something about Sasuke didn't seem right. He was looking at Naruto as if he had crap all over his face. He wanted to laugh I could see it.

"Alrighty then. I'll be back" he said slowly exiting my room. Sasuke walked over to my bed and layed down.

"What does my brother wanna talk to him about?" I asked pulling my computer chair to sit in front of him.

"Stuff" he merely said.

"Sasuke it looks like you wanna laugh" I said.

And that's exactly what he did once I finished my sentence. My room echoed with Sasuke laugh.

"Why are you laughing!"

He ignored me and kept going at it.

I knew he wasn't gonna say anything so I left my room. Now where was Neji's room? I opened the door to my left. Nope. That was the towel closet. So it had to be the one on my right. I slowly turned the knob but it was locked. I could hear Neji. I put my ear against the door and listened in on them.

"Nah dude don't worry I'm not like that" I heard Naruto say.

"You better not be. At least don't do anything to aproach her now. Look at her! She's forgotten about everything!" Neji shouted.

Were they talking about me?

"I'm not! I'll I wanna do is help her remember everything. She's my friend too."

"Alright Uzumaki." Neji sighed. "But I'll keep an eye"

"Chill yo! Don't worry. I'm not Kiba man. You should be telling this to him not me"

"I will. You could leave"

I heard footsteps approaching. I quickly opened my door and got back inside and ran to the computer chair and sat down.

"Where'd you go?" Asked the now calm non-laughing Sasuke.

"Pee" I replied.

"Eww" he chuckled.

"Sup guys" said Naruto coming in my room.

"How was your talk" smirked Sasuke.

"You're a bitch you know that Sasuke?" laughed Naruto.

"Hey he wanted to know" he said standing up from my bed.

"Scarred my ass off back there"

"What did he say?"

Naruto glanced at me then back at Sasuke. Sasuke then nodded.

"Hinata do you remember your classes at school?" Asked Sasuke.

"Wait but what was Neji asking you?" I demmanded.

"Sorry. I can't say."

"But-you guys are mean!"

"Sasuke c'mon"

"Nah dude he'll kill us both and run us over and sell our bodies at the swapmeet!" Said Sasuke.

"Fine I'll go and find out" I got up and walked to my door.

"He said to not hurt you" I stopped.

"Hurt me?"

"Yeah" said Naruto.

"What do you mean, 'hurt me'?" I said.

"Hurt you as in, feelings"

"My feelings?"

"..Yeah"

"What? Lemme go ask"

"No Hinata, wait!"

I stopped and faced them again.

"If you tell Neji then he'll be mad at us for telling you!"

**Sasuke's POV**

Of course we were liying to her. We couldn't tell her "Yeah Neji wanted to talk to Naruto about him liking you." No, no we couldn't say that. I was shocked when Naruto told me. Hinata was like a sister. I've known her since junior high and I've known Naruto since 3rd grade and he likes my best friend, slash, sister? Kinda surprised me. It even surprised me more when they kissed. Naruto likes Hinata and well... I'll try and make the best to help out. Like maybe show Hinata that Naruto's the guy for her and-my phones vibrating.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**Sai: **Hey baby!

**Sasuke: **-.- ...

**Sai: **Fine! Hey Sasuke!

**Sasuke: **seriously dude, do u have like some kinda man crush on me? O.o

**Sai: **MY GOD MAN! I'm JK!

**Sasuke: **So what do u want?

**Sai: **Ohohoho! Well excuse me for wanting to say hello to a friend! I want u to come with me to see Hinata.

**Sasuke: **I'm already at her house with Naruto.

**Sai: **...I should slap u sideways! I'm worried like fack about her and wanting to see her and I find out that u and Uzumaki are there and u didn't even tell ME or anyone else!

**Sasuke: **...yeah pretty much! Oh and By the way Sai, you spelled 'fuck' wrong its with a U not an A.

**Sai: **U DICK I NO I SPELLED IT WRONG! AND I'm COMING OVER!

**Sasuke: **ok! Oh and while ur walking over here, make urslef useful and buy me some food. I'm hungry :3

**Sai: **Bitch don't boss me around like I'm some kind of slut! Buy ur own food!

**Sasuke: **Hahaha but u ARE a slut!

**Sai: **...I hate you.

**Sasuke: **I love u too. We'll talk later. I'm busy.

**Sai: **Doing what?

**Sasuke: **Stuff!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

I put my phone away and saw Hinata finally calming down. She wasn't gonna tell Neji.

**Back to Hinata**

Something isn't right. I know so. My feelings? The hell? I don't get it! But whatever, I don't wanna get them in trouble with Neji. Everything still seems weird.

"Can I ask you something?" I said looking at Naruto and Sasuke.

They nodded.

"Why was I on a ladder in the first place?"

Then they gave me a story on how 'we' had a sleep over at Sai's and went to go egg Karins house, how the next day she found out and how the Ino chick got all vaginal and attacked her ass and how we all got suspended and finally it resulted as cleaning, and me falling off a ladder while cleaning windows.

"Wow" was all I said.

"Yeah so that's what basically happened" nodded Naruto.

Just then, I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I said talking to my door.

"Meeeee!" In came Sai!

"Sai!"

"Hinata!"

We hugged.

"You remember me?" He said squeezing me.

"How can I forget about such a perv"

"I'm not a perv!"

"Yeah you are!"

"But only for you" we let go.

"Here you hoe" said Sai throwing Sasuke a bag.

"Ha! I didn't think you'd actually do it! Thanks" smiled Sasuke who took out a subway sandwich.

"Hey Naruto"

"Hi Sai"

"I feel loved" I blushed.

"Why's that?" Laughed Sasuke between chewing his food.

"Cause you guys are here for me"

"You're our best friend Hinata. Of course we would be here for you"

**Review! Gracias!**


	23. Today

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

"Can we have a group hug?" I said as I held my arms out.

They all smiled and we hugged it out. We finally let go after 7 seconds and breathed...well...except for Sai.

"Sai get off of me!" Shouted Sasuke.

Sai didn't budge. He had his hands around his waist and his head comfortably nestled in Sasuke's chest smiling.

Me and Naruto laughed. Oh my god! This is picture perfect! This could go. on my wall! I looked around and saw a white Cannon camera, turned it on, took at least 3 pictures of the 2 lovely couple and smiled at the shots I took.

This was soooo going on the internet and to Sasuke's girlfriend.

"Why the fuck are you touching me like that!"

We both looked up and saw Sai tracing a finger over Sasuke's spinal cord.

"Let go man!" He shouted once again.

"Yo Sai, you should at least invite him to dinner first before you get that into it!" Laughed Naruto.

Sai burst out laughing too and finally let go of Sasuke.

"You know Sai, sometimes I ask myself if you're gay. But then I remember the time when we went to the beach and you tried to grab every girls ass then I say, nevermind" said Sasuke fixing his shirt.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

So we hung out in my room for a couple more hours, then went downstairs to eat dinner. Hanabi kept smiling and giggling at everything that Naruto said and did. This Clearly meant that she like him. I think she had a heart attack when he said, "Such a cute little kid", to her. Neji kept clearing his throat when ever Naruto would talk to me. I kicked him under the table but accidentally kicked Sasuke instead. My mom was just being ridiculous! She kept asking Naruto if that was his natural hair color and if he tanned! What made me want to smack her was when she said, "Can I touch your hair?" What the hell was she? 17? Naruto just laughed nervously. Does my mom have some kinda crush on him? She kept making googley eyes at Naruto! The hell man!

It was getting late. I walked all 3 of them to the door and got to hug each one of them goodbye. Naruto's hug was the bestest. I was so shocked and excited when he pecked my forehead and said goodbye. I didn't go back inside until I saw them disappear.

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

I was in my room, laying on my bed, looking at my ceiling. Today was scary and pretty interesting at the same time. I stared at my door. That's like the only thing out of this whole room that stands out. Wait a minute!

I got up and went to my door and examined everyone in the pictures.

"Where's Naruto?" I asked myself. I had everyone on here that was my 'friend' but why wasn't he on here?...weird.

I went to my desk and sat down to turn on my laptop. Oh crap...there's a password to it!...what's my password?

_**Cookies**_

**Password incorrect**

_**Password**_

**Password incorrect**

_**Incorrect**_

**Password incorrect**

**...**

Damnit!

...

_**Yo mama**_

**Password incorrect**

**...**

Hold on here. There's a HINT button.

I clicked on it and it said,

_**What's red and circular?**_

...Uhhhhhhh

_**Tomatoes**_

**Welcome Hinata**

...

So my password is Tomatoes?...wow...Alrighty then.

I went online and went on this website called FaceBook that Sai kept talking about. I didn't know what it was but then I remembered it like an hour after we left my room to go eat.

...

**Welcome to Facebook**

_**Facebook helps you connect and share with the people in your life.**_

**Email: **__

**Pasword: ••••••••••**

**Online.**

**Naruto Uzumaki wants to be friends**

_**Ignore • Accept**_

**Accept**

**Gaara posted on your wall**

_**Hey Hinata. You probably don't remember me yet so I'm gonna introduce myself. I'm Gaara. We both go to the same school. We've known each other since freshman year. We were a thing for a couple of months then broke up and now we're best friends. You gotta remember!**_

_**...**_

I was with this guy? I clicked on his picture. He kinda looked emo... Damn... A hot one. Dang, some of the guys Im friends with are really attractive!...Gaara...I knew him since last year? He rings a bell! Oh my God I want to remember him!

...

_**You sound really familiar...but I still don't remember you. I'm sorry.**_

**Send**

**Naruto Uzumaki posted on your wall**

_**Hey Hinata :) I had fun at your house today.**_

**Like • Comment • Remove**

**Comment**

_**I'm glad you did :D I had fun too. You and Sasuke and Sai should come again...Or just you ;3**_

**Comment**

_**I feel flirtatious**_

**Share**

**Naruto Uzumake commented on his wall post**

_**Just me? Lol why's that if you don't mind me asking ;)**_

**Like • Comment • Remove**

**Comment**

_**Cuz ur funner and cute :3**_

**Comment**

**Naruto Uzumaki likes your status.**

**...**

I logged off and turned off my computer and sighed. My eyes were hurting a bit from the computer brightness.

I walked to my bed and layed down and thought about Naruto. He was so cute. Spiky blonde hair, sky blue eyes that shined, a brilliant smile, an adorable laugh-

I gasped. What was that noise?

It was coming from my window. I walked up to it and opened it.

"Hey neighbor"

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Yes! You remember me!" She said happily.

"No. Sorry, I don't. Naruto just told me about you...actually he talked to me about everyone I know...or I should say, everyone I'm supposed to remember" I said.

"Damnit. _Who _do you remember so far?"

"I only remember Sasuke. Then I remembered Sai today"

"Well that's progress. How do ya feel?"

"Still pretty lost I guess"

"Wait...when did Naruto tell you about everyone?"

"Today. Him and Sasuke... and then Sai came to my house today to see how I was doing" I replied.

"Oh my God! And those jerks didn't tell me?" She groaned.

"This is pretty cool" I grinned looking up at the sky and the other houses next to mine and Sakura's.

"What is?"

"That you and I are neighbors"

"Oh God, I know right! We've know each other since Kinder Hinata. We're Best friends" she smiled warmly.

"Gosh! I wish I could get my memory back!" I said in frustration.

"You will! It'll just take some time. We'll all help you" she said.

"How did you and I become friends in Kinder?" I asked. Maybe if I ask a lot of questions then I might remember her.

"Well we had to color each fruit a certain color. Like red with apple, green with watermelon, and yeah. So I chose grapes and you did too so we ended up fighting for a purple crayon. We didn't get along that well. Then one day during nap time, everyone had a blanket except me. We ran out. So you came up to me and asked me if I wanted yours but I said no. But then you just gave it to me even though I refused. So we ended up sharing. Then during recess, we played jump rope together and started to get along really well. The more we hung out the more we got close and now we're best friends"

"We fought for a purple crayon?" I laughed.

"Yeah. We ended up breaking it too" she smiled.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X**_

I spent like almost 3 hours talking with Sakura out my window. We talked about school, life, boys, clothes, she told me about everything. I crawled to bed that night excited for tomorrow. I was going to the mall to buy a dress for my sweet 16 and to also get to know the rest of the girls...and hopefully remember them too.

**Not the best ending but ehhh, I didn't know what else to put.**


	24. At the mall

**Chapter 24**

"Hinata! Get up!"

Who the hell is interrupting my sleep!

I opened my eyes and shrieked.

"Sai? What are you doing here?"

"Picking you up" he said putting on his shades.

"But Sakura said I'd get picked up at eleven to go to the mall" I said getting up quickly from my bed.

"Woman! It _is _eleven!" He laughed as he showed me the time on his phone.

"SHIT!" I opened the closet and checked what clothes I had. I pulled out some black shorts and a gray V-neck. "What time did you go to bed last night Hinata?" Asked Sai as I took off my clothes.

"Like at, one?" I answered as I put on my shirt.

"What the hell? Why so late?"

"I was trying to remember stuff. Now help me find my shoes!"

"Which ones? You got like five pairs!"

I stopped. "I do?"

"Yeah. Come and choose the ones you want" he said as he took all of them and set them out for me to look at.

I had Nikes, Vans, Converse, Adidas and DC.

I chose the black Converse.

"You better hurry. They're all waiting in the car." He said as he put the rest of my shoes away in my shoe box.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Don't worry. If you could get along with Sakura then for sure you'll get along with the rest of them"

We were walking out my house now, heading for Temari's car. I was nervous. What if the other 3 girls didn't like me? I mean I know I'm friends with them but...I don't know. I just feel kinda scared.

"Hinata!"

"Ahhh!"

"Yo c'mon ladies, let her breath!"

I was about to open the door to get in the car, when Tenten swings it open and pulls me in and everyone starts hugging me as in CHOKING!

"Sorry! I've- We've been worried sick about you that's why!" Tenten hugged me. Wow...they care so much.

"You know everyones names right?'' Asked Sai as he turned on the engine.

"Yeah. Sakura, Tenten, Temari, and Ino" I said as I pointed to everyone.

"How have you been feeling?" Said Ino in concern.

"Good but at the same time confused. I try to remember stuff but it all seems like a blur"

"We're gonna help you get through this Hinata"

"Thanks." I smiled. "Hey Sai"

"Yeah?" He said as he made a turn through the streets.

"Why are you coming with us to the mall?"

"Girl cause you know! I need to look absolutely _Fabulous _for your party too! so I'm gonna get me something sexy! Something hot! Something _revealing!"_

_"_He's coming with us 'cause we need a guys opinion on what looks good on us" said Sakura answering my question.

"Ohhh"

"But I'm also gonna buy me something after you five get your stuff" Laughed Sai.

**At the mall :D!**

"Wow this place is huge!" I exclaimed. It was a crap load of stores all together!

"That's how it's supposed to be" said Ino.

So we walked in and directly headed for the dress store. Sai thought he was in heaven at the sight of so many girls in the store. We ran towards all the racks and began to choose which ones to try on. We all went into the dressing rooms and tried on at least 5 different dresses.

"Ready when you are" called out Sai who placed a chair in front of my dressing room. Everyone already got there Dress and shoes. I was the last one.

Sakura got a hot pink dress with a big black sparkely Ribbon on the back with black heels.

Tenten got a red spaghetti strapped dress that kinda looked like a too-too, red high heels. Temari got a Black super short dress that showed most of her thighs, and got some white heels. Ino chose a green strapless dress that came about right above her knees and chose some yellow heels to go with it.

"Come on Hyuuga. Let me see your sexyness!" Called out Sai.

Well! Here I go! I opened the door and stepped out.

"Oh my god!" Squealed Tenten and Ino.

"Beautiful" smiled Sakura.

"You took my breath away" said Temari giving me a thumbs up.

"GOD DAMN BABY! YOU LOOK ONE HUNDRED PERCENT FUCKABLE!" Exclaimed Sai once he closed his mouth back up. I looked at the mirror beside me.

I was wearing a black strapless lace dress with some sort of floral design on it with black high heels.

"You guys think so?" I said turning away from the mirror to face them.

"YES!" Shouted everyone at the same time.

"Although I think we should ask for that dress in a dark purple" said Sai as he pointed at me.

"Hmm...you're right! We should! To the cash register!"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

So we finally left the store and went on to look for Sai's outfit. He said he was looking for something formal but not to formal so we went to this place called "New York Styles" where there's clothes for guys and girls but mostly guys.

We entered and Temari and Tenten "Oh my goded" out loud to see so many guys in the store...some of them were pretty hot. They all stared at us as if they've never seen girls in their lives before...weirdo's.

"Sai. Aren't you gonna look for your outfit?" I asked him. He just sat down and started texting.

"Nope. You guys pick out my outfit. I wanna see what you chicks think would look good on me" he replied not looking up at me or anyone else.

We thought it would be fun to pick Sai's clothes out. We decided that we should all pick our own and see which one Sai likes best. Hmm...something that'll look good on Sai...oh look at that! I went by the hats and looked at the ties. There were so many in different shapes and sizes. I like that thin black one. I grabbed it and swooped it over my shoulder and went in search for a long sleaved colard shirt. Oh! There they are. As I was going through the racks I noticed that some guy was looking at me. I could literally feel his eyes on me. I looked up at him for a bit and smiled. He grinned and looked away getting back to folding shirts. Hmmm...let's have fun shall we? I walked around the store near him trying to look confused and lost. From the corner of my eye I could see him looking from the clothes to me. He finally stopped what he was doing and taped my shoulder gently.

"Are you finding everything okay ma'am?" He said smiling down at me. Gosh this guy was friggen hot. Black spiked up hair, green eyes, tan, that tight shirt he had on outlined his whole chest and abdomen, his ears were pierced, he had cute dimples, and he was tall.

"No actually" I lied. This guy was just so GOD DAMN FINE that I just had to have a little fun with him. "I'm having trouble finding the perfect shirt for my friend but this store has so many nice clothes, that its so hard to choose"

"Well maybe I could help you if you'd like. I work here." he offered.

"Yes. I'd like that" I grinned.

"I'm Ryan by the way" he chuckled sticking his hand out.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hinata" I said shaking his hand.

"You have a pretty name"

"Thank you. You have a very sexy name"

He laughed. Ooo I made this guy turn red. Damn Hyuuga you just got 2 points!

"What specific type of shirt are you looking for?" He asked me as we walked to the guys section.

"Like a long sleaved colard shirt" I replied.

"What color?"

"Hmm...white"

He went through the racks and chose at least 3 different colard shirts out for me.

"Anything else?" He said as he gave me the shirts.

"Some black skinnies would go great with these" I said.

We walked around and past Ino who What the fucked when she saw the worker grabbing me by the wrist to take me to the pants section. I winked at her and smiled.

Ryan gave me 2 really good looking black skinnies. Perfect. But I'm not done playing here.

"Can you try these on for me so I could see which would look best on my friend?" I said trying to look all cute.

He looked at me in shock then nodded slowly. I gave him one of the shirts and skinnies and made him go inside to change.

"Hinata! Who's is that?" Whispered Ino coming up to me holding a pile of shirts sitting down by me.

"He's cute huh?" I giggled.

"_Super _cute. Who is he though?"

"His name's Ryan. He works here. I got his attention and now I'm just having a little fun with the guy"

"Oh my God. I swear I have never seen you do this before!"

"What?"

"I've never seen you play so dirty or get all flirty."

"Well I don't see why I haven't done this. This seems...FUN!"

"Well you're playing the card right Hyuuga"

"Thanks" I grinned.

Just then Ryan came out looking Oh-so-sexy. What he picked out was formal but not too formal. I looked at Ino who had her jaw hanging down low.

"How do I look?" He asked spinning around in a circle.

"Hmm.." I got up and walked towards him and unbuttoned his shirt a little until I could see most of his chest. I knelt down and tugged his pants a bit low. I grabbed the Tie that was over my shoulder and put it on him. "You look sexy" I whispered in his ear.

He smirked. "You are such a kinky customer"

I laughed and traced my finger over his chest. "And you're just the cutest thing"

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

So Sai ended up picking the outfit that Ryan helped me pick out. He loved it once I set it out in front of it. Ryan tried to take me in the merchandise room but I wasn't gonna do such physical things with a person I barely met! So I just gave him a small kiss on the lips which earned me 75% off of Sai's clothes and his phone number. Everyone was surprised by my attitude. Why? I have no clue. All I know is that I finally got my dress and I had fun!

**Review. Tell me what you think of the flirty Hinata ;D**


	25. POV's 2

**Chapter 25**

**Sakura's P.o.v**

I'm not liking this new Hinata at all!

She's a girl version of Kiba! She's careless and just goes for it! We all got back to our own houses. I showed my mom and dad my dress and they liked it.

"Oh Sakura, honey" she called out to me as I was heading up the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"I fixed Hinata's necklace"

I ran down the stairs back to the living room.

"Its as good as new" she said handing it to me.

And it was true. The broken chain was now attached.

"Wow mom, thanks. I'll give it back to Hinata on the day of her birthday so she could wear it with her dress.

"Okay. Oh and dinner is in half an hour" she said.

I went up to my room and put Hinata's necklace in my jewelry box. I put my dress and heels in my closet and texted Sai.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**Sakura: **Heyy(:

**Sai: **Yo Sexay!

**Sakura: **What are you doing?

**Sai: **looking at my fine ass self in the mirror. You?

**Sakura: **Let me guess, ur wearing ur new clothes huh? And I'm just in my room

**Sai: **Hell yeah I am! Hinata has good taste in clothes. Ooo want company in ur room? ;D

**Sakura: **It wasn't her who chose it. It was that guy at the register who kept smiling at her remember?

**Sai: **U mean the sexy one with the really tight shirt?

**Sakura: **...Yes. I don't like this new Hinata, Sai...its making me worried

**Sai: **Mmm I wanna tear it off! Why?

**Sakura: **Sai..are you Bisexual? And WHY? She's a friggen guy version of Kiba!

**Sai: **She's not a guy version of Kiba. She's just being freaky flirty. Its about time she opened up. And uhum...NO!

**Sakura: **she HAS opened up! She stopped being all stuttery and super shy once we got to middle school!...are you sure ur not?

**Sai: **Well she seems funner the way she is now. I mean not that she wasn't b4 I'm just sayin that she's 30%better now. And YES WOMAN! I'm straight! I've had you in my sex dreams before and may I say Sakura, you are very good with ur mouth ;D

**Sakura: **Sick ass perv. Who else was in ur little sex dreams?

**Sai: **Principle Tsunade..

**Sakura: **WHAT! Are u serious?

**Sai: **Hell yeah! Who wouldn't dream dirty of them big huge titties?

**Sakuara: **Oh God..I think I'm gonna be sick.

**Sai: **Wanna play doctor then ;D

**Sakura: **No I already have an appointment with Doctor Uchiha tomorrow night ;3

**Sai: **Ah SHYEET! Watch out! Sakura & Sakura are gonna be doing the Bing Bang Boom! Yo can I watch? Lol

**Sakura: **Lmao no you most certainly can not!

**Sai: **I'll warn the neighbors to get some ear plugs then. We don't wanna hear any screaming.

**Sakura: **You are such a douche XD

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**Naruto's P.o.v**

What a day. I woke up, changed and went for a run with Gaara and Sasuke and did 8 laps around Konoha Park. I sat down on one of the benches to catch my breath and had some random flash back poped into my head. It was where Hinata stopped to laugh. I made her crack up so much while we were running. Then how I invited her to eat some place and we ended up going to In-N-Out. I laughed to myself. We were excersizing then ended up going to a fast food restaurant? I don't know but it made me laugh. Well after running we went to go chill with Shikamaru and Choji and played Xbox for 3 hours, went home, showered and now I'm just in my room laying down on my bed. As I was relaxing, someone knocked on my door.

"Come in" I called out.

"Hey Naruto" smiled Abby coming into my room holding a basket with what I guess was my laundry.

"Hey Abby. Need help?" I asked. I liked helping out Abby and my Nana with cleaning. I want them to know that I also _serve_ them when they need it.

"Nah, I'm good. So how was your day?" She said as she opened up my closet and started putting my shirts in.

"Pretty good. Hey your already done working. Why don't you go out and I'll fold my own stuff" I got up and took the basket away from her.

"No Naruto I got this. I just wanna finish up what's not done"

"I'll do it"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine I'll let you do it. But on one condition"

"Thank you! Now what's your condition?"

"You help me pick out something to wear for tonight!"

"Oh. Where you going?" I asked while folding some jeans.

"On a date" she beamed

"Oh God no. Please don't tell me that it's with-"

"Yes it is with him! I'm sooo excited!" She grinned.

"Abby I told you that Kiba's a total player. He's gonna hurt you" I said.

"I know, I know. You told me like a billion times before. And I listened to you but somehow, he got my number and he started texting me saying all these sweet and cute things and I didn't give in but then I saw how nice he was, then he just asked me out two days ago"

"He got your number?" I shouted dropping my clothes.

"Yeah. I'm not quite sure how though"

I stood there for a moment thinking HOW did he get Abby's number, then it finally hit me!

"That bastard went through my phone!"

"Oh! So its practically your fault. Maybe if you took your phone with you instead of leaving it every where, then he wouldn't have texted me to go out on a date" she said.

She was right. I need to stop leaving my phone everywhere.

"Well when do you have to leave?"

"At six. And its three O'clock now so help me!"

So we ended up going into her room. Abbys room was similar to Hinata's room. Big, lavender walls, her own bathroom, and a window right next to her bed. She opened up her drawers and pulled out a black skirt and a white frilly blouse, a yellow dress with white flower designs, a black dress with buttons on the chest part, a green shirt with a bow dangling from the back, a leather jacket and a white long skirt.

"Now help me" she said.

"Hmm..." I looked at each set of clothing she had placed on her bed. I like that leather jacket... "Okay wear the leather jacket with the black dress and some boots. Its cute and it matches" I pointed out. Holy shit did I just sound like Sai? Oh God I need to stop watching him help out his mom on what to choose to go to work with.

"Oh my God Naruto thanks!" She hugged me.

"No p-p-problem"

"Are you okay?" She asked letting go of me.

"No. I just felt like Sai for a minute" I shivered.

"The gay one?"

"Uhuh"

"Yeah I kinda asked my self, 'Since when did Naruto know fashion?'."

"Be home at eight-thirty okay Abby!" I ordered.

"Yes mother" she laughed.

Well! Off to clean!

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

**Back at Hinata. **

"Hey Nej"

"Yeah?"

"What's a spork?"

"Its half spoon half fork"

"Ohh...Where can you get them?"

"Why?"

"I don't know?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...why?"

"...nevermind"

I was bored once I got back from the mall so here I am asking Neji questions about random stuff.

"Is that a book?"

"Yeess..." He said closing it slowly looking at me as if he were waiting for something to happen.

"...Why are you reading on the weekend?" I asked.

"Because I LOVE to read!"

"Damn calm down..you didn't have to yell ya know"

"Wait..so that's it? You're not mad?" He shouted in shock.

"Umm...No why would I be mad if you read?"

He sighed and re-opened his book and said nevermind. I left his room fast. Neji scared me back there.

I went in my room and sat on my bed. Something was coming on to me...Books...Neji...Books...Library?...no...OH MY GOD!

I ran out of my room and busted through Neji's room.

"READING IS GAY!" I yelled out.

**Review! Thanks for reading :)!**


	26. Questions

**Chapter 26**

"Hello?"

"Hey Hinata it's me, Naruto."

"Oh hey Naruto! What's up?" I said as I put the volume up on my phone.

"Nothing much. Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"What's your favorite food?"

"Umm...I have a lot"

"Tell me"

"Why? What's going on?"

He paused for a moment before he answered me.

"I'm just curious"

"Hmm..well I like Pizza, Hamburgers, pasta, tacos, dumplings, fries, and white rice" I said.

I heard movement and people in the backround...what was going on?

"What about dessert?" He asked.

"Who's there with you?"

"Umm...no one..Its just the T.v"

"Oh..."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**Naruto's P.o.v**

Everyone came over to my place to do Hinata's party planing, except Gaara. He said he had to go somewhere, I don't know. Anyways. We were over the phone with her to see what she likes and prefers.

"Well I like vanilla ice cream, cheesecake, cupcakes, chocolate chip cookies, frozen yogurt,...umm...milk chocolate and lollipops"

I put my hand on the phone to keep Hinata from hearing.

"Did you write that down Shino?" I asked.

"Yeah" he replied as he put the pen down.

"Ask her what she would find entertaining!" Whispered Lee.

"Hey Hinata?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"What do you find entertaining?"

"Why all the questions?"

I paused and looked at everyone for an answer.

"UH! Say that you wanna know her better!" Whispered Kiba loudly.

"No! Say that you're making a petition!" Said Choji.

"A petition for what?" I said.

"I dunno..I'm just sayin" he shrugged.

I sighed. Guess I'll go with Kiba's.

''I just wanna know you better" I answered.

"Don't you already know me?"

I know what she meant. I mean, I was obviously her friend so why did I have to get to know her better?

**"**Yeah but you lost your memory so now I wanna see if your interests changed" I said.

"Nice save Uzumaki" smiled Temari.

"Oh..well..I guess dancers are entertaining"

"Dancers?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah" she laughed, "I was watching TV last night and this dancing show came up and I was like, 'AWESOME SAUCE'. You should have watched them dance Naruto, it was soooo cool!"

"Ask her what type of dancers?" Whispered Sasuke.

"What type of Dancers were they Hinata?"

"Umm...they were...I don't know what it was, but oh! It was this one guy who was dancing on a pole"

"I accept!" Jumped Sai.

"Accept what?" I demanded as I covered the phone.

"To be the male pole dancer!"

"Sai we are NOT having a pole dancer at Hinata's party"

"Why not?"

"One, little kids will probably be there, two, old people will be there, and three, her FREAKIN _mom _will be there!"

"Psh, her mom's gonna enjoy it. I look sexy in little, tight, black shorts" grinned Sai.

I rolled my eyes at him and got back to Hinata.

"Pole dancers?" I asked.

"Yeah..but then I turned it off because girls were starting to take off there tops" she said sounding disgusted.

"That's hot!" Laughed Kiba.

"SHHH!"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"What's the matter?" I asked Naruto. I heard him shush.

"Oh...no sorry. The neighbors STUPID, _dumb, retarded, shit taking _dog kept barking so I told it to shush" he said laughing nervously...weirdo.

"Anything else you find entertaining?"

"...Hmmm... Music is entertaining" I answered.

He again, paused for about 10 seconds then came back to me.

"Like a Dj?"

"What's a _Dj_?"

"Its a person who plays music and makes the music sound cool and stuff" said Naruto.

"Oh well, yeah I guess"

"Alright well, see you tomorrow Hinata"

"Okay. Bye Naruto. It was nice hearing from you"

"Same here. Bye"

I hung up the phone and plopped myself on my bed. Naruto Uzumaki...its like I WANT to remember him but I can't! Why the hell did I go up that ladder that they were talking about?

"Hinata, honey"

I looked up and saw my mom poking her head through my room.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"There's someone here to see you"

"Who?"

In came that Gaara guy that sent me a message on Facebook. He was standing there looking worried, he was wearing a gray plain shirt with black skinnies and converse to match. His hair was red and all over the place.

"Hinata!" He ran up to me and hugged me.

Even though I didn't know much about him, I hugged him back.

"Do you remember me?" He asked as he let go of me.

Before answering his question, I looked over and looked at my mom who was just standing there staring at us. I gave her one of those, Mom-Please-leave-now looks and she finally snapped and walked away.

"I'm sorry, but no. But I do know that your name is Gaara" I said hoping that, that will get rid of the sad look on his face.

He sighed and covered his face with his hands.

"This was all my fault"

"What do you mean?"

"If I didn't make you go up that ladder, then you still would've had your memory"

"You caused this?" I asked in shock.

He nodded then...he started crying!

"I'm sorry!"

Right then and there! I was getting angry but he was telling the truth! He really was sorry. I put my arms around him and he cried on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Hinata"

"No Gaara. Don't be" I said softly patting his back gently.

"Even though this may kinda be weird to you since you don't know me but I love you Hinata Hyuuga" he cried out. "Know one understands me like you do. You're my best friend and I love you!"

I hugged him tight to my chest and let him cry. After about half an hour, Gaara calmed down and started telling me the good times we've shared. Like how I was the first one to talk to him along with Temari, how we snuck into a rated R movie and got kicked out of it, how he came to my house one day and walked in on Neji while he was taking a crap. It all sounded fun and hilarious. How I wish to remember these things!

"I wish I could remember you Gaara" I told him. He sighed and a small smile appeared on his face.

"You will eventually. Will you go to school tomorrow?"

"Maybe...I'm not so sure"

We went down stares to eat some chips and watch a movie. Gaara's really nice and fun. He joked during parts of the movie, I threw popcorn at him then soon it became into a popcorn war. Later on my mom made us clean up our mess. We had ice cream when we finished, later on Gaara had to leave. I hugged him goodbye and went back in.

I watched him get into his van from my window. He got in and looked at my house and began to cry again! He hit his head against the steering wheel and stayed there. I was about to run out my house to see if he was okay, but he started his car already and started driving away. I sunk down on the couch and started feeling sad myself. This Gaara really cared about me and was truly sorry. I forgave him, really I did and I want to remember him and everyone I'm suppost to know already!

"Hinata? Are you crying?"

I looked up and saw Neji looking at me in pure shock.

"Its so frustrating Neji!" I cried out.

He came and sat down next to me and held me.

"Its gonna be okay Hinata" he said quietly.

I hugged him tight and believed him.

**Thanks for reading! Review :)**

**I know that nothing happened between Naruto & Hinata in this Chap but I assure you that the next chapter will! **


	27. Sasuke's Plan

**What will happen? O.O**

"Why does school have to start so early?" I yawned.

I was down stairs eating cereal with Neji and Hanabi.

"...I don't know." Replied Neji as he chewed his cereal.

"Hinata!"

"Yes Hanabi?"

"When is Naruto coming again?"

"WHAT!" Shouted Neji. "Why?"

"He's nice and cute" she blushed.

Neji hesitated then looked at me. "This is your fault Hinata!"

"_Mine?" _

"Yes!"

"How?"

"For having him over here!"

"Oh yeah Neji. Its my fault." I said sarcasticly. " Dude, chill. Gosh you act like if he's gonna hit on her or something"

"He's gonna hit me?" She gasped.

I groaned. "No!"

"Your fault" Neji mumbled.

"Shut up!"

"Why's he gonna hit me?"

"Hanabi, no! That's not what I meant!"

"See what you did!"

"Neji shut up before I shove a book up your ass!" I snapped.

"What's ass?" Asked Hanabi.

"Ohohoho! Now it is!" He laughed.

**School time!**

"Honey are you sure you wanna go to school today?" Asked my mom as I unbuckled my seat belt.

"Yeah. Maybe if I go, I'll remember a few things" I said.

"Alright. Have a good day."

Neji and I both got out of the car and waved goodbye as my mom drove away.

This place was huge!

We walked up the stairs. Neji held the door open "do you remember your locker combination?"

"Umm...fourty-two, five, fifteen?"

"Okay good. Do you remember where its at?" He asked as we started walking inside.

"Uhh...I think..." I said.

Neji sighed and took me to my locker. Once I opened it, he left to go to his.

"Hey Hinata!"

I looked over and saw that one cute Kiba guy. He ran up to me and hugged me.

"Are you alright? How're you feeling?" He smiled.

Man! My day just started off real good!

"Yeah I'm all right and I'm feeling good!" I giggled.

"Well that's great. So do you have your memmory back?"

"Oh..No. Not yet."

"Bummer"

"Yeah I know." Should I?...yes I should! "But damn, I never knew I had cute guy friends"

Kiba laughed. "Gee. Thanks. I get that a lot"

"Your mom doesn't count" I smirked.

Kiba scoffed.

"Oh damn Hyuuga. No you didn't! Pssh! I'll have you know that chicks are all up on me twenty-four, seven!"

"Oh?" I smiled and walked up to him and put my body against his. "You mean like this?"

Kiba laughed and looked up at the ceiling and groaned. "God, what happened to the old Hinata?"

I knew he was joking and I soo knew he liked how my chest was pressed against him. He put his arms around me and smiled. "So the new Hinata's a flirt now, is she?"

"I'm just getting to know a friend"

"How do you plan on getting to know _me_ better?" He chuckled.

"Would you like to find out?" I whispered while sliding his hands up and down my thighs.

"! Are you teasing me?" He laughed.

"Goodmorning you two"

I stepped away from Kiba and turned around to see Naruto looking...mad?

"Yo Naruto" laughed Kiba nervously.

"Goodmorning Naruto" I smiled.

"Umm Kiba. Sasuke's looking for you" said Naruto glaring at him.

"Where's he at?"

"At his locker"

"Oh. Okay. Thanks man. Bye Hinata"

I smiled and waved at him. Once Kiba left, it was just me and Naruto.

"Hinata. What did he do to you?" He asked sounding mad.

I took out my book and put it in my bag and closed it before answering him.

"Nothing. Why do you sound pissed?"

"Because. Remember what I told you about him when we were at your house?"

I nodded.

"Well what I said was true. He's a player, meaning, he messes around with girls and ends up hurting them in the end"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah" he replied. "And I don't want you getting hurt"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

So the bell rang and I was now in homeroom. Before sitting down, I had to give Iruka a doctors note letting him know about my condition and all that mumbo jumbo.

The room was quiet and everyone was doing homework that they didn't finish.

I was bored.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**Hinata: **Bored

**Sai: **Horny...:D

**Hinata: **Omg lol. How can you get horny...In CLASS!

**Sai: **I'm imagining Iruka as a chik...so far he's looking pretty fuckable.

**Hinata: **ur so gay.

**Sai:** I'm not gay!

**Hinata: **ur having sexual thoughts of Iruka!

**Sai: **As a girl!

**Hinata: **But he's a man! That just sounds stupid! 'Yeah my teachers a dude. Ima soooo imagine him as a chik and get horny about it'

**Sai: **...jerk

**Hinata: **lol its true!

**Sai: **whatever! So why does Uzumaki look down back there?

**Hinata: **Ur right. He does look kinda sad. Idk why though.

**Sai: **He's looking at you.

**Hinata: **No he's not. I just checked. He's lookin at his paper -.- plus ur all the way up front!

**Sai: **Well DUH! He's not gonna stare at u while ur ass is staring bak!

**Hinata: **... -_-

**Sai: **Well yeah. Its like me staring at some chix boobs while she's catching me look at them.

**Hinata: **Who the hell is that guy eating pork chips

**Sai: **That's Choji.

**Hinata: **Damn! He can sure eat.

**Sai: **I thought Naruto showed you everyone

**Hinata: **He did! I just forgot this one. How do you know that he showed me?

**Sai: **He told me. The bell's about to ring.

**Hinata: **Alright.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

So once the bell rang, I gathered all my stuff, then Naruto just left before I could get to him. What was his deal? Anyways, after saying bye to Sai, I went in my english class and didn't see a teacher at all. Just a bunch of kids running around and leaving and entering class. Well seeing how I gave Iruka the Doctor note, I put one on this teachers desk and went over to Temari.

**Naruto's Pov**

"Yo what's up with you? You look like you wanna break something"

"Nothing"

"It seems like something" said Sasuke.

I sighed. "Its Hinata and Kiba"

"What about them?" He asked me.

We were in History class and what I saw this morning was still bugging me. We had to read chapters while our teacher, Yamato was grading tests.

"I saw them up on each other this morning when you told me to go call him" I whispered.

"What do you mean? Like making out?"

"No! Thank God no! I would've kicked Kiba's ass!"

"Then?"

"They were like hugging and pressing against each other. Like the way you and Sakura do it"

"What the fuck? Was she weirded out?"

"No! She was doing it back! Dude, her boobs were almost in his face. She was smiling the whole time I was walking up to them." I was so mad right now. I almost snapped my pencil in half.

"Yeah. Sakura told me how she's being different, as in, super flirty." He sighed, then out of no where he gasped. "I've got an idea!"

"What?"

"You and Hinata are gonna have some quality time together" he smiled slyly.

"Explain please"

"Okay! But you totaly have to go with it, alright?"

"Yes. Now tell me your plan" I ordered.

"Naruto would you like to tell use what you and Sasuke are talking about?" Shouted Yamato. Everyone turned to look at us.

I shook my head no.

"Then be quiet and both of you get back to work!" He said.

After that, I looked at Sasuke who just shrugged.

Later on a note landed on my desk. I opened it and it read,

_My plan is, you and Hinata are gonna spend some after school fun together. The only way that she'll go along with it is if you tell her the following. Both of you are in art class so ask her to help you on this one drawing, sculpture, whatever! Just get her to help you. Of course this first part is gonna take place in the art room but then tell her if she can help you get something from the art supply room which is outside of the class room down the hall. I'll show you later on. Once both of you are inside, me and Shikamaru will close the door and lock you guys inside for about an hour. This way you could have time with her and I don't know bro, MAKE A MOVE!_

Hmm...I grabbed my pen.

_I'm not so sure about this Sasuke. I mean what if she starts yelling for help when were locked in? She looks like the type that gets scared easily. Plus she's gotta cell phone. She's gonna probably start calling too._

I folded the letter back to its square shape and tossed it to Sasuke.

This idea seemed crazy yet...tempting. A few minutes later, the note was back on my desk.

_It'll work dude. Trust me. And the schools empty. Everyone goes home, even the damn teachers leave. No one wants to be here after school hours. Teachers let people come in their class when they're not there to do projects. Even the janitors go home so no one's gonna hear her yell except for me and Shikamaru. And as for the cell phone thing, I'll take care of that, no worries._

I sighed and began to write back.

_She's gonna ask me if I have a phone and if I can call for help though._

I threw it back.

_Yo you worry too much. Have I ever messed up any of my plans before?_

Curse you Sasuke.

_Ugh noo...you never do -_-_

He smirked and gave me back the note.

_Psh! You see! Just leave your phone in your backpack when you go to the supply closet. Once an hour passes I'll open the door so you both can get out._

_So are you down on doing this?_

...

_Yeah I'm down. I just hope everything goes good._

I flicked it at him and it hit his nose then landed on the desk.

_You mother trucker, you hit my nose! And don't worry, nothing bad will happen. But remember this Uzumaki! You got one hour with Hinata. Make it worth being locked in together!_

**Back to Hinata**

"What do you mean a hotel or an empty gym?" I asked.

"Just tell me which would you prefer!" Said Temari.

"Ok a hotel."

"Why a hotel?"

"Your the one who's asking me!"

"Well now I wanna hear your reason"

"Because its got room service and free soap" I laughed.

"Wow" now she started laughing too.

"Goodmorning class." Said this man with super long gray spiky hair. Guess that's the teacher.

"Late Kakashi" called out Temari.

Kakashi chuckled and leaned against the board. "I have my reasons"

"C'mon Kakashi sensei! I wanna know! The whole class wants to know too!" She whined.

"Yeah!" Said the class.

"Alright I'll make you a deal. If all of you score one hundred percent on next weeks test, then I will have but no choice but to tell you all _why _I'm late all the time. Now do we have a deal?"

"That's messed up Kakashi" said this one kid.

"Then your never gonna know" he smiled as he shrugged.

"Hey that's just him." Said Temari. "The rest of us do wanna know"

"So then do we have a deal class?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then I hope you all study hard. Now then, take out your books and do numbers five through twenty-five. You have the whole period to finish. If not, then it becomes homework"

_"_What's Kakashi talking about?" I whispered.

"This guys's always late like no joke. Everyday he'll come in fifteen or twenty minutes late. I could go take a piss once the late bell rings and come in the class and he still won't be here. So my question and everyone else's is, why the hell is he always late"

"And the only way he'll tell us is if we pass the test"

"Exactly. Now if you'll excuse me, I'ma study my ass off"

I examined Kakashi. He didn't look dangerous...he seems a bit carefree but not suspicious or anything. Well whatever it is he's hiding, I hope we pass.

**Thanks for reading. Okay so not much Naruhina in this chapter but as you can tell, Sasuke's plan means Naruto and Hinata time! So stay tuned :D review!**


	28. Locked in Part One

**Here we go.**

"Wanna get pizza or tacos?" Asked Tenten as me Sasuke and Lee walked to the cafeteria line.

"Hmm...tacos" I replied.

"We'll see you guys at the table!" Called out Lee as him and Sasuke walked to the Hamburger and hot dog line.

"So how are you feeling so far?"

"Good I guess."

"Sup sexy bitches"

"Hey Sai" smiled Tenten.

"What type of pizza are they having this time?" He asked as we grabbed our trays and juice.

"Cheese"

"That's it?"

"Yeah"

"Is there ranch on the snack bar"

"Duh!"

"You no what ranch reminds me of?" Grinned Sai.

"What?" We both said.

Just then he grabbed this big huge spoon and put ranch all over his mouth and started making moaning noises.

"Ewww" I laughed. Sai was such a a funny pereverted guy.

"Sai when are you gonna stop being nasty?" Sighed Tenten.

"I'm not nasty! I just express my way of thinking which may I say, is not nasty!"

So while they argued while we walked, I noticed that we were heading to this big huge blue table! Everyone was sitting there! Naruto, Ino, Gaara, Kiba, Choji, like I said, everyone. I looked at the other places where others were eating and nothing was better than where we were heading to.

"Sakura, isn't Sai gross?" Asked Tenten as we sat down.

She swallowed her juice before she replied. "In a funny way"

"HA!" Shouted Sai.

"Oh god, slut nine, one, one! I repeat! Slut nine, one, one!" Whispered Ino loudly. I'm confused. Just then this girl with red looking hair, shades, a really tight tank top, and some really short shorts with a purple greenish looking bruise on the bottom of her knee came up to our table along with 2 other girls behind her. The girl was smiling at...Saskue I'm guessing.

"Hello Saskue" she purred.

I looked at Sasuke who just kept eating his pizza like if he heard nothing.

I was gonna tell him, "She's talking to you Sasuke". But then I looked around and saw that everyone was glaring at this girl. Especially Ino who looked like her eyes were gonna pop out of her head.

The girl walked around our table laughing and was now standing behind Sasuke. Did she like him or something? Sakura was getting angry. I can tell. A vein just doesn't pop out on your forehead for nothing. Sakura breathed then spoke out,

"Can you leave _my _boyfriend alone? Please?"

"Bitch I'll leave him alone when I feel like it! So why don't you just fuck yourself!" Spat the girl.

"What the fuck Karin!" Shouted Sasuke who was now standing looking pissed. "Why don't _you _go fuck your self and leave me alone! When will you understand that I'll NEVER like you! I don't go for Hoes!"

The only thing that was running through my mind was, Whoa. Like seriously I'm not kidding, whoa. Go Sasuke!

Karin was about to say something when all of a sudden, Ino stood up from her seat. "SAVE YOUR SELF FROM THE EMBARRASMENT AND THE BEATING I'M GONNA GIVE YOU AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR LIVES!"

"I'm not afraid of you Yamanaka. For all I care, you can go fuck your self too. You can't touch me, remember?" She snorted.

"WANT ME TO GIVE YOU MORE SCARS ON YOUR FACE AND LEGS? I DON'T CARE IF I GET SUSPENDED OR EXPELLED" Ino yelled.

Shino pulled Ino back to her seat and mummbled something in her ear. She sighed and clenched her hands into fists. Who was this girl? Why was she into Sasuke? And why does everyone, especially Ino, hate her?

"Look Karin," began Sakura who got up too. "Take your skanky, whorey, slutty, STD ass back to your table and leave us and MY boyfriend alone! Remember this! He's mine not yours!"

And BAM Sakura grabbed Sasuke and started making out with him! Right infront of Karins face and man oh man did she look shocked yet mad! While they made out Sasuke flipped her off. Soon everyone at our table including other kids who were watching, laughed!

One of the girls who came to our table with Karin, whispered something to her and they left.

"You guys can stop kissing. She's gone" said Naruto.

But they were so into it right now that I'm pretty sure they didn't here him. They looked so cute together!

"Who was that?" I asked.

Now they stopped kissing!

"What?" Said Temari in shock.

"Dude she lost her memory!" Snapped Gaara.

"Well let's warn her then! Karin knows what happened to her too! She might use her." Said Lee.

"That girl you saw back there was Karin. Now you saw how she was all up on Sasuke right?" Explained Shikamaru."As you can see, we don't like her"

"AT ALL!" Blurted Ino. "Now what you need to know is that she's a bitch, a manipulator, a whore, and a liar and-"

"But why does she like Sasuke?" I asked interupting her.

This time Sasuke started talking.

"Back in seventh grade, I used to be with that thing. We didn't last a month. We lasted for about...two weeks, then I dumped her because she was soo anoying and followed me everywhere and let's just say she stalked me. Then finally I found out I was moving. The momment I found I told Karin this, 'I'M MOVING! MOVING AS IN, SCHOOLS, HOMES, EVERYTHING! NOW I'LL BE FREE OF YOUR ANOYING ASS FOR LIFE!'. So then I went to Konoha Middle school towards the end of seventh grade and thought, 'Wow its Karin Free!' Then In eight, i met the girl of my dreams" he said pecking Sakura on the cheek. "But then once we started Highschool last year, I thought I was rid of her for good but," he shrugged. "Guess not"

"Why does she have scars and scratches on her face and legs?"

"I fucked her up" smirked Ino taking a bite out of her spaghetti.

"Why?" I asked.

"Long story short, I beat her ass up because she was pissing me and everyone off and because she threw an egg at my face!"

"An egg?"

"Yeah. You know how we told you about us cleaning her house cause we egged it?"

I nodded in response.

"Well she ended up finding out 'cause of SOMEONE!" She said emphasizing as she looked at Kiba. "So seeing how we got egg on her house, she threw one at me so! I gave that bitch a beating"

"Why would she wear shorts showing off her scars and stuff?" Said Choji.

"Psh, who cares! She's just showing everyone how much of a bad ass I am" she laughed.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

So lunch was interesting! Now that, that was done it was time to go to my next class. I walked alone thise time. I wanted to figure out where they were myself. Eventually I did and I was now in Art class. Room B12. I entered and was the first one there. I had one freaky ass looking teacher! This guy was tall, long black hair, super pale skin, a freaky smile and some weird eyes that make him look like he's been on weed or something. Its not 420 is it? Well anyways, I took out yet another doctors note and handed it to him.

"Why hello Hinata. Oh, what's this?'' He said in a scary voice as he took the paper out of my hand. "I'm terribly sorry Hinata. I won't give you as much work as the others, okay?"

I managed to smile, "Thank you. Umm..what's your name?"

He looked puzzled. "Its . I hope you get your memory back"

"Me too" I sighed.

"You sit in the back row by those paint bottles over there" he pointed out.

I followed where his index finger was pointing and nodded and thanked him.

I made my way to the back and sat down. Soon, people were coming in and taking their seats. Naruto's in my class? Cool!

"Hey Naruto" I greeted as he took a seat next to me.

"Hey" he smiled.

"What was up with you this morning during homeroom? You walked out before I could even talk to you" I said.

"Oh..umm...my head was hurting so I was kinda feeling pist cause Iruka kept talking and the class was sorta loud." He replied.

"Oh. Well are you feeling better?"

"Yeah"

"Good" I smiled.

"Hinata can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can you help me with this project that I have to do? It involves a lot of drawing and painting and I need your help"

"Sure. I'd love to help you out but when?"

"After school" he said looking nervouse. I guess he really does need help.

"Yeah. Let me just ask my mom"

**AFTER SCHOOL...ALRIIIGHT! GIGITY! LOL JK**

"So?" Grinned Sasuke shaking my shoulders.

"She's asking her mom right now, hold up!" I said pulling him away.

"Give us your cellphone" said Shikamaru.

I listened and handed it over to him.

"What about hers?" I asked.

"Chill yo! I got this! You just go with the plan and me and Shikamaru will handle the rest, okay?"

I sighed. "Okay"

It was after school and us 3 guys were in the Art room with a big poster paper with pencils and tubes of paint. We had to make this realistic.

"Alright so you know where the Art supply room is right?" Said Shikamaru.

I nodded. Then Hinata came in looking as cute as ever with that smile on her face.

"She said yeah"

"Great. Let's get started then" I said.

"Hey Sasuke, Shikamaru. What are you two doing here?"

"Oh we were just talking to Naruto. Hey Hinata can I borrow your phone to call my mom to pick me and Shikamaru up from school. Naruto's phone died and Shikamaru's phone isn't working and I left mine at home."

Clever little bastard.

"Sure" she said giving him her phone.

This was the signal!

"Um Hinata can you come with me to the Supply room to get some paint brushes and other stuff" I said. Dude I'm scared!

"Yeah"

And out we were! We were down the hall already. We made a left turn and ended up facing a green door with the words **Supply room**. I opened the door and we both stepped in. This place is roomy and organized

"What type of paint brushes are we looking for here?" She asked.

"Um get the ones that are-"

SLAM! The door closed closed. Me and Hinata both gasped. I mean I knew this was gonna happen but GOSH man did he have to slam it?

"What the hell?" Said Hinata walking to the door. She turned the nob but of course, it was locked. She looked at me in shock. "Naruto we're locked in!"

And just like I predicted, she started yelling and banging on the door for help. She looked terrified!

"Hinata wait! Calm down don't yell!" I said trying to make her keep quiet.

"But were locked in and we don't have our phones to call for help!" She shouted.

**And back to the terrified one!**

I can't believe this! Naruto and I are locked in the supply closet! How? Well it looks like someone locked us in!

Naruto's trying to calm me down but how the hell can I? Wait he's right. Freaking out won't get me out of here. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath...exhale.

"That's it Hinata, breath" said Naruto softly patting my back.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked still worrying.

"We'll figure out something. But for the meantime let's just stay calm, okay?"

I nodded.

"How long do you think we'll be in here?"

"I'm not sure" he said. "Hinata...are you shaking?"

Hell yeah I was! I'm scared! What if we never get out? Just then Naruto patted his lap and held his arms open. I smiled a bit and walked up to him and sat on his lap. He put his arms around me.

"Don't shake Hinata, I'm here for you. We'll get out of here soon. I promise" he whispered. I hugged him back and kept shaking. From shaking so much I accidently knocked over a can of blue paint and it splattered all over me and Naruto! Just then Naruto started laughing. I noticed him looking at me so my guess was that he was laughing at ME! I scooped up some paint from my face and rubbed it all over his cheek.

His eyes widened and then I started laughing. I got up from his lap and got more paint from my face and flicked it at him. I mean yeah he was covered in paint but not as much as I was.

"Gimme a hug Naruto!" I laughed. My whole stomach and arms and legs were covered in paint and now I wanna share it with him.

"No! I'm good!" He said getting up running behind boxes.

"But I wanna hug!"

"Go hug that wall!"

"No I wanna hug you!" I shouted but he wasn't comming out from behind those boxes. I noticed some bottles of paint next to me and grabbed a red bottle. I silently opened the cap and aimed for Naruto's direction.

"Naruto! My head! Its hurting!" I yelled.

**Naruto's POV**

My heart pounded. Hinata's head's hurting! Was it the amnesia thing? I got up and ran to go help her and BAM! she squirted red paint all over my face and shirt! There she was, perfectly fine...laughing at me...oh hell no! I was about to splash the blue paint that was on the floor on her face but she ran up to me and hugged me.

"Got you!" She laughed hugging me tighter.

I couldn't help but laugh either. This was just too cute. When we let go we laughed even harder. Hinata was covered in blue paint and I was covered in red and seeing how our bodies were rubbing against eachother, we made purple!

**Lol hope you guys liked this one. Sorry it took me forever. And sorry that this chapter didn't have a lot of Naruhina goin on but the next one will! This is just part one! Review:)**


	29. Locked in part 2

**Here's the next!**

About 10 minutes later, we found some towels and cleaned ourselves off. We weren't entirely clean, but at least some of the paint was off.

"Naruto?"

"Yes Hinata?"

"...Who was the guy?" She asked me as she took a seat on a bucket.

I looked at her in confusion, "What guy?"

"The guy you told me about when you and Sasuke came over the other day" she said.

"Oh" I said in surprise. "Umm...he's your friend"

"Yeah I know but who? None of the guys seem to... you know, take interest in me"

"Which guys?"

"Our friends! You know like Shino, Shikamaru and the others. Those guys"

Damnit man! Well I can't tell her its me! I promised Neji that I wouldn't do anything until she got her memory back and plus..I don't know..she might get weirded out and plus this isn't the perfect place either. Covered in paint, sitting on buckets, locked in a closet filled with art supplies? Yeah this is by fart the _best _place to tell a girl that you like her.

"I can't tell you Hinata. I'm sorry" I sighed.

"Why not?" She said crossing her arms.

"He's not ready for you to find out yet"

"At least give me a hint! What's he like, how does he look like?, how old is he?, is he cute?, does he go here?"

Ummm...what should I say to her?...

"Uh...well," I began. "He's really nice, he's about five feet and ten inches tall, umm..I guess he's an okay looking guy. He's sixteen and he goes to this school too, he's into art like you and he likes you"

I studied her. Hinata wasn't looking at me. She was looking down at her knees thinking. I can tell she was. Her eyes were shut tight and she sorta frowned.

Finally, she let out a sigh and looked at the ceiling and whined, "I can't remember!"

I laughed.

"Its not funny Naruto" she frowned.

"I know, I know. Its just, you look so cute when your mad"

"Gimme more details! Tell me his name!"

"Now that I can't do" I said

"But why?"

"I promised I wouldn't"

"Tell me please! I'll keep the promise too!"

"No I..I can't"

Just then, she got up and sat on my lap and held my face between her hands and said, "PLEASE?"

She was staring right at me. Those amazing lavender eyes, her straight black hair fell onto her face, her touch...so soft, her breath was sweet and warm while it hit my face. Believe me! I'd sooo fucking tell her that its me but right now I can't.

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

"What do you think's happening?"

"I don't know? He better be making a move though" I said. Me and Shikamaru are in Orochimaru's class waiting for an hour to pass already. Its only been 17 minutes and we've got 45 more minutes to go. Meanwhile I'm going through Naruto's phone looking through his texts and pictures, and going online.

"I'm bored"

"Shikamaru you're always bored!"

"Can we do something? I don't even like art." He yawned.

"Fine! Let's prank call someone" I said while scrowling down Naruto's contact list.

"Do Kiba!"

Kiba it is. I put *67 then his number and pressed talk and the speaker button. It rang 3 times then he answered.

"Hello?"

"Yes sir, we've been notified that you've issued three months worth of Playboy magazines is that correct?" I said pulling off my best British accent.

"Uhhhhh...I don't think I have" said Kiba sounding like a complete morron.

I looked at Shikamaru who was laughing.

"Are you sure? We've got your name and address in our list. Says you've ordered some gay porn along with the magazines"

"What the fuck? No! I didn't order anything. You've got the wrong number!" he shouted.

I put the phone down and laughed silently along with Shikamaru. Kiba is by far, the biggest idiot ever.

I pulled myself back together and got back to him.

"Is your adress two, nine, seven Apple grove avenue?"

"WHO THE FUCK IS THIS! I DIDN'T ORDER ANY PLAYBOY OR GAY PORN SHIT! I GO ONLINE AND WATCH THAT!" He yelled.

I could help but laugh! I quickly hung up and began cracking up with Shikamaru. Kiba's an idiot, therefore it's fun to mess with him! We were calming ourselves down. I took a couple of deep breaths, then got my self together. Shikamaru just sighed then said, "I'm bored again"

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

Why wouldn't he just tell me? God, its not like he's gonna die if he does! I looked at Naruto who was just staring at me all funny. His eyes were filled with something...something that made me feel...weird. I stood up and headed back to where I was sitting but somwthing wasn't letting me go. Naruto.

"I'll tell you" he said.

I was then brought back to his lap and sat there waiting. Its been 5 minuted and he still won't say anything! He's just staring at me! But damn he has nice eyes.

"Are you gonna tell me or not?" I said impatiently.

"I promise to tell you Hinata, but not today"

"When?"

"I'll tell you on your birthday. He'll be there. That way you both can meet in person when I introduce you to him. Your birthday's the other Saturday right?''

I nodded.

"So I'll tell you and show you who he is. Does that sound like a good deal?"

Weeeelll...my birthday isn't that far away. Plus I'll get to meet him in person too so EHH! Why not?

"Alright Naruto, deal." I said. We shook hands in agreement and he hugged me. I was kinda startled but his hugs were...nice..

"When do you think we'll get out?" I asked.

"No clue. But I know we're not gonna stay in here forever." Said Naruto letting go of me.

"Do you have a girlfrfiend?"

He looked at me in surprise. "Me?"

I nodded in response.

"No...no I don't."

"Why? You look like you would"

"Really now?" He smiled, "how?"

"Well...your really outgoing and nice and really cute. I just thought you already had one" I replied.

"Well I do like this girl"

"Does she like you?"

"Not right now, I think. I think she did a while ago but not any more. I'm working so hard to win her."

"Well don't give up Naruto. Make her yours." I grinned.

His smile slowly dissapeared and he looked at me.

I looked back at him. My God those eyes of his!

"Naruto" I said.

"Yeah Hinata?"

"You can get anybody with those amazing blue eyes of yours"

He looked down at his shoes then brought it up with a big smile. "Thanks. I hope I do. I'm gonna tell her how I feel on your birthday"

I smiled in excitement. "She's going?"

"Yeah" he nodded. "I hope she won't freak out when I kiss her though"

I smiled at Naruto. Who ever this girl is, she's in for a surprise. I'm kinda jealous.

**Review please! I hope you guys like it. I know what I'm about to ask you all has nothing to do with this story but, what's your ethnicity? I've been wondering that for a while now. So let me no(=**


	30. Some of everybody

**Enjoy children**

"You dumb ass!"

And WAM! My arm stung after receiving one of Sasuke's world famouse punches. "An hour! No! Not even that! I left you two in there for 30 more minutes and I don't see you two making out! What were you guys doing? Talking about pads and tampons?"

Ok, now _this_ really got me ticked off.

"Shut the hell up! I know! I didn't make a move, but then I realized that, that wasn't the place to do it. I mean first of all she was scared cause she didn't know when we were gonna get out. Second, did you see how we were when we got out? We were covered in freaking paint! What were you hoping I'd have? _Kiss marks _on my chest, neck, and face? And now lastly, I've been thinking about it and I'm right. I wasn't gonna make a move and tell her how I felt in a god damn closet! I should of thought of that before I agreed to your plan!"

Sasuke was starting to get mad. I know he is! His breathing's loud and his face is getting red.

"You know what Naruto! I was just trying to help you out! But obviously you didn't take my help! So whatever screw you!" He shouted. Then he stormed out of my room and slammed the door behind him.

I went after him.

"Hey hold up!" I said. Sasuke was practically running down the stairs. "Sasuke wait!" But it was too late. He opened the front door and slammed that one too.

"What's going on?"

I turned to my left. It was Abby. She was holding a broom.

"Sasuke and Hinata that's what's going on!"

She put the broom down and walked up to me. "You wanna talk about it?"

I sighed and sat down on the first step and began to tell her how I felt about Hinata, how she's so cool and cute and great at art and funny and how she lost her memory. How she's kinda changed ever since, about her Birthday coming up, about everything.

"What about Sasuke?" She asked.

"He had this plan where me and Hinata would be locked in for an hour to have some alone time and so I can make a move. It worked. We were both together in a closet but nothing happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I didn't make a move. I wanted to! But it wouldn't be right. That momment wasn't right"

"So what now?" She asked me while sitting down next to me.

"I'm gonna go all out on her birthday" I said then remembered something. "What happened on your date with Kiba"

Just by seeing Abby covering her eyes tells me that it either went Terrible, Ridiculous, Stupid, or all of the above.

She sighed and laughed a little. "He took me to a drive in and we watched Insidious."

I cut in "But you and I already watched that"

"I know but I didn't say anything. After like thirty minutes into the movie he thought I was gonna get scared, but me and you watched it like ten times so we wouldn't be scared anymore! He did the whole arm around shoulder trick and I can tell he was trying so I put my head on his shoulder. Then, oh my God Naruto. This couple pulls over next to us and I swear to God! They didn't come to see a movie! They practically came to bang! In a car! Right next to us and the other people besides them!"

My jaw dropped. "Are you serious!"

"YES! I asked Kiba if we can move to a different spot and the douche completly ignored me and guess what he did!" She shouted.

"What? Jacked off?"

"Worse! He got out of the car and went behind their car and watched!"

I slapped my hand against my forehead in embarassment! I know Kibas a total horn dog but I didn't know he could go beyond his limit!

"What did you do next?'' I dared asked.

"I got out of there! I left the drive in and found this girl who was about to leave and well I tell her what happened to me and she looked disgusted and said, 'men are stupid pigs' and gave me a ride back home. Then during the ride, she told me how she came to the drive in also with her boyfriend and how he got a phone call from his ex and how the girl asked him if they wanted to get back together and he said yeah then no when he looked at her. She got outta the car and left him"

"Wow." I said in disbelief.

She nodded in response.

"Did Kiba call you?" I asked her.

"Yup" she sighed. "I told him to fuck off though"

I crossed my arms and smiled at her.

"Shut up Naruto!" She groaned.

I still kept smiling at her and gave her the, "I-told-you-so" look.

"Fine! You were right! I should've listened to you"

"Told you Abby. You should listen to me when I tell you something"

"Shut up'' she laughed and punched my arm.

"OW! Sasuke already punched me! I don't need double the pain!"

"Well now you do!" She grinned.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"OH YEEEEAH! OH YEEES! MMMMM YES! BABY! AHHHH YEAH!"

"SAI SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"MAKE ME HOE!"

I'm soo damn entertained right now. We're at Sakura's house and Sai kept flexing while making sex noises. He's been making those sounds for 15 minutes. It didn't bother me or Sakura at all. We just laughed, but Ino wasn't. So right now Sai's on the floor getting his arm and leg pulled by Ino. I freaked out but Sakura told me that there's nothing to worry about. Says it happens all the time and that Sai doesn't get hurt...too much.

"Are you nervouse?" She asked me as we layed on her bed.

"About what?" I yawned.

"Your party! Duh!"

"Well...not that much I guess."

"You'll be okay Hinata. You just got t-" Sakura stopped what she was saying and took out her buzzing phone out from her pocket.

"Who is it?" I said leaning to see.

"Its Sasuke" she said. "Hello? Hey babe how are you?...same here...yeah I'm at home...yeah...Ino, Sai, and Hinata are at my place right now...uhhh why?... Yeah but why?...but Sasuke she's still-...no but wait! She won't!...your stuborn you know that?...okay where though?...okay...yeah...I'll text you when okay?...love you too, bye"

"What did he want?" I asked once she hung up.

"Ummm..." Sakura looked worried.

"What happened?"

"AHHHHH DON'T SQUEEZE MY NIPPLES!"

We turned our attention back to the 2 and saw Ino pinching the hell outta Sai's nipples. Sai's face is so red right now that a tomatoe can blend in with his face!

"Ino! Stop your hurting him!" Shouted Sakura getting off of her bed and pushing Ino away from Sai.

"You better stop making those noises!" Yelled Ino pointing at him.

Sai didn't reply. He was busy groaning on the floor. I looked at his nipples and started busting up! They were so damn red! You can see marks from Ino's fingers on it!

"Hinata its not funny" frowned Sakura. But you can sooo tell that she wants to laugh! Her mouth's wiggling up and down. Ino didn't seem to have a care in the world right now. She was comfortably sitting down using Sakura's laptop eating some grapes that were right next to her in a little green bowl.

"Hinata can you take him to the kitchen and get some ice for him" said Sakura.

"Yeah go ice his nipples down" laughed Ino.

I laughed quietly and helped Sai down the stairs. He hurt his leg too so we had to stop every 10 seconds. He sat in a chair and I pulled out some ice, wrapped it around a thin towel and gave it to Sai.

"You okay?" I asked pulling a chair next to him.

"Why does she have to be such a bitch" he whined as he pressed the ice against his chest.

"Not sure why." I said truthfully. "Do you need another pack for your other side?"

He shook his head no and looked at the ceiling. Sai would swith now and then and groan.

"Ok fuck that, give me another pack of ice" he grunted.

I quickly got up and wrapped more ice around a towel and gave it to him to put on his left side. Alright, alright! Picture this! Sai's squeezing his eyes in pain, he's shirtless, and is holding ice with both hands against his nipples! I just couldn't help but laugh in front of his face!

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Hello sir and welcome. Is there anything that I can help you with today?"

I scratched my red head and looked around for a momment. This place was huge for a clothing store and I _am_ gonna need some help choosing something for Hinata. I looked at the girl waiting for me to answer her. She was still smiling. She looked like a nice patient person...that's a good thing cause I'm gonna take a couple more seconds looking at my surroundings before I answer her. Let's see now...what would Hinata wear... There's billions of shirts and dresses hanging on the wall and pants laid out on tables along with girl accessories.

I took out my wallet and counted how much I had. I had exactly 312 dollars with me. All money from last Christmas and now I'm going to use it on my best friend Hinata. She deserves it. Besides, when I turned 15 last year, she got all her Christmas money which was in total, 250 bucks and bought me this leather jacket that I've been talking about for a whole month but whined cause it was too expensive. I remembered how she smiled and gave me a box covered in black and white polka dotted wrapping paper and told me to open it up. I tore that wrapping paper up and opened the box and there it was, my leather jacket. She spent her whole money just to get me a present and now I'm doing the same. She had no problem using up all her money just for me and neither am I! During summer we went to the mall and went to this exact same store. She was looking at shirts and skirts and all that other girl crap. She was looking at something else too...something...I can't remember what it was but I'll try looking for it here. I looked at the girl who was still smiling and still waiting for me to answer.

"My friends birthday is coming up and I need to find the perfect gift for her" I said.

"When's her birthday?" She asked.

"October tenth"

"Almost coming up"

I nodded.

"Well do you have an idea of what she likes to wear?"

"Well..." Hmmm...she does wear a lot of purple. "She loves purple"

"You're in luck! We have a lot of clothes and accessories in that color" she said in a bubbly tone.

I followed her into this section with white, gold, and light purple stuff.

"Can you help me?" I asked her. I don't wanna screw this up for Hinata.

"Do you by any chance have a picture of her?"

"Yeah?" I replied taking out my phone and going to my photo album.

I showed her a picture of Hinata leaning against a tree when we went to the park and said, "Why do you need a picture?"

She grabbed the phone from my hand and looked more closely at it.

"So I can see what's her style"

People know how to do that?

In the picture Hinata's wearing a white tank top with a gold necklace, black shorts, a silver studded belt, some black high tops and white head band.

After examining her for about a minute or 2, she smiled, gave me back my phone and started going through clothes.

I put my phone back in my pocket. "So you know what to pick now?"

"Yup." I waited like 5 minutes and she came to me holding a black strapless dress, studded heels and a necklace.

So we went to the front counter so I could pay. She scanned all the items and cleared her throat. "Your total is three hundred seventy two!"

My eyes went wide. "What? Are you serious?"

The girl jumped from my shouting.

"Yeah. The dress is two hundred, the shoes are a hundred and the necklace costs seventy and plus tax so-"

I didn't let her finish. I walked out of that store. I was expecting all that crap to cost like 100 something in total! Not over what I have! Now what am I gonna get her! Just then, something stopped me. I backed up and looked at the display table and saw something. Something nice, something affordable, and importantly, something Hinata will love.

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

"I love it" smiled Temari.

"This place is effing huge" said Lee.

Shikamaru sighed, "Wish I lived here"

I grinned "So do we all agree?"

"Yeah!" Said everyone except one.

"What about you Shino?"

"Can we get rid of the crappy paintings" he replied pointing at the wall covered in pictures.

I laughed "Sure"

"Then I agree too"

Temari raised her hand "Yo Naruto? Are you seriously gonna pay for this hotel?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Two thousand dollars for ONE day!" Exclaimed Shikamaru.

"Doesn't sound bad to me" I said. Well as you might have figured out, I'm renting a hotel to have Hinata's party. I looked at 2 but decided to bring people along with me to help me decide and so far we're all liking this one. There's a lot of open space, there's tan carpet, the wallas a super light brown with a tint of white, the ceilings super duper high, I could like literally fly my toy helicopter up there if I wanted to. And the best part is there's a stage. Perfect for the Dj. But I have another surprise.

"There's one more thing you guys."

They all looked at me.

"What?"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out these special hotel room cards.

"We get to sleep here too" I said.

Everyone's eyes widened. Shino even took off his shades.

"Are you serious?" Beaned Temari.

I nodded. I all gave them their card and put the rest in my pocket to give to Ino, Kiba, and everyone else later.

"How much is this all on total" asked Shino.

"Hmmm" well the Hotel is 2,000, 13 hotel room cards is 95, plus food and decorations and paying the Dj, more than 4,000

"Like maybe more that four grand" I answered.

Temari smiled at me and walked up to me and hugged me.

"Thank you for doing this for Hinata."

I chuckled "No problem"

"Do your parents know how much your spending?"

I turned to Shino and said "Yep. The money I'm using is from my own bank account"

"How much do you have in there?"

"Like five hundred thousand, two hundred and sixty something..not sure"

They all flipped. "WHAT?"

I laughed and nodded.

So after they were done freaking out, we all went to buy decorations.

This will be a party Hinata's never going to forget.

**Thank you for reading:) Review and how should Naruto confess his feelings to Hinata on her Birthday? I'm having trouble deciding D:**


	31. Things

**;] Hope you people like it!**

"Hey, where did you go Gaara?"

I hid Hinata's present behind my back before I answered Temari who was lying on my couch watching T.v

"I went for a walk..."

"Then why did I here your car roll in the drive way and why did I here you shut the car door?" She asked looking suspicious.

DAMNIT!

"I drove to the park, walked around there, then drove back home"

Phew. I think that's the best lie I've ever came up with!

Temari got up and stood in front of me.

"Sooooo...what's behind your back hmm?"

Son of a dogs ass.

Before I could even aswer her, she already snatched the box away from my hands.

"Ooooh. What's this?" She said running away from me.

I ran after her. "Temari give it back!"

But she wasn't listening. She was already running up my stairs giggling. Once I got up there, the laughing stopped and so did she. She turned around and faced me looking shocked as she held Hinata's present in her hands. She looked at me. "Gaara, this is beautiful"

In Temari's hand was a gold charmed bracelet. On one of the charms was a star, I payed extra to have the letters "G+H" carved onto it.

"Gaara this bracelet is soo cute" she said looking at each little charm.

She got to the star and saw the letters.

"G plus H? Gaara do you like Hinata again?"

I sighed. "Noo! Dude come on, you know were best friends."

"I'm just sayin. I mean, you never know" she shrugged.

"Give it back"

"Its incredible though." She smiled.

I smiled as she gave it back to me and put it back in the box.

"Thanks"

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

"My hump! My hump! My lovely manly lumps! CHECK IT OUT!"

"SAI I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, I'LL RIP YOUR NIPPLES OFF THIS TIME" Yelled Ino.

Aaaannd this time were at my house.

Sakura had to meet up with Sasuke some where so we all got sent home, but then I asked Ino and Sai if they wanted to come over and they said yeah, so here they are, in my room.

..I wonder what Naruto's doing...

**Naruto's POV**

So I'm walking up Gaara's front steps right now and DAMN his house needs some grass! The yard's all covered in sand. I knocked on his door 3 times and rang his door bell.

I heard foot steps getting closer then the door swung open revealing a smiling Temari. "What's up Naruto?"

"Ehh, nothing much. You both ready to go?" I asked.

"Hold on" she said going back in. "GAARA! NARUTO'S HERE!"

GOD I think she yells louder then Ino!

"Hey Gaara" I greeted as he came out with Temari.

"Hi. Let's take my van, not everyones gonna fit in your car" he said.

"Alright, but I wanna drive" I grinned.

"Good enough" he said throwing me his keys.

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

So we picked up everyone I needed.

I got Gaara, Temari, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, and Tenten all in the back. Except for Tenten, she pulled Gaara out of the passengers seat and sat there.

"I'm so excited!" She smiled jumping in her seat.

"Yes, picking out decorations is fun" yawned Shikamaru.

"Stop being so boring Shika. Why'd you come anyways?"

"I'm helping Shino keep count on all the stuff Naruto's gonna buy."

"Well can you at least stop being so ugh!"

"Whatever" he sighed.

"Guys calm down" I said. "We're here already." I turned off the engine and got out of the car.

Right now we're at Party City. I'm just gonna pick out some minor decorations that'll be needed and then I'm done here, after that we're gonna go to the Hotel and pick out which rooms we want and also the room that I'm gonna pick out for Hinata...

"Alright guys go see what's good out there. Shino, you go with Temari, Tenten and Choji, and Shikamaru you come with me Gaara, and Kiba."

"Speaking of Kiba, where is he?" Asked Choji.

Now that's a good question. Where the hell is he? He was right next to me like 2 minutes ago.

"I new it" sighed Gaara pointing close by the entrance. "Look over there."

All heads turned. There he was, flirting with the cashier. The hell is his deal.

Well! I'm gonna go embarass him the best way possible.

"I'll go get him" I told them.

I walked up to Kiba and stood next to him. Instead of asking me what's up or something, he ignores me and keeps on flirting. This girl that he's talking to is waaaaaaaaay but waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay out of Kiba's league! She looks too mature and smart. Why the hell does she look like she's interested in Kiba?

He's wasting our time. Here I go.

I tapped his shoulder. "Kiba, your girlfriend just called and she wanted me to tell you to hurry up and buy her the pregnancy tests. She's getting angry so wrap this convo up so we can buy what we need and get out of here."

The girl scoffed and took 2 steps back. "You have a _girlfriend? _You just told me you were single. And what the fuck? You got her pregnant and you're hitting on me? You're fucking _sick_!"

Woah! I wasn't expecting this much of an epic reaction! But so far this is going good!

"I am single! I don't even know this guy! He's lying!" He shouted.

Her eyebrows went up and she crossed her arms. "What's your name then?"

"Kiba."

"And he called you that! How can someone you say you don't know, know your name?"

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

**Naruto: **I'm gonna call u right now! Go with what I'm gonna say XD!

**Ino:**...uhhhhhhh...ok?

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

"So your saying that he's lying" she said glancing at me.

"YES! I don't have a girlfriend! I didn't even knock anyone up!"

God I love being a dick.

"I'll call her then!" I said getting ready to call Ino.

"Go ahead then!" Kiba thinks he's sooo smart right now XD he's all smirking thinking that I got nothing. Well let's see about that! Let me even put it on speaker to make things even better.

"Hello?" Answered Ino.

I put the phone close to Kiba.

"Yeah so your boyfriend is called Kiba right?"

"...Yeah?" she said.

"And you're positive he got you pregnant and your waiting for him to get you pregnancy tests, correct?"

"Absoulutley. Where is he anyways! I need to be sure right now!" She yelled.

Fucking love Kiba's face right now! All red and angry and frowny! This is the best he's looked in years. I know this is messed up, but I warned him if he ever did something like this then I'd embarass him.

"You're pathetic!" Said the girl leaving her place.

"Thanks Ino. Mission accomplished." I laughed.

"No problem. I'm guessing this was because Kiba was hitting on some girl huh?"

"Exactly."

"I fucking hate you two!" Shouted Kiba walking towards the exit.

"Man up and stop being such a man hoe!"

"Shut up Yamanaka!" And out the door he went.

I took the phone off speaker and got back to Ino. "He left. I don't know how he's getting back home when I got the keys in my pocket."

"Where are you guys?"

"At Party City buying a couple of stuff."

"And why wasn't I invited?"

"Cause...I don't know! But I'm gonna go pick you and everyone else who's not here with us to the hotel to pick out rooms."

"Hell yes! I'll tell Hinata and Sai to get ready! We're at her house"

"NO!"

"What?"

"Don't tell or invite Hinata" I said walking back to Gaara and Shikamaru.

"Why not?"

"Just don't say anything please. Tell her you gotta go home. And go to Sai's house once you leave her place. I'm gonna go pick you and him up there."

"Alright Naruto." She sighed. "See you later."

"Bye. I'll send you guys a text letting you know when we're comin for you two"

"Kay."

I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket.

"Where did Kiba go? I saw him leave" said Gaara.

"No idea where he went. I don't even think he left. Home is like a an hour and twenty minute walk from Party City. I doubt he's gonna walk" I sighed.

Shikamaru all of a sudden started pointing past me. I turned around and saw Kiba walking through the parking lot...now he's trying to open the door to Gaara's van... HA! Dumbass! I've got the keys so he can suck it!

"Where are the others?"

"Oh they started looking for stuff already" replied Gaara.

"Let's get started then."

"Ummm Naruto?"

"Yes Shikamaru?"

"How much are we gonna spend here?"

Hmmmmmm...

"Well I'm not sure. We just can't go over three hundred and twenty-five bucks."

**Hinata's POV**

"My balls are itchy."

"You know what Sai? That's mother fucking GREAT!"

"I'm sorry but can you guys stop fighting? My head hurts!"

"You see Sai! Your stupidity just gave Hinata a headache!"

"Sorry!"

"No, its fine" I said getting up from my bed. "I'll just go get a pill. I'll be right back"

I exited from my room and went down the hall way and reached for the stairs. Just then I heard Sai and Ino come out from my room.

"Umm Hinata. We gotta go. My mom wants me home and Sai has to do homework" said Ino looking at her phone.

"Oh...alright then. Don't you wanna do your homework here Sai?"

"Uhhhhh..."He looked at Ino then back at me. "I wanna but after I do homework I'm gonna shower and stuff." He replied as we walked down the stairs.

"Okay then. Thanks for coming over"

"Your welcome. We'll text you"

I headed for the kitchen while they went to the front door.

Sai opened the door. "Bye!"

I waved then the door shut. I headed for the cabinets where we keep out medicines and took out Tylenol and swallowed that crap down and layed on the couch hoping this headache will go away soon. Fuck I wish I had my memmory back.

**I know this wasn't as good but I've been busy. I went to Mexico again and schools been a drag so I couldn't write. Anyways, I promise next chapter will be better! Review please!**


	32. Naruto vs Kiba

**Here we goooooo :)**

"Hey you guys!"

"What Sai"

"I HAVE SUCH AN ERECTION!"

"Ino can you take care of that?" I heard Shikamaru say.

"Yes sir!"

"NOOOO! INO YOU PSYCO BITCH! AHHHHHHHH!"

Man is it getting louder and louder in Gaara's van. We got Tenten singing to the radio, Kiba bitching about what I did, Shikamaru complaining about Tenten not shutting up, and now Sai yelling like he's getting raped. Wish there was a mute button to all of this madness.

So we got back from Party City and now we're on our way to the Hotel. The far end of the van is filled with bags with confetti, streamers, glitter, birthday hats, and more. We did good in Party City.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah Shino?"

"Are we all getting seperate rooms?"

"Good question."

Now everyone started getting quiet.

"Well if you guys wanna share then go ahead, but if you wanna sleep alone then sure. Get a seperate room"

"Sai let's share!" Said Tenten all excited looking at the back.

"Will I get some ass at night?" I heard him say.

Kiba laughed, "Dude you can't get ass. You're too gay Sai."

"Shut up Kiba! You don't even last long with girls"

"Fuck you Naruto. I was close to getting that girls number, but you just had to be a dick and call Ino saying some bullshit!"

"We went there to buy stuff for Hinata's party! That's why I picked you up didn't I? To help me, not hit on every girl at the fucking store!" I argued.

"Why the fuck are you spending money on Hinata's Birthday anyways? You rarely know her and you're throwing a big ass party for a girl you just met two, three weeks ago! What the fuck is that shit?"

The whole car got quiet including me. The only sound that was going on was the music coming from the radio.

I looked up at the over head mirror and saw Kiba in the back waiting for an answer.

We got to a red light.

"WELL?"

The silence finally broke thanks to Gaara. "Kiba dude stop! He's just doing something nice. Calm down!"

He didn't though. "No. That's bull shit! Tell us Naruto. Why are you doing this for Hinata? Why the fuck do you care?"

Why wasn't anyone helping me out here? Shikamaru knows!

The light finally turned green and I began driving again. Kiba was pissing me off right now too. Why does he have to be doing this in front of everyone! I looked up at the mirror again and he was glaring at me, angry at me, waiting for my response.

"Remember what I said during lunch the other day? I said I wanted to help out with Hinata's birthday!" I shouted.

"We appreciate it bro, but why spend thousands of dollars? There's gotta be some reason."

My face was turning red from anger. I was squeezing the crap out of the steering wheel! Swear, just cause I ruined his chance of getting laid, he's being like this! And isn't it obviouse why I'm doing this? Its because I love her! I know we met a few weeks ago but that was enough for me to fall for her. I've never felt this way about a girl! Ever! First time I saw Hinata, my eyes couldn't stop staring at her. Everything was beautiful about her. Her laugh, her smile, the way she would walk, talk, make faces, draw, and I know I'm exaggerating when I say this, but even when she eats its beautiful.

Now the only reason why I didn't tell Kiba about the way I felt towards Hinata is because I don't like telling him shit! Once I told him I liked this girl at the Academy and he goes on and ruins it by telling her. The girl got all weirded out cause she saw me as a friend! But yo! That's how you start your way up! Become friends then you go up by becoming more than friends and I was getting to that, but Kiba goes and tells the chick about it. Fucking 2 months later, I find out that Kiba and the girl I liked got together. I was sooooooo fucking pist. This isn't the first. He's been cock blocking and everything! This is why I tell my shit to Sasuke. I love kiba, he's my bro for life but fuck! He's gotta remember that there's a fucking guy code!

"Naruto. Dude I wanna know today!"

That's it. I don't care. I'll tell him why the fuck I'm doing this! Even though its fucking obvious but Kiba's an IDIOT!

I pulled over to Burger Kings parking lot and and turned off the car. I glanced at Tenten who was looking down to her hands. I looked at the over head mirror and saw everyone just waiting. Everybody was quiet.

"Get the fuck out Kiba" I said getting out of the van. "Everybody stay in"

"Naruto!" I heard Temari cry out.

I went behind the car and heard Kiba getting out. He smirked and stood right in front of me crossing his arms.

I wanna punch him soo bad right now.

I took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"I'll tell you."

"Go then!"

"I don't see how you can't tell why I'm doing this for her Kiba. Fucking stupid I swear!" I shouted.

"Shut the fuck up and tell me already you bitch!"

"I'm doing this cause I love her! I love Hinata! I'm doing this for her cause I LOVE her! I fucking know I barely met her and shit, but that was enough time for me to grow feelings for her! There, now you fucking know!" I said angrily.

Oh my fucking gosh Kiba wants to die I swear! He started laughing quietly. Then that quiet laugh got louder and louder.

He was laughing right in my face.

"Bro! You seriouse? Your fucking doing this shit for Hinata cause you, quote, _love _her? Might as well spend a fucking fortune on me too! My birthdays coming up in three months! Wanna show how much you love me by throwing me a big ass party!"

God forgive me. Please do.

I clenched my hands into fists and punched Kiba right in the face! He fell backward and growled. I was red from anger I just had to do it! Kiba got up and swung back and got me in the ribs. He pinned me down to the floor and punched me in the jaw.

Just then I heard everyone getting out from the car.

"NARUTO! KIBA! STOP!"

I don't know from which girl it was from. I finally got a free hand and punched him on the face again. As he fell to the right, I got on top of him and started punching him as hard as I could on every inch of his face!

I felt Gaara and Choji tryna get me off of him.

"Stop Naruto!" Garra yelled.

I got out of their grip and started punching Kiba again. He pushed me off of him and kicked me in the stomach.

"Call help!" I heard Ino say.

Let them call for help. I'm not gonna stop. They should call an ambulence for Kiba while they're at it!

**X.X.X.X.X**

"Sasuke that was stupid! Why would you lock them in a closet! Especially knowing Hinata's condition!" Frowned Sakura at me. She was at my house. I needed to tell someone everything that's been goin on. I told Sakura how Naruto liked Hinata, what Naruto told me about Hinata & Kiba being all up on each other, how I wanted them to have some quality time together, and now she's not too happy about the whole closet thing. Psh! I thought it was a good idea! Naruto didn't take advantage of anything cause he's stupid.

"Its smart"

"Its not"

"I'm sorry" I groaned.

"Don't tell me. Tell Naruto and Hinata!"

"I just want them to happen" I said putting my arm around her.

"I know. They do make a cute couple, but none of us should get between them." She said resting her head on my shoulder. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"You're phones vibrating."

She takes her head off of me and I reach for my pocket. Shikamaru's calling me. Ugh why now! I'm with Sakura. I send him straight to voice mail. 5 seconds later, they call Sakura.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Its Ino."

"Can't you call her later. I wanna kiss you"

Yay! She pressed the off button and just as we were leaning both of our phones ring at the same time.

Only I'm being called by Ino and sakura's being called by Shikamaru.

"Let's just answer so they can quit calling back"

I sighed. I pressed talk button and answered.

"What!"

"Dude we need help fast!" Ino yelled.

"Holy crap what's going on, I hear yelling and noise." I said.

"Naruto and Kiba are fighting!"

"What!" Shouted me and Sakura at the same time.

"They won't stop! Theirs practically blood all over the place! We're at Burger king in the parking lot and people inside the resteraunt are starting to look! We tried getting them off each other but they keep fighting! Naruto's angry as fuck right now and won't stop punching Kiba! Kiba's pist too and is doing the same! We need help!"

"WAIT! Why are they fighting!" Sakura hung up her phone and put on her shoes quickly.

"We need to go!" She shouted.

"Shikamaru told Sakura everything. Get going and come here fast!"

And just like that, she hung up on me.

"We need a ride from Itachi!" She said pulling on my arm to stand up.

I don't ask questions and started knocking on Itachi's door.

It swung right open.

"What?"

"We need a ride! Like now!" Said Sakura.

"Where and why?" He said getting closer to us.

"To Burger king. The one right by the library." She answered.

"You guys hungry? We got food"

"No!" I said. "Naruto and Kiba are killing eachother at Burger king at the parking lot!"

Itachi closed the door on us and came right out holding his phone and keys.

"Let's go! I wanna see this!"

We quickly got out of the house and got in his car.

"So what did Shikamru tell you?" I asked Sakura as we pulled out of the drive way.

"He said that Kiba made Naruto pist as hell for making fun of him for loving Hinata so Naruto punched him right in the face and they started fighting. They can't stop them. They're out of control!"

"Wait! Our Naruto likes that one Hinata girl?" Said Itachi looking at me.

"Yeah."

"We gotta make a stop though"

"Where?"

"To Hinata's house."

"Why?" Both me and my brother say.

"Shikamaru said that she might be able to make Naruto stop"

Itachi made a U turn. "To Hinata's house then"

**X.X..X.X.X**

"Hinata! Neji! Hanabi! Dinner!"

"Coming!" I yelled out.

Ughhh...too lazy to get up.

"Can I eat in my room?"

"No! Get down here now!" Cried out my mom.

Jerk...

I got up from my bed and followed Neji and Hanabi down the stairs.

"What are we having?" Asked Neji as we walked towards the dinning room.

And our question was answered with Tuna caseroll...eww.

"Hinata, can you go get napkins?"

I nodded and went to the kitchen. Just then our door bell began ringing like crazy.

I heard Hanabi get up from her seat. "I got it!" I heard her open the door. "Hi you guys!"

"Is Hinata here?" Is that Sasuke?

"Uhuh" said my little sister. I heard foot steps running inside my house.

"! Good evening. We have an emergency and we need Hinata this instant" I heard Sakura say.

"What's the matter?" Asked my mom. I came back to the table with the napkins and saw Sasuke and Sakura with worry on their faces. What happened?

"Umm...Temari fractured something and she's at the hospital. We have to go see her!"

"My goodness! I hope she's alright." Gasped my mom.

"Us too! Can Hinata please come Mrs. Hyuuga?"

My mom saw the insane worried look on both their faces for a couple of seconds then slowly nodded.

Before I know it, I'm being pulled and rushed out of my house.

"What's going on!" I demmanded.

"Get in and we'll explain"

I listened to Sasuke and got in the back seat with Sakura.

I gasped. "Isn't this your brother Itachi?"

All 3 turned to look at me.

"Yes she remembered! Praise the lord! Now let's go!" Yelled Sasuke.

Itachi stepped on the gas and started rushing through the streets.

I buckled my seatbelt. "Can someone now explain to me?" We made sevral turns through the streets and finally got to a red light.

"Naruto and Kiba are beating each other up and we need you to calm him down"

"Calm who down?"

"Naruto"

"Why me?"

"Cause he won't listen to anyone else. Plus he's always chill when you're around." Answered Sasuke.

"So that Temari thing wasn't true?"

"Nope. Just an excuse to get you outta the house."

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh my God, did you see how Neji was looking at us!"

"Yes!" Said Sasuke loudly. "He's too smart to believe what we said back there. He knows somethings up. Itachi, make a left here." He ordered once it turned green.

We past a library and a couple of stores and got to Burger King. Why is there a circle of people? Is that Sai, Gaara, and everyone else?

Wait! Naruto and Kiba are fighting here?

Itachi parked past the mob and turned off the engine. We all hurried out of the car and ran to this chaos.

"Shikamaru!" Yelled out Sasuke.

Shikamaru came up to us and pulled me by the arm and squeezed me through a bunch of people.

**X.X..X.X.X**

I'm not gonna stop. Hell no. I've been putting up with Kiba's crap for far too long now. I'm bleeding from my lower lip and eyebrow. My chest and my eye sting. Kiba got me good. But not as wonderful as I got him. He looks fucking sexy right now. His nose and and his both bottom and top lip are dripping with blood, his right cheek swollen up, scratches on his forehead from when I tackled his ass onto the hard ground. He's all fucked up! We've been at it for more than 15 minutes. Some people from the restaraunt came out and tried to stop us. Anger was both rushing through us that we had enough strength to push anyone who was trying to pull us away from one another!

I was on Kiba again. Punching, out of breath, but still punching him. He doesn't know what love means. He doesn't know what respect for a girl is. He doesn't know anything except for playing, hurting, and using girls! And I've had it! I'm probably doing all those girls who hate him now, a mother fucking favor!

Kiba's strong though. I have my knees crushing his arms from trying to get a hold of me.

"Naruto! Please! Stop!" I heard. Looks like Sakura came to see the show along with Sasuke by her side. I took my eyes away from the right side of the crowd and brought them back to Kiba's face.

"Stop!"

No!

"Naruto!"

They don't get it.

"Fucking stop!"

No and No!

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

I froze.

"Naruto! Don't punch him anymore!"

What the hells the matter? Why can't I move?

She's here. Her voice. She's here.

Just then Kiba escaped from me and pushed me right over him. I flew and landed right on my back. Kiba yelled and started Kicking me and punching me in every part of my body.

I couldn't move though. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't.

**X.X..X.X.X**

No. Oh my God NO! He's getting killed! Naruto's just taking it! He's not fighting back! He's just laying there helplessley on the ground being kicked by Kiba!

My eyes were watering up. Tears started exploding out of my eyes. I've never seen such violence.

"That's it! I'm fucking calling the police!" Said Gaara.

"You guys shoulda done that a long ass time ago!" I yelled.

I turned my attention back to the 2.

Kiba got off of Naruto and walked around him breathing heavily. It looked like he was gonna give him his final punch or kick. No! No! I can't take it anymore!

**X.X..X.X.X**

Everything hurt. My legs, feet, hands, fingers, face, wrist, my sides, like I said. Everything. It even hurts to breath.

I see Kiba circling me, people shouting to stop, the sun burns my eyes, but I can't stop from looking right at it. He stopped walking and stood right in front of me. Right leg hanging above my rib cage. Would he? He would. I remember we would always argue and punch each other when we were younger. We would fight a lot having Sasuke break it up. Glares, frowns, the middle finger. As we got older we would tackle each other you can say as just fooling around, but as we were hitting eachother, the punches seemed like they were for real. Like punching because we were sick of one another. Of course we have times where we laugh and have good times but just something inside us wanted to explode.

Todays the day where it happened.

His head covered the sun and he looked me directly in the eye smiling pleasantly. "Bye Naruto!"

I squeeze my eyes shut getting ready for 10 times more pain but instead I feel something get on top of me. Something holding me close, Something light, something that smelled sweet. Arms and a body over mine. I then felt a strong pressure. No pain though. Screaming and yelling fill my ears, curse words, crying, noise all over the place. I open my eyes and gasp making myself choke on my own air.

Hinata was knocked out on my chest, Kiba's face was in shock and his eyes were wide as hell. Sasuke pushes him onto the ground and Sakura and Tenten are filled with tears coming over to my direction.

...Kiba did his final blow on Hinata. She was trying to protect me.

**Not sure if this chapt made sense. I just put what popped in my head. Anyways review Porfavor, sil-vous plait, please.**


	33. Hospital

**Oh! What shall happen O.O!**

I kept hearing voices. My back and head hurts. I can't move at all. Everything sounds like a buzz. I feel myself on top of something that's going fast but smoothly on the ground. Feels like wheels. I can move my fingers, feet, and toes. Why not the rest of my body? I feel like I'm tied up. Just then I felt my body being unloosed from where I was. I was being picked up and placed on what I know is a bed. Gosh this all seems familiar. Okay, I know where I am right now. I'm at the Hospital. I felt somethinng wet in the middle of my arm and pressure. Soon I felt a needle penetrate through my skin. Ugh I hate needles. I feel warm and secure. I don't wanna open my eyes. I know I can, but I won't.

**Naruto~**

"I hope this won't happen again Mr. Uzumaki. You could've been more injured than you already are!" Said the doctor. He wanted me to say something. I kept quiet though. He sighed. "I'll be outside. You rest up a bit while I talk to your parents, okay?"

I nodded in response.

I have a fractured wrist, broken finger (My good finger), bruised rib, a big'ol cut on my side, and a bunch of other smaller scratches and cuts and bruises.

The pain in my chest was still there. Not too painful though like before.

I want to kill Kiba right now. He deserves to get his nuts chopped off and thrown into the garbage disposal. I hate him soo much right now! I want his ass broken! I want to find him but I can't. My whole body still hurts as I try to lean foward. I'll never forgive or forget what he did.

**Sasuke•**

We're all waiting. When I say all I mean all of us. All 3 of their families are here too. Neji's pist at us. He took me and Sakura outside the waiting room and practically yelled at us. We couldn't blame him. Hinata's practically a sister to him. Hinata's mom's crying, Naruto's parents are talking to a doctor and looking worried as hell, Kiba's dad looks angry and his mom's crying.

"Me, Choji, Lee, Shino, and the girls are gonna head down to the cafeteria. You want somethin?"

I looked up to Itachi and shook my head no in response.

"Alright then." He said patting my shoulder. "Well be back"

I sighed and went up to the front desk.

"Miss, can I please see Kiba?" I asked the nurse.

She looked through her clip board and back at me.

"Yes you may. Two people at a time"

"Thanks" I said turning my back to her.

I motioned Shikamaru to come with me. He got up and I told Gaara and Sai that we'd be back in a bit.

"Where we going?"

"To see dog shit" I replied quietly as the nurse led us the way.

"Kiba you mean?" He chuckled.

"Same thing"

The nurse stopped infront of a white door and put her clip board in some holder thing and opened the door for us. We thanked her and she closed the door behind us.

Kiba looked...wow. That's how he looked. He looked wow. He was laying on the hospital bed with a cast over his arm, a big patch above his left eye, scratches, red all over his neck and legs, he looked really bad.

He looked at us and slowly smiled.

"Sup you guys?" He said quietly.

We greeted him back and got close to him.

"You look fucked up" sighed Shikamaru.

Kiba chuckled. "I know dude. My whole body hurts"

"You deserve it" I said. "I'm glad your in pain."

The smile dissapeared from his face. "The fuck did you say?"

"I'm saying that you deserve it. I'm glad your ass is broken"

"What the hell Sasuke?" Murmered Shikamaru.

I ignored Shikamaru.

"Why the fuck were you and Naruto fighting? Why?"

"The bitch started it!" He said loudly.

"No! Tell me! I'm not asking who fucking started! I'm asking_ why_!"

"I just said something that pist him off and the guy just started swinging at me!"

"What did you say?"

"Ugh!"

"Kiba! What the hell did you tell him that got him pist off?"

"I made fun of him for liking Hinata!"

I didn't say anything. I just looked at him really hard. Wondering...

I sighed and walked in a circle and got a chair and pulled it up next to Kiba's bed and sat down. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you make fun of him for that you idiot!" I shouted.

"Forget it!"

"Why? Why Kiba? Huh? Why?"

"Because! Hinata's into _me!_"

"The fuck?"

"Yeah! She fucking likes me! Before her fucking accident she liked me! Wanted me! Everything! She would blush when I talked to her, smile when I gave her a hello hug, she would try to get close to me and all that shit! I had everything planned out! Then Naruto came to our school and ruined everything and now i-"

"Wait!" Said Shikamaru. "What plan?"

Kiba stood quiet. I was so close to eff him up.

"Can you say something already! If you don't I'll beat your ass more harder than Naruto did!"

"My plan was to make Hinata desperate for me. Desperate enough to loose her virginity from me. But then I saw her looking at Naruto all lovey dovey so I had to work on that. Like make her jealous saying that I got some girls number and what not and-"

Fuck you Kiba and forgive me Kiba's parents and God, but this is one messed up guy.

I punched Kiba right in the jaw.

"You're fucking PATHETIC! Fuck you Kiba!"

And out of his room we were. Couldn't believe what that little fuck said. Really? Doing all that so he could have sex with Hinata? I don't even KNOW Kiba anymore! Me and him were friends ever since I could remember! Now we're not. Fuck him.

"Can you fucking believe this shit?"

I looked at Shikamaru and squeezed my eyes shut. "Fuck Kiba. Fuck him a million times up the ass. Fucking pathetic ass little bitch!" I said.

We were walking back to the waiting room and saw that Itachi and the rest were still gone. Gaara and Sai were sitting there waitingly.

"Whooa there. What crawled up your guys's ass?" Chuckled Sai as we sat down by them.

"Kiba"

"What about him?"

And so we explained and told them everything. Both Sai and Gaara's eyes were wide with shock and disbelief.

Sai was the first to speak. "Are you serious?"

Me and Shikamaru both Nodded.

"What a BIT-" Sai didn't finish the word. He got up and walked to Kiba's parents and I felt like cracking up. I thinke all of us did when he grabbed Kiba's moms hand and looked deep into her eyes and used the most funniest voice ever to say, "I'm sorry that your son Kiba, is such a freaking douche bag and a horn dog. And not to mention the biggest idiot in the world. He deserved getting fucked hard in the ass." He let go of her hand and walked our way but left the room. Both of Kiba's parents were just standing there with their mouths wide open in shock.

"Where are you going?" I called out.

"SHH!" He said.

5 minutes later I got a text from Sai.

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

**Sai: **Shit man! You think I was gonna stay in there after what I said! She woulda knocked the shit outta me for saying that about Kiba!

**Sasuke: **LOL! You little wuss! XD gotta give you props for that though :) You're practically my hero now. Ay so where'd you go?

**Sai: **Yeeeuh! Bow down to me bitch! Lol nah jk. I'm just exploring the hospital, checkin out some cute nurses and now I gotta take a piss I'll be back though. Don't miss me too much ;)

**Sasuke: **lol if you run into the group, tell'em to come to the waiting room asap. And you faaggg! XD

**Sai: **Sure thing baby ;D 333 Hey Sasuke can I have a favor?

**Sasuke: **No I am not gonna tell you what me and Sakura did the other night.

**Sai: **NO! But now you got me curios ;D

**Sasuke: **_W_hat do you want -_-

**Sai: **When are you and I gonna BROMANCE it up!

**Sasuke: **_O_k that was actually a weird question rather than a favor O.O

**Sai: **I'm serious tho ;)

**Sasuke: **Oh My god Sai really?

**Sai: **What? I can't experience bromancing with you? Is there something wrong with me? Am I not good enough for you? I'm BIG!

**Sasuke: **Dude shut up XD this convo is officially over. Adios

**Sai: **The funnel cakes? What does "adios" mean? Is that a cuss word in a foreign language? Are you calling me something bad? Alright then! I no something too bitch! Your a piece of KAAKAA!

**Sasuke: **Oh my god! It means goodbye in spanish!

**Sai: **...I knew that

**X.X.X.X.X**

"Where did he go?" Asked Gaara. I put my phone in my pocket before answering him.

"He went exploring. He'll be back though"

Shikamaru sighed and slumped in the chair."So what are we gonna do about Kiba?"

"Well he's not our friend anymore."

"We have to tell the others about this."

"I agree"

**Hinata^**

My back hurts. A lot. He kicked me. Kiba kicked me. Hard. It hurts to move so badly.

I couldn't let him hurt Naruto I mean he couldn't move! He wouldn't fight back! Its as if he was frozen. I had to do something. No one else was helping him. So I ran. I escaped Shikamaru's grip and ran and toppled my self ontop of Naruto and in an instant I felt this terrible pain. As soon as that happened, I managed to look up at my surroundings and saw Kiba being pushed to the ground by Sasuke, Sakura and all the other girls came running up to me with tears in their eyes to see if I was alright. As soon as they called to me I blacked out. The pain was too much. I opened my eyes and I was right. At the hospital. HooRaah.

I heard a gasp. "Hinata!" Neji's face appeared.

"Hey" I smiled weakly.

He gently picked up my hand and gave it a light squeeze. His hands were cold.

He looked worried and sad.

"Are you okay?"

My smile turned bigger. "Yeah you know, me on this uncomfortable bed with this pain in my back and now head. Totally great."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I know you're not oka-"

"Neji I'm just kidding. Of course I'm okay. Just experiencing some pain but I'm good."

"You have no idea how worried me and mom were!" He said putting my hand on his face.

"Where is she?"

"She's with Hanabi talking to the doctors outside. I asked them if I could be in here with you."

"I'll be okay Neji" I said squishing his cheek. "Don't worry."

"I still don't fully know what happened to you. What's hurting? Why? How?"

I sighed. "Kiba and Naruto were fighting and-"

"I know that part, but why are you injured? How did you get injured?"

"Naruto was on the floor and he wasn't fighting back. Kiba was about to kick him so I ran up to Naruto and got on top of him and the kick that belonged to Naruto, went to me. He kicked me soo hard I just couldn't take it anymore so I went blank."

Neji looked angry. "Why Hinata! Why did you have to do that! You should have let him get hurt!"

I frowned at him. "How can you say that Neji? I couldn't let him get hurt! Plus what if that was me unable to move in Naruto's place? What if I was the one being beat up huh? What if someone came up and protected me by taking the punch for me?"

He stood quiet still holding my hand.

"Just don't do that next time. You haven't even gotten your memory back!"

"True. But I remember him now." I said

"Who!"

"I remember Kiba. I remember how I was sooooo in love with him. How I wished we were a couple, I remember how nervouse I'd get when he came near me, the sadness I'd feel when I'd see him with another girl. I remember that kick he gave me. That kick that was meant for Naruto went to me and helped me remember what an idiot I was for actually liking him...I don't have feelings for him anymore" I said quietly.

Neji's eyes widened. "You like kiba?"

"Didn't you just hear me Neji? I said I don't anymore. He's an ass."

Just then the door to my room swung open and in came my mom and my sister. They saw me awake so they ran up to me and tackled me with hugs and kisses and tears. Geez man. My moms all crazy right now.

**Naruto-**

"Heeey Naruto!"

I opened my eyes and saw all the group come in. Ino, Sakura, Choji, Shino, Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Lee, Shikamaru, Sai, and Itachi came all in.

I smiled at them. "Hey you guys. What's up?"

"Good" said Sasuke. "Listen Naruto. We all know how you feel about Hinata and how you got pist off at Kiba for talking shit...but there's something you need to know."

"What?"

"Can't we just take Naruto with us to go kick his ass some more!" Cried out Ino.

"No." Answered Gaara. "Kiba's already effed up. Plus Naruto's not in good condition to stand up right now."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Its about Kiba" Itachi smiled. "Nothing good about that ass hole.", He laughed. "Go on and tell him Sasuke."

I looked at Sasuke. He sighed. "Me and Shikamaru went to go see him like half an hour ago and we talked to him and found something out."

"Well WHAT!"

And so they told me. They told me how Kiba knew that Hinata liked him, how he wanted her to be desperate for him and what not. How he wanted to have sex with her. I was as red as a fucking tomatoe right now. I could feel it.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled.

"SHHHHH!" They all said. "Dude calm down! We know! Just stay cool."

"How the fuck can I? Do have any clue how bad I wanna stand up and find him and beat the fuck outta him?"

"I know you do! Hell, we all do!" Said Sasuke. "But don't worry. You know we won't let anything happen."

Shikamaru stepped in. "You. Should have seen it though. Freaking Sasuke socked Kiba right in the jaw once he told us that stupid shit."

Okay that did feel me a bit better. Made me smile a little too but fuck! Still!

"Can we still do my plan?"

"No Ino!"

"Can we do her plan?" I said.

"Can we? Naruto's on board!" Clapped Ino.

And again, another No from Gaara.

**Hinata;**

I get to go home. The doctor said I could. My back wasn't damaged harshly. Just bruised. I had to stay home from school for 2 days then go back. I could have stayed at home to rest longer, but I've missed enough days. Once I was out of my wheel chair and in the car, my mom didn't start the car. She got in and turned to face me. Her eyes are red from crying, her hair all messy, the sad look on her face.

"I just have something very simple to say to you Hinata", she said in a shaky voice. "You are never to speak or to be around Kiba ever again. Is that clear?"

I looked at my mom directly in the eye. "Yes. Very clear."

"That goes for you too Neji", she said glancing at him.

He just nodded and stared at the dark night sky outside the window. I checked my phone. It was 9:42pm. I had 7 unread messages. One from Sakura, another from Gaara, 2 from Sasuke, one from Sai, and one from Naruto.

I decided to read them in order.

**X.X.X.X.X**

**Sakura: **Omfg Hinata! I hope your okay! Call me if you need anything! I love you3

**Gaara: **You have no idea how scared you got me! I'm shaking like hell as I txt this. I wish this never happened to you. I wish everything was normal. I wish you were all right.

**Sasuke: **Hinata. We should have never put you through this. I'm sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am. I shoulda just let you enjoy your dinner with your family. Now look what ended up happening. I'm a trillion times sorry!

**Sasuke: **As for Kiba, don't worry about it. No one's ever gonna speak to him again. He doesn't deserve our friendship. He can go fuuuck himself.

**Sai: **Babaaaay! Holy sheeet! I hope ur okay! I told Kiba's parents that they got a horndog of a son. Hope you're not too badly injured.

**Naruto: **I just want to start off by saying that I'm soooooo fucking seriously super SORRY! I let you get hurt. I feel like this is my fault. I froze and couldn't move and you took that pain for me. You shouldn't have I swear! You should have let mee take that kick! I feel like shit because of all this. I hope you don't have broken bones. If there is than I'm killing Kiba. I'm sorry Hinata. Text me back when you can. I love you.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Naruto Uzumaki... I want to remember you! Its like your name wants to explode into my brain! You're almost there, I know I want to remember you.

We got home at 10. Neji and my mom helped me inside and up my room. I was tired and aching. My head was pounding and my back hurt like crap! Neji left the room and my mom helped me into my pajamas and tucked me into bed. After that, all 3 came and kissed me goodnight. I closed my eyes and thought about what he said... _I love you._

**End of Chapter señores and señoras. I think maybe 7 or 8 more chapters and I'm done with this story. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Not much good stuff but I assure you all that the next and the following chapters will be better. Review :))**


	34. Going back home

**Enjoy this one :D**

"Are you guys ready yet?"

"Shut up Sasuke we're coming. Swear you sound like mom." Complained Itachi.

Its 6:00 am wednesday morning. None of us have school till 8. After coming back from the hospital, we all decided to head down to my house. We talked and talked about how crazy yesterday was. We talked about Naruto, Hinata, and about Kiba. Kiba was our main topic that night. We'll never forgive him. He tried calling all of us trying to say sorry. Well sorry's not gonna cut it so we all told him to fuck off.

My brother loves Kiba. Kiba's like a retarded brother to Itachi. Someone he can pull pranks on and tackle down to the floor. Stuff he knows he can't do to me or else I'll bitch slap him.

Well he tried calling Itachi. Itachi wasn't too happy about what he did either so he ignored every call and text. Anyways, he's gone. For life.

Now all of us are heading to Hinata's house to surprise her. We all pulled up our money together to buy her "Get well" balloons and teddy bears and cup cakes from CVS. Cupcakes were the girls idea. We're loading everything into Gaara's van seeing how everything can't fit into Itachi's car.

"Done!" Announced Lee closing the trunk.

"Get in you guys" said my brother taking Gaara's car keys.

"You're driving?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Gaara looks tired so I'll drive while the rest of you take a nap or something."

"Fair enough. Everybody in!"

We shut the doors and I sat in the passangers seat while everyone else sat in the back. And what do you know? Everyone fell asleep right away. Soft snores were heard.

"Aren't you tired Sasuke?" He asked me as we were 5 minutes into driving

"Nah. I actually feel energized." I said. "Hey Itachi?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For driving us early ass hell in the morning when you can be asleep and for caring about Hinata too and stuff."

He smiled. "No problem. Plus, I've known that girl for three years now. Everyone including her are important to me. I remember when you losers were in 8th grade and how mom would make me take you all to go rent a movies. The living room was filled with you kids." He glanced at me then focused on the rode again. "Gotta admit though, it was fun."

"Wish Naruto was here"

"When does he get outta that place?"

"Today at six pm."

"Sucks. Can he go to school?"

"Yeah in like two or three days." I answered as he paused at a stop sign.

"What about Kiba?"

"Same. Only he gets out earlier. Doctors said it would be best if they didn't leave at the same time and see eachother at the exit and kill one another."

"Wait!" Itachi laughed. "The doctors know that Naruto wants to kill Kiba for being a horny little bitch?"

I nodded. "The nurse that led me and Shikamaru into Kiba's room, eavesdropped on us talking to him. So I guess she told like the whole fuckin hospital."

"What the fuck?" He whispered aware that everyone was sleeping.

"I know!"

"Do I make a turn here?"

"Yeah."

"Are they even awake?" He asked.

"Hinata's mom and Neji and Hanabi should be awake. Its Wednesday, Neji's gonna be awake to drive Hanabi."

"Why does he only drive a couple days a week? Why not all the time?" He said speeding up on yellow lights before they turned red.

I cleared my throat. "Cause, his mom uses the same car for work."

"So she doesn't work today?"

"Not till three-thirty. Once Neji gets home, then their mom leaves."

"Ooooohhhh. So Neji's gonna be taking care of Hinata"

"Duh."

"Hey, just asking."

"Itachi you just past her house!" And with that he came to a complete hault.

"My bad! I haven't been here for ever."

"Go four houses back" I said.

As soon as we were in front of her house, I saw Neji opening the back seat door for Hanabi.

"Wake everyone up." I said taking off my seat belt. "I'm gonna let Neji know what we're doing."

I got outta the car and waved hello at the angry looking Neji. He's still pist at us. And again, I don't blame him.

"Hey Sasuke!" Grinned Hanabi throwing her hands up in the sky for me to pick her up.

I smiled and lifted her up. "Hey Hanabi how are ya?"

"Goooood." She said turning pink.

I looked at Neji. Still lookin pretty grumpy there. "Hey Neji."

"Hi." He said flatly.

I put Hanabi down. "Dude I don't know how many times I've said it, but here I go again! I'm sorry!"

"Why are you all here?" He asked looking behind me. I turned around and saw that everyone was already out of the van leaning against it.

"We have a surprise for Hinata" I answered looking back at him.

"What surprise" Hanabi gasped.

"Get in the car for the fifth freaking time NOW!" Demanded Neji.

Hanabi jumped and did so. Poor kid.

"We just brought her balloons and stuff. You know like, get well balloons."

Neji sighed as Tenten popped up next to me.

"Hey Nej. You look cute today" she said tugging on his long sleeve.

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta take this kid to school, Bye."

"Wait! Can we go in?"

"No." And he drove away.

I turned to face everyone and smiled, "Let's get everything out!"

"He just said no" murmured Tenten as we walked to help everyone.

"Yeah but Hinata's mom loves me, Itachi, Sakura, Sai, and Gaara more than all of you so she'll say yes and let us in."

"That's mean!" She scoffed.

"But true. She doesn't hate you guys, she just likes us more."

So we got everything and Itachi did the honors on knocking on the door. After 3 knocks and waiting for 7 seconds, Hinata's moms eyes widened as she opened the door.

"Hello Itachi! Goodness I haven't seen you in a long time!" She said happily embracing him.

"Goodmorning Mrs. Hyuuga, and I know. Last time I came here was when it was Neji's fifteenth birthday." Chuckled Itachi.

"What are you all doing here. And what's all this you're all carrying." She said looking at us past Itachi's shoulder.

This time Sakura spoke, "We came to surprise Hinata with these gifts hoping she'll recover soon."

"Awww that is soo thoughtfull of all of you."

I jumped in this time. "We talked to Neji ten minutes ago and I asked if we could come in and he said no."

"Rudely!" Added Tenten.

She frowned. "Ohh don't mind him. He's always grumpy in the morning. Come in though, come in."

As she stepped aside, we made our way in with the stuff.

"Let's get started!" I said as soon as everyone was inside.

**Hinata~**

_**"I'm here for you Hinata" said this boy. I could hear his and my voice, but I couldn't see him! He was all blurry I only saw me! What the hell is up with that?**_

_**"Just forget about him" he said. "Since the first day I saw you."**_

_**Under all that blurr I could see he had amazing blue eyes. Those couldn't be real, like really! Who has a nice set of eyes these days.**_

_**"Are you wearing contacts?"**_

_**He said no and I stopped to look to see if it was true. Those were his eyes.**_

_**"You look cute today" he said. I could feel a smile to that too.**_

_**My cheeks flushed pink.**_

_**My god he really had a great white smile.**_

_**I don't know why but when ever you smile like, I don't know why but..." I was blushing. And why the hell am I saying what I was thinking about?**_

_**"But what?" The boy chuckled.**_

_**Well I have to tell him now.**_

_**"I don't know why but when you smile you make me smile" I felt my cheeks burn.**_

_**"Well when i'm with you I smile"**_

**X.X.X.X~**

I woke up and sat up rubbing my eyes. Just then pain shot through my back and I collapsed on my bed. What a weird dream. What the hell was all that? Who was I talking to? Who was with me? Was that suppost to mean something? I shook my head trying to forget it. I looked at the time. It was 10:35 in the morning. I wanna get up!

I pulled the blankets off of me and slowly got stood up. I kept my back straight and brought my feet to the ground. I carefully picked my self up from my bed and was now standing up. So far no pain. I opened the door and went out and called to my mom.

"Mommy! I'm awake."

Soon I saw my mom below looking up at me. "I'll be right up to help you honey. Let me just put something in the microwave."

I stood there for 5 minutes waiting for her. She quickly went up the stairs and helped me down.

"How's your back?" She asked me as we made our final step down the stairs.

"Fine I guess. I just have to be carefull about the way I move around." I said stopping to lean against the wall.

Back hurts a little.

Just then a smile formed across my moms face.

I looked at her in confusion. "Why are you smiling?"

"Your friends have a surprise for you!"

"What kind of surprise?"

"Come!" She said.

We slowly made our way to the living room and I couldn't believe it! My eyes were wide with shock, my heart raced with excitement.

"Do you like it?" My mom asked me.

"Of course I do!" I grinned.

The whole living room was decorated with balloons and other goodies.

There were 5 "Get well soon!" Balloons on each corner of the room, 3 on each side of the couch, cookies and cupcakes were nicely arranged on the coffee table, a blue and white stuffed teddy bear holding a heart that read "I love you" sat together on the love seat. And finally a card was handed to me by my mom.

"Read it!" She beamed.

I took the card from her and took a seat next to the two teddy bears.

I opened it,

_**Dear Hinata,**_

_**We hope you love what we got you. All that you see is from us :)**_

_**We got you this hoping you'll get better and hoping that you smiled when you saw all this in your living room. We really care and love you. You're a great friend and we're sorry we got you into all of this mess! We should have just left you home. You wouldn't have been injured if it weren't for us. We wanna say sorry and we can't wait to see you back in school. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Shino, and Gaara.**_

_**P.s, THIS WAS MY AWESOME IDEA! (Sasuke ;D!)**_

I brought the card to my chest and smiled.

I have amazing friends. I wish I remembered all of them.

**Naruto»**

"Mom I want to leave now!" I said angrily. I was sick and tired of being here! Everything and every one annoyed me. I couldn't even sleep at night. I was soo uncomfortable and worried sick about Hinata! My parents took away my phone thinking my eyes will go bad if I text so I had no chance seeing if she texted me back. I had no chance of texting a simple Hi, or Goodmorning, or a How are you feeling. Nada, zero, nothing!

"Honey you're dad is signing some paper work and then we'll get going." She said running a hand through my hair. "Be patient"

"I can't!"

Just then Abby came in the room.

"How you feeling there?"

"Greeeat" I said sarcastically.

My mom got up from the chair that was beside my bed. "I'll see if your father's done"

She took the chair and we both watched my mom leave the room.

"You're all late" I said.

"My day off was yesterday. My mom barely told me about what happened to you today in the afternoon. Asked if I could visit you and voila! Here I am" she smiled.

I remained frowning.

Her smile vanished and she sighed. "Well look at things on the bright side. You can park in the Handy-cap section now. Best parking, eh?"

I glared at her.

"I'm kidding!" She groaned. "Lighten up. You're almost outta here."

I squeezed my eyes shut. "Sorry. Its just that, I've been here all yesterday and almost all today. Its soo annoying being tied down to this bed. Plus the nurse's are a pain in the ass."

"How so?" She asked scooting in.

"I don't know how to explain it, but they make me wanna smack them with their own clipboards!"

"You're acting this way cause you want to see Hinata. Am I right? All this staying inside this room laying in bed has got you all worked up and just wanting to go see how's she's doing. I heard about what happened to her too. In fact, I've heard about what happened to the three of you. You, Hinata, and Kiba."

"Don't even say his name!" I growled. "Fucking hate that bastard. He's gonna pay for what he did to Hinata!"

She fell back to her chair and smiled. "She was brave enough to save you. She must remember you already if she did such a crazy thing."

"You think?" I said softly.

She nodded. "Gotta say though, if it weren't for her, you would've had broken ribs"

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

I was FINALLY home! I missed the softness of my bed. Waaay more comfortable than the hospital bed I had to lay in.

"Don't move too much now" said my dad as my nana came in the room holding a tray with my favorite food and setting it on a small table next to my bed.

"My poor boy!" She frowned hugging me carefully.

"I'm alright" I assured her.

"You eat up and listen to your father. Don't move too much" and saying that, she quickly kissed my forhead and went out the door to continue doing other stuff around the house.

I got my good hand and brought the bowl of ramen to my lap and took a forkfull of it. Mmmmmm :3

"Naruto, I spoke with Kiba's parents" said my dad walking to sit on the edge of my bed.

I looked up at him, "Dad I told you guys already, I don't want anything to do with him! Screw Kiba."

"I'm trying to tell you that his parents feel terrible and want to make it up to you."

"No. I don't want anything to do with him or his family. Their responsible for having such a fucked up kid! They didn't teach him any manners or the meaning of respect!"

"Watch the language! Now I know you're mad but-"

"But nothing dad! You even told me that its a parents job to educate and well manner their child. That's something they didn't teach stupid Kiba. I don't want anything from them so just drop the idea of making peace and rainbows with them. I'm done with Kiba and I'm pretty sure that Sasuke and the rest of my friends are too!"

My dad kept quiet and stood up.

"Alright then. If that's what you want, then I respect it. I'll call them letting them know that you don't want anything."

"Thanks" I said as he opened the door to leave. "Dad?"

He turned.

"Can I have my phone back?"

He smiled a little and reached into his pocket and threw it to me.

"Thank you!"

I quickly turned it on and soon my phone started buzzing from missed messages.

**~•~•~•~•~**

**Sasuke: **How are ya feelin there bro?

**Gaara: **Tenten, Ino, Temari, and Sakura and yea me, hope you're doin allright.

**Sasuke: **text me when you can

**Choji: **I bought you some chips while we were at the hospital...but I was hungry sooo...I ate it O.o sorry! Hope you recover soon!

**Sakura: **You butt we're worried about you! Text back! Its been like an hour since we've all seen you and you won't reply back to any of us ):!

**Sasuke: **ok its like 10pm already and you still haven't txted back -_-

**Shikamaru: **Get well Naruto :)

**Sasuke:**Morning sunshiiine ;D lol jk...eww I sounded like Sai for a minute there . We gave Hinata a surprise :) we got her balloons and stuffed animals and cupcakes and decorated her whole living room with all that. My I idea for the record ;) wonder if she saw it already... Anyways, TXT ME BACK YOU 25CENT HOE!

**Abby: **WTF I find out that you've been at the hospital since yesterday? I'm barely finding this out at 2 in the effin afternoon! I'm comin to visit you!

**Hinata: **Hey Naruto :) how are you feeling? I hope your okay, I really do. I feel better. The doctor said that my back is bruised nothing more. Can't be hugged though /: I couldn't even hug my mom. Just wanted to see how you're doing and don't worry. I would take a hit for you in a heart beat again if I had to :) feel better.

**~•~•~•~•~**

...Does she remember me now? Or no... I'm hoping she does.

I exited out of my text messages and looked at the time. It was exactly 7pm... I'll call her tomorrow. I'm pretty sure she's eating dinner or resting right now.

I scrolled down to my contact list and decided to call Sasuke. He's been the one who was mostly worried so I might as well call to let him know that I'm still alive and breathing.

At the first ring Sasuke already picked up. Damn o.O

"Bicth!"

"Hello to you too.." I said twisting my fork in ramen.

"Took your ass long enough."

"Well its not my fault! My parents took away my phone cause they thought I was gonna have some seizure from using it during the night when lights went off."

"Are you eating?"

I stopped chewing.

"Why..."

"Cause I hear some sloppy ass sound coming from the other end." He said. "Are you eating ramen?"

"Yeeeeeees..."

"You and your ramen I swear!" He laughed.

"Don't be hating on ramen!" I continued chewing.

"So how're you feeling?" He asked me.

"Crappy. But good I guess. Happy to be home."

"Fuck dude, we were all worried. Worried for the both of you"

"She texted me. I think she remembers me know, Sasuke!"

"I don't think so..."

"Why?"

"Sakura went to visit her today after school and well she told Sakura that she had this dream where she kept hearing voices of a guy complimenting her and saying, 'forget him' and 'I'm here for you Hinata'. We all came to the conclusion that it was you she dreamt about. And like Sakura asked if she knew who was telling her all these things and Hinata said she didn't know. She says that know matter how hard she tries to remember she can't. She ends up giving her self a headache." Said Sasuke.

She did dream about me! I did tell her all of these things! Told her how cute she was like almost everyday! The time she was in my car and I told her to forget about Kiba. That dream could mean something!

"You there?"

I snapped back and went back to Sasuke.

"It was me. I told her all that"

"This can mean something bro"

"Yeah that's what I was thinking. Hey Sasuke I'll call you tomorrow yeah?"

"Sure. Good to hear from you." He said.

"Same here." I pressed the End button and thought. I looked at the calendar from my phone and there were only 8 more days until her birthday. I swear, I promise! I'm gonna make Hinata remember me.

**So yeaaaah! Review and I'll update as soon as I can :)**


	35. Ask

**Chapter 35!**

I opened my eyes and the blue teddy bear was looking directly at me with its pink smile and black circle eyes.

I hugged it good morning and once more, carefully got out of bed. I literally brought everything into my room. All balloons, bears, etc, in my room. I got my camera and took a picture of my room with all the stuff in it. I wanna remember that. I put the camera down and looked at my door. Sooo many pictures of my friends. And again, why don't I have one with me and Naruto? I checked my clock. It was 9:27. I'm awake earlier this time. I grabbed my phone and saw I had a text from Sakura.

**X.X.X.X.X**

**Sakura: **So guuess what :)

**Hinata: **what?

**Sakura: **I pretended to be sick & now I'm home :D

**Hinata: **why'd u do that :O

**Sakura: **Cuz. I wanna stay home -_- I'm sick of school.

**Hinata: **I kinda wanna go back. I've missed waaaay too much days. What about Sasuke? He'll miss u :)

**Sakura: **ehhhh he can live with out me for one day ;) Hey can I come over?

**Hinata: **My moms home though o.o she's gonna b like "wtf?"

**Sakura: **no worries ;) I know what to say. So can I go over? PLEEASEE!

**Hinata: **Fiiiiiiiiiine -.-

**Sakura: **Kk :)) see ya in a few minutes!

**X.X.X.X**

My effing GOD she got here fast. Once I exited out my texts, and walked to go charge my phone, there was mad knocking down stairs.

I walked to my door and put my ear against it.

"Good morning Mrs. Hyuuga." Chirped Sakura.

"Why hello there Sakura." I sooo heard confusion in her voice. "Why aren't you at school?"

"Well I was getting ready for school when my mom came into my room and told me that the car wouldn't start. I was gonna ask Neji to give me a ride, but he was already gone so my mom said I could stay home. And well I also wanted to visit Hinata and see how she's doing."

...Okay that was pretty smart.

"My, well if that ever happens again, let me know and I'll make Neji wait or I'll take you myself"

"Thank you for the offer Mrs. Hyuuga."

"Hinata's up stairs in her room. I'm not sure if she's awake though, but come in." I heard my mom say.

I heard her close the door.

"Oh she is. I saw her walk across her room through my window."

Creeper.

"Go on up then" laughed my mom.

By then I already heard Sakura coming up the steps. Shit! I look like crap! I'm still in my pajamas and my rooms a total mess...okay well just my bed, but still!

"Hinata I'm here." She said knocking on my door.

I held the door knob and locked it. "I look like crap though!"

"So? I do too."

"...hold on a second"

I fast walked to my bed and grabbed all the blankets and shoved them in my closet, then I went back, made my bed, stopped for a couple seconds cause I cracked my back and it hurt like a mother, then fast walked to my bathroom and combed my hair fast and tied it in a pony tail, brushed my teeth and walked out.

"You done yet?"

"Yeeaaah hold on woman." I said walking to the door.

I opened it and my ass! She didn't look like crap. She was already dressed! She was wearing a pink tank top, a white cardigan over it, some jean shorts, and her white sandals showing off her red coated toe nails. Her hair was neat and it fell over her shoulders, she wore black eyeliner and smelled like flowers.

"You liar!"

"What?" She smiled coming inside.

"You said you looked like crap!"

"Well it made you open the door quicker now didn't it."

I frowned at her.

"Oh don't be grumpy. Just change already if you want." She said plopping her self on my bed.

I sighed and might as well, I mean, I don't wanna stay in Pj's all day. I opened my closet and all the blankets rolled onto the floor.

Sakura burst into laughter. "Don't you know how to fold your own blankets?"

"I didn't want you to see my bed all messy!" I whailed.

So she helped me fold them neatly into squares and placed them nicely in my closet. As Sakura put the last blanket inside she gasped.

"What's the matter?" I said scared of such reaction.

She turned around to face me and placed her hand on my shoulders. Her face was filled with excitement.

"CAN I DRESS YOU!"

"...no"

"Awww why not? Pleeeease? I used to dress you up when we were in seventh grade! You looked sooooo cute! I mean, not that you don't look cute the way you dress, I just like how I did things! I remember the first time I did it. I dressed you up in-"

"...In seventh grade? In a pink long sleeved shirt, pearl earings, a brown belt, navy blue jeans, and some light pink flats, with my hair braided and a Daisy in my hair?" The images just popped into my head and the words just rolled out of my mouth as I stared at the piles of clothes.

I shook my head and blinked as images and memories of me and Sakura filled my mind.

"Sakura Haruno... I moved here when I was nine years old and met you the first day I stepped foot into this neighborhood. On my eleventh birthday you gave me a purple bow. We played everyday with dolls and you would talk to me about Sasuke all the time the first time you met him. You and I would always go to the movies and have sleepovers and tell eachother everything...you're my bestfriend?" I touched my eyes and didn't realize that tears were coming down from them. I turned to look at Sakura. Her smile was in a wide grin, her eyes were shooting out tears, and her face was slightly red.

"I remember you!" I shouted. And just like that, we were in eachothers arms hugging one another. Crying, telling her and her telling me that I we loved eachother.

"What's going on here!"

We slowly let go and turned to look at my mom who was staring at us in concern.

"Mom", I said. "I remember Sakura!"

**Naruto**

"Dude I'm BORED!"

"Read a book then" laughed Sasuke over the phone.

"What are you eating?" Sasuke was at lunch with the rest and he called me like about 20 seconds ago asking how I was.

"I'm eating pizza, an apple, those mini bags of Doritos and some Sunny D."

"Hurry up and leave school"

"You're gonna have to wait for another two hours. Its barely twelve-twenty in the afternoon."

"Uggggh."

"Quit being a baby. Just Bio and Algebra 2 and I'll be at your house as fast as I can."

"Bitch"

"Love you too." He chuckled. "Why don't you go visit Hinata?"

"I was hoping you'd come with me" I said scratching my knee.

"Nah bro! You gotta go on your own. I'm not the one who likes her. You know, like that. You do. So get your ass out of bed, which I know your on and go talk to her. Hang out, bond, whatever."

"I can't drive that's why! Its gonna hurt."

"Well I can't drive either. I don't have my permit or anything. Pssshhh and as far as I know, you're not suppost to be driving regardless if you have a permit or not. Your ass needs an adult in the car. If you get caught by the police, then your fucked." Pointed out Sasuke.

My eye brows went up in amusement. "Oh please! I'm too Ninja to get pulled over. I was driving all by myself one day and past right by a cop and he saw me! And guess what? He didn't go after me. To ninja for cops yo!"

"Whatever. Hey I'll call you back. Sakura's calling me"

"Isn't she at school?" I asked scratching my cheek.

"Nope. She's sick. Anyways, get better Naruto. And you better go to her house today!"

I pressed the off button and looked up at the ceiling.

I do want to go see her. But I can't drive...ABBY!

I quickly got up and walked outside from my room and knocked on Abby's door.

"Abby!" I knocked.

After a good couple seconds she opened the door looking mad.

"You're suppost to be in bed resting!"

"Blah, blah, blah." I said coming in. "I need a favor"

"What kinda favor?" She said closing her door and squinting her eyes at me.

"I need you to drive me to Hinata's house."

"Are you crazy! You two are both jacked up! You guys need rest in order to recover from all the crazy shit that happened the other day."

I groaned and jumped on her little sofa she had next to the window.

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"Nooooo."

"But I wanna see her!"

"Noooooooohohoho!"

"What about that one time when you were at a concert with your boyfriend and you guys had a fight cause you told him you thought the drummer was sexy and he drove off home leaving you there!" I said.

"What about that day?" She frowned crossing her arms.

I smirked. "Who's the one who picked you up at TWO a.m!"

She rolled her eyes. "You did."

"Who listened to you complain all the way home?"

"You did..."

"Who listened to all the yelling and breaking up over the phone?"

"...You did."

"And who went to go kick the guys ass for you when I heard him call you a stupid fucking whore slut, bitch?"

"FINE! I'll take you!" She shouted.

I was about to do a victory dance but she stopped me right before I was about to. "But wait!"

"What?" I said.

She lowered her voice. "We can't let my mom see us!"

"Can't you just say that we're going to the grocery store?"

"I can say that, but her concern is you. She won't let you come with me"

"Damnit!" I whined.

"Now if you really wanna see Hinata, then we do this by my rules."

"Fine." I said getting up. "I'll be ready is ten minutes."

"Wait!"

I turned around and saw her holding her hand out.

"Let me fix your cast" she said.

I walked to her and let her adjust it and went out her room to changes clothes and spike up my hair.

Putting on clothes was no problem, I mean I thought it would be seeing how I only have one good hand, but I already had my good shirt on and only needed to put on some khaki's. It was spiking up my hair that gave me trouble. It looked like a 6 year old did my hair.

"Abby!"

"What!" She said busting through the bathroom.

"Can you spike my hair for me?"

She let out a deep sigh. "You douche I thought something happened to you!"

"Can you!" I asked again handing her the gel.

"UGH! I hate you!" She groaned taking it from my hands.

I laughed.

"Oh my God!" She wailed as she stuck her hands in gel and started putting it on my head. "How the hell do you do this?"

"Are you serious? You've seen me do my hair thousands of times before! How hard can it be?"

"Well now that I'm doing this, its not as easy as I thought."

"Wow really? I've seen you braid your hair in a pony tail a bunch of times too. I practically know how to braid hair now"

She laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah! I practiced on Sasuke one time when he was asleep."

**X.X.X.X**

So Abby finally got the hang of it and managed to spike up my hair the way I like it. She was in her room putting on her sweater. I tapped on her door lightly and she came out holding her bag over her shoulders. "Ready?"

"Duh!"

"Geez."

"Oh shush!" She said slapping my shoulder. "Now if you wanna make it out of here, then you have to listen to me"

"Fine! What are we gonna do?"

We walked down the hall and made our way by the stairs. I looked down and saw my nana sweeping the floor right in front of the steps.

"Crap. She's like right down there."

"What's the plan?" I asked as we looked away.

She scratched her head then her eyes went wide.

"Both your parents are at work right?"

I nodded yes.

"Perfect. Okay! So I'll go down and say I need to go the the store to buy something. I'll ask for money and while she goes to her room to go get her wallet, you go in the garage and get in the car and I'll meet you there."

I smiled and agreed to her plan.

"Wait here." She whispered as she made her way down the steps.

I nodded and watched her go down and tap on her moms shoulder.

She stopped sweeping and turned to look at her."Yes Abigail?"

"I was wondering if I can go get something for Naruto at the store"

"Like what?"

"Well he said he wanted ramen so I made him some and he didn't eat it cause it wasn't the shrimp flavored ones and you know, since he's all injured he's turned into such a complainy girl. So I was wondering if you can give me some money to go buy him some."

COMPLAINY GIRL? THE HELL?

"My goodness. He didn't eat just because it wasn't the flavor he wanted? Don't worry I'll make him eat right now!" She frowned walking to the stairs.

"NO!"

My nana turned. "What?"

"He's asleep. You're going to wake him up, mom!"

"Then why are you yelling!"

"Sorry!" She said in a small voice.

My nana sighed and patted her pockets.

"Where did I leave my wallet?"

"I think I saw it in your room while I was changing the sheets."

"Oh." She put the broom aside and began walking away. "I'll be back with the money. Hold on"

"Okaaaaay"

I looked down at Abby who motioned me to come down quick.

I did. But believe me! That shit wasn't too easy! I kept hurting my ass cheeks everytime I took a step. Not sure why.

I finally got to Abby who handed me the keys.

"Complainy girl?" I mimicked.

"Oh shut up and hurry up and get your crippled ass over there."

"Bitch!" I whispered loudly. I opened the door that led to the garage and got in Abby's blue Honda Civic.

My dad got it for her birthday. Out of all the coolest cars out there, she wanted a Honda -.-

I Say Mercedes and Lexus are better. I put the keys in the egnition and after 5 minutes, Abby came in the garage grinning as she held 40 bucks in her hand. She got in the car and looked at me.

" I got fourty dollars!"

"Fucking Ramen doesn't cost that much"

"I know" she laughed as she turned the keys making her car come to life. "I just told her I was gonna get other stuff for you so she gave me more money"

She started to back out of the drive way.

"That's messed up" I said putting on my seat belt.

"Oh shut up. If it weren't for my plan, you'd still be in bed being a _complainy bitch_"

"I prefer compaliny girl now rather than bitch"

"I just hope she won't go up stairs into your room."

"Me too."

"So where exactly does Hinata live?"

"I'll tell you where. Dude...I'm gonna talk to Hinata's mom about something first"

"What are you gonna talk to her about?"

"Permission"

**Hinata"**

"Do you girls want more popcorn?"

"Yes please" answered Sakura.

We were down stairs watching movies. It was 1 in the afternoon and I was dressed in a white blouse, blue jeans, and brown boots. She dressed me. We spent half an hour crying up in my room. I was soo happy finally being able to remember my bestfriend!

We finally pulled our selves together and ate ice cream and now were at our second movie. Just then there was a knock on the door.

I was about to get up when my mom came running through the livingroom. "I'll get it. You girls stay put" she said

**Naruto÷**

"Want me to stay in the car?" Asked Abby after I knocked on Hinata's door.

"No. Stay!"

The door opened to a smiling mother.

"Hello there Nar-"

"SHH!" I pulled her outside of the house. "I need to speak with you Mrs. Hyuuga."

She went back and closed the door. "What about?"

"About Hinata."

"What about Hinata?"

I hesitated. Gosh man! Saying it in my head was easy.

Abby gave me the "Say-Something!-look"

I cleared my throat. "Mrs. Hyuuga, I...I-I...I want to know what you think about me."

"What do you mean?" She said raising an eye brow.

"Like what do you think of me. Like, am I nice, stuff like that."

"Oh." She smiled. "Well you seem like a gentlemen, you have very good maners, your a handsome young man, very kind, nice teeth, wonderful blue eyes, you seem like a good boy. Why?"

I squeezed my eyes and the words just came out of my mouth. "Mrs. Hyuuga. I am in love with your daughter and I would like to know if you would give me permission to be her boyfriend"

It was dark inside my eye lids. There was silence. I opened one eye and saw a grin on Hinata's mom's face. She was pink. Why the hell is she blushing? I should be the one blushing. Abby's red too!

"My goodness." She said.

"Please know that I treat women the way I treat my mother. Which is with Respect. I would never do anything to hurt or cause any pain to your daughter. I love her Mrs. Hyuuga, I swear I do. I don't know if Neji or Hinata told you yet, but I'm organizing her whole birthday. I'm paying for all the food, hotel, Dj, everything. I want to give her the best birthday ever."

"I-I don't know what to say, Naruto." Said Mrs. Hyuuga. "Thank you for doing this for her"

"You're welcome."

"Are you two in a relationship already or-"

"No ma'am" I said. "Not yet at least. I was gonna ask her on her birthday. I just wanted permission from you to see if you'd let me have a chance with your daughter. A parents decision is important to me."

She crossed her arms at me and just stood there silent. I wanted to ask permission. I've done this before with my other girlfriends parents. Knocked, asked, approved. I didn't just wanna get with a girl with out letting the parents know and then having to suffer with dirty looks and stuff. Its happened before -.-

"Alright"

I looked up at her.

"You can be with her"

I smiled and hugged her. "Thank you Mrs. Hyuuga! I swear I'll treat her right!"

**So I just wanna end it here cause damn,...its really been a long ass time since I've updated. Anywho! Winter break will finally give me time to type away :D! And if there are any spelling errors, please ignore them. My spell check went gay on me so now I has nothing to correct with. I would read through the chapter but...to lazy -.- Review and give me ideas people! What should the next chapter be about! Gracias3**


	36. Friends

**Hmmmmm~**

"Naruto?"

I looked in Sakura's direction and saw Naruto and his maid, Abby in my livingroom. My mom gave me this weird smile and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey" he smiled.

Both Sakura and I got up and hugged him hello. Same with Abby...but no hug.

"What are you doing here? You look like you're still in pain." I said.

"No. I'm fine really."

I stepped aside and looked at Naruto and at Abby. "Sit down"

"So what brings you here?" Asked Sakura as we all took a seat on the couch.

"Just came by to visit."

"Did you drive?"

"Pffft no! I got a messed up wrist and a broken finger." He laughed. "Abby drove me here"

"Wasn't easy" she said. "We had to sneak past my mom."

"Why?"

"Cause. If she saw me she would of sent my ass back up to my room"

Both me and Sakura laughed.

"Hey Hinata?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Can I use your bathroom?" He said standing up.

"Sure. Its down the hall, first door on your left" I smiled.

"Thanks"

"So are you Naruto's friend?" Asked Sakura once Naruto walked away.

"Yeah. I also work for his family."

Sakura looked confused. I jumped in. "He's Naruto's and his family's maid. She's really cool."

"Really? You work for him? Is it torture?"

"Yup." She nodded responding to Sakura. " And no torture. He's not a pig like most guys I know are."

"You guys wanna go up to my room? Its more comfortable than down here." I recommended.

They both agreed an we went up stairs.

**Naruto.**

**Naruto: **HEY! Are you guys upstairs?

**Sakura: **Yeah. Come up :)!

**Naruto: **Actually I want a favor

**Sakura: **And the favor is?

**Naruto: **I want alone time with Hinata so get yours, and Abby's ass outta there & text me when you guys are out of her room.

**Sakura: **...Fine! What do I say though?

**Naruto: **Uhh... Well I'll tell Abby about my favor and IDK! Come up with something.

**Sakura: **When should I do it?

**Naruto: **I'll give Abby some sort of sign to give you like, a scratch on the ear or clapping her hands. One of those 2! As soon as you see that, then say something & come down stairs

**Sakura: **Alriiiight -.-

**X.X.X.X.X**

**Naruto: **HI! So I'm down stairs & I need you to do me a favor! I want alone time with Hinata and I need you and Sakura to leave the room! So as soon as you read this clap your hands and that's gonna let Sakura know that its time to go down stairs. Go with IT!

**Abby: **...Uhhhh ok!

**Hinata"**

**"**What's the matter Abby?" I asked looking at her confused facial expression.

"Oh! Umm nothing" she said quickly putting her phone away. "So I hear your birthday's coming up!"

"That's right." I smiled. "You and Naruto are invited."

"Thank you soo much!" She said clapping her hands.

"UM! Abby!"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Are you thirsty!"

"YES!"

"Wanna go get some juice!"

"Sure." She said getting up all fast along with Sakura.

"We will be right back Hinata." Said Abby.

I glanced at Sakura. "Yes. We will get some Koolaid from down stairs and come right back up!"

Why are they acting so weird. And how random. She just asked if Abby was thirsty outta no where.

"Uhhhh...okay?" I said.

**Naruto**

I laughed while Abby and Sakura were coming downstairs.

"You guys were stupid. I heard you all the way from down here!" I couldn't stop laughing. "Wanna go get some juice? What the fuck? Hahahaha!"

I both received a slap on the back by the 2 of them.

"Shut up Naruto! Its the best I could come up with!" Frowned Sakura.

Abby crossed her arms and sat on the couch. "Hurry up and go up stairs Romeo."

I grinned at them. "Will do. Wish me luck"

"Eff you Uzumaki!"

I laughed while going up. Oh Gosh that was funny.

**Hinata:**

God, I have the worst headache right now! My eyes shot at the door when I heard a knock.

"Come in you guys!" I called out.

"Hey Hinata."

I sat up as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey." I said. Naruto took 3 steps foward then stopped to look at me. "You don't mind if I come in do you?"

"Well you're already in my room so..."

He chuckled, "Right. So how're you feeling?"

"Good I guess. My heads hurting though"

"What about your back?"

"Oh its not hurting like it was two days ago."

Naruto lowered his head and clenched his good hand into a fist.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I'm sorry I let that happen to you! Its all my fault!"

I put my hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Noo. No Naruto don't say that. If anything, I'm sorry that know one was doing anything to stop you two. Plus, I couldn't stand seeing Kiba hurt you like that. It was torture!"

He brought his head back up and placed his hand on top of mine.

"But you got hurt!"

I smiled at him. "It was worth it. You could have been badly injured if it weren't for me"

"I would rather get hurt than seeing you take that harsh kick." He turned away and growled. "Fucking Kiba! He's such an IDIOT!"

"I hate him"

"You do?" He gasped.

"Yeah." I said quietly. "I remember him. I remember the way I liked him...but not anymore. No... I hate him"

**Naruto"**

Just hearing her say that made me wanna scream "FUCK YEAH!"

But I had to control myself from doing so. She looked angry. Her fingers were digging into her jeans, her face was kinda red, and she was chewing on her lip.

I put my arm around her and cleared my throat.

"Don't worry Hinata, he's not our friend anymore. He's nothing to us now."

Those beautiful pale eyes met mine and the red from her face dissapeared.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We all don't like him. He's an idiot and a pathetic little bitch!"

"Naruto?"

"What is it?"

"He's not invited to my birthday, right?"

"He's not getting in"

"What if he does though?"

"I'll make sure he won't.", I said. She looked worried. Then all of a sudden, her eyes and face were turning red, her hands shook on top of her lap, she started to cry. She covered her face with a pillow and scooted away from me.

"Hinata. Hinata what's wrong?" I asked.

She removed the pillow from her face and spoke.

"I just want my memmory back! I want to remember everyone and everything again! I'm tired of these stupid headaches and the pounding in my head! I want to remember my friends" she wiped her eyes and hugged me. "And I want to remember you Naruto!"

I hugged her back and let her cry on me. I couldn't say anything. Everything has already been said to her. "You'll get through this", "You're gonna get better", "Don't worry!" And my favorite, "Everything is going to be alright"

**X.X.X.X.X**

I let Hinata sleep. She took her medicine and it made her sleepy. She needed it so I went down stairs where Abby and Sakura were already chatting away in the livingroom.

They stopped once they saw me.

"How'd it go?" Said Sakura grinning at me.

I sat right next to Abby and sighed, "Wasn't too bad. She took her pain meds so she knocked out like five minutes ago."

"But what happened?"

"Nothing! We just talked a bit Geez. And you don't look sick! You look fine to me"

Sakura laughed. "I faked being sick you dork!"

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause I didn't feel like going to school. Haven't you ever faked being sick?"

"He sucks at it"

"Shut up Abby!"

"Its true" she smiled. "One time, he woke up early in the morning and supposedly whined saying he threw up. His dad didn't believe him so he went to the bathroom to see but instead of seeing puke, he saw last nights spaghetti and vanilla pudding in the toilet"

Sakura and Abby started bursting into laughter.

Unreal! They just met today and they're already getting along and talking crap -.- I can tell they're gonna be good friends.

"Kids I'll be right back. I'm going to go pick up Hinabi from school and we're going to the dentist to go get her braces" Said Mrs. Hyuuga rushing past us with her keys and jaket in her hand. "Be good! If Hinata wakes up, make sure to give her, her other medication. Its on top of the microwave. Can you take care of that Sakura?"

"Yes ma'am!" She said.

She opened the door and before leaving she turned and smiled to us. "I'll be right back!"

We waved Goodbye and heard her drive away.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Abby took her phone out. "Its two-fourty. Holy crap my mom called me like seven times!" I checked my phone and I had 3 missed calls from her too!

"Me too!" I gasped.

"NARUTO WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"OH SHIIIIIT! WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK UP!"

"WHY DIDN'T _YOU _PICK UP NARUTO!"

"I WAS BUSY!"

"What's the problem! So you guys didn't pick up when she called. What's the worse she can do? Yell?"

Both Abby and I turned our heads slowly to Sakura. I squeezed my cheek. "You have no idea how BAD its gonna go for us! Not even Aliens coming down to earth and invading the human race, or the world running out of ramen or supposably the world Ending 2012 is WORSE than missing a single phone call from this woman!" I shouted showing her my missed calls.

"You're over reacting!" She frowned pushing my phone away from her face. "The both of you. Now stop yelling Naruto! You're going to wake up Hinata"

"Abby we need to come up with the best bull shit ever." I said freaking out. My Nana's gonna kill me and Abby and she's gonna tell my parents and my parents are gonna break my ass even more and I'll be grounded and just thinking about this makes me wanna piss myself!

We stood there for 5 minutes trying to come up with something. Finally Abby snapped her fingers making Sakura and I to turn or attention to her.

"I got it!" She said.

"What!"

"Ok! So I'll say that I found you in the yard trying to move around as in like, excersize and I told you to go back in but you were being a stubborn jerk so I decided to take you with me to the store!"

"...Sounds good enough! Call her!"

Abby took out her phone and placed it by her ear.

"Dude what is she?" Whispered Sakura.

"What do you mean?"

"Like what's her nationality"

"...Uhhh... Hispanic"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Doesn't she look like it?"

"...I guess."

"Listen" I said as Abby started to talk. "Hola mama...Estamos...umm...estamos en la tienda...Si Naruto esta conmigo ya calmate! Esque estaba afuera y le dije que se metiera pero no me iso caso entonces me lo lleve conmigo. Pero esta bien! Es mas, parece que esta feliz estar afuera de la casa... Si ahorita bamos... Llegamos en una hora... Esque Naruto quiere comprar algo. Okay!... Si yo tambien te amo. Adios!"

"What the HELL did you say?" Said Sakura looking all shocked.

Abby was about to answer her but I jumped in. "She bought it right?"

"Yes she did" she sighed in relief. "And I said what I said about him being outside and my mom got all freaked out saying if he was okay and I said, YES and that in fact, he looked happy being out of the house and that we'd be back in an hour and she was like, 'AN HOUR!' Then I told her that Naruto was gonna buy something and yeah"

**Sasuke**

"Sai come on!" I yelled. We were all headed to Naruto's house to hang out. But Sai and Temari wanted to stop at Sai's house to get something but then they started playing the Wii. Temari stopped playing and was ready to go. It was Sai who wouldn't stop playing Just Dance. "Sai if you don't stop, I'll unplug the system!"

"Bitch! My house! My wii! I'm almost done with the song so calm your tits!" He snapped spinning around and shaking his hips to the song.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Fine! We'll leave with out you"

I walked out of the Den and met everyone downstairs in the livingroom.

"Is he done?" Asked Ino.

I shook my head no. "Let's just go"

"Wait!"

"What Lee?" Said Gaara.

"Can you drop me, Shino, Choji, and Tenten off at my place?"

"Why? Aren't you guys gonna come with us to Naruto's?"

"Maybe some other day. We're all partners for History and we wanna start on our project"

"Fine. Let's go then you guys"

We opened the door and left Sai playing his damn game. Right when we were about to drive off, Sai comes running out of his house yelling to wait up. Gaara groaned and let him get in.

"Next time I'll drive off!" He said sounding annoyed.

"I'll pop your tires!"

"I'll kick your ass!"

"Dude, you guys calm down!" I shouted. "Stop fighting!"

Gaara's face redened "Its this guy!"

"Shut up Gaara." Said Sai.

Temari jumped in, "What was your score on Just Dance?"

Sai smiled, "A perfect score! My hand's sore though! It feels like I gave like fourty hand jobs!"

"EWWW! Sai!" We groaned.

I texted Naruto to let him no that we were all going to his place. He texted back saying that he was at Hinata's and that we should go over there.

"Gaara." I said. "Drive to Hinata's. Naruto's there"

**Naruto**

"So umm... Do you think Hinata's mom would mind if everyone comes over right now?" I asked Sakura as I put my phone down after reading Sasuke's text.

"Define everyone" she said eating popcorn.

"Your boyfriend, Temari, Sai, Shikamaru. All of them."

"I'm not sure. She won't be back till later. Oh shit! But what about Neji?"

"Doesn't he have book club today?"

"...Oh yeah! Okay. We're good then."

"She's still asleep right?" Said Abby.

"Hinata?"

"No Naruto, The neighbor next door. YES Hinata!"

"Geez! Mean right here. Well yeah. If she was awake, don't you think she would've come down stairs or something?"

"True" Abby sighed.

I feel like leaving the living room, going upstairs and laying down next to Hinata and hugging her while she sleeps. I wanna have my body close to hers right now so badly! I want to hear her breath, keep her warm, cuddle with her! But I can't. I want her to remember me, love me, kiss me, be with me! But she just had to go up that ladder. I wish I can turn back time and change what happened. I mean, we probably would have already been a couple by now. I would see her at school, sneak up behind her and wrap my arms around her and kiss her hello. We'd hold hands down the halls and I'd kiss her goodbye before she went to class and tell her that I love her so much. On weekends I'd go to her house or she'd come to mine and we'd watch movies on my bed and cuddle. I'd look at her and tell her how beautiful she looks and how those amazing pale eyes got me all hypnotized. I want to do so many things but I fucking can't! I gotta be patient and make the right moves and not screw up. By now we all heard loud ass knocking. I sprinted for the door and opened it and cut off Sai before he said something stupid.

"Everyone shut the hell up! Hinata's asleep!" I whispered loudly.

"Asleep?" Whispered Shikamaru back.

"Yeah. Just shut up and come in you guys."

They did as they were told and came in and put their backpacks on the floor.

Sasuke quickly ran up to Sakura and kissed and hugged her hello. Wish I could do that -_-

"I thought you were sick babe"

"I was. I feel better now" she said smiling at him.

LIAR! She wasn't sick.

Ino and Temari went to the kitchen and came back with Caprisun pouches and sat on the floor drinking out of them.

"I like how this isn't even your house and you guys are grabing crap that isn't even yours." I laughed.

"Oh please" scoffed Ino. "I bet you do the same when you go to Sasuke's"

"I don't" I said. "He doesn't have anything good to eat or drink"

Sakura laughed. "That's true"

"What!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke but cereal and frozen burritos isn't that great."

My eyes widened. "You have burritos? All this time I've been eating shitty Honey bunches of oats while you've been having burritos?"

Before Sasuke could even answer me, the door to the house swung open making everyone scared shitless.

"What the hell are you all doing here!" Shouted Neji.

"Neji!" Gasped Sakura standing up and running to him. "Don't shout! Hinata's asleep in her room!"

His loud tone now changed into a loud angry whisper. "What are you guys doing in MY house!"

"Your mom let us come in."

"When?"

"Well I was here since morning and Naruto and Abby came like at twelve or so. Umm... Don't you have book club today?"

"It got canceled" he said taking off his backpack and coat. "Now why are you all here!"

This time I talked, "Sakura just told you!"

"Why the fuck does everyone have to be here though?"

"Because we're her friends!"

"Friend" he repeated. "Friend. Your my sisters _friend. _A friend let's her go up a ladder and makes he fall causing her to lose her memory? A _friend _let's her get kicked on the back by fucking Kiba causing her to black out and making her back to hurt? You guys are her _friends? _Wow she's soooo lucky!"

I didn't know how to reply to that. And from the looks of it, neither did anyone else. Neji was breathing hard, his chest was going up and down, he knew we had no response to that.

"Neji." Everyone turned their attention to Shikamaru. "Dude you think we wanted this to happen to her? I grabbed on to her the day Naruto and Kiba were fighting. I held on so tight and didn't let her go but she dug her long ass nails into my arms and hands and got away."

"And I'll confess" said Gaara.

"Confess what?" Asked Neji.

"If it wasn't for me making Hinata go up the ladder, she'd be okay right now"

"NO NEJI!" Screamed Sakura. But it was to late. Neji punched Gaara in the nose causing him to fall off his chair.

The girls quickly rushed to Gaara and Sasuke and I held back Neji.

"You bastard! I should kill you!" He yelled.

Sasuke and I dragged him out of the livingroom. I looked at Sai, "Open the door! He's gonna wake her up!"

Sai zoomed across the room and past us and opened the door wide for us.

"Lock it!" Shouted Sasuke once we were outside the house.

The door closed behind us.

"Let the fuck go!"

"Calm down first!"

"Fuck off!"

"Neji we're not letting go until you calm the fuck down!"

"That stupid emo fucker made Hinata lose her memory! He's the reason why she has headaches! He's the reason why she cries because she wishes she could remember! He's the one who's causing her suffering right now! HE'S THE ONE!" He kicked and screamed! I swear it felt like we were trying to calm down a 5 year old having a tantrum!

I felt bad for Gaara right now. He was on the floor bleeding from his nose when we were stoping Neji.

And I feel bad for Neji too. I get why he's mad. I mean, someone super important to him has amnesia.

"Let go!" He demanded.

I looked at Sasuke as if asking if it was ok to let go. He shook his head and said, "Calm down first!"

We stood there for a good 15 minutes grabbing Neji. Not letting go. It was easy too. Neji was pretty scrawny so it was like holding back a 12 year old girl.

Neji stopped moving and sighed. "I'm calm"

''You sure?" I said.

He gave me this scary ass glare, "YES!"

Sasuke and I let go.

"You fuckers! You guys hurt my arms and shoulders!" He groaned rubbing him self.

"Well maybe if you weren't moving so much then you'd be okay"

ANOTHER scary glare.

"Did you have to punch Gaara? Like really?"

"Didn't you hear what he said! Its his fault Hinata's like this!"

**Hinata•**

I opened my eyes and found my body almost falling off the bed. I groaned and rolled off my bed and stretched. I glanced over at my phone. It was 4 O'clock. It feels like the next day for some reason. I put on my shoes and opened the door to my room. I heard groaning, and Sakura's voice and Sai's down stairs. I walked down and saw evryone in the kicthen. I gasped. Gaara was sitting on the counter holding a bunch of napkins to his nose.

"What happened!" I said quickly walking over to Gaara.

"Neji punched me!" He pressed more and more napkins onto his face. My eyes widened in surprise. Neji?

"Why?"

"Remember what we talked about when we were in your room? How it was my fault you don't remember anything? I told Neji and he punched me." Gaara took the Napkins off of his nose and Ino tossed them in the trash for him. There was soo much blood! I was super mad right now. Gaara didn't mean to do it! Freaking Neji!

"Hinata? Hinata calm down" said Abby touching my shoulder.

"Where is he!" I said. "Where the hell is that ass hole!"

"Outside" answered Sai.

Temari slapped him on the arm "Sai!"

I turned away from them and walked to the door.

"Hinata! What are you gonna do! Sasuke and Naruto are holding him down! Stop walking so fast! Hinata! You're still recovering!" Cried Sakura.

"Hinata!" Shikamaru called out. "Just leave it alone! Gaara's gonna be fine!"

I unlocked the door and swung it open. Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji were infront of Gaara's van.

Sasuke saw me and smiled a little, "Hinata you're up"

I didn't say anything. My eyes were on Neji. I walked past the two boys and pushed Neji as hard as I could. He stumbled and his back hit the van.

"Why the hell did you punch him!"

His eyes got big, "Hinata I was just-"

"You hurt my friend! One of my best guy friends! My first highschool boyfriend! You fucking idi-" I stopped myself. Gaara. School. Our relationship, the break up. Now we're just friends, but close friends. Nothing more. He sent me and and Naruto to Temari's to get more rags to wipe the egg off the house. A girl named Karin. Karin? What? We went up and Naruto was behind me. Naruto was there. Do I remember him? Yes? No? He what? No... WAIT? All I remember was him behind me. So who is he? My friend I know that. Red hair, light eyes, pale skin, he was bleeding.

I screamed. I screamed so loud I think I made my self go deaf for 3 seconds.

"Hinata are you okay!" Both 3 boys looked alarmed. I ran back inside not caring that my back hurt. Not caring that my head was pounding.

"Gaara!" I yelled. He was still on the counter. Still bleeding. I bear hugged him. I hugged him tight. My stupid fucking cousin punched one of my bestfriends. He punched the boy who was the loner the first day of school, he punched the boy who was getting picked on by the jocks, he punched the boy who I caught crying behind the tennis courts, he punched the boy who I fell for, he punched the boy who is now my very bestfriend. He matters to me a lot. "Are you okay?" I asked him. Tears were shooting out of my eyes.

"Yeah." He said sniffing. "Let go. I don't want to get blood all over you"

I didn't though, "I remember you Gaara..."

"You do!"

I heard Sakura gasp and footsteps running out of the kitchen.

"Yes." I said letting go. His nose was pink.

"Hinata! Hinata I'm sorry!" Neji busted through the kitchen. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura came in behind him.

"You're saying sorry to ME? Who did you punch Neji? Who should you be saying sorry to?"

"But he made you lose everything!" He cried.

"I forgive him!" I yelled wiping my eyes. "I know that if I didn't go up that ladder, I'd be fine! I know! I remember that now!"

"You do?"

"Yes! And Gaara told me before you found out that it was his fault! I know! Look at what you did to him!"

"Hinata calm down please!" Ino said.

I ignored her and everyone else who was telling me the same thing.

I was angry at Neji! Words can't describe how much I hated him!

"I wish you weren't my cousin! I wish you weren't my brother! I hate you! Go back to your Dad's place and go read your fucking books over there!"

**Naruto`**

I've never seen Hinata soo mad before. It looks like no one has! Everyone's faces are either like this, O.O or like this, :O!

She was shaking! Her face and eyes were red!

Neji was red too. Either from embarrassment, shock, or sadness, or maybe all of the above! You could tell from what Hinata said hurt him a lot. Neji sighed, walked out of the kitchen and heard him go out the car and drive away.

We all looked at Hinata. She was crying. She's stressed, angry, sad, but over all she looks confused out of her God damn mind!

I grabbed the medicine that was on top of the microwave that Hinata's mom instructed Sakura to give her when she woke up. I opened it and pulled out 2. It said 2.

"Hinata take this" I said.

Sai brought her a cup of water and we watched her swallow the 2 pills down.

"Hinata I think you went too far" said Temari softly as we led her to sit down on the couch.

"No!" She squeezed her eyes. "He went too far." We all sat down once we seated her. "Look at what he did to Gaara! He didn't have to punch him!"

"I deserve it!"

"What?"

"I deserved to have been punched. You'd be okay if it weren't for me!" Gaara whispered.

"We all know you're sorry." I told him. "I mean, if I wasn't behind her while she was up there she could have been more fucked up. She could have broke something or dislocated a shoulder or knee."

"Hinata" Sakura placed her hand on Hinata's hand. "What did you just remember?"

We gave her a momment to tell us. Finally she looked at us and spoke. "I remembered everything about Gaara. Everything. I remember the day we went to go clean egg off of some girls house. The one that likes Sasuke. I remember Temari. Naruto and I went to her house to look for rags. We came back and Gaara made me go up the ladder. I was scared to go up so Naruto went up with me. Then we fell..."

Before we could ask her anything else, "Hey Kids I'm back'' Hinata's mom came inside with Hinabi behind her who was covering her mouth with both hands.

"My goodness, we have a full house. Hinata, did you take your medi- Gaara! What on earth happened to you?"

Gaara looked at us for a response. I didn't know! Do we say that he got punched by Neji?

"I accidentally elbowed him!" Said Ino quick. "I was trying to take off my ring and Gaara was right next to me so I had my elbow kinda by his face and when I finally got the ring off, my elbow hit his nose on accident!"

"Are you alright sweetie? Would you like some ice? Hinata where are your manners? Offer him something for his-"

"Its alright Mrs. Hyuuga. I'm fine really" said Gaara cutting her off.

She sighed. "Alright. I'll be making sandwiches. Who wants a sandwich?"

Everyone's hands went up...yes including mines. I was kinda hungry.

"I'm gonna need some help. Hinabi, hurry and show your sister your braces and come help me in the kitchen."

"Let me see Hinabi" smiled Hinata.

She shook her head no. Hands still on her face.

"Why not?"

"I mook mugly" she mummbled.

"Please?" said Sasuke. "Don't show Hinata. Show me!"

Well that got the kid to move her hands away and open her mouth.

**Hinata**

"Let me see!" I said.

Sasuke and the rest around him got to see her teeth.

"You look adorable" beamed Sakura, Abby, Ino, and Temari.

"Show Hinata" ordered Sasuke. She turned to face me. Blue braces on the top, purple on the bottom.

"Pretty colors" I said. Hinabi left happily from the compliments she received and went to help my mom.

"Where do you think he went?" I said.

"Maybe with Shino" answered Shikamaru. "I've never seen you get so mad before, Hinata"

I was confused. "I've never been like this? Even before I lost my brain?"

"No. We've never seen you explode the way you did."

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

We ended the visit with sandwiches and going out on my sidewalk to eat popsicles. I said goodbye to everyone.

**Naruto-**

Alright man, you're about to leave! Give her the best goodbye ever!

There she stood. Hugging Abby goodbye then it'd be my turn.

"Thanks for visitng" she said smiling at her.

Abby let go, "My pleasure. Feel better" Abby walked past by me and gave me those eyes that told me 'Your turn!'

I took a deep breath and walked to her. She looked soo beautiful. I swear its as if nature knows when to blow wind when Hinata's around. Her hair flew back as I walked to her. The scent of sweet lavender filled my nose as I got closer. Her arms extended out for me. If my wrist wasn't messed up right now, I'd pick her up and spin her around. I embraced her.

"Thank you" Her breath tickled my ear.

"It was nice having you over"

We slowly let go. I didn't let go though. My arms were still around her, she looked up at me in question.

**Hinata**

Why wasn't he letting go of me. Naruto's just staring at me right now. I can tell he wants to tell me something. He's hiding it.

My heart beat raced. Naruto closed his eyes and started leaning in. His face was getting closer to mine. His lips were puckered and I was frozen. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for it to happen. He kissed me. Not in the place that I thought he was going to though. His lips parted from my cheek and he smiled as he let go.

"Bye Hinata"

I couldn't reply. I was still frozen. He just kissed me on the cheek.

Naruto got in the car with Abby and the rest got in Gaara's van. Both cars waved goodbye. They waved until I couldn't see them anymore.

My mom appeared next to me and put her arm around me. "You have wonderful friends."

I rested my head on her shoulder and smiled. "I know. I'm really lucky."

**Review! So I know you guys are like "WTF? Abby's Mexican in this fanfic?" Well YES! My story, my character, so suck it! Plus idk...I wanted to type in spanish for some reason lol :3 omg what will happen with Neji? Will he return? Will Naruto get powned one he and Abby get home? IDK! But yes, review! And I'm sorry for lagging it D:**


	37. School part1

**Here you guys go :)**

**Sasuke¤**

After we left Hinata's house that day, we went in search for Neji. We couldn't just go home knowing that he was somewhere out in the world sad out of his mind. He matters to us too. Naruto wanted to come but due to his condition and his family wondering where he was, he just couldn't. Even Gaara wanted to help after what Neji did to him. After 2 hours of searching all the possible places he could be at, we found him. He was at the ice cream parlor. But not just any ice cream parlor. He was at Hinata's _favorite _ice cream parlor eating her prefered ice cream flavor with all her favorite toppings. Cookies&Cream, gummy bears, chocolate syrup, skittles and whip cream on top. We all know what her favorite was. We would come here like almost everday during those hot summer days to come and cool off and Hinata would order that.

We all put tables and chairs together and sat around him.

He didn't look up at us. Instead, he picked at his icecream smushing the gummy bears with the chocolate syrup and skittles.

"Neji... Are you alright?" I asked him.

He didn't look at me. He didn't look at anyone. His eyes were nothing but on the icecream.

His voice was shakey. "Do you think she still remembers her favorite flavor?". He was biting his lips trying to hold back the tears. You could tell right off the bat he wanted to cry.

"Do you you think she still remembers?" He asked again.

"I'm not sure" I said. Honestly I didn't know.

Then he broke down. He dropped his spoon and covered his eyes with his hand and cried.

"I'm sorry I punched you Gaara. I'm soo sorry. I truly mean it. I'm sorry!"

Gaara's nose stopped bleeding but it was pretty pink.

"Don't worry about it." He sighed. "You were mad. I understand"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" he repeated it numerous times. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"We know you are Neji. Its okay"

"She hates me! She's never been that mad before! She meant what she said. I know so."

"She was just angry. Everyone says stupid shit when they're mad."

"Sasuke's right" said Sai. "She even wondered where you went."

He finally looked up. "She asked about me?"

"Yeah. She was like, 'Where do you think he went'."

"Its late Neji." I said checking the time. "This place closes down at 9:30. Basically in half hour. Go home. Hinata's gonna forgive you."

He didn't say anything. Temari hugged him and said, "We all know she won't forgive you just like that. She'll be mad. That's all. Soon enough she'll forgive you"

Neji shook her off and looked at Gaara. "How could you forgive me? Aren't you mad at me?"

Gaara smiled. "I forgive you cause you're my friend. My good friend. And I couldn't be mad at you Neji. You're just as amazing as your sister. No homo by the way"

"Totally homo!" Shouted Sai.

**Hinata**

I woke up today sore as hell. My back felt like I was carrying a 300pound person on my back. I could have taken this day off too, but I'm bored of being here trapped at home. Plus, I've missed so many days of school already. Its bad enough I have homework to make up.

I yawned, stretched, made my bed, and walked to my bathroom and took a hot shower. I felt so good right now. Its like I have a warm water blanket wrapped around me. I heard Neji come home last night. He came around 10:00. My mom asked him where he was all this time. His response was, "I wasn't feeling well so I went for a drive"

Nice. I was still awake when he got home. I heard him come up the stairs so I jumped in bed and pulled the covers over my head making it look like I was asleep. I closed my eyes and heard him come in. He hugged me and kissed my forehead and left my room. I'm mad at him still. How dare he punch Gaara! Ugghhhh! Just remembering the hurt look on Gaara's face along with all that blood made me wanna punch Neji in his face too! Let's see how he likes it! After 10 minutes I finished showering and changed into a white shirt with a black rose on it, some black shorts, flats, and white heart shaped earings. I felt like I needed another accessorie to go with my outfit. I looked into my jewelery box and saw that I had crappy necklaces. I did find this cute ring though. I felt like I was missing a piece of jewelery though. Not sure what it is. Ugh whatever. I did my hair and applied some eye liner and walked out of the bathroom and went down stairs.

As usual, my mom was down stairs making coffee and breakfast for us kids.

"Goodmorning mom" I said kissing her cheek.

"Morning honey. You're wearing shorts to school? Its cold."

"Its cold right now, but later on it'll be hot."

"You kids I swear. Go call your brother and sister down to eat. Pancakes are done and ready to be served." Said my mom.

I sighed and walked back upstairs. I went to Hinabi's room first. I didn't wanna see Neji's face right now.

The kid was having trouble finding her right shoe. I found it. It was behind her pillow.

"Hinabi, what's your shoe doing under your pillow?" I asked handing it to her.

She shrugged "I don't know? I don't remember"

"I know how you feel." I grabbed her hand and told her to go down stairs to eat.

"What are we having?" She said stopping going down the stairs.

"Pancakes"

"Yaaaay!"

After making sure she didn't trip and fall while going down, I walked back down the hall and was ready to knock on Neji's door. I took a deep breath and knocked. "Neji. Mom said to come down and eat"... Well that's weird. Usually he'd respond right away. I knocked once more and after waiting, there was still no answer. I opened the door and the room was empty. His bed was made, his black backpack was gone along with his textbooks. Neji wasn't here.

I went down and looked outside the window. The car was gone.

"Mooooom!"

"What"

"Neji's gone" I said walking into the kitchen.

She looked confused. "Gone? What do you mean Neji's gone?"

"Gone as in, he's not here. The car's not here either. He took his backpack with him and everything!"

My mom responded to that with taking out her cellphone and calling him.

No asnwer. She called again and sighed in relief. "Neji where are you? First I know nothing about you from last night and now you're gone again?...why's that?... Yes... That was very wrong of you. You should've let me know... Alright...me too. Bye" she hung up and rubbed her temples.

"Where is he?" I asked her after gulping down my pancakes with milk.

"He's at school"

"School doesn't start yet though. Its still early"

"Well I don't know. He said he needed to get there early to print something"

"We have a printer at home mom. Its upstairs in both of our rooms"

"I don't know Hinata. Your brothers weird"

"Seriously"

**Naruto•**

Sooooo surprisingly all went well when I got home. I thought my ass was gonna get jumped when I got home, but when my Nana saw me, she attacked me with kisses and a nice sexy bowl of ramen!

She didn't mention anything to my parents which was a relief. I put on my shoes and called Abby to help me tie my them.

"Can't believe this" she said. "I'm tying a 16 year old boy's shoes"

"Well I would have done it myself but my HAND is fucked up!"

Shoe's are tied, mission complete in annoying Abby, and now off to eat breakfast. After eating eggs and bacon, my Dad took Abby and I to school.

We waved and said bye to her as she stepped out of the car. I am sooo glad I don't have to wear those uniforms anymore. That's all we got to wear at the Academy. For boys it was a white collard sleeveless shirt, green or black pants, and white shoes, along with the school jacket. For girls it was a white blouse, green or brown skirts, high white socks and white shoes. Abby was wearing the white blouse and green skirt. Hated wearing it. As a free man, I get to wear whatever I want! Navy blue V-neck, black skinny jeans, my blue converse, and black shades.

"Now son, I want you to be careful with that hand of yours. You want to be healed right? Best thing to do is not hurt your wrist and finger-"

I know what to do. This is like what? The 13th time I've been told?

I tuned my dad out and nodded when he would look at me when his eyes weren't on the road. I can't wait to see Hinata again in homeroom. I can't wait to see her in Art class, I can't wait to see her in P.e. I can't wait to see her at lunch, I can't wait at all!

"Understand Naruto?"

"Yup." I answered openning the car door.

"Alright. Be good. Call me if you're in pain!" He called out.

I waved goodbye and walked up the steps.

I walked to my locker and saw Sasuke stuffing his English book in his locker.

"Morning Sasuke"

He looked over at me and smiled. "What's up Naruto? How are you feeling?"

"Better. Hand kinda hurts though"

"Sucks you won't be able to use it for certain purposes if you know what I mean" he smirked.

It took me a couple of seconds to process what he meant, then punched his arm with my good hand and laughed.

"You fucker!''

Sasuke's laugh filled the halls.

Tenten saw us and came our way.

"Goodmorning guys" she said.

"Morning" I said back.

She looked at Sasuke then at me in question.

"What's up with him?"

"Nothing. Just Sasuke being stupid is all."

"Oh my gosh Sasuke calm down. Why are you laughing?"

He explained to her then both started laughing. All crazy this time! People would pass by and give us these "Wtf is up with them?" Looks.

All of a sudden their laughter stopped. We all grew serious as we watched Kiba pass us. He glared at us and looked up ahead. Everyone knew what happened between Kiba and I. How did they find out? Some students who were at Buger King getting a bite the other day, were there and saw everything and spread the news all over campus. We're basically the school's hot topic now. People stared and whispered into one anothers ears as they saw Kiba and I giving eachother hostile looks.

Then we saw the unbelievable right now. Kiba walked over to Karin and the 2 other girls she hangs out with! He went to Karin! They saw the 3 of us staring and Kiba flipped us off while Karin giggled and pulled his arm to walk with her.

We exchanged shocked glances.

Sasuke spoke. His jaw wide open. "Did I just see Kiba walk with _Karin_?"

"Yes!" Said Tenten and I in unison.

"Its probably the number one thing right now for Karin"

"Why do you say that Tenten?"

"Dude! She's walking with Kiba! The guy who used to be in our group! The one who's known Sasuke since forever! Who knows-"

"Who knows _everything _about me!" Exclaimed Sasuke cutting off Tenten. "I don't know why, but I smell revenge coming out from Kiba's ass. Why else would he go with Karin? I mean, Kiba has other friends around the school other than our group so if he's going to Karin then it means something."

"Is that girl really that obssesed with you, Sasuke?" I asked.

He nodded. "I've tried everything to get her to leave me the hell alone but she's stuck to me like freaking glue! She won't stop! She's flirts with me knowing that Sakura's my girlfriend!"

"And now that she see's that we don't want anything to do with Kiba, she's probably gonna use him for something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but its not-" just then the bell rang interrupting Tenten. We all sighed and said goodbye and agreed to talking more about this during lunch.

Off to homeroom!

**Hinata}**

I got to school and tried searching for him. I searched all places possible! Even his little paradise! The library! I remembered how much he loved books and ran there, but he wasn't there at all! The bell rang a second time and I knew I was late for class.

I ran my butt to homeroom and opened the door and walked inside having everyone's eyes on me.

"Miss Hyuuga, you're late." Sighed Iruka. "Please take your seat"

I nodded in response and smiled at Naruto as I sat down. I took out my spiral notebook and began doing some work for History that I didn't finish while I was at home. I heard my name being called up front. I looked at Sai and he waved Hello to me. I smiled in response and began doing my work. I really wanted to finish my homework cause like seriously, I'm behind. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I ignored it. 5 minutes later it vibrated again and I ignored it once more. Another 5 minutes later passed and my phone vibrated 3 times!

"LOOK AT IT!" Whispered Sai loudly.

I mouthed NO to him and continued my work.

As I wrote down vocabulary words, a paperball hit my head. I shot a glare at Sai, "Leave me alone!"

"I sent you something important!"

I growled and took out my phone to look at 5 text messages from him.

**X.X.X.X.X**

**Sai: **Can I borrow a pencil

**Sai: **Led pencil ;o

**Sai: **LEMME BORROW A PENCIL!

**Sai: **...ASDFGJKSD

**Sai: **Fine how about a pen ;D?

**Hinata: **You're starting to annoy me right now Sai -.-

**X.X.X.X.X**

I dug through my back pack and found a stupid pencil for Sai and threw at him. He could have asked someone else besides me.

**Naruto**

Why hasn't she turned around to talk to me yet? She's talked to Sai for a bit but not me! Isn't she gonna talk to me about the kiss on the cheek? Maybe she didn't like it and that's why she's not talking to me. But wait, she smiled at me when she came in though! UGH She was being friendly...I wanna talk to her though. How do I start things off...

I looked at my math homework then at Hinata. I'm almost done with all the problems but oh well! Here goes.

I tapped Hinata on the shoulder and she turned her body around and smiled.

"What's up?"

My GOD she looks soooo cute today! Now don't start staring and talk!

"Do you know how to do this math problem?"

She looked down at my paper and took it from my desk. She examined it for a few seconds then turned back to me and pointed at the problem. "You multiply 4 and 3 and once you get your answer you divide it by 2 and that's basically it" she smiled placing the paper back on my desk.

"Thanks Hinata"

"You're welcome! So did you get in trouble when you got home?"

Thank you God for making her talk to me some more!

"No, my Nana didn't even tell my parents. If they found out I left the house, I'd be dead."

"What happened then?"

"She was all hugging me and saying, 'Thank goodness you're alright!'." I said. "So Hinata, ready for your birthday?"

She stopped smiling and frowned a bit. "No."

"What? Why not?"

"I'm scared?"

"Scared of what Hinata?"

"Being surrounded by people who I won't remember"

**Sasuke^**

My English class was stuck at the library waiting on the substitute teacher to arrive. Everyone's pretty much kicking back relaxing. Kids are either napping on the tables, catching up on homework, texting, listening to their ipods, or just talking to friends. I scooted my chair closer to Sakura as she began writing in her notebook.

"May I help you?" She asked putting her pencil down and scooting away from me.

"Stop moving. I wanna be close to you!" I scooted closer to her and she moved away some more.

"Stop Sasuke!"

"What's the matter?"

She sighed and rested her head on her hand. "Neji."

"What about him?" I said.

"I saw him today this morning behind the portables just sitting there looking miserable. I went up to him and he's still upset about what happened yesterday"

"Really?"

"Yes! He told me he's been avoiding Hinata too! Whenever he would see her, he'd take a different route to get to class."

I'm confused. "Why is he trying to avoid her?"

"He told me that he's afraid that she might explode on him and that she'll say to get away from her if he got close."

"Well he won't avoid her for that long. We all eat lunch together AND they walk home together too remember?"

"He's gonna sit at another table" she frowned.

My eyes widened "Alone?"

"No. Shino, Tenten, Choji, and Lee are gonna be with him."

"Man. We need to do something about this." I said.

"No!" She snapped. "Hinata and Neji need to work this out on their own. None of us are gonna interfere. We might make things worse. Plus her birthdays like right around the corner too."

"Fine. I just hope things are better before then." I crossed my arms and slumped in my chair. I don't like seeing them like this. They're family and they're not speaking to one another. Neji's avoiding Hinata, Hinata's still probably mad at Neji, Neji's scared, Hinata's confused. This is all too crazy.

"Oh and guess what!" Said Sakura suddenly smiling now.

I stood up straight in my chair "What?" Sakura reached into her bag and pulled out a white rectangular box with a golden little heart printed on the corner. She opened it. "This is the necklace that Naruto got for Hinata. Neji broke it so she gave it to me before her accident. Its fixed now. The chain was broken but now its pretty again"

I took the necklace out of its box and held it in my hand. The thing was pure gold and had Hinata's name on it in little diamonds. That little bastard out did himself!

"Damn" was all that came out of my mouth. It looks expensive as hell! It probably is.

"Babe you still like the necklace I got you right?" I said putting Hinata's back in the box.

She giggled and kissed my cheek and nodded. "Of course I do. Cause you know, the necklace you got me from the candy machine is way more better than real gold and diamond"

We both laughed and got shushed by the librarian.

**Hinata:**

Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. After talking to him in homeroom he's been on my mind recently. I was in English and Kakashi wasn't here yet. Sai was talking to Temari about something and I was just staring into space. Naruto's so nice and funny. Not to forget cute... Ridiculously cute. The way he tried to cheer me up today while I was upset about not being able to remember. Those eyes. Those eyes just set my heart beat racing when ever he looks at me. Who was Naruto before my accident? Like who was he to me?

"Who was he?" I asked Temari and Sai interrupting their conversation.

Sai looked at me in confusion. "Who are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Naruto"

"What about him?"

"What were we?"

"What do you mean?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I just feel like there was something more between us"

Temari's eyes widened.

"What Temari!" I said noticing her shocked reaction.

"What?" She said back.

"You know something"

"Uhhhmm...No!"

"Liar! Dude tell me! Let me try and remeber."

I stood there waiting for her to tell me what I wanted to know, but she just sighed, smiled a little and said, "Why don't you ask him instead of me."

**Yeah chapter ends here. I feel like I haven't updated in years so I'm stopping it here. I know there's not much in this chapter but I'll update faster next time. And I'll work quick too cuz ima go to my beloved Mexico once again for the summer (:**


	38. Update

**Hey guys remember me? And the story? I'm sorry I haven't been typing up and updating. I used to write my stories on my Black Berry but I upgraded to a GalaxyS2 and its supposedly a smart phone but it's actually fucking stupid cause it has no apps where I can type documents and stuff! Anyways I wanted to let you all know that my family got a new computer with sexy internet and everything :D YAAAAYY! So a new chapter to **

"**I think I love him" is coming soon! And I'll be typing a lot more now during the summer. I won't be going to Mexico this year like I always do. Thank you guys for reading my story and a new chapter should be updated on Monday or this Sunday. Or who knows, maybe sooner depending how fast my ass finishes homework and chores.**

**See you guys till then ;3**


	39. School part 2

_**Part 2**_

"Naruto"

I turned and saw Temari coming up to me.

"What's up?" I smiled as she walked with me to art class.

"Dude she asked me if I knew anything that's happened between you two"

"Who?"

"The tooth fairy." She slapped my arm "Hinata smart butt! I guess she had some flashback or maybe she was trying to remember you and she started asking me all this stuff. I didn't say anything though cause I didn't wanna ruin what you had planned for her birthday."

"It's cool. Just don't give in. Let every one know that if she asks something relating to me, to not say a word. Thanks for not saying anything though" I said.

"No problem" She smiled. "Have fun in art. I'll see you at lunch!"

As we separated I began to think about how much she's wondered about me.

One time Sakura came up to me after school and told me that Hinata asked about me like who was I and all this other stuff. It makes me realize that she maybe likes me. Well not exactly like me, but the old her inside of her head is trying to maybe push her to remember me and remember her feelings. I mean I know for a fact that before she lost her head she had some feelings for me. Like our kiss. When I leaned in and placed my lips on hers, she kissed me back and even tugged on my bottom lip a bit. Then out of know where she gasped and stopped and ran out my car. Even though she just wanted to stay friends I knew for damn sure that she was just confused but that the feelings for me were there somewhere. She just didn't want to admit it. I was willing to work my way up and getting her to release and admit how she felt just like I did.

I don't want anyone letting her know that I like her or else it'll ruin my plan for her birthday. I stepped inside my art class and saw her sitting at our table scribbling on a piece of paper. As I walked towards her I whispered to myself, "You're gonna remember me"

_**HINATA**_

"Hey" I greeted with a smile as Naruto took his seat right next to me.

"Hello Ms. Hinata, you look pretty today" he grinned while taking off his back pack.

"Thank you" I felt my cheeks getting warm. "How's your day so far?"

"It's alright. Did you do Orochimaru's project?"

"Oh crap! No."

"I wouldn't worry about it Hinata. You were absent from all the shit that's happened so I'm sure he'll give you an extension"

"I guess. Did you do it?"

"Nahhh" he laughed.

"Why not?" I asked shifting my body towards his chair.

"Cause… Okay well I did do it, but I messed up on it a lot so I kinda threw it away"

"What? Dude you draw really good though!"

Before he could even respond, Orochimaru came inside the class telling everyone to shut up.

"Everyone please turn in your projects after class and go ahead and grab a box of pastel colors. We will be learning how to blend colors without getting so messy"

Naruto and I got up and grabbed a box each and returned to our desks and pulled out a sheet of paper and began to draw what our teacher instructed us to do

_**Sasuke**_

"Sasuke's hot"

"Sai's gay"

"No"

"YES!"

"Okay but like what if I'm only gay for you?"

"Dude I will seriously shove my accounting book up your ass"

"SHHHH!" we said sorry to the librarian.

Sai and I were in the library typing up some essays for our English class. We have a free period so we took the advantage of that and came in to type.

"I'm kidding you bitch. I don't want your ass" said Sai supposedly sounding hurt.

"Whatever. How many paragraphs are we supposed to do?" I asked.

Sai looked at the ceiling for a second then back at me,

"I think like….. five. Ino has the topic we're supposed to do it on. She's coming right now" he said looking up.

I followed Sai's eyes in direction to the entrance of the library and saw Ino coming in holding her books. Sai started waving his hands up in the air and caught Ino's attention and she began smiling while coming towards us.

"Hey Sasuke" she whispered taking a seat between us.

"Waddup. Did you bring the info and all the other crap?"

"Yup. Oh and Sai, you looked like a dumb ass waving your arms up like that"

I laughed silently and took the paper on what we had to type about from Ino's binder and began working. I really wanted to get out of the library. It's boring as hell up in here.

"Why do you got to be such a bitch Ino?"  
"I'm not a bitch. I just say what I think and speak the truth" She laughed

"Well you should like stop."

"And what is your pussy ass gonna do about it Sai?"

"I might do something sexy to you. Which reminds me, when are you gonna let me come over Ino?"

"Why would I want you at my house?" She said rolling her eyes turning her head to the computer.

"Cause I need to help you release some stress" Whispered Sai giving her a sly smile.

"Awww you're willing to be my punching bag? How sweet of you Sai"

"Noooo! I don't mean it like that. It involves my fingers"

"Oh God, shut the fuck up before I deck you in the face. Sasuke, please tell him to shut the fuck up before I deck him"

"I'm busy doing my work. You can handle him" I said as I typed.

But Sai continued.

"C'mon Ino. Just think about it for a sec. My fingers slowly sliding inside of you going in and out, faster and faster."

"Fuck you and you're fingers!" Whispered loudly Ino.

"That's exactly what you'll be doing!" He laughed.

To sum up what happened quickly, Ino's rage and Sai's screams of terror got us kicked out from the library. Something always happens when you put Ino and Sai in the same room.

_**Lunch time**_

Naruto and I walked with Gaara to the lunch lines. Naruto wouldn't stop staring at me during art. I could literally feel his eyes on me. Whenever I looked at him, he looked away or down at his paper. He kept asking me about my birthday and I told him I really didn't wanna talk about it so he stopped asking. He just told me

"You're in for something big Hyuuga" which got me thinking what it could be.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Said Gaara as we took our seats at our table.

"They're sitting somewhere else" Answered Sasuke after kissing Sakura hello on the cheek and taking his seat next to her.

"Why?"

"Remember?"

Gaara was quiet then said, "Ohh yeah. Tenten went huh?"

"Duh!" Laughed Sasuke.

"What are you guys talking about?" I said feeling more confused about things. "Where is everybody? The only people here right now is me, Naruto, Gaara, you, Sakura, Temari, Ino, Shikamaru, and Sai. Where's Shino, Tenten, Choji and Lee?"

Shikamaru sighed and answered my question. "They went to go have lunch with Neji"

My eyes widened "Are you serious? Did they not here about what he did to Gaara?"

"Hinata I'm alright now okay? He was mad and wasn't thinking." Said Garra. "And he's also our friend. I know you're mad and I'm happy that you care about my well being but you honestly didn't have to be that fucked up towards Neji."

"He made you bleed though! He could have broke your nose!" I argued.

"And guess what I would have done?"

"What?"

"I would have forgave him. Hating someone isn't gonna fix anything. Yeah he did punch me right in the nose, yeah I did feel the pain, but holding a grudge wont make me happy. I mean think about it. It happened to me not you. I know you got pissed off but he's your cousin almost practically your brother! And it's not like you can avoid him forever. You guys live under the same roof and your rooms are right next to one another."

"He feels terrible about what he did" Said Sasuke. "We went looking for him after we left your house yesterday. We found him at the ice cream parlor we used to go during the summer. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah" I nodded.

"Well we found him there and he said sorry to Gaara a bunch of times. Isn't that right Gaara?"

"Yeah"

"He was even crying! Neji doesn't cry Hinata! He's never ever cried before! He's a serious ass mother fucker." Pointed out Sai. "That just shows that he was really hurting about what you said."

I looked down at my food and sighed. I never knew that my words could hurt him that bad. He was really crying? The only time I ever saw him crying was when his dad drove away from my house leaving him to live with us so he could travel out of the country. That was like 4 years ago though. But Other than that I've never seen him cry. Now I'm hearing that he was crying after what I said?!

"Oh my god" I whispered.

Gaara placed his arm around my shoulder and brought my chin up.

"Forgive him. If me and everyone else can forgive him then so can you."

"The only person who doesn't deserve forgiveness is Kiba" Said Naruto.

"Amen to that" Clapped Sai. "Neji punched Gaara but he did it because he was mad. Now Kiba on the other hand tried to play you Hinata."

"What? How"

"He wanted you to become obsessed with him to the point where you would let him take your virginity"

I covered my mouth from spitting my Gatorade out.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I shouted after swallowing.

"That's what I said" Said Naruto. "He played all of us actually. He made us think he was our friend but really he was just a horny fucking dog"

This time Sakura spoke. "Who deserves forgiveness here? Your brother or Kiba?"

"Obviously Neji" I said.

"Exactly. So are you willing to put your anger aside and forgive him?"

I nodded yes.

They were right about everything.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

After lunch I walked to the girls locker room for P.E with Sakura and Tenten.

I looked at Tenten and cleared my throat before speaking,

"You had lunch with him huh?"

She glanced at me then to the ground.

"Yeah I did" she said. "He was reading when we were walking towards him. He sort of lightened up when we sat down. He's still sad you know"

"I know he is."

"What are you gonna do?" she asked me.

"I'm gonna apologize when we walk home together."

"He doesn't wanna face you though. He asked me to walk home with him after school. He's worried that you're gonna give him dirty looks and stuff" Said Sakura.

"Fine. I'll do it when we get home" I said.

"Hey! You guys didn't even wait for me" Cried out Naruto running up to us.

"Sorry" laughed Tenten. "You took too long"

We got to the locker rooms and began to change. We all went outside and sat on our numbers. Gai sensei let us have free activity day so we all headed out onto the field and sat under a big tree enjoying the shade.

We didn't say much while we were there. We all laid down on the grass. Sakura was making a bracelet out of flowers, Tenten was singing silently, Naruto closed his eyes enjoying the breeze hitting his face. I looked at all of them and realized how lucky I was to have friends like these. More like blessed I should say. Even though I don't remember most of them, they're still all important to me.

Naruto turned his head and looked into my eyes and smiled. He moved a lock of hair from my face and placed it behind my ear.

"You're so beautiful" He whispered. I didn't say anything. I only smiled. He too was beautiful in every way. His eyes, his mouth, his hair, his everything.

I don't know why I did it but I really wanted to. Something inside my head was telling me "Just do it"

I obeyed the little voice in my head. I took my hand out of my pocket and reached for his. He opened his hand and closed it once mine were locked with his. He smiled and closed his eyes one again and let out a big sigh.

My heart raced from what I did for some odd reason. Naruto and I held hands for the whole period. I smiled. Everything felt nice right now.

_**Naruto**_

School was over right now. The bell just rang. I headed to my locker to put my Bio book away and saw Sakura leaning against my locker while texting on her phone.

"Hey" I greeted.

She looked up and smiled and stepped aside to let me have access to put away my stuff.

"Hey. I came to give you something" She said shuffling through her bag.

"What is it?"

Sakura pulled out a white box and handed it over to me.

"Neji broke it cause her and Hinata got into an argument before she fell off the ladder. She gave it to me to have it fixed. I wasn't sure to give it to her since she probably doesn't remember receiving it so I'm giving it to you."

I opened the box and it was the necklace I had given to Hinata.

Her name sparkled as it shined from all the light inside the school.

I closed it and put it in my back pack.

"Thanks Sakura" I told her. "I'll give it to her"

"When?"

"Her birthday. It'll be perfect along with the rest of the stuff I have planned."  
"Good luck. I'll see you tomorrow then"

I gave her a hug goodbye and began walking outside to my car. Can't believe Neji broke it though. Wonder why….

_**Hinata**_

I got home and found my mom reading in the living room when I got home.

"Hey, how was school?"

"Good" I said taking off my back pack heading for the stairs.

"Hinata where's your brother? I told you that you two have to walk together no matter what"

"I know mom. He went to go check out books at the library and he was taking forever so he told me to meet him back home." I lied. After school I saw him and Sakura taking another route to get home.

She crossed her arms and gave me that evil look.

"This is the last time you two do this. You are to walk home with your brother. If either of you have to do something you wait for one another is that clear? What if your head starts hurting Hinata? Neji needs to be there to help you out! Last time you do this! Is that understood?" she snapped.

I nodded and she rolled her eyes at my response and began reading again.

I went up the stairs and into my room. I threw my back pack on the floor and looked out the window. Neji and Sakura were finally here. I heard Sakura say Goodbye to Neji. They hugged and Neji watched her go in. He then began walking inside.

"Hey mom" I heard him say.

"Why did you let her walk alone?! I told you that it's your responsibility to walk with her. Even more since your sister has amnesia and has bad headaches! Next time you go check books out from the library don't tell her to go on with out you!" she shouted.

"I will. I'm sorry"

I heard Neji's going up the stairs and the door closing to his room. I went out and knocked on his door.

"Neji. Neji it's me. Open up" I said quietly.

I waited there for about 10 seconds. He opened the door and walked back to his bed and sat down. I walked inside and closed the door behind me and sat down by him.

He didn't look at me. He was staring at his hands.

I put my arm around his shoulder and spoke,

"I love you Neji. I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I was just sooo mad at you and wasn't thinking clear. I swear I didn't mean any of it. You're always there for me. You always protect me and help me in any way possible you can. I honestly don't know what I'd do with out you. I'm sorry a billion times Neji. Please forgive me. I love you big brother"

Neji turned his gaze away from his hands and looked at me. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he pulled me in for a hug.

"I love you Hinata. I'm also sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have done that to Gaara. Of course I forgive you. I understand if you don't forgive me though. I know what I did was really wrong"

I hugged him even tighter.

" I do forgive you. You matter to me a lot" I whispered.

We let go. I wiped the tears away from his face and rest my head on his shoulder.

"We're good now right?" he asked.

"Duh you dork" I said pushing him playfully.

We laughed and hugged each other one more time.

_**Naruto**_

Sasuke and I were in my room doing homework. I wanted him to come over cause I was bored and wanted to hang with him.

"Dude, I'm hungry. Can we go to Mcdonalds?" groaned Sasuke.

"Ewww. Fuck that. McDonalds is little bitch food" I said.

"Come on Naruto don't be a cheap ass"

"Excuse me? Look around you! What item in here is cheap?"

"Bitch you probably jacked all this shit!" he laughed.

I threw my pillow at him and he began to laugh even harder.

"I'm hungry too. Lets go make sandwiches." I said.

We got up and went down stairs to the kitchen.

"Alright" I smiled. "We're here. Start making them Sasuke."

"What the fuck! You cock sucker I'm your guest! You're the host! You make me a sandwich! And I don't want that lame shit where it's only bread, cheese and ham, NO! I want cheese, ham, tomato, lettuce, onion and pickles!" He snapped.

"Bitch this ain't no Subway!" I yelled.

"Fine!" he went through my fridge and pulled out all the ingredients. "We make our own"

I laughed at how mad he was getting just cause he wanted food. I fucking love Sasuke x)

_**End of chapter. I know it wasn't all that good. I just really wanted to update since I've been keeping you guys waiting forever now. I swear to you guys that more Hianata and Naruto stuff will happen in the next chapter. Thank you all for reading. Please review**_


	40. Damn

_**Next Chapter**_

"Hinata are you done with your homework?"

"Yeah. Why, what's up mom?"

"I need you and Neji to head out to buy groceries. My list is long so he's gonna need help carrying everything to the car. I'm gonna go to talk to Mrs. Haruno's about buying Hinabi jewelry to match her dress for your birthday next week."

"So you're going to Sakura's then?" I said putting on my shoes.

"Yes."

"Can she come with us?"

"If it's alright with her mother" she said.

I walked into Neji's room and saw him grabbing his keys and wallet.

"Can Sakura come with us to the store?" I asked.

He put on his jacket then looked at me "Did her mom say it was okay?"

"I'm gonna go ask right now." I said.

"Go find out. I'll meet you in the car"

with that, I hurried back into my room for my phone and called Sakura.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey. Wanna come to the store with me and Neji?"

"Sure. Let me ask my mom. Hold on"

"Okay" I hear shuffling noises and Sakura screaming "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

moments later she came back.

"She said yeah. I'll be there quick" she said.

I hung up and went down stairs and out of my house. Neji was already in the car bobbing his head to the radio music. I got in and told him to pick Sakura up even though she was already on her way over. We saw her walking on the sidewalk and she got in.

"My mom said that your mom's coming over to buy jewelry." She said as she put on her seat belt.

"Yeah. Something for Hinabi"

Sakura pulled out 10 dollars from her pocket and flashed it between Neji and I.

"My mom gave me money so we can buy snacks or something to drink while we're at the store"

Neji peered at the over head mirror to Sakura and smiled, "So you're gonna buy me chips and soda right?"

She nodded. We got to the Grocery store and went in. Sakura and I went to the magazine section and left Neji to buy stuff from the list.

"Yeah sure! Leave me to do all the work while you girls enjoy magazines! Such help you two are!" He called out as we ran off.

"We love you!" I yelled.

Once we got there we began reading and looking at pictures.

"So I see you and Neji are good now"

"Yup. I said sorry for what I said and he said sorry for the whole Gaara thing."

"I'm glad you two fixed things up."

I smiled at her. "Me too."

Sakura closed the magazine and poked my rib. "Wanna buy food instead and go outside and eat it? It's nice and warm outside. The once Neji finishes and comes out we'll help him carry the stuff in the car."

I closed my magazine and put it back on the shelf. "Lets go"

I picked some Doritos and a Pepsi soda for Neji and a bag of Hot cheetos and a Gatorade for me. Sakura picked Chex mix and diet coke. After paying we went out and sat on a bench that was in front of the store and sat down and began to eat.

"What time is it?" I asked while opening my bag of chips.

Sakura took out her phone then put it back in. "It's about to be six in fifteen minutes"

As I drank from my Gatorade I noticed someone familiar coming towards us. I nearly chocked when I saw who it was.

"Hey guys"

Kiba stood right in front of us. He wore a grey hoodie and some khaki shorts revealing his scratches and couple bruises from the other day. His face was a little scratched up. His lip had a small cut. He looked nervous. Sakura and I were both shocked. We didn't say anything.

Kiba scratched his head looking uncomfortable and spoke again.

"Listen. I-I came to…..I was about to go inside to buy something to drink but then I saw you two and decided to say hey."

Sakura and I looked at each other. We both had the same "What the fuck" expression on our face.

Sakura put her food aside and crossed her leg.

"Are you serious? You came to say _hey _to us?"

"Okay fine. I actually came to say sorry! Sorry for everything!" he cried.

I stood up from the bench and took 2 steps towards him. His eyes met mine and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I didn't mean to kick you. I'm sorry!"

I pushed his hand away from my shoulder. My anger rose at how pathetic he is.

"You're a piece of crap you know that Kiba?" I began. "You're also a sick pathetic little fuck! I know what you wanted from me. You wanted to take my virginity away! I remembered how I used to like you so much. I had the biggest crush on you! I would get so jealous when you would talk to girls or when they would talk to you, I loved talking to you and being around you, but now? Now you are _nothing _to me! You're nothing to all of us actually! You wanted me to be desperate and obsessed over you to the point where I'd have sex with you?!"

Kiba hesitated then glanced over at Sakura then back at me.

"I'm sorry I just-"

"No! Shut up!" said Sakura coming up to us. "No more bullshit! We don't want anything to do with you anymore Kiba! Get that through your head"

"But we're friends! Remember?"

"We used to be! You weren't really a friend to begin with!" continued Sakura. "Don't waist your time Kiba."

He looked at me and before he could even speak I pushed him "You're dead to me"

Kiba pulled my arm towards him and grabbed my face and kissed me. My eyes widened with shock. I tried pushing him away but he was too strong.

"Let go of her!"

Neji!

Kiba stopped and gasped.

Neji left the cart of food on the side of the bench where we were sitting at and began running up to us.

Kiba panicked and began running away.

Neji ran after him though.

"Hinata are you alright?"

I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and nodded in response to Sakura's question.

"We have to go after Neji." I said.

"He won't listen if we tell him to stop!" She cried. "Look!"

I turned and saw Neji cornering Kiba against some wall. He yelled and pushed him against some dumpster. I didn't want the police or people coming to see what was going on. I had an idea.

I laid on the and curled my body into a ball. Sakura looked down on me in confusion.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I have an idea. Just go with it" I said.

At that moment I began to groan loudly and started screaming. "Neji! Neji help me my head! Neji please help! My head hurts! I don't know what's going on! Oh my God!"

Sakura caught on and began yelling too.

"Hinata! Oh my God what's wrong! Neji! Hinata needs help! Come quick!"

Neji stopped turned his attention away from Kiba and looked at me with worry.

"Neji help me please!" I yelled grabbing my head.

He was holding onto Kiba and immediately let go and began running to where Sakura and I were at.

Kiba took off as soon as he was released from Neji's grip.

Before Neji got to me, Sakura ran up to him and said,

"She's alright. Calm down Neji"

He didn't listen though. He knelt down beside me.

"Are you okay? What hurts?!"

"I'm fine" I said standing up. "It was just to get you to stop!"

Neji got angry. "You gave me a heart attack Hinata! Why would you lie to me like that! And you too Sakura! My heart almost exploded while I ran to you guys!"

"Neji you were gonna hurt him!"

"That was the plan!"

"Don't you get it?" I shouted. "You're almost eighteen! In two months! If the police would have came, you'd be in trouble! We've had enough drama involving injuries, lies, fights, and ambulances! We don't need anymore! Just please drop it! I'm sorry for scaring you like that, but I know that if Sakura and I were to tell you to stop it you wouldn't listen"

His angry face went away and he pulled both Sakura and I for a hug.

"Don't scare me like that ever again!"

We promised him and got our stuff and the food and drove back home.

_**School**_

"He what?!"

"Like I said! He literally grabbed her face and started kissing her! Then Neji came out with all the food and saw and Kiba let go and started running away. Neji ran after him and Hinata got on the ground and pretended to have some migraine attack so he would stop. Cause like, what if the cops came? Then we'd all be in deep shit."

"Then what happened next?"

"Well we both made it look so realistic that she was in pain that Neji stopped trying to hurt Kiba and ran his ass to us to see if she was okay. Then he saw that nothing was wrong and he got mad but then we made him realize that he would get in trouble if he tried to do something and it calmed him down and we went home." Finished Sakura.

That little bitch! Oh my god if I were there, I'd help Neji beat Kiba's worthless ass up!

"Sasuke I don't want you doing anything if you see him through the halls or anything" Said Sakura.

I looked away from her and stared at the ground as we walked to get lunch.

She pulled my back pack and made me stopped walking.

"look at me" she brought my chin down so I'd look at her. "Swear you won't do anything. I don't want you getting suspended or worse. Expelled if you try and do something to Kiba. Do you swear?"  
I looked at those green eyes and kissed her nose. "I swear."

"Don't even think about telling Naruto."

We began walking again.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You dummy! He'll go crazy! He'll go look for him and kill him the instant you tell him"

"Fine. I won't say anything" I sighed.

We made our way to the lunch lines and both got a chicken salad and apple juice.

We made our way to the table and sat down with everyone.

Neji, Hinata and Naruto made there way to us and sat down.

"I see that you two are getting along now" I said smiling at Neji and Hinata.

They smiled back, "Yup"

"It's a good thing. I don't like seeing my babies getting mad" Said Sai.

"Shut up Sai" laughed Neji.

"So Sasuke we need to look for a certain someone after school" Said Naruto looking pissed off.

"Who are we talking about?" I asked.

"Kiba!"

"Who told you?!" gasped Sakura.

"I did" Said Neji calmly.

Well! At least he knew now.

Sakura took her annoyed look away from Neji and directed it to Naruto.

"I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told Sasuke! Don't think about doing anything if you see him!"

"But he kissed her! She was trying to get away from him but he did it by force! How can I NOT do anything!?"

"Sakura's right" stepped in Hinata. "Please don't do anything. We don't need anymore trouble."

Naruto sighed and covered his eyes with his hands for a moment then looked at her.

"I wont do anything. On one condition though"

"What?"

"Neji has to let me take you out on a date."

"A what?!" Said Neji and Hinata at the same time.

Ohhhh this is gonna get good!

"Just to dinner Neji. Is that so bad? Plus I'm even asking you to let you know and get an okay"

"Where are you planning to take her?"

our heads turned to Naruto for a response.

"Wherever she wants to go" answered Naruto.

"I like how you guys are discussing this with out letting me have a say in it!" said Hinata getting all pink.

Naruto turned away from Neji and looked at Hinata. "Please? Today? After school? I wont hurt Kiba if you say yes!"

Hinata looked over at Neji. He rolled his eyes and nodded giving her the okay.

"Alright then" She said giving him a small smile.

I could tell that Naruto was excited right now. He kept moving his leg up and down and had the biggest grin on his face.

_**After school**_

I called my mom during P.e telling her I was gonna go eat with Naruto after school. She said it was fine and to be home soon.

I walked out of the school and into the parking lot in search for Naruto.

I finally found him. He was smiling at me leaning against his Mercedes.

"Your chariot awaits" He stepped aside and opened the door for me.

I thanked him and stepped inside. I put on my seat belt as he reversed out of the parking spot.

"So where too?"

"Not sure" I shrugged. "You decide. I don't really mind"

He raised an eye brow at me. "You sure?"

"Yup"

with that, Naruto stepped on the gas and drove quickly out of the parking lot and onto the streets. I peered out the window and saw other teens crossing the street as we stopped at a red light.

"You're hungry though right?" he asked me.

I nodded "That pizza I had didn't really fill me up."

"I know something that will" He laughed.

"Where?"

the light turned green and he began to drive again. "You'll see"

A few minutes later we arrived at some restaurant called In-n-Out.

"Lets go!" beamed Naruton taking off his seat belt.

We got out and stepped inside. The smell of French fries filled my nose. It all smelled really good.

"Find us a seat while I order for us" He said pointing at a few empty tables.

I nodded and sat at a table by the window. This all seemed so familiar to me yet I cant remember. It wants to come to me though… This place… I came here before didn't i? Yes? No?

"What are you thinking about?" said Naruto plopping himself in the chair right in front of me.

"I feel like I've been here before" I answered looking around the place.

He smiled.

"Why are you smiling? Tell me!" I demanded.

"You have been here before. With me" he said.

And here comes confusion filling up my mind.

"Really?"

"Yeah! And you chose the exact same spot where we came in to eat"

"I did?!"

Just then a lady came and placed our food on our table.

I looked at our tray and grabbed a burger.

"This is a double double?" I said as I took off the paper it was wrapped up in.

"Yes! What else are you remembering!"

He was getting excited. He stared at me waitingly but that was all that popped into my head.

"That's it. I'm sorry" I frowned.

"Its alright. Don't worry about it" he smiled. But I could tell he was a little sad.

_**Naruto**_

I thought she would remember things if I brought her here! This is where we first went out together after jogging around the park. She began to eat her burger and her eyes widened.

"Oh my God this tastes so good!"

I laughed quietly to myself at how cute her reaction was.

"I know. Best burger place ever"

"You should take me here more often"

"Do I hear another date in the near by future?" I smirked.

She blushed and laughed while covering her mouth.

"Why do you call it a date?"

"Well that's usually the correct term to use when a guy takes a girl out somewhere" I said.

She didn't say anything and looked at the window watching the cars pass by as she took another bite from her burger.

"Do you like me?"

"What?!" I said almost chocking on my Pepsi.

She wasn't looking at me while she was asking, her eyes were still focusing on all the cars as she ate.

"I'm pretty sure you heard"

This is a random question yet I don't wanna answer.

It was quiet. I didn't know weather or not to tell her or not.

She looked away and back at me and spoke,

"I've been wondering about you a lot. Like who are you and what were we. I know I don't remember everybody but for some reason you're my main question. I feel like theirs something in me that wants me to know something about you."

"But why are you asking me if I like you?"

"Because I feel….."

"You feel what?"

She put her burger down and face palmed her self.

"I don't know what I feel! I just needed to ask you that for some weird damn reason! I'm gonna stop talking before I get a headache" she sighed.

She didn't bring up the question again. Instead I tried making her laugh by telling her jokes and stuff. We were done eating and we were still there talking.

I drove her back home on time before 7. I stopped the car and she unbuckled her seat belt.

"Thank you for everything Naruto" She said while grabbing her back pack and textbook.

"Anytime. I hope you had fun." I said.

She opened the car door to get out but didn't step out. She leaned in and gave me a hug.

I wrapped my arms around her and we finally let go after a couple of seconds.

She slowly put her hand on my cheek. Her face was so close to mine! I had to fight the urge to kiss her!

She smiled and whispered. "Your eyes are the most amazing shade of blue I have ever seen"

"Your smile always brightens up my day" I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

At that moment I thought something was going to happen but it didn't.

She pulled away and thanked me once again and closed the door to my car,

I watched her walk towards her door, she waved at me and went inside.

I slumped in my seat and shouted "Fuuuuuuck!"

"Yes fuck me!"

I screamed as Sai popped out of know where plastering his face against my car window.

"Lets get it in Uzumaki!"

"Dude are you humping my fucking car?!" I cried. Sai was literally thrusting back and forth hitting his crotch against my car door.

Sakura walked up beside him and pulled him away.

"Stop it Sai!" she said. I lowered the window to flip Sai off. All he did was laugh.

"How'd it go! Tell me!" beamed Sakura.

"What are you guys even doing here?" I asked. These people popped out of know where once Hinata went inside.

"We were waiting for her to go inside so we can hear what happened! Now tell us!" she ordered.

"Wait…. So you guys waited all this time for us to get back just to hear what happened when Hinata lives right behind you and you can easily hear it from her?!"

"Shut up and tell me!" She yelled.

I turned on my car and put my seat belt back on.

"We just talked the whole time and I swear to God, It felt like we were gonna kiss when she was about to go inside, but no! I got my hopes up" I told her.

"That's lame sauce" whined Sai.

"I know! I wanted to kiss her so bad! OH! And she asked me if I like her!"

"What did you tell her!?"

"Nothing! She dropped the question and we started talking about something else. I mean I would have told her yes in less than a second but I couldn't. Plus it caught me off guard, you know?"

They both nodded.

"Don't give up Naruto" said Sai.

"Believe me I wont" I assured him.

I said goodbye to Sakura and Sai and started driving back home.

I swear she's gonna remember me.

_**Ending it here cause I gotta do my Spanish project! I was so happy to read your reviews. It felt good knowing that you guys still read and love my story. Give me ideas for the next chapter. Thank you all for reading!**_

_**Love: Natalie c: (Real name lol)**_


	41. Hinata's Kiss

_**Next Chapter**_

"So where we going?"

"The hotel where her party is gonna be at." I said. I picked up Sasuke after dropping Hinata off. I needed to finish things up. Her birthday is around the corner and I need to start adding the finishing touches to things.

We arrived and walked inside. One of the workers guided us to the party room where everything was going to be at. Some of the decorations were up. The purple and white streamers were already up, the tables were set up, the Dj area was decorated with purple and sparkly silver words that said "Happy Birthday Hinata!" Theirs still a lot to do.

I told the worker if I could have the room cards. He nodded and came back with it. I thanked him and Sasuke and I walked through the hotel looking for one of the rooms.

"What room number are you looking for?" he asked looking over my shoulder at the card.

"This one" I said. I stopped walking and faced room 122, I swiped the card and it unlocked. We stepped inside and Sasuke flipped out.

"DUDE!" He yelled.

I closed the door behind me and rolled my eyes at him.

"What?!"

"What's with the romantic looking candles, and fake flower pedals on the bed?! What are you planning?!"

"Calm down! I just wanted to-"

"Please don't tell me that you're tryna get it in! Oh my God please don't tell me!" he said continuing to yell walking back and forth. He stopped and picked up a candle.

"What the shit? _Exotic cinnamon_?! What type of wack ass bitches make scented candles like these?! Not even my own freakin mom has crap like this and she loves scented candles!"

I took the candle out of his hand and grabbed his shoulders.

"Listen to me!" I shouted. "I'm not trying or planning to have you know what with Hinata!"

"Then what's with the horny titled candles and pedals all over the bed?!" he demanded.

"This room is yours and Sakura's! And I didn't decorate this room! She did! Remember when we were all gonna pick rooms that one day? Well I told her before anybody so she can help me with some other shit and she ended up helping herself in decorating the room where you and her are gonna sleep in!" I explained.

I let go of Sasuke's shoulders. He was surprised. How? Well his eyes are wide open and his jaw is hanging low. Plus he's frozen.

"What?!" he whispered.

I groaned and pulled him to the lamp that was next to the bed.

"Open the drawer" I ordered him.

Sasuke bent over and opened it.

He gasped at what he saw.

"Are you serious?!"

"Yup!" I said. "She stocked up on condoms for you guys and put it in there."

He closed it and sat on the bed.

"Holy shit"

"Bitch why are you acting all surprised! You've told me that you and her have had sex before. Why are you all shocked now?" I asked kicking his foot playfully.

"Cause! This is crazy! Usually we just keep it simple and do it in my room when my parents and Itachi aren't home and that's all, but this? This is something you see in the movies, you know? Lit candles, flower pedals, darkness, some slow soft music in the backround…" he said.

"Well consider it a special night bitch"

"I guess. And I was thinking that this room was where you were gonna sleep in"

"Dude really?! I ain't tryna fuck! That's too quick"

"So why did you bring me here?"

I punched him in the arm. "To show you all of this you dumbass"

He laughed and got up and picked up some of the flower pedals.

"They smell like perfume" he said holding it to his nose.

"That's awesome. Now come help me with everyone else's room" I said pulling him away from the bed.

_**Hinata**_

"How many more push ups are you gonna be doing?" I asked Sai. He was shirtless in my room doing pushups. So far he's done like 30.

"Twenty more. I gotta keep my sexy self in shape. After I leave I'm gonna work out on my pecks. I don't want saggy tits. I want them perky and hard like my dick" he said as he did them.

Sakura threw a pillow at him for being gross.

"You're gross Sai" she laughed.

Sai stopped doing pushups and jumped on Sakura.

"Get off me!" She shouted still laughing. Sai was tickling her and had her pinned down on my bed.

"Admit it then! Admit how sexy I am!" he demanded.

Sakura was squirming and laughing like crazy and could hardly speak but she managed to say it. "You're SEXY!"

Just then Neji came in my room.

"What the hell is going- What the fuck are you doing to Sakura, Sai!?" he exclaimed.

Well….. it did look pretty wrong. I mean They're both on top of my bed. Sai is on top of Sakura and from all the tickling and movement it kind of looked like Sai was dry humping her.

Sai got off of her and smiled at Neji. "You want it to be your turn now Neji?"

Neji groaned and shut my door closed.

"You always know how to annoy him" I said looking at Sai.

"It's a gift of mine. He loves me though. All my manly bitches love me!"

"Except Neji"

"He'll come around. He just needs some lovin!"

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

Sai and Sakura left. It was getting late so my mom made them leave. I checked the time and saw that it was barely 10. I changed into my pajamas and jumped in bed and started listening to music.

Just as I was about to press play on the song, my phone began to ring. It was Naruto. I pressed the talk button.

"Hey Naruto"

"Hey, what are you up to?" He said

"Just listening to music…well I was about to actually, but then you called."

He laughed, "My bad. Should I call back?"

"No! It's cool. Don't worry"

"Hinata?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you be freaked out if I told you that I was outside your house right now?"

I dropped my phone and sprinted to my other window that faced the streets and gasped. Naruto was outside in front of my house standing next to his car.

He saw me and hung up and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Nice jammies" he smiled.

I looked down at my self and felt my whole face burning in embarrassment.

I was wearing a white tank top with one of the My Little Pony characters on them and rainbows and castle pajama bottoms.

"Shut up!" I whispered loud enough for him to hear me. I didn't want my mom or Neji coming in to see what I was up to. Naruto covered his mouth while laughing and looked up at me again. "Don't worry. You look cute"

"What are you even doing here? It's late"

He took a couple steps closer.

"I just wanted to see you"

I raised an eyebrow at him "We see each other everyday though."

He shook his head, "Only during school. That's really the only time"

"And?"

"I just really needed to see you"

"Why?"

"We never hang out, you know? Just the two of us. Everyone is always around and bugging."

"We could have seen each other tomorrow, it's the weekend"

"I know. But…."

"But what?"

He was quiet for a few minutes then finally spoke.

"Can you come outside?"

"No" I said. "My mom might catch me. I'm sorry"

Naruto nodded and looked down at his shoes then back up at me.

"Then maybe…. Can I come in?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Please! I'll be super quiet! I'm not leaving unless I get to talk to you"

I sighed. "But we're talking right now!"

"Yeah but I can barely here you. You're all the way up there and I'm down here. Please?"

He was serious. I could hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes. I told him that I'd be right back and went to see if anybody was still awake.

I tip-toed into Neji's room and saw that he was asleep.

I closed his door silently then went towards my mom's room and saw her also asleep with Hinabi in her arms. I guess I can let him in.

I went down stairs and opened the front door as quiet as possible. I motioned Naruto to come inside and made him take off his shoes so he wouldn't make so much noise. I grabbed his arm and led him upstairs and into my room. He stepped in and I closed the door behind us and let out a sigh of relief thanking God that we were quiet enough.

"You can put your shoes down there" I said pointing next to my closet. He obeyed and placed them down and walked up to me and bear hugged me.

I squeaked from how hard he was hugging me and he silently laughed as he let go of me.

"Sorry. I just really wanted to give you a hug" he said.

"It's okay. Just don't hug me to the point where I cant breath"

"Hmmmm no promises"

I pushed him playfully and walked to my lamp and turned off the light.

"Why'd you do that for?" he asked.

"So they'll think I'm asleep" I answered. I walked past him and laid on my bed.

Naruto followed at sat on the edge of my bed and sighed.

"So here we are"

I nodded in response.

"Are you tired Hinata?"

"Mmmm not really. You?"

"Just a little?" he said stretching.

"You wanna lie down? Or do you want a pillow? You kind of look uncomfortable just sitting there"

He stood up and walked around and laid down next to me. I scooted over so he'd have room. I gave him one of my pillows and as his fingers touched my hand to grab the pillow I noticed he was cold.

"Dude you're freezing" I gasped touching his arm and cheek. "Get under the blankets"

"You sure?"

"Yes! You feel like a popsicle" I laughed. Naruto got under the blankets and groaned.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I'm still cold" he said.

"Well duh! You barely got under them like a second ago"

"Nooo" He whined. "Get under them with me"

"No"

"So you're gonna let me freeze"

"Yup!"

"You're such a butt Hinata"

"Nuh uh! You're a butt!"

"How?"

"You just are"

"Hug me at least"

"You're such a baby." I teased.

Out of know where Naruto quickly lifted up my legs and pulled the covers from under my butt and put them over me and pulled my body against his.

I flinched at how cold he was and tried to move over but he was too strong.

"Let go. You're so cold!"

"But you're all warm. Just give it a few minutes. Your body heat plus mine will work"

I Turned and faced his eyes. They were so beautiful even though my lights were off. They were able to be seen from the moonlight coming through my window. I'll stop denying it and trying to confuse my self. Something has been going on inside my head lately regarding to Naruto. The way I feel when he's around or when I talk to him. His smile, his laugh, his eyes, his everything. The way he's in my bed holding me close to his body. I shut my eyes tightly. I'll say it.

I think I love him.

_**Naruto**_

I can't believe I'm in the girl of my dreams room right now holding her while we're under her blankets.

I was starting to feel warm. I Pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my chest. This is just too perfect right now. I ran my finger up and down her back and breathed in her scent. She smelled so sweet and nice. I kissed her head and closed my eyes wishing that this would never end. Everything feels amazing.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?" I said.

"Don't get mad okay?"

"Mad? Why would I get mad for?" I asked. I opened my eyes and found Hinata's face inches away from mine. She looked unsure but mostly beautiful.

"I just feel like I have to do this?" She said softly.

"Do what?"

she closed her eyes and brushed her lips against my cheek.

"Just don't talk" she whispered.

Her lips parted from my cheek and made its way to my lips. She was kissing me! Hinata pulled away and stared at me probably asking if what she just did was wrong. "Not at all"  
is what I told myself. I put my hand in the back of her neck and pulled her to my face and kissed her back. Our lips felt perfect as we kissed. Hinata bit and pulled on my lower lip and smiled when she let go. I slowly led my tongue inside her mouth. She laughed in between the kiss and began kissing me harder. My heart raced as she got on top of me. She began kissing my neck and collarbone, I can't believe this is happening. Finally! After all this time everything is the definition of perfect right now.

"Naruto!" She said. "Naruto!"

_**X.X.X.X.X**_

"Naruto! Naruto! Wake up!"

My eyes shot open. Hinata was looking at me in terror.

"What happened?" I said sitting up in her bed.

"We overslept! It's about to be six in the morning. My mom wakes up around this time to go to work! You have to go!" She whispered loudly. We both got up and I headed for my shoes. Hinata stuck her head out her door to see if anyone was awake. As I put on my shoes I froze…. Was last night real?

I turned my head at Hinata.

"What happened last night?" I asked her.

She closed the door and looked at me.

"What do you mean what happened? You came over, you were cold so you by force made me get under the covers with you then we knocked out." She said.

"Really? Just that?!"

"Uhh… yeah. Why?"

FUCK MY LIFE!

"Nothing." I shook my head and tied my shoes and stood up from her bed.

It was just a fucking dream. WOW! Oh my gosh if there was a table right in front of me I'd flip it over and break it!

It felt so real! Then again I remember I just closed my eyes and that was all. It _was _just a dream.

"Ready?" she told me.

I nodded in response and followed her out the door. We went down the stairs and went outside. I took my car keys out and unlocked the door.

"Sorry for shaking you awake. I just got freaked out knowing that my mom could have gone in my room for anything and see us"

I rubbed my eyes and smiled at her. "It's fine. No worries. We didn't get caught so we're safe"

She hugged me and said "Thanks for coming over."

We let go and she grinned. "Nice bed hair"

I turned towards my car windows and saw my reflection and laughed. My hair was all over the place.

"Thanks." I said turning back at her. I got in the car and put on my seat belt.

"Drive safely"

"I promise" I turned on the engine. "I'll call you"

She nodded and began waving goodbye as I drove away.

_**Hinata**_

After Naruto left I went back inside and crawled back in bed. I was still tired and it was waaaaaaay too early to be awake right now. It felt nice falling asleep in his arms. I hugged my pillow. It smelled like Naruto's cologne. I took a deep breath of it and drifted off to sleep.

_**End of chapter. LOL you all probably hate me with a burning passion for making it into a dream. Muahaha c; You guys still love me, don't lie, Anyways, Review :D **_

_**And I hope I can update soon. I've been having shitty days and haven't been in the mood for anything except laying in bed while listening to sad music and dedicating half of my day on tumblr or on instagram. I have no life I guess lol. Lol I'll shut up now. Thank you for reading and I'll force my ass to type.**_

_**-Natalie**_


End file.
